J'ouvrirai tes yeux
by Alivia13
Summary: Ne contient presque rien de Fairy Tail, fic centrée sur Bleach, mais contient un spoil du chapitre 335 de Fairy Tail (même dans le résumé), qui équivaut à l'épisode 197 de l'anime. Et si le sort utilisé par Ultear pour remonter le temps avait atteint la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo, et sauvé deux autres vies ? Comment la suite de l'arc des Arrancar se serait-elle déroulée ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je poste ici une fic que je viens de terminer de publier sur le site francophone de fanfictions. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence les chapitres sortiront sur ce site, mais en tout cas, ils sont au nombre de 23.** **Vous pouvez donc attendre que je les poste sur ce site ou aller tout lire d'un coup sur l'autre site, à vous de choisir. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Vous trouverez peut-être le début un peu rapide et désorganisé, mais c'est normal. La suite est plus lente, ne vous en faites pas. Je pars du principe que vous connaissez déjà la plupart des évènements dont il est question dans ce chapitre. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Fairy Tail, ne soyez pas handicapés par la première partie, elle n'est pas si importante que ça.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Ultear et tout ce qui lui est lié appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Le reste m'appartient.**

* * *

_Ultear_

Je suis toujours la même. Je n'ai pas changé. Je ne peux pas être « gentille ». Je serai toujours attirée vers la voie la plus sombre.

J'ai voulu tuer un innocent de sang-froid. J'allai vraiment le faire. N'ai-je donc rien appris ? Répèterai-je donc toujours les mêmes erreurs ? Je voulais pouvoir expier mes trop nombreux péchés, mais au final, on ne peut pas changer la véritable nature d'un être humain, n'est-ce pas ? Si cela était aussi simple de changer, ce monde serait bien meilleur. Mais de toute façon, peut importe à quel point ce monde pourra être horrible, il sera toujours trop bien pour moi.

Tous mes efforts ont été inutiles. Je ne pourrai jamais racheter mes péchés. Je ne mérite même pas de vivre.

L'ai-je seulement mérité un jour ? Ma vie a été parsemée de meurtres, de tromperies, de manipulations. Peu importe à quel point j'essaierai de me rattraper, je ne pourrai jamais avoir le droit de vivre.

En plein milieu de ce combat à mort, dans la célèbre ville de Crocus, je décide de mettre fin à mes jours. Mais même dans la mort, je me dois d'expier mes péchés, même si ce n'est qu'une infime partie. Si je pouvais en sauver ne serait-ce que quelques-uns dans cette guerre sans merci…

Enfant, j'ai lu quelque chose sur un sort interdit qui permet de remonter le temps. Évidemment, j'ai tout de suite voulu l'utiliser. Mais si ce sort est interdit, c'est pour une bonne raison. Pour pouvoir s'appliquer, il a besoin de prendre la vie du mage.

Si ce sort doit prendre ma vie, qu'il la prenne ! Qu'il prenne le peu de valeur que ma vie peut encore avoir, et qu'un maximum de personnes soit sauvé !

J'ai une dernière pensée pour Grey, qui m'a ouvert les yeux et a cru en ma misérable personne, et active le sort. La douleur est horrible, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu faire endurer à certains. Des choses qui ressemblent à des flammes mais qui n'en sont probablement pas m'enveloppent, et je sens clairement ma vie se consumer.

Quelle étrange sensation…

Autour de moi, tout disparaît pour réapparaître tel qu'il était avant.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la grande horloge. Combien de temps ai-je pu remonter ?

Horrifiée, je vois que ses aiguilles n'ont reculé que d'une minute.

Une minute ? ! Ma vie est si pitoyable qu'elle ne vaut plus qu'une minute ?

Je m'effondre. Perdue dans le désespoir, tellement affaiblie par le sort que je viens de lancer que je ne peux faire un mouvement, je succombe aux ténèbres sans savoir que j'ai sauvé énormément de monde par cette simple minute de gagnée.

Et ce que je pourrais encore moins savoir, c'est que mon sortilège ne s'est pas contenté d'agir partout dans le monde que j'habite… Mais également dans les autres.

Je n'aurai jamais aucun moyen de savoir que dans un monde appelé la Soul Society, dont je n'ai absolument jamais entendu parlé, le temps sera également remonté. Mais pas tout de suite. Il faudra attendre que le sort atteigne ce monde. Et puis, pendant le « voyage », le sort aura été un peu modifié, et la durée de temps remontée ne sera pas la même.

Ainsi, dans différents mondes, mon sort agira à différents moments, et sur différentes durées.

Mais ça, je ne le saurai jamais…

* * *

_Orihime_

J'arrive au-dessus du dôme de Las Noches. Sans faire attention à Ishida-kun, je me précipite vers l'endroit où je sens les reiatsu à la limite du supportable de Kurosaki-kun et d'Ulquiorra. Je ne peux me contenter de rester en bas et d'atteindre la fin du combat, il faut que je sois présente, je le sens. Soudain, je me fige.

En haut d'une tour, éclairés par la lune du Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra tient Kurosaki-kun à sa merci. Sa forme… on dirait un monstre. Il me terrifie. Sa longue queue enserre le cou d'Ichigo, j'ai l'impression qu'il va le tuer, je ne veux pas voir ça ! Il tourne alors sa tête effrayante vers moi. Ses larmes se sont élargies pour finalement ne plus ressembler à rien, ses yeux ont changé, tout a changé. Je ne le reconnais plus, alors même qu'il est celui que j'ai le plus vu ces derniers temps.

- Alors te voilà, femme, dit-il de sa voix sans expression.

Son visage est vide, froid. Pas comme d'habitude, plus… effrayant. Des frissons me parcourent le corps. J'ai beau m'être accoutumée à sa présence, à son regard inanimé, il ne m'a jamais autant fait peur qu'en ce moment, pas même lorsqu'il m'a capturée. Rien qu'en le regardant, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà morte, de ne plus jamais pouvoir rire, j'ai l'impression que désormais, je ne pourrai plus rien ressentir, sinon le désespoir.

Mais malgré ça, je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui, comme fascinée par son aspect monstrueux.

- Kuro… saki… -kun… articulé-je avec difficulté en voyant mon ami inconscient.

- Juste à temps, déclare sans la moindre émotion Ulquiorra en avançant sa main vers Kurosaki-kun. Regarde attentivement. L'homme en qui tu as placé toute ta confiance est sur le point de mourir.

Je le vois préparer un cero. Un cero ? Tiré à bout portant sur la poitrine de Kurosaki-kun ? Non ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Mais je ne peux rien faire et suis obligée de rester là, à regarder, horrifiée, mon meilleur ami sur le point de se faire tuer. Je ne peux que crier.

- Arrête !

Mais c'est inutile, bien sûr. Une lumière verte malsaine manque m'éblouir, et deux secondes plus tard, la seule chose que je peux voir, c'est l'énorme trou en plein milieu de la poitrine de Kurosaki-kun et ses yeux vides. Ulquiorra le lâche, et il s'effondre.

- Non !

Je cours vers lui, envoie mon bouclier le rattraper, mais Ulquiorra se met en travers de mon chemin.

- C'est inutile, assène-t-il. Peu importe combien tu souhaites aider, tes faibles pouvoirs ne peuvent pas le sauver de son destin.

- Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun !

Mon esprit reste focalisé sur lui, je ne vois plus que lui, son corps inerte, son énorme trou à la place du cœur…

- Peut-être n'ai-je pas été clair, insiste Ulquiorra. C'est inut…

Ishida-kun apparaît alors derrière lui, son arc à la main. Il tire une flèche sur Ulquiorra, ce qui détourne son attention de moi un instant. J'en profite pour me précipiter vers Kurosaki-kun. Derrière moi, j'entends Ishida-kun cribler Ulquiorra de flèches. C'est sans doute inutile, Ulquiorra est bien trop fort, mais au moins, ainsi, il ne fait pas attention à moi.

J'arrive devant Kurosaki-kun, hurle encore une fois son nom, et tente d'utiliser mes pouvoirs guérisseurs sur lui. Mais son regard est mort.

Définitivement mort.

Je crois que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Que faire ? Que faire ? J'ai toujours pensé que Kurosaki-kun s'en sortirait. J'ai cru que Kurosaki-kun pouvait gagner. Et parce que j'avais tant confiance en lui, je suis devenue aveugle. Cependant… Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?

Ishida-kun apparaît alors à mes côtés, glissant sur le toit du dôme.

- Ishida-kun ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, me rassure-t-il malgré le fait qu'il soit blessé et essoufflé. J'ai déjà pris des anesthésiants et des antihémorragiques. Inoue-san, prends soin de Kurosaki.

Et, sous mes yeux effrayés, il repart affronter Ulquiorra, alors que nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne fait pas le poids contre lui.

Ishida-kun !

Je le vois se faire battre à plate couture par Ulquiorra, qui n'a aucune pitié pour lui.

Que faire ? Que faire, Kurosaki-kun ?! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne… je ne sais rien. Je ne sais pas, Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun…

À l'aide ! hurlé-je. Kurosaki-kun !

Je me noie dans mes larmes, dans mon désespoir. Si Kurosaki-kun est mort, alors, Ishida-kun et moi-même le suivrons bientôt dans la tombe, c'est inévitable. Ulquiorra est trop fort, nous sommes trop faibles, il n'aura pas pitié de nous, il ne ressent rien pour nous, il ne ressent rien pour personne de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas même pour moi… N'est-ce pas ?

Je sens alors comme un souffle puissant derrière moi, là où est censé se trouver le cadavre de Kurosaki-kun, et me retourne. Ce que je vois n'a plus rien de l'homme que je connais. C'est…

Un Hollow.

Encore plus effrayant qu'Ulquiorra.

Bien plus effrayant qu'Ulquiorra.

- Impossible, déclare simplement Ulquiorra en le voyant. Tu ne peux pas être en vie.

Il se met face à lui, délaissant ainsi Ishida-kun.

- Quelle est cette forme ? Toi… Qui es-tu ?

L'épée d'Ichigo vole alors jusqu'à sa main, et le combat reprend, d'une sauvagerie sans égale. Je suis projetée en arrière et rattrapée par Ishida-kun. L'un comme l'autre se lancent des cero, se tournent autour, se frappent, le dôme se détruit peu à peu sous leurs attaques. Kurosaki-kun arrache sans hésitation un bras à Ulquiorra, et j'ai un mouvement de recul.

- Insensé… articulé-je avec peine. C'est insensé… est-ce que c'est vraiment Kurosaki-kun ?

Ulquiorra fait repousser son bras arraché, sous nos yeux écarquillés, à Ishida-kun et moi.

- Mon plus grand attribut n'est pas mes capacités offensives, annonce-t-il, mais la régénération. Contrairement aux autres Arrancar qui ont perdu la majorité de leur aptitude à se régénérer, j'ai épargné l'habilité à rapidement tout régénérer, excepté mon cerveau et mes organes internes, au lieu de les sacrifier pour de la force brute. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es transformé en ça, mais tu ne me battras jamais même en ayant augmenté ta force si tu t'arrêtes pour me fixer après m'avoir déchiré un seul bras.

Il joint ses mains et les écarte pour forer une lance.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi. Reste où tu es. Je préfère ne pas utiliser ça près de moi.

Il jette la lance sur Kurosaki-kun, qui l'évite, et le combat reprend. Ils s'envolent, je ne peux suivre leurs mouvements, tout est tellement confus, et cette fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de forces égales.

Et puis, sans que je ne comprenne comment, Ulquiorra se retrouve à terre aux pieds de Kurosaki-kun. Apparemment, celui-ci lui a porté un coup à deux doigts de lui être fatal, et s'apprête à l'achever.

Dans ma tête, je voie alors simultanément Kurosaki-kun envoyer un cero à Ulquiorra alors que celui-ci l'encourage à le tuer, je voie Kurosaki-kun s'attaquer à Ishida-kun, je voie Ulquiorra, dont le corps est en piteux état, briser une des cornes de Kurosaki-kun, qui redevient humain, constate l'étendue des dégâts qu'il a causés…

Mais surtout, je voie Ulquiorra partir lentement en poussière, littéralement, je le voie tendre la main vers moi, cette main que je trouvais si repoussante à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, je me voie tenter d'effleurer ses doigts alors qu'ils s'effritent à mon contact…

Et, tandis que je le vois disparaître sous mes yeux, je réalise à quel point je tiens à lui, à quel point je ne veux pas qu'il meure… Et je ne comprends pas. Je suis censée le haïr, non ? Après tout, Kurosaki-kun est presque mort par sa faute ! Et puis, c'est lui qui m'a capturée, lui qui m'a terrorisée !

Alors… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressens-je comme un vide en le voyant mourir ? Pourquoi cette pensée m'est-elle insupportable ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que si je ne tente rien là, tout de suite, maintenant, je perdrai la personne la plus chère à mes yeux ?

C'est absurde ! J'aime Kurosaki-kun, pas Ulquiorra !

Enfin… C'est ce que je croyais… Mais à présent, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

Toutes ces images se superposent au même instant dans mon esprit, comme si on avait passé le film de mon futur proche en accéléré juste devant mes yeux. Je panique en revenant brutalement à la réalité. Qu'Ulquiorra meurt ? Ah, ça non ! Peut-être ne sais-je pas ce que je ressens réellement, mais une chose est sûre : il ne doit pas mourir. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? balbutie Ishida-kun à mes côtés.

- Tu l'as vu, toi aussi ? m'étonné-je. Cette sorte de vision du futur ?

Il acquiesce. Il ne m'en faut pas plus.

Je ne réfléchis même plus, j'agis uniquement par réflexe. J'envoie Tsubaki couper une des cornes de Kurosaki-kun avant qu'il ne prépare son cero, comme j'ai vu Ulquiorra le faire dans ma « vison ». Il vacille, puis tombe à terre. Je laisse Ishida-kun s'occuper de lui et vais soigner Ulquiorra, qui me regarde, étonné.

- Que fais-tu, femme ?

- Je te soigne.

- Je le voie bien, semble-t-il s'impatienter. Mais pourquoi me guéris-tu moi, alors que ton ami aussi a besoin de tes soins et que je suis ton ennemi ?

Je sens mes mains trembler.

- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu meures… avoué-je.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Évidemment, il ne devait pas tellement s'y attendre…

- Vous, les humains, êtes vraiment étonnants… déclare-t-il.

J'entends alors Kurosaki-kun se relever et me tourne vers lui.

- Kurosaki-kun !

- Inoue… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je soupire.

- Je… Arrêtez de vous battre… S'il vous plaît…

Ulquiorra, Kurosaki-kun et Ishida-kun me regardent tous les trois comme si j'étais folle à lier. Aucun ne comprend, et je peux difficilement les en blâmer… Moi-même, je suis complètement perdue…

- Ce n'est pas la peine que vous vous entre-tuiez ! continué-je. Je… Je vais rester ici quelques temps, et Kurosaki-kun pourra partir et affronter Aizen !

Je suis la première surprise par ma déclaration. Rester ici ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Et pourtant, c'est bien ce que je souhaite.

- Inoue, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'écrie Kurosaki-kun. Tu nous demandes, à Ishida et moi, de te laisser ici, seule avec cet Arrancar ! Et tu crois sincèrement que nous allons accepter ça ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser partir aussi facilement, ajoute Ulquiorra.

- Mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous continuer à vous battre ? m'énervai-je à la stupéfaction de tous. Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, vous voulez me ramener dans le monde réel, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je viens de vous dire que j'acceptais de rester ici, au moins pour un petit moment ! Et toi, Ulquiorra, tu dois simplement protéger Las Noches, je me trompe ? Alors, si ils partent du Hueco Mundo, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu les combattes ! C'est pourquoi… je vous en prie… arrêtez de vous battre…

Ma voix s'est brisée sur la fin de ma tirade, et à présent, les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Ce moyen est le seul que j'ai trouvé pour qu'Ulquiorra et Kurosaki-kun survivent tous les deux. Il y en a sûrement d'autres, mais dans la précipitation, je n'en ai pas trouvé de meilleur. De toute façon, aussi insensé que cela soit, je me rends compte que je veux rester ici.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce monde mort, triste, fade ! J'ai toujours pensé que si j'avais eu le choix, je serais restée dans le monde des humains !

Alors, pourquoi ?

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Je n'essaie donc pas de comprendre, j'agis selon ce que mon instinct me dicte : je fais tout pour rester à Las Noches.

- Je vous en prie… pleuré-je une dernière fois.

* * *

_Rangiku_

J'intercepte le bâton inutile d'un pauvre humain fou qui pense pouvoir battre Aizen. Quel imbécile, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire ? Si je n'avais pas été là…

- Je l'ai fait à temps, dis-je, soulagée. Aizen… Gin…

- Rangiku.

Gin… Ne pourrait-il pas être un peu plus expressif en me voyant ? Suis-je à ce point insignifiante pour lui qu'il se contente de prononcer mon nom sans paraître ressentir la moindre émotion ?

Non. Je dois arrêter de penser comme ça. Il ne s'agit plus de lui, de moi, de nous désormais. La seule chose que je dois faire, c'est l'arrêter dans cette folie.

Qui… Qui est-tu, jeune fille ? s'écrie l'idiot que j'ai sauvé. C'est dangereux ! Ce n'est pas un lieu pour une fille comme toi ! Les civils doivent rester en arrière !

Vraiment, on voit qu'il ne me connaît pas… Heureusement pour lui, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un dans son genre.

- Cours, lui ordonné-je simplement.

Comme il paraît stupéfié, j'ajoute quelques explications à mon ordre.

- J'ai dit que je les arrêterai, donc les gens devraient courir durant cet instant !

- De… De quoi parles-tu, jeune fille ? Moi, Don…

Mais qu'il m'agace ! Pour enfin le faire taire, je plaque ma main sur sa bouche, énervée.

- Tais-toi ! Arrête de jacasser ! Porte ces enfants sur ton dos et cours ! Veux-tu que je t'arrache la moustache, brûle ton chapeau et broie ta tête de nœud jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse te reconnaître ? !

Faut pas m'énerver. Et encore moins maintenant.

Il recule et m'obéit enfin.

- O… Ok ! Je te laisse ma place, jeune fille ! Mais ! Si tu te sens en danger, appelle un héros ! Dis « Sauve-moi, Don…

Excédée, je lui balance une canette qui traînait par terre. Il crie, puis nie avoir eu mal. Et enfin, il part avec les deux humaines, en me recommandant une dernière fois de faire attention.

Crétin d'humain. Je sais bien mieux que lui quels dangers je cours près d'Aizen et Gin. Je sais bien mieux que lui que je n'en sortirai sûrement pas indemne. Mais je dois être ici.

Pour lui.

Pour Gin.

- Par ce « Je l'ai fait à temps », me questionne Aizen, parlais-tu du sauvetage de ces humains ? Ou bien parlais-tu de la destruction de Karakura pour créer le Ouken ? Bon, de toute façon, tu as eu tort.

Ma respiration est saccadée, son reiatsu est trop puissant. Évidemment, il le remarque.

- Quel est le problème ? Tu trouves que c'est difficile de me parler ?

- Aizen Taicho, intervient Gin. S'il vous plaît, excusez mon ancienne camarade. Je m'en occupe.

- Ça m'importe peu, le rassure Aizen. J'ai le temps. Tu peux lui parler aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

- Mais nous serions sur votre chemin, proteste Gin, son éternel sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout.

Et sans que je n'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Gin se précipite vers moi et m'emporte loin d'Aizen. Nous volons au-dessus de la ville, vers je ne sais où.

- Lâche-moi ! protesté-je.

J'arrive à me libérer de son emprise et atterris sur le toit d'un immeuble, rapidement suivie de Gin qui me fait face.

Gin… Enfin, je peux lui parler seule à seul. Mon cœur me fait mal, je n'en peux plus d'avoir à le considérer comme un ennemi, mais il le faut. Je dois me rentrer dans la tête qu'il n'est qu'un traître, que le Gin que j'ai connu est probablement mort depuis longtemps, mais j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose au fond de mon cœur me crie de sauter dans ses bras, d'oublier tous ses actes, de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Quelle connerie, cet amour aveugle…

Car oui, je l'aime. Mais nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est peu à peu écarté de moi, me laissant de plus en plus seule, de plus en plus vide sans sa présence à mes côtés. Il est celui qui m'a tendu la main alors que j'en avais le plus besoin, celui dont j'ai toujours eu besoin, et malgré ça, celui qui m'a abandonnée. Sans doute pour ne jamais revenir.

Il me fixe. Enfin, je crois. Avec ces yeux plissés, ce sourire mauvais, qui pourrait dire à quoi ce serpent pense réellement ? Même moi, qui le connais depuis toute petite, je ne peux décrypter ses émotions…

- Tu es pantelante, constate Gin, interrompant mes pensées. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- J'ai perdu la trace de votre reiatsu, expliqué-je, donc j'ai pris votre Senkaimon en sautant dedans. Après tout, j'avais une meilleure idée sur l'emplacement de la vraie ville de Karakura !

- Je n'ai pas demandé comment es-tu venue. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es venue dans ta condition précaire.

Pourquoi pose-t-il la question alors qu'il connaît parfaitement la réponse ? Cet imbécile…

N'est-ce pas évident ? Parce que tu es là, réponds-je comme si c'était l'évidence même, ce qui est le cas à mes yeux.

Son sourire malsain s'efface pour laisser place à une expression que je pourrais presque qualifier de désolée. Presque. Pense-t-il vraiment pouvoir m'adoucir en prenant ce visage ?

Eh bien, il a raison… Il me manipule, je le sais parfaitement, et moi, comme une imbécile, je tombe dans tous ses pièges !

Finalement, je peux te le demander directement, continué-je en tentant de masquer mon trouble.

Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de travailler sous les ordres d'Aizen ? Pourquoi ?

J'essaie de prendre un regard dur, un ton froid, distant, mais je sais que de toute façon, il lit en moi comme dans un livre. Et tant qu'à faire, je continue sur ma lancée, je continue à faire comme si il ne m'avait pas blessé dans sa trahison.

Sauvons les apparences. Même si personne n'est dupe.

- Pourquoi as-tu trahi Kira, qui te faisait confiance ?

- Me poses-tu vraiment cette question ? semble-t-il s'étonner.

Que veut-il dire ?

- Tu dis que j'ai trahi la confiance de Kira ? Es-tu vraiment en train de parler d'Izuru, là ?

Évidemment, il fallait qu'il comprenne… Je ne peux vraiment rien lui cacher. Bien sûr que non, je ne parle pas de Kira ! Il était obligé de me le faire remarquer ? Il veut vraiment que je lui dise à quel point il m'a détruite en partant avec Aizen ?

Et alors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se produit. Ça ne peut venir ni de lui, ni de moi, ni d'Aizen, ni de quiconque que je connais. Cette sensation… Ce n'est ni du kidô, ni un bankai, ce n'est pas non plus un reiatsu étrange ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de connu, ni même vaguement. Je suis sûre que personne parmi les Shinigami, les Hollow, les Arrancar, les Vizard, les Quincy, les Humains, personne ne connaît cette sensation en ce monde.

En ce monde… Oui. C'est ça. C'est comme si ça venait d'un autre monde, un monde que nous ne connaissons pas, un monde dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler. Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier cette sensation.

Sorcellerie ? Absurde.

Magie ? Impensable.

Pourtant, ces deux mots sont les premiers qui me viennent à l'esprit. Ce phénomène n'est pas naturel.

Et tout d'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une sorte de vision du futur. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, c'est comme si je voyais les prochaines minutes de ma vie défiler dans mon cerveau, c'est la fois nouveau et horrible, des images, des sons, des émotions arrivent d'un coup dans ma tête, tout se passe en moins d'une seconde, c'est vraiment déstabilisant.

Je vois à la fois Gin s'approcher vers moi, me faire quelque chose que je ne comprends d'abord pas, avant de me rendre compte qu'il a utilisé un sort de kidô pour dissimuler ma présence, j'ai l'impression de me relever, de repartir à la recherche de Gin, de le trouver agonisant devant Aizen, de le voir mourir sous mes yeux…

Tout en moins d'une seconde.

Non !

La panique s'empare de moi. Gin ? Mourir ? Tué par Aizen ? Je n'essaie même pas de comprendre pourquoi. Je ne ressens plus que la peur, celle de le voir partir définitivement, sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Pourtant, il est toujours devant moi, il semble chanceler un peu, comme moi. Aurait-il, lui aussi, eu une vision ?

Et alors, conformément à ce que j'ai vu, il s'approche de moi en continuant de me parler. Ce que j'ai vu était donc vrai ? Si c'est le cas, il va poser la main sur mon collier…

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Alors, contrairement à ce que j'ai vu, je recule avant qu'il ne puisse articuler…

- « Tu me gênes », dis-je à voix haute.

Il paraît réellement surpris, il entrouvre même les yeux, chose exceptionnelle chez lui.

- C'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas ? continué-je.

- Toi aussi, tu l'as vu ?

Pour la première depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression qu'il montre ses réelles émotions. Je ne pense même pas qu'avec lui, on ne sait jamais, que c'est peut-être une autre illusion d'Aizen, que je me suis peut-être trompée en pensant que cela venait d'un autre monde. La peur de le perdre, de le voir mourir sous mes yeux et m'abandonner à tout jamais cette fois-ci, est plus forte que tout. Je n'imagine pas la tristesse que je pourrais avoir s'il venait à mourir.

Je l'ai ressentie.

C'est comme si je l'avais vraiment vu mourir. Cette douleur, cette tristesse… je ne les ai pas imaginées. Je les ressens toujours, d'ailleurs. Pas aussi intensément que durant ma vision, mais elle est bien là, cette impression que l'on m'a planté un couteau dans le cœur.

Je revoie Gin se vidant rapidement de son sang, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, s'étouffant dans son propre liquide vital…

Je revoie sa vie vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on aurait laissée dehors sous le vent, puis s'éteindre brutalement, trop brutalement…

Je revoie son cœur qui rate un battement, puis deux, puis trois, pour finir par s'arrêter définitivement…

Sans plus me soucier de savoir s'il est mon ennemi ou non, je m'agrippe désespérément à son col.

- Ce que j'ai vu… Ce que nous avons vu… C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ? !

* * *

_Gin_

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce qui vient juste de s'imprimer dans ma tête ? Dissimuler Rangiku, tenter de tuer Aizen… C'est exactement ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Cela ne peut donc pas être une illusion d'Aizen, il ne peut pas avoir deviné tout ça.

Rangiku cramponnée à moi, le regard fou, j'essaie de réfléchir. Nous m'avons tous les deux vus mourir. À ses paroles et son comportement, je devine facilement que ce que nous avons vu correspond.

Mourir en tentant de tuer Aizen, sans avoir réussi à lui reprendre le Hôgyoku et à rendre à Rangiku ce qu'il lui a volé ? Impensable. Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Toutes ces années de mensonges, de manipulations… pour ça ?

Sûrement pas ! Je ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça pour mourir bêtement sans avoir accompli mon objectif ! Je ne peux pas faire pleurer Rangiku sans l'avoir rendue heureuse au moins une dernière fois !

Alors, si ce que nous avons vu est vraiment le futur proche… Nous devons y remédier. Le changer. Et pour ça, je vais devoir arrêter de jouer au traître… Enfin !

Mais je ne dois pas non plus trop me laisser aller, c'est peut-être une énième manipulation d'Aizen…

Je pose mes mains sur les épaules de Rangiku.

- Calme toi, dis-je le plus calmement possible. Je ne mourrai pas. Je n'irai pas m'attaquer à Aizen, je n'ai donc aucune raison de mourir, non ?

Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Elle est si fragile, au fond… Même si elle paraît forte, toujours de bonne humeur, pleine de vie, devant moi, je vois bien qu'elle perd tous ses repères, qu'elle change complètement d'attitude. Jusque là, j'ai vraiment été odieux avec elle…

Pour le moment, la seule chose que je peux faire pour elle, c'est rester en vie. Après, on verra bien.

Je la sens alors se blottir contre moi et hausse les sourcils, surpris. Elle doit vraiment être dans tous ses états pour s'autoriser ça alors que nous sommes censés être ennemis…

- Je ne te lâche pas, annonce-t-elle comme un ordre.

Mon cœur, que je me suis pourtant efforcé à durcir durant toutes ces années, manque un battement quand je voie à quel point elle tient toujours à moi. Elle ne sait donc pas à quel point je suis fondamentalement mauvais ? Tous mes actes n'ont pas réussi à la convaincre qu'elle devait se tenir éloignée de moi ?

Je devrais être horrifié de la voir si proche de quelqu'un comme moi, qui devrait la tuer sur-le-champ, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être affreusement heureux. Je sais que c'est mal, que je ne la mérite pas, mais je suis tellement… soulagé. Soulagé de voir qu'elle tient toujours à moi au point de pleurer à la seule idée que je pourrais mourir…

Je la prends dans mes bras et caresse tendrement ses magnifiques cheveux dorés.

- Chut, murmuré-je doucement à son oreille. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne mourrai pas. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce, toujours serrée contre moi. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de me moquer d'elle.

- J'ai l'impression de réconforter un bébé, souris-je de ce sourire factice, malsain.

Parce qu'il faut bien que je garde un minimum mon rôle du méchant traître, non ?

- Crétin ! grogne-t-elle en frappant mon torse. Comment arrives-tu à dire ça dans cette situation ?

Mais je vois bien qu'elle s'est un peu détendue. Elle est bizarre, quand même. Être plus détendue quand je me moque d'elle avec ce sourire que quand j'essaie de la réconforter… Bon, de toute façon, à la base, elle est déjà bizarre d'être attiré par le serpent que je suis.

- Je ne comprends pas… dit-elle. Pourquoi, dans ce que nous avons vu, t'es-tu attaqué à Aizen ? Pourquoi t'es-tu lié à lui si c'est pour ensuite le trahir comme tu nous as trahi ?

Je sais qu'elle veut rajouter « comme tu m'as trahi », mais elle ne le dit pas. J'essaie de m'écarter d'elle, mais elle me retient. Je pourrais la forcer à me lâcher, mais je décide de ne pas le faire. Après tout, elle n'est pas la seule à être encore sous le choc de m'avoir vu mourir…

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité, à présent ? Je suis conscient, au plus profond de moi, d'avoir vraiment été à deux doigts de mourir. Alors je sais que j'aurai beau tenter tout ce que je voudrai contre Aizen, jamais ça ne fonctionnera. Il est trop fort. Même pour moi. Je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de continuer à mentir à celle que j'aime.

Mais… Ce serait trop facile. Abandonner un siècle de mensonges à la première difficulté venue ? Ça ne me ressemblerait pas. Mon entourage est désormais trop habitué à avoir de moi l'image du traître, du menteur, que je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant que j'ai fait tout ça pour elle.

Je garde donc mon sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

- Et si tu essayais de trouver la réponse toi-même ?

Elle et moi sentons alors le reiatsu d'Aizen bouger pour aller en-dehors de la ville. Nous échangeons un regard, surpris. Qu'irait-il faire là-bas ? Serait-il possible que…?

- Tu crois qu'Ichigo est arrivé pour se battre contre lui ? me demande Rangiku, qui a momentanément oublié notre petite discussion.

- Mais je ne sens pas son reiatsu…

- Moi non plus…

- Que dirais-tu, alors, d'aller voir à l'endroit où sont les humains ? Enfin, si tu veux bien me lâcher, bien sûr, me moqué-je.

Elle me lance un regard hésitant et se détache lentement de moi, comme à regret.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'éloigne de toi, me prévient-elle.

- Je m'en doutais, souris-je. Tu sais que je suis assez grand pour assurer ma propre protection tout seul ?

- Je m'en fiche ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir ! lance-t-elle une dernière fois.

Je garde mon sourire sur mes lèvres, amusé malgré moi. Un faux sourire… qui en cache un vrai.

- Viens, allons-y.

Elle hoche la tête, et nous partons voir ce qu'il est arrivé aux humains.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que vous décidiez d'aller voir la suite sur l'autre site ou que vous préfériez découvrir les chapitres les uns après les autres ici, donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est à partir de ce chapitre que débute vraiment l'histoire. Je crois que je vais poster chaque samedi... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

_Toshiro_

Je regarde Hinamori, qui est endormie dans un lit de la 12e division. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas ratée en la transperçant…

La guerre est finie. Kurosaki a battu Aizen, et nous sommes tous rentrés à la Soul Society pour soigner nos blessés.

Dont Hinamori.

Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que j'étais sous l'emprise de l'hypnose d'Aizen, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. J'ai failli la tuer… J'ai failli tuer celle que je connais depuis que je suis tout petit…

Mes mains se crispent sur mes genoux. J'ai entendu dire que, au Hueco Mundo et à la Soul Society, un étrange phénomène s'est produit à quelques heures d'intervalle. Apparemment, tous ceux présents à ces endroits au bon moment y ont vu une sorte de vision du futur. Personne n'a compris d'où cette chose venait, et Kurotsuchi a décidé de mener des recherches là-dessus.

Mais évidemment, dans le monde des humains, il ne s'est rien produit… Enfin, aucune vision, en tout cas. Pourtant, en plantant mon épée dans un corps que je croyais être celui d'Aizen, j'aurais tellement voulu savoir que je portais ainsi un coup à ma meilleure amie…

Aizen… Si seulement on me laissait le tuer, celui-là ! Ma haine pour lui est sans égal. Mais la chambre des 46 a décidé de le laisser vivre et de l'enfermer… Quelle erreur ! Il trouvera forcément un moyen de s'échapper ! Nous aurions dû l'exécuter !

Les Arrancar sont restés à Las Noches, et aucune mesure contre eux n'a encore été décidée. Et puis, selon Kurosaki et le Quincy, l'humaine aux pouvoirs étranges, Inoue, serait toujours là-bas… de son plein gré. Je ne comprend pas, à vrai dire personne ne comprend, pas même ses amis, mais je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Les Vizard sont pour le moment toujours sur Terre, mais nous sommes en train de réfléchir à la place qu'ils méritent au sein du Seireitei. Après tout, ce sont d'anciens Shinigami hauts gradés, et ils nous ont aidés durant la guerre…

Le traître Tosen est mort, tué par Aizen lui-même. Quelle ordure, ce type ! Il s'en prend même à ses alliés ! Non, décidemment, je ne comprendrai jamais la décision de la chambre des 46.

Quand au traître Ichimaru… Eh bien, personne ne le sait. Ou alors, la seule qui sait ne veut rien dire.

Car je vois bien que Matsumoto cache quelque chose. Elle ne veut rien dire, pas même à moi, elle prétend ne pas en savoir plus que nous, mais je la connais bien. Elle sait où est Ichimaru.

De plus, les humains réveillés peu avant que Kurosaki ne battent Aizen, ainsi que le Shinigami qui était en poste à Karakura, ont tous affirmé que dans leur « vision », Ichimaru mourait après avoir tenté de tuer Aizen. Mais il ne s'est jamais montré. Seule Matsumoto est venue vers eux. Alors qu'elle était avec ce traître quand les autres ont vu le futur.

Il s'est donc forcément passé quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'est pas faite manipulée par ce serpent…

- Shiro-chan ?

Je redresse la tête, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Hinamori, réveillée, a tourné la tête vers moi. Je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis et me penche vers elle, tellement soulagé qu'elle se réveille enfin que je ne relève même pas le surnom qu'elle m'a encore donné.

- Hinamori ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… fatiguée, je crois…

- Attend, ne bouge pas ! Je vais chercher Kurotsuchi !

Elle tend la main vers moi et attrape le manche de mon kimono avant que je ne puisse partir.

- Attend, Shiro-chan ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Mon cœur rate un battement. Évidemment, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, elle ne se souvient pas de la bataille contre Aizen…

Je me rassois sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

- Nous nous sommes battus contre Aizen, lui rappelé-je Enfin, nous pensions nous battre contre lui, mais en réalité, c'est toi que nous attaquions. Et j'ai failli te tuer… En pensant m'en prendre à lui… Tu étais inconsciente, aux portes de la mort. Dès que la guerre s'est terminée quelques heures plus tard, nous t'avons transportée ici, à la 12e division, pour qu'ils puissent prendre soin de toi.

- Et… Qu'est-il arrivé à Aizen Taicho ?

Je serre les poings. Elle persiste à l'appeler « Taicho »…

- Kurosaki l'a battu, et il est à présent en prison.

- Je vois… Je me rappelle, maintenant. Je me rappelle de cette bataille…

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, désespéré.

- Hinamori… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Je pensais que c'était Aizen, je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Mais malgré toutes ces raisons, j'aurais dû te reconnaître ! Mais je n'ai pas pu ! Alors… Si tu ne pouvais pas me pardonner après ce que je t'ai fait… Sache que je le comprendrais.

Je ne détourne pas mon regard, prêt à faire face à sa rancune. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Shiro-chan. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, je t'aime trop pour pouvoir t'en vouloir !

Gêné, je me détourne pour qu'elle ne voie pas mes joues se teinter de rouge.

- Ne… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, idiote ! m'énervé-je pour dissimuler mon embarras. Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose comme ça sur un ton aussi léger !

Elle me regarde, surprise. Mais quel imbécile ! Si je voulais cacher mon trouble, je pouvais le faire bien mieux que… ça !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie.

- Repose-toi bien, marmonné-je.

Et je sors de la pièce.

* * *

_Ichigo_

Rukia et moi sommes assis côte à côte, juste devant chez elle. Je me suis réveillé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et bientôt, j'aurai perdu mes pouvoirs. Peut-être dans quelques heures, peut-être demain, peut-être l'année prochaine, qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce ma dernière conversation avec elle.

- Inoue a fini par nous convaincre de la laisser au Hueco Mundo, ragé-je. Et nous sommes partis ! Nous l'avons abandonnée ! Au Hueco Mundo ! A Las Noches ! Avec les Arrancar !

Je prend ma tête à deux mains, désespéré.

- Tu pouvais difficilement faire autrement… tente de me consoler Rukia. Avec Inoue qui t'affirmait vouloir rester, et votre état à Ulquiorra et toi… Et puis, tu savais que tu devais te rendre dans le monde des humains pour te battre contre Aizen…

Je frappe le sol de mon poing.

- Mais j'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi ! explosé-je. J'aurais dû ne pas l'écouter ! Qui sait ce qu'elle fait actuellement ? Comment elle se sent ? Si elle va bien ? Si les Arrancar prennent soin d'elle ? Franchement, Rukia, que peut-il lui arriver de bien au Hueco Mundo ?

Une pensée terrifiante me saisit alors.

- Et si… Et si ça avait un rapport avec ce que m'a dit Grimmjow ? Il m'a dit que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait comme blessure intérieure…

Je jette un regard affolé à Rukia.

- Qu'ont-ils bien pu lui faire, à ton avis ?

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle pense aux mêmes choses horribles que moi.

- Calme-toi ! tente-t-elle de me rassurer. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que ça ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'affoler comme ça ! Attendons un peu. Peut-être que les capitaines prendront une décision au sujet du Hueco Mundo… Et donc d'Inoue. Attendons avant de nous y précipiter tête baissée une fois de plus. Et puis, tu es sur le point de perdre tes pouvoirs…

Mes pouvoirs… Ces putains de pouvoirs qui me trahiront bientôt… Je ne pourrai plus défendre et protéger mes amis correctement, je ne pourrai plus voir les fantômes, je ne pourrai plus voir les Shinigami, je ne pourrai plus venir à la Soul Society…

Je ne pourrai plus voir Rukia…

À cette pensée, sous une impulsion, je prends les mains de Rukia dans les miennes. Elle sursaute comme si je l'avais brûlé, mais je parle avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retirer.

- Rukia… Quand j'aurai perdu mes pouvoirs… Tu viendras toujours me voir, hein ?

Elle sourit. Enfin quelque chose de positif dans cette journée désespérante.

- Bien sûr ! Ne t'attend pas à pouvoir te débarrasser de moi si facilement ! Dès que je le pourrai, je viendrai dans le monde des humains !

- Merci, Rukia, souris-je à mon tour.

Si elle m'avait dit non, j'aurais tout perdu…

* * *

_Gin_

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie, au Rukongai ! Nul part où aller, rien à espérer, rien à faire, personne avec qui se lier… Enfin, je dis ça, mais petit, c'est bien au Rukongai que j'ai rencontré Rangiku. Et puis, il n'y a pas « personne ». Au contraire, le Rukongai est rempli d'âmes, mais… Ces gens ne m'intéressent pas. À vrai dire, à part Rangiku, je n'aime personne. Ah, si. J'ai quand même de l'affection pour Izuru.

C'est Rangiku qui a proposé que je me fonde dans la masse du Rukongai. Je dissimule mon reiatsu, il faudrait donc une malchance incroyable pour qu'on me retrouve dans ce troupeau d'âmes.

Je ne suis finalement pas allé voir les humains, Rangiku y est allée seule. Si ils m'avaient vu, cela aurait pu être problématique, si je voulais me cacher du Gotei 13… Je me suis donc fait discret dans un coin de la ville, et j'ai attendu, en dissimulant mon reiatsu, bien sûr. Puis je me suis rendu dans le Rukongai.

Seule Rangiku le sait. Tous les autres se demandent ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, je doute fort qu'une seule personne puisse m'apprécier, mise à part Rangiku… Et Izuru, peut-être. Mais ça, ça reste encore à vérifier.

Je sens alors le reiatsu familier de Rangiku se diriger vers moi. Elle tente tant bien que mal de le cacher, mais j'arrive quand même à la remarquer. Néanmoins, elle a fait des progrès par rapport à sa dernière visite, et à ce train-là, même moi ne pourrai bientôt plus la repérer.

Elle tente de se fondre dans la foule, mais avec sa beauté naturelle, même sans son uniforme de Shinigami, elle ne passe pas inaperçue. Je l'attends sur le perron de la baraque qui me sert de maison, les bras croisés, mon habituel sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, Rangiku, lancé-je. Tu entres ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? râle-t-elle. Je ne vais quand même pas rester comme ça, dehors !

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de sourire en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle entre et s'assoie sur une des deux seules chaises, sortant de sous son kimono un petit paquet. Elle le pose sur la petite table de bois et l'ouvre. Comme lors de ses autres visites, elle m'a apporté des vivres.

Sans elle, serais-je, comme autrefois, obligé de voler pour vivre ? Ou bien serais-je capable de devenir un homme respectable, banal, qui gagnerait honnêtement sa vie ?

- J'ai réussi à te prendre un peu plus de nourriture que la dernière fois, annonce-t-elle. Ça te va, comme dose ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

C'est à son tour de prendre soin de moi et de me nourrir… D'une certaine manière, je trouve ça assez ironique.

Je m'assois face à elle.

- Comment ça se passe, au Seireitei ?

- Bah, la routine se réinstalle doucement… soupire-t-elle. De la paperasse, encore et encore…

- Je plains ton pauvre Taicho, ricané-je. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais t'avoir comme Fukutaicho.

- Méchant ! fait-elle semblant de se vexer en croisant ses bras.

Je me lève, faussement attristé par sa colère factice, et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se fige, mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

- Oh, Rangiku ! dis-je d'une voix désolée. Boude pas comme ça ! Je plaisantais !

- Gin…

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rangiku ?

- Arrête ça ! s'énerve-t-elle, pour de bon cette fois.

Elle se lève et me repousse. Je lui lance un regard surpris. Enfin, en réalité, je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Elle se méfie toujours de moi, quelque part. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ? Néanmoins, je sais que, malgré tout, elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. Mais elle ne semble pas encore être prête à m'accepter… Cependant, rien ne m'empêche de tenter le coup.

- Ne joue pas avec moi comme ça, continue-t-elle.

- Mais Rangiku…

Je m'avance doucement vers elle, comme pour ne pas la faire fuir, comme on s'approche d'un animal peureux. Elle recule, légèrement tremblante. Ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça devant moi. Vraiment. Je voudrais qu'elle saute dans mes bras en me répétant qu'elle m'aime, je voudrais qu'elle m'embrasse, je voudrais qu'elle me fasse confiance. Et je sais qu'elle ne souhaite que la même chose que moi. Nos vœux sont les même, alors pourquoi ne les réalisons-nous pas ?

Parce que je l'ai trahie. Tout simplement.

À cause de moi, nous nous imposons cette distance, cette distance que nous devons à présent franchir, cette distance que nous devons à présent briser. Mais le passé ne pouvant pas s'effacer, nous sommes condamnés à nous contenter de rêver.

J'aimerais l'aider à passer outre cette distance, mais je ne sais comment m'y prendre. Lui laisser le temps de se réhabituer à moi ? Ou au contraire, faire le premier pas ?

Dans le doute, je choisis cette deuxième solution. Je continue à avancer, elle continue à reculer, et fatalement, dans cette pièce étroite, elle finit rapidement dos contre le mur. Je positionne mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Elle me regarde, une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne solution, finalement… Mais je peux difficilement reculer, désormais. Alors, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pourquoi continues-tu de me fuir, Rangiku ?

Je connais la réponse, bien sûr. Si je lui pose cette question, c'est uniquement pour la bousculer.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais oublier si facilement ta trahison ?

Bon, je l'ai mérité. Là encore, ça me fait mal, mais je n'en laisse rien paraître.

- Si ce n'est que ça… Tout peut s'oublier, Rangiku. Même si je préférerais largement que tu n'oublies aucun des souvenirs que tu as de moi, y compris les plus horribles.

C'est vraiment moche de dire ça. Je lui en demande trop. Je lui ai fais du mal, je devrais comprendre qu'elle veuille m'oublier, je m'y étais même préparé quand je suis parti avec Aizen, mais au final, je ne peux m'y résoudre.

Je ne veux pas la perdre…

Je suis du regard une goutte de sueur tracer sa route le long de sa tempe. C'est à ce point…?

Je décolle une de mes mains du mur et caresse son visage. Je peux lire toutes ses émotions défiler dans son regard : hésitation, peur, tentation, résistance, abandon…

Amour…

Elle ferme les yeux et me laisse m'approcher plus près, jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Nos souffles se mêlent l'un à l'autre, je peux sentir que son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, et je suis sûre qu'elle sent que le mien va au moins aussi vite. Je suis si près d'elle… Si près que, rien qu'en tendant un peu mes lèvres, je pourrais enfin l'embrasser. Aurais-je finalement choisi la bonne solution ? Mais j'ai trop peur de briser cet instant magique, j'en ai tellement peur que je n'ose même plus bouger. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin, j'ai envie d'être encore plus près d'elle, mais j'ai bien trop peur de sa réaction.

- Gin…

Je frissonne à la simple entente de mon nom. L'instant est brisé. Nous n'avons pas bougé, elle a juste murmuré, mais l'instant est brisé, je le sens.

- Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne me manipules pas ? Que tu ne m'abandonneras pas une fois de plus ?

Je sens mon cœur rater un battement. Elle se dégage de moi et sort de la maison sans dire un mot de plus. Je n'essaie pas de la retenir, trop bouleversé pour pouvoir faire autre chose que la regarder partir dans les rues du Rukongai.

Alors voilà ce que ça fait, de voir l'autre partir sans une explication…

* * *

_Grimmjow_

Rien ne va, aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, rien non plus n'allait hier, ni avant-hier, ni les jours d'avant… En fait, depuis que ce connard de Kurosaki m'a battu, rien ne va plus. Quand je me suis réveillé après avoir été laissé pour mort par Nnoitra, le seul point positif, c'était qu'Aizen avait débarrassé le plancher ! Je pouvais plus le supporter, ce type, avec son orgueil incroyable ! Franchement, si il était resté, j'aurais monté une rébellion contre lui !

À part ça… Non. Rien de bien, vraiment. À présent, Hallibel règne sur Las Noches. Bon, ça, encore, je peux à la limite le supporter. Mais un jour, je prendrai sa place ! Je serai le roi ! Enfin bref… La guerre étant finie, je ne pourrai plus me battre contre ces connards de Shinigami ! Sauf peut-être si je vais les provoquer… Ou si eux-mêmes viennent ici… À méditer ! Si vraiment, je m'ennuie trop, je pourrais m'arranger pour provoquer une petite guerre, ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance ! Enfin, en tout cas, ça me détendrait. Parce que l'ambiance, en ce moment, c'est pas vraiment ce qui manque… mais ce n'est pas du tout une ambiance qui me plait.

Franchement, pourquoi cette humaine est restée parmi nous ? !

Enfin, on m'a expliqué que c'est son propre souhait, mais… C'est insensé ! Et pourquoi la plupart des Arrancar ont accepté ça sans broncher ? C'est pas leurs affaires, qu'ils disent ! Mais je leur en ficherai, moi, des affaires ! Et le pire, c'est Ulquiorra ! Il est aux petits soins avec elle, c'est pas possible ! Enfin, « être aux petits soins », avec Ulquiorra, ça veut dire que c'est lui qui lui apporte à manger, comme quand Aizen était là. Mais, contrairement à avant, il passe du temps avec elle. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils font, tous les deux, enfermés dans la chambre de cette humaine… Alors évidemment, on s'imagine plein de trucs ! Une fois, je suis allé écouter à la porte, mais je n'ai rien entendu d'intéressant. Je les entendais juste parler. Enfin, c'est surtout elle que j'entendais. Ulquiorra n'a jamais beaucoup parlé, et franchement, il ne changera pas comme ça du jour au lendemain pour les beaux yeux d'une putain d'humaine à la con !

Non, vraiment, je vais pas pouvoir supporter cette ambiance encore longtemps. Je vais foutre la merde, c'est obligé ! Il faut juste que j'y réfléchisse un peu…

* * *

_Byakuya_

Je rentre dans mes quartiers, songeur. Je sors tout juste d'une réunion avec les autres Taicho, où nous avons discuté des problèmes liés aux derniers évènements.

Pour commencer, la perte prochaine des pouvoirs de Kurosaki Ichigo. Franchement, j'espère que ce moment est proche. Je n'en peux plus de le voir traîner autour de ma sœur et de l'entendre m'appeler familièrement par mon prénom. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pour le moment rien faire pour lui. Il est rentré chez lui, dans le monde réel, dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'attendre qu'il perde définitivement ses pouvoirs. Mais ce n'est pas notre responsabilité.

Ensuite, la mystérieuse disparition d'Ichimaru Gin. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous ferions si nous réussissions à lui mettre la main dessus, mais pour ça, il nous faudrait d'abord savoir où est-ce qu'il se cache. Soi Fon a pour mission d'envoyer ses hommes enquêter un peu partout, que ce soit à la Soul Society ou dans le monde humain. Mais elle a pour ordre de ne pas chercher dans le Hueco Mundo pour le moment. Cet endroit est bien trop dangereux, le risque qu'elle perde inutilement ses hommes est encore trop grand.

Nous avons également été informés de la décision de la chambre 46 concernant les Vizard. Un petit groupe de Shinigami, dirigé par un Taicho qui n'a pas encore été désigné, sera envoyé dans le monde réel pour inviter les Vizard qui le souhaitent à nous rejoindre. Après tout, ils nous ont aidé durant la guerre, ils ne s'en sont jamais pris à nous, et ce sont d'anciens Shinigami. Et puis, Kurosaki Ichigo lui-même est un Vizard, à présent, et malgré tout ce que je peux penser de lui, je dois reconnaître que nous lui devons beaucoup.

La question de l'étrange vision du futur qu'ont eue plusieurs personnes a également été abordée. Kurotsuchi a affirmé ne pas avoir beaucoup avancé dans ses recherches, et donc, faute d'éléments, nous avons rapidement abandonné ce sujet.

Pour finir, nous nous sommes interrogé au sujet de l'humaine Inoue Orihime. De toute évidence, sa place n'est pas au milieu des Hollow, au Hueco Mundo, qu'elle s'y plaise ou non. Si même les humains, à présent, font ce qu'ils veulent, jusqu'où irons-nous ? À mes yeux, elle doit être ramenée sur Terre le plus vite possible. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça… Les Arrancar n'ont aucune raison pour la retenir, mais aucune raison pour la relâcher non plus. Nous sommes à peine remis d'une première guerre, nous n'allons pas nous lancer dans une deuxième pour une simple humaine trop têtue pour rester à sa place… Nous avons donc décidé d'envoyer, pour commencer, un espion pour déterminer la situation exacte. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé qui serait chargé de cette mission, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je jette un œil à ma photo de Hisana, comme d'habitude. Elle me manque tellement…

* * *

_Rangiku_

Je vide la dernière bouteille de saké et m'étale sur le sol du bureau de mon Taicho. Oups. Ça tangue. C'est rigolo. Oh, non. Je vais vomir.

Je rends le contenu de mon dernier repas, tandis que Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Renji se moquent de moi, aussi ivres que moi. C'est pile à ce moment là que mon Taicho entre et nous découvre, tous plus bourrés les uns que les autres, son bureau rempli de cadavres de bouteilles, complètement sale…

Oups. Il va s'énerver. Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais j'éclate de rire.

- Taicho… Hic ! Vous êtes… Hic ! Trop mignon !

Et je lui saute dessus sans prévenir, l'étouffant entre mes seins. Mais je suis emporté par mon élan, et lui avec moi, et nous tombons à la renverse pour nous retrouver par terre. Les autres se moquent de plus belle, ce qui énerve encore plus mon Taicho, qui se relève tant bien que mal et nous crie dessus.

- Matsumoto ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas te saouler dans mon bureau ? ! Et vous, là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Sortez immédiatement !

J'ai une grimace douloureuse. Pendant ce temps, les autres partent, plus ou moins discrètement… Les traîtres ! Ils m'abandonnent à mon sort ! Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un… Encore et toujours lui…

- Taicho… Vous criez trop fort… C'est pas drôle…

- Ce n'est pas censé l'être, idiote ! Tu vas me nettoyer tout ça dès que tu seras remise sur pied ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, de boire autant ?

- Mais Taicho… J'en avais besoin…

Il se tourne vers moi, un air que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je comprends plus rien, Taicho…

Toujours allongée par terre, je me mets soudainement à pleurer. Je suis sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je ne contrôle plus rien. Une petite, toute petite voix, au fond de moi, me murmure que je vais le regretter. Mais je n'y peux rien, je parle, je parle.

- C'est Gin… Je veux qu'il arrête… Mais je veux pas… Je comprend plus rien, Taicho…

- Gin ? Tu parles d'Ichimaru Gin ?

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés, et je hoche la tête. Il sert les poings.

- Bah ? m'étonné-je. Vous êtes fâché, Taicho ?

- Je… Non, non, pas du tout. Continue. Tu sais où est Gin ?

Je mets un doigt devant ma bouche.

- Ça, c'est un secret… murmuré-je.

- Et… Que veux-tu qu'il arrête ?

Mes larmes se remettent à couler.

- Je sais pas, Taicho… Je sais plus rien du tout… Tout à l'heure, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, mais je voulais pas… Mais je l'aime, Taicho !

Ça, c'est dit…

* * *

_Toshiro_

Hier soir, après sa confession, Matsumoto s'est endormie. Je l'ai portée à sa chambre, et j'ai attendu que la nuit fasse son boulot. Il ne me reste plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à son réveil. Elle en a trop dit pour pouvoir prétendre ne rien savoir sur Ichimaru. J'arriverai à la faire parler.

En attendant, c'est finalement moi qui ai fait le ménage dans mon bureau. Comme d'habitude. Vraiment, je vais finir par en parler aux Taicho responsables de ceux avec qui elle a bu ! Enfin, pour Kira et Hisagi, ce ne sera pas vraiment possible pour le moment… Mais je suis sûr que Zaraki et Kuchiki seraient ravis de savoir que leurs subordonnés se saoulent dans leur dos !

Un bruit de pas me fait lever la tête de ma paperasse. Matsumoto est enfin debout, et me regarde, encore à moitié dans les vapes. Mais à présent, elle devrait être assez lucide pour pouvoir répondre à mes questions…

- Taicho…

- Assieds-toi, Matsumoto.

Elle s'exécute et s'affale lourdement dans le canapé. Je retiens un soupir devant son attitude nonchalante et passe directement à mon « interrogatoire ».

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Euh… Ouais.

Elle grimace, peu fière d'elle. Et il y a de quoi.

- Tu m'as avoué aimer Ichimaru et savoir où il se trouve, entre autres. Tu m'as également dit à demi-mots qu'il avait failli t'embrasser… Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça sans en savoir plus.

Elle baisse la tête. Je sens qu'elle regrette ses paroles de la veille et qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas en parler, mais je me dois de la questionner. Pour son propre bien, et pour notre bien à tous.

- Où est-il ?

Elle hésite, fuyant mon regard. Puis elle se redresse, comme pour faire face à une épreuve difficile.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Matsumoto ! m'emporté-je. Tu dois me dire où se trouve ce traître ! Après tout ce que tu m'as avoué hier soir, tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'arrêter là ? Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas révélé l'endroit où il se cache !

- Mais Taicho… tente-t-elle de se justifier. Si je vous le dis, vous les direz aux autres Taicho, et ils iront le capturer… peut-être même le tuer… Je ne veux pas de ça, Taicho ! Je sais que vous ne me comprendrez sans doute jamais sur ce point-là, mais comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, je l'aime ! Je me dois de le protéger au moins un minimum, non ? Là où il est, il ne fait de mal à personne ! Pourquoi voulez-vous tellement le capturer ?

- Tu me poses vraiment la question, Matsumoto ? As-tu déjà oublié tout ce qu'il a fait ? Il a trahi le Seireitei ! Il nous a tous trahi, et surtout, il t'a trahi toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui as déjà pardonné tout ça ?

Elle soupire.

- Non, je n'ai ni oublié, ni pardonné, et j'en serai sans doute à tout jamais incapable. Mais vous êtes au courant qu'à la Soul Society, un phénomène étrange s'est produit, projetant une image du futur dans la tête d'un certain nombre de personnes, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez également que j'ai eu cette vision. C'est difficile à décrire, Taicho, mais je vais tenter de faire en sorte que vous compreniez. Je n'ai pas imaginé voir Gin mourir. Je l'ai vu. Cette scène ne s'est jamais réellement déroulée, mais je l'ai vécue, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Elle est encore présente très clairement dans mes souvenirs, vous savez…

Elle frissonne, et je me demande s'il lui arrive même d'en faire des cauchemars, la nuit. Elle n'est plus vraiment avec moi, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Je ne dis rien, la laissant continuer, pour ne pas qu'elle perde le fil de ses pensées.

- J'ai ressenti toute la tristesse qui m'aurait envahie, si il était réellement mort. Et croyez-moi, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel… Alors même que cette scène ne s'est jamais vraiment déroulée. J'ai alors tout fait pour qu'il ne meurt pas, pour qu'il reste avec moi… J'ai réussi à éviter sa mort, j'ai donc fait en sorte qu'il se cache, pour ne pas risquer d'être exécuté par les autorités du Seireitei. Vous comprenez, Taicho ? Si je vous dis où il est, je le perds à tout jamais… Pourquoi le voulez-vous à ce point ? Qui vous dit qu'il est encore dangereux ?

- Et qui te dit qu'il ne l'est plus ?

Elle se fige. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'elle a essayé de m'expliquer, mais je déteste toujours autant Ichimaru. Après tout, et si il la manipulait ? Si toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mensonge destiné à plonger la Soul Society dans le chaos ? Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe réellement dans la tête de cet homme.

- Que t'a-t-il fait, Matsumoto ? Continué-je.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu as dit qu'il a failli t'embrasser. Tu as également dit que tu voulais qu'il arrête, mais que tu ne le voulais pas. Que t'a-t-il fait, concrètement ?

- Taicho ! s'indigne-t-elle. C'est personnel !

- Je sais, et crois-moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi.

Je n'ajoute rien, me contentant de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Taicho… marmonne-t-elle. Il a seulement essayé de m'embrasser. Et encore, il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout de sa manœuvre. C'était comme si… il jouait avec moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait que ce soit moi qui vienne vers lui. Mais je l'ai repoussé.

J'acquiesce discrètement. Au moins, elle ne se laisse pas totalement faire. On parle de Matsumoto, quand même. Cette femme a du caractère, parfois à mon plus grand désespoir…

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire l'endroit où il est ?

- Non.

- Tu le vois régulièrement, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes tes petites escapades, dernièrement, c'était pour lui rendre visite, non ?

Elle se tortille sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, et acquiesce. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas sérieusement que je n'aurais rien remarqué ? Je soupire.

- Je suppose que c'est inutile de te dire de ne pas retourner le voir ?

Elle me jette un regard soupçonneux, et acquiesce lentement.

- Fais attention, alors.

Elle écarquille les yeux, plus que surprise. Ça me fait mal. Vraiment.

- Que… bafouille-t-elle.

- Je fermerai les yeux le plus longtemps possible sur cette affaire. Fais juste attention. Ne te fais pas manipuler ou quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

- Merci, Taicho !

Elle me saute littéralement dessus et m'étouffe une fois de plus. Vraiment, je déteste quand elle fait ça !

- Dégage de là, idiote ! M'emporté-je.

Elle s'écarte en riant, puis s'installe derrière son bureau et, fait exceptionnel, commence à remplir sa paperasse.

Ça fait mal. Vraiment.

Mais je vais devoir la trahir.

C'est mon devoir. Je dois la protéger. Même si pour ça, je dois la trahir et perdre sa confiance. Maintenant que je suis sûre qu'elle voit régulièrement Ichimaru, je ne peux rester sans rien faire. Je vais devoir le dire aux autres Taicho et la faire suivre par un membre du Corps Mobile Secret. Et ainsi, nous connaîtrons la position du traître.

Comment pourrais-je la laisser le voir en toute liberté ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Et puis, Ichimaru a déjà tenté de tuer Hinamori… À ce moment-là, si Matsumoto n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, j'aurais perdu la personne la plus chère à mes yeux.

Ça fait mal. Vraiment. Mais je vais devoir la trahir.

Est-ce ce qu'a également pensé Ichimaru, avant de la quitter pour Aizen ?

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, légèrement en avance car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Shinji_

C'est chiant d'attendre. Vraiment chiant. On se doute que la Soul Society ne nous laissera pas traîner dans la nature comme ça, alors on attend, mais qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier ! Lisa lit ses magasines pervers, Mashiro embête Kensei, Hiyori nous gueule dessus, enfin bref, chacun s'occupe comme il le peut. On est tous là, regroupés dans ce tas de ferraille qui nous sert de repère, et on attend.

Je relève la tête en sentant un reiatsu de Shinigami se rapprocher. Enfin ! Les autres l'ont senti aussi, et tous arrêtent leurs activités.

- C'est le reiatsu d'Ukitake ! reconnaît Love.

- Il est accompagné d'une dizaine d'autres Shinigami, ajoute Hachi.

Ils apparaissent devant nous. Ukitake est bien le seul que je reconnaisse. Quoique, la petite brune me dit vaguement quelque chose… Les autres semblent être de simples Shinigami de sa division.

- Tiens, tiens ! déclaré-je, faussement surpris. Regardez qui voilà !

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Shinigami ?

- Hiyori, tu pourrais pas être un minimum accueillante ? soupiré-je, accablé.

- La ferme, Shinji ! s'énerve-t-elle.

Et elle me balance sa sandale en pleine figure.

- Non mais oh, ça va pas ? ! m'offusqué-je. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me fasses ça !

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! nous rappelle à l'ordre Lisa. Vous ferez vos disputes de couple plus tard !

Hiyori et moi manquons nous étrangler. Nous, en couple ? C'est une blague ?

… Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Pas que nous sommes en couple, hein ! Juste que… Je ne lui suis pas totalement indifférent. Enfin… Je l'aime bien, quoi ! Malgré son apparence de gamine que sa hollowfication l'a condamnée à garder à tout jamais, malgré son caractère de merde (il faut dire la vérité), elle compte énormément pour moi.

Avant que nous ayons pu répliquer, Ukitake prend la parole.

- Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, nous sommes ici pour vous communiquer la décision que la chambre des 46 a prise à votre sujet.

- Abrège, Shinigami, s'impatiente Hiyori. Ça fait des jours qu'on attend cette info.

- Voulez-vous revenir à la Soul Society et faire à nouveau partie des Shinigami ?

Bon, là, il a un peu trop abrégé. Mais ça me va. Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Alors comme ça, ces vieux fous de la chambre des 46 acceptent d'avoir des Vizard dans les rangs de leur précieux Gotei 13 ? Ils ont bien changé, en un siècle !

- Vous foutez pas de ma gueule !

Tous les regards convergent vers Hiyori. Quoi, encore ? Elle va pas nous piquer une crise maintenant, si ?

- Les Shinigami nous ont abandonnés ! hurle-t-elle. Quand nous nous sommes transformés en Hollow, ils n'ont vu que du mauvais en nous, et nous ont rejetés au moment où nous avions le plus besoin d'aide ! Et maintenant qu'ils se disent qu'ils ont peut-être besoin de nous, ils nous acceptent ? Vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! Jamais j'accepterai !

- Moi, j'accepte.

Cette fois, c'est vers moi que les regards se tournent.

- Bah quoi ? dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai aimé cette époque à la Soul Society, et je sais que toi aussi, Hiyori. Si ta rancune envers les Shinigami était plus grande que ta nostalgie de cette époque, je te comprendrais. Je vous comprendrais si c'était votre cas à vous tous. Mais moi, j'aimerais y retourner.

Je soupire.

- Et puis, on s'ennuie, ici…

* * *

_Rukia_

Après que certains Vizard aient accepté de nous rejoindre, j'ai demandé à Ukitake Taicho, que j'avais accompagné sur Terre, si je pouvais aller voir Ichigo. Il m'en a accordé le droit, et me voilà dans sa chambre.

- Comment vont tes pouvoirs, Ichigo ? me renseigné-je.

Il grimace. Bon, d'accord, j'ai ma réponse. À quoi je m'attendais, aussi ? Ma question était stupide. Ses pouvoirs sont toujours là, je les sens, mais il ne tardera pas à les perde, c'est inéluctable.

- Quoi de neuf, à la Soul Society ?

- Eh bien, certains Vizard y reviennent en ce moment même… Je rentre justement d'une mission consistant à leur demander de nous rejoindre. On recherche toujours Ichimaru, et Hinamori Fukutaicho est bientôt de nouveau sur pied. Et un espion a été envoyé observer la situation d'Inoue au Hueco Mundo. Les Taicho prendront une décision à son sujet selon le rapport que fera cet espion.

Il acquiesce. Il ne parle pas beaucoup… je vois que son état d'esprit ne s'est pas vraiment amélioré !

- Tu vas arrêter de tirer cette tête, imbécile ?

Il relève la tête, surpris.

- Ça fait des jours que tu boudes dans ton coin ! Certes, Inoue est au Hueco Mundo, et avec tes pouvoirs que tu perds, tu ne peux pas aller la sauver, mais tu n'es pas seul ! Arrête de vouloir tout le temps tenir le rôle du héros qui sauve tout le monde, et laisse un peu les autres s'amuser à ta place ! On va la sauver, tu verras !

Je vois enfin un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. C'est pas trop tôt ! Heureusement que je suis venue lui remonter un peu le moral, sinon, il aurait pourri le moral de son entourage encore longtemps ! Il se lève de la chaise de bureau sur laquelle il était assis et me prend dans ses bras, à ma plus grande surprise. Je demeure un instant immobile, avant de reposer ma tête contre son torse. Après tout, je ne vais pas m'en priver…

- Merci, Rukia, chuchote-t-il.

J'aimerais lui dire que c'est moi qui le remercie d'être juste comme il est, d'avoir autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de lui, j'aimerais lui dire qu'il a le droit d'avoir lui aussi des petits moments de faiblesse de temps en temps, j'aimerais lui dire de ne pas s'en vouloir, j'aimerais lui dire qu'il pourra toujours compter sur moi, mais je me tais. Je sais que, de toute façon, avec lui, je n'ai pas besoin d'exprimer mes pensées à voix haute, et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de briser cet instant.

Ses bras m'enserrent et me protègent. J'ai l'impression d'être… chez moi. Je respire son parfum et m'en imprègne. J'aimerais qu'il ne me lâche jamais. Et si je lui avouais mes sentiments, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Non… j'ai trop peur…

Il me sert plus fort contre lui. Que fait-il ? Je lève mon visage vers le sien, et lis dans ses yeux quelques chose que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Tristesse ? Désir ? Joie ? Tout ça à la fois ? Non, impossible, ces émotions sont trop différentes pour que quelqu'un puisse les ressentir simultanément !

Et pourtant… Décidément, il m'étonnera toujours !

Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Son père pourrait entrer brusquement dans sa chambre et nous surprendre que nous ne nous en rendrions certainement pas compte. Je sens comme de l'électricité entre lui et moi, je ressens avec une acuité exagérée chaque parcelle de son corps collé au mien, je suis tellement proche de lui que je peux distinguer les différentes nuances du marron orangé de ses yeux. D'instinct, je referme mes bras autour de son cou et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus proche de lui, toujours plus proche, encore un peu plus… Je ne me pose plus de question, je ne réfléchis plus, mon cerveau s'est mis en veille et mon cœur fait tout le travail à sa place, il tambourine comme pas possible dans ma poitrine, superposé à celui d'Ichigo…

Je sens alors quelque chose de doux et chaud contre mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça… Nous restons ainsi, enlacés, immobiles, pendant une bonne poignée de secondes, jusqu'à ce que je m'écarte doucement, plus pour reprendre mon souffle que parce que j'en ai assez. Car je n'en aurai jamais assez.

Nos lèvres partagent un même sourire. Nos yeux partagent la même joie. Nos cœurs partagent le même…

Amour ?

C'est ça. Un amour né depuis longtemps et qui s'est installé, sans que ni lui, ni moi n'en ayons trop conscience. Je le sais, je le lis dans ses yeux, et je sais aussi qu'il lit la même chose dans les miens. Pas besoin de parler, les regards nous suffisent. Nous avons ouvert une porte.

À nous de l'emprunter…

* * *

_Ulquiorra_

J'écoute la femme parler, encore et encore, à longueur de journées. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Elle ne m'ennuie pas, au contraire. J'apprécie les moments passés à ses côtés, à l'écouter me parler de tout et de rien, de sa vie. Bizarrement, elle ne semble pas regretter d'avoir décidé de rester ici. Je ne la comprends pas. Elle m'intrigue.

Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est cette sensation étrange que je ressens dans mon trou d'Arrancar, là où se trouvait autrefois mon cœur. Si je devais décrire cette sensation, je dirais que je ressens comme un… vide. Un vide douloureux. Comme si la réminiscence de mon cœur tentait de reprendre sa place en moi, de battre de nouveau dans ma poitrine. Et je me surprends parfois à prier pour que cette impression soit la bonne, pour que je récupère mon cœur.

Un cœur… J'entends le sien battre, quand je suis à ses côtés. La fréquence de ses battements évolue au fil de son récit. Quand elle est sereine, il bat calmement, mais quand elle évoque un souvenir triste, joyeux, ou tout simplement cher à ses yeux, ses battements s'accélèrent. Et je dois avouer que je suis autant fasciné par les battements de son cœur que par ses récits. Mais je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, car c'est une honte pour un Arrancar, n'est-ce pas ? Se sentir si proche d'une simple humaine…

Un simple humaine, que je pourrais briser si facilement, tant mentalement que physiquement. Elle est tellement faible, elle ne tiendrait même pas cinq secondes si je décidais subitement de la tuer. Je peux faire d'elle strictement ce qu'il me plaît, elle aurait beau tenter de résister, au final, je l'emporterais.

Et c'est ce qui fait que j'ai envie de la protéger. Car si j'ai ainsi la possibilité de lui imposer ma volonté si j'en ai l'envie, d'autres le peuvent également. Et ça, je le refuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à la seule idée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire le moindre mal, j'ai des soudaines envies de meurtres. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas mort, je peux ainsi la protéger. Car oui, je me suis, moi aussi, vu mourir. Je me suis, moi aussi, vu tendre ma main à cette humaine, comme si elle représentait quelque chose pour moi. Même si je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Je relève soudainement la tête, tandis que la femme continue de me parler de sa vie dans le monde réel. Je pose une main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise et la sens sursauter à mon contact. Je me concentre. Je ne me suis pas trompé. J'ai bien senti un reiatsu inconnu quelque part dans le palais.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici, informé-je la femme. Je vais voir ça.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la salle, et vois qu'elle me suit.

- Où crois-tu aller ? Soupiré-je.

- Voir qui est là. Je ne suis pas prisonnière, à ce que je sache. Si ?

Je soupire de nouveau. Décidemment, elle ne sait vraiment pas rester à sa place…

- Fais comme tu le souhaites.

Nous sortons donc, et parcourons les couloirs jusqu'à la source de ce reiatsu, qui semble appartenir à un Shinigami. Il n'a rien de particulier, et me semble inconnu. Je sens que son propriétaire tente de camoufler sa présence, mais c'est sous-estimer les Arrancar. Nous l'avons tous repéré, je sens les reiatsu de la quasi-totalité des habitants de las Noches se diriger vers un seul et même point. D'ailleurs, l'intrus l'a senti, lui aussi. Des fluctuations dans son reiatsu témoignent de sa peur. Je peux presque la respirer, elle est tellement présente, cette peur de mourir… Vraiment, ce Shinigami doit être un faible. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, à la Soul Society ? Ils devraient savoir qu'un si piteux élément serait rapidement submergé. C'est peut-être un piège ? Ou alors, étaient-ils réellement confiants en les qualités de leur espion ? La guerre ne leur a donc rien appris ?

Peu importe. La femme et moi-même sommes à présent à quelques mètres de l'espion. Si proches que même une faiblarde comme elle peut le sentir, maintenant. Elle ne dit rien, mais ça se voit. D'autres Arrancar arrivent plus ou moins en même temps que nous, mais restent sur le côté et ne disent rien.

- Montre-toi, Shinigami, ordonné-je nonchalamment. Il est inutile de te dissimuler. Donne-nous la raison de ta présence ici, ou meurs.

Rien ne bouge. Je vais perdre patience. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de gaspiller mon temps avec un déchet anonyme. Je repère l'endroit où il se dissimule précisément, derrière un pilier, comme c'est original, et d'un Sonido me retrouve devant lui. Il paraît surpris, cet imbécile. Son uniforme m'indique qu'il fait partie du Corps Mobile Secret. Vraiment, je suis déçu. Cette organisation a une excellente réputation, je m'attendais à ce que ces espions aient un niveau au moins convenable. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi faibles.

- Ne sois pas aussi borné, stupide Shinigami. Je te demande juste ce que tu fais dans cet endroit. Ensuite, je déciderai de ton sort, en fonction de ta réponse.

- Et tu comptes décider ça tout seul, Ulquiorra ?

Je me tourne vers le propriétaire de cette voix si détestable à mes yeux.

- Grimmjow…

Les mains dans les poches, il s'avance vers nous, jetant au passage un regard dédaigneux à l'humaine.

- Vous êtes enfin sortis de votre chambre, tous les deux ?

- Tais-toi, Grimmjow.

Vraiment, je n'en peux plus, de ce type. Pourquoi Nnoitra ne l'a-t-il pas proprement et simplement achevé ?

- Alors, Shinigami ! lance Grimmjow qui, visiblement, s'amuse assez. On vient faire un peu de tourisme dans la région ? Comment tu trouves le Hueco Mundo ?

Le Shinigami reste stupidement muet. Grimmjow l'empoigne par le col et le cogne contre le pilier derrière lequel il se cachait.

- Mais tu vas parler, oui ? s'énerve-t-il. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose ici ! Allez, dis-nous ce que tu fais là !

- Ton impatience ne s'améliore pas, Grimmjow.

L'attention de tous est momentanément détournée du Shinigami, pour se focaliser sur Hallibel, qui vient d'arriver. Elle nous rejoint, Grimmjow et moi, devant le Shinigami.

- La raison de sa présence me paraît évidente. Il est ici pour évoluer la situation de l'humaine Inoue Orihime, n'est-ce pas ?

Une goutte de sueur, sur le front du Shinigami, confirme que sa théorie est la bonne. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte par moi-même ? C'était évident que cette femme était la raison de sa visite.

- Bordel, pourquoi tout tourne autour de cette humaine ici ? se plaint Grimmjow.

Il semble alors avoir une idée et se penche vers le Shinigami, souriant de toutes ses dents. Oh, non. Grimmjow est de bonne humeur. Tous aux abris.

- Si on te dit que l'humaine est brutalisée, maltraitée, et tout le blabla qui va avec, tes amis les Shinigami vont rappliquer ?

L'intrus relève fièrement la tête.

- Oui ! Et vous ne ferez pas le poids contre eux !

Grimmjow éclate d'un rire fou. Pitié, que quelqu'un le fasse taire… Mais comme personne ne semble décidé à lui dire d'arrêter d'accaparer l'attention sur lui, je suis obligé de m'en charger.

- Tais-toi, Grimmjow. Va-t-en polluer un air que je ne respirerai pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, espèce de…!

- Ça suffit, tous les deux, le coupe Hallibel.

- Euh… Excusez-moi… intervient la petite voix de l'humaine.

Elle s'avance vers nous d'un pas hésitant, et s'arrête devant le Shinigami qui semble surpris de la voir se déplacer librement parmi nous.

- Vous savez, dit-elle à l'espion, je suis ici de mon plein gré, et je me plais dans cet endroit. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher. Vraiment. J'apprécie que les autres se soucient de mon sort, mais je ne suis pas prisonnière. Dites-leur de ne pas s'en faire pour moi.

- C'est bien de faire comme on t'a dit de le faire, chérie, sourit étrangement Grimmjow. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de lui mentir. Devant lui, tu peux dire la vérité, il est tellement inutile que ça ne changera rien ! Tu peux lui dire qu'en réalité, tu détestes cet endroit ! Et dis-lui aussi que nous te torturons jours et nuits ! Vas-y, dis-lui !

- Mais… Ce n'est...

Elle est interrompue par Grimmjow qui passe un bras autour de son cou, l'attire contre lui et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme un chat se léchant les babines. Je ne réfléchis même pas, je réagis au quart de tour et l'écarte d'elle en l'empoignant par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ?

- Oh, le chevalier servant protège sa princesse ! se moque Grimmjow. Comme c'est mignon !

Je le projette à l'autre bout de la salle, le faisant momentanément se taire. Mais malheureusement, il se relève, plus furieux que jamais.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ulquiorra ? Tu veux te battre ?

Il s'apprête à se jeter sur moi, mais Hallibel s'interpose entre nous.

- Quand arrêterez-vous de vous battre ? soupire-t-elle. Grimmjow, arrête de dire des bêtises pour faire croire aux Shinigami qu'Orihime est prisonnière et les faire venir à Las Noches. Si tu veux te battre, va les voir par toi-même. Tu n'as pas besoin de les amener ici, quand même !

Elle se tourne vers l'espion.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Dis ce que tu veux aux autres Shinigami, ce n'est pas mon problème. Par contre, si ils nous attaquent, nous riposterons. Et si ils veulent connaître la situation d'Inoue Orihime, ils n'ont qu'à venir la voir par eux-mêmes.

Tiens, elle décide donc de le laisser partir ? Intéressant. De toute façon, je m'en moque, du moment que la femme reste.

Du moment qu'Orihime reste…

* * *

_Toshiro_

Hinamori est enfin sortie de la 12e division. Cependant, elle doit encore se reposer, et n'a donc pas encore retrouvé son travail de Fukutaicho. Elle a un nouveau supérieur, d'ailleurs : Hirako Shinji, un Vizard. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais j'espère que lui, au moins, ne la manipulera pas…

Nous nous promenons dans les rues du Seireitei. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti de mon bureau. L'air frais me fait du bien.

- Comment te sens-tu, Hinamori ?

- Bien, me sourit-elle. Juste un peu fatiguée, mais ce n'est rien. Et toi, Shiro-chan ? Tu ne travailles pas trop, j'espère ?

- C'est Hitsugaya Taicho ! Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter ?

Elle rit, tandis que je me perds dans mes pensées. J'ai dis aux autres Taicho ce que Matsumoto m'a confirmé, et actuellement, un des hommes de Soi Fon doit être en train de la suivre. J'ai trahis ma Fukutaicho… Suis-je si différent d'Aizen, au fond ?

- Shiro-chan ? Tout va bien ?

Je relève la tête. Hinamori s'est arrêtée juste devant moi. Elle est proche, tellement proche… Je tente de ne pas prêter attention à cette proximité gênante, mais c'est difficile. Je détourne la tête, gêné. Alors comme ça, ma culpabilité se lit aussi facilement ? Comme je suis pitoyable…

- C'est rien…

- Shiro-chan… tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

J'acquiesce, passe la main sur mon visage et m'adosse contre un mur. Vraiment, quel nul… Elle me faisait confiance ! Pourquoi suis-je allé raconter tout ça aux autres ?

- Shiro-chan ?

- C'est Matsumoto… déballé-je d'un coup. Elle m'a confié quelque chose de secret et de très important, et je l'ai répété aux autres Taicho… Je suis nul ! Nul ! Elle me faisait confiance, et moi, je l'ai manipulée pour qu'elle me raconte tout ! Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait la sauvera ou la rendra encore plus malheureuse… Je ne sais plus rien, Hinamori !

J'ai tout craché d'un coup, comme on crache un secret que l'on a trop longtemps gardé, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment mon cas. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de partager ma culpabilité avec quelqu'un, sans quoi j'exploserais.

- Shiro-chan… C'était un secret vraiment important ?

Je soupire.

- Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien te le dire… De toute façon, bientôt, tout le Seireitei le saura par ma faute. Matsumoto aime Ichimaru, et elle sait où il se cache… Elle le rejoint régulièrement.

Je sens Hinamori, à côté de moi, se crisper. Elle déteste toujours autant Ichimaru, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. De toute façon, à part Matsumoto, tout le monde le déteste. Sa capture fera donc du bien à tout le monde… non ?

- Mais comment Rangiku-san peut aimer ce traître?

- Je n'en sais rien, Hinamori… Je n'en sais rien…

Je prends une inspiration.

- Mais en tout cas, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des égoïstes ! Juste parce que je déteste ce type, je m'estime en droit de le faire capturer, au détriment des sentiments de ma Fukutaicho ? Mais qui suis-je pour pouvoir juger de ça ? Où irions-nous, si tout le monde résonnait comme moi ? Si ça se trouve, il a un bon fond, même si ça me tue de le dire ! Mais si ça se trouve, il la manipule et projette de détruire la Soul Society, tapi dans l'ombre… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Avec cet homme, tout peut arriver !

Nous sommes interrompus par un papillon de l'enfer qui s'approche de moi pour me transmettre un message. Par pitié, qu'il ne vienne pas me dire qu'Ichimaru a été capturé…

Je sais, c'est contradictoire. Je le déteste mais, depuis que j'ai trahi Matsumoto, je regrette mon acte.

- Tous les Taicho sont convoqués à une réunion à la 1e division. L'espion envoyé au Hueco Mundo est de retour. Je répète : tous les Taicho sont convoqués à une réunion à la 1e division. L'espion envoyé au Hueco Mundo est de retour.

Il s'envole après avoir délivré son message. Hinamori et moi échangeons un regard. Puis elle prend ma main dans la sienne et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

- À plus, Shiro-chan ! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as fait que ce que tu pensais être juste !

- Euh… Ouais, salut !

Je me détourne pour dissimuler le rouge qui gagne mes joues et me dirige vers le bâtiment de la 1e division.

* * *

_Gin_

Je somnole quand je perçois le reiatsu de Rangiku se rapprocher. Je me redresse du canapé où j'étais allongé et me dirige vers la porte pour pouvoir l'accueillir, lorsque je me fige. Rangiku n'est pas la seule Shinigami que je sens venir par ici. Quelqu'un d'autre, que je ne reconnais pas, se dirige également vers moi. Il la suit, en fait. Son reiatsu est plutôt bien dissimulé, mais pas assez.

Et merde… Rangiku s'est faite repérée. Nous savions que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais nous espérions que cela n'arriverait pas si tôt…

Je sors précipitamment de chez moi, laissant tout tel quel. Rangiku et l'autre Shinigami, qui doit être un membre du Corps Mobile Secret, sont trop proches pour que je n'ai le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit d'autre avec moi que Shinso. Je me poste à quelques pas de la baraque, de sorte à pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce principale via une fenêtre, en me cachant du mieux que je le peux dans une ruelle annexe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois Rangiku entrer. Elle semble surprise de ne pas me voir, et me cherche un peu partout dans la maison. Celle-ci étant minuscule, elle se rend rapidement compte que je suis absent. Je la sens ensuite tenter de détecter mon reiatsu, et échouer. Elle semble alors paniquer, me chercher, je l'entends presque crier mon nom. Une larme coule sur son visage, puis deux, puis trois.

Non… Non, Rangiku ! Ne pleure pas ! Je suis là, à quelques mètres de toi, regarde ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée une nouvelle fois ! Je suis là, et je serai toujours là, tu m'entends, Rangiku ? Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, je te le promets ! Ne pleure pas, Rangiku !

J'essaie de lui envoyer ces mots de toutes mes forces, mais bien sûr, il ne suffit pas de vouloir très fort une chose pour qu'elle se réalise. J'aimerais courir vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras, lui murmurer que je suis là, mais je ne peux que la regarder, impuissant. Car si je dévoile ma présence, l'espion aura alors la confirmation que Rangiku et moi sommes en quelque sorte « complices », ce qui la mettra encore plus en danger. De plus, tuer l'espion reviendrait à déclarer la guerre au Seireitei, et nous serions donc sûrs d'être séparés. Si je fais semblant de prendre Rangiku en otage en l'emmenant avec moi loin d'ici, ça ne nous attirera que des ennuis. Je réfléchis de mon mieux à toutes les solutions qui s'offrent à moi, mais aucune ne convient.

Mais chacune des larmes de Rangiku sont autant de coups portés à mon cœur. Je n'en peux plus de la voir désespérer ainsi par ma faute. Je ne lui fais que du mal. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de quitter sa vie ? Ainsi, elle sera plus heureuse…

Non. Pour commencer, je sais que je n'en aurai pas la force. Et ensuite, si elle m'a presque supplié de ne pas mourir, lorsque nous avons eu cette vision, c'est bien pour une raison. Elle ne veut pas que je l'abandonne, que je parte encore une fois sans un mot. Je dois me rentrer ça dans le crâne. Si je veux la rendre heureuse, pour commencer, je ne dois pas la quitter. Je n'ai qu'à regarder l'état dans lequel la met ma simple absence, actuellement…

Elle s'est effondrée sur une chaise et tente de sécher ses larmes. Je sais comment elle fonctionne. Je sais qu'elle va essayer de se calmer, puis réfléchir à la situation. C'est bien, Rangiku. Continue comme ça. Oui, c'est ça. Inspire. Expire. Essuie tes larmes. Voilà, comme ça. Quand elle s'en est enfin en partie remise, elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchit. Je perçois qu'encore une fois, elle tente de repérer un reiatsu. Encore le mien, ou celui d'un éventuel poursuivant ? Je pencherais plutôt pour cette seconde hypothèse, car elle semble tenir quelque chose. On dirait qu'elle essaie de distinguer à qui appartient le reiatsu presque entièrement dissimulé qu'elle a repéré. Soudain, elle pâlit. A-t-elle compris ? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Elle se lève et regarde autour d'elle. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas repéré précisément son poursuivant ? Il est de l'autre côté du foyer, à l'observer, comme moi, par une fenêtre, je le sens. De l'endroit où il est, il ne peut pas me voir, et moi non plus. Rangiku, dans sa recherche, se tourne vers moi et m'aperçois. Mon cœur ratte un battement.

Elle m'a vu. Et elle a compris. Elle n'a donc plus aucune raison de pleurer.

Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle saisit qu'elle ne doit pas non plus montrer par des gestes qu'elle m'a reconnu, et me le fait comprendre d'un simple regard. Nous nous comprenons mutuellement. Un espion l'observe, en aucun cas il ne doit nous voir ensemble, ni même savoir où je me trouve. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir abandonner cette baraque qui me servait de cachette… Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'y plaisais pas, de toute façon. Et je n'y laisse rien d'important.

Rangiku continue de chercher autour d'elle la personne responsable de ma « fuite ». Je crois qu'elle arrive finalement à le détecter avec son reiatsu, mais qu'il est trop bien caché pour qu'elle ne puisse le voir, car elle paraît finalement y renoncer. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à jouer un rôle, celui de la jeune femme perdue, abandonnée par celui qu'elle aime. Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être trop nouveau pour elle… Mis à part que cette fois, elle sait que je ne l'ai pas laissée tomber.

Elle ressort avec un air bouleversé et erre comme une âme en peine dans les rues du Rukongai. Elle s'y prend très bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que cela suffise pour faire croire aux Shinigami qu'ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de me trouver…

* * *

_Byakuya_

Tous les Taicho sont réunis dans la salle de réunion. Et je dis bien tous les Taicho. Car depuis quelques temps, chaque division a son propre Taicho. Hirako Shinji, Muguruma Kensei et Ootoribashi Rojuro, des Vizard, sont à présent respectivement à la tête de la 5e, de la 3e et de la 9e division.

L'espion envoyé au Hueco Mundo se tient devant les portes, agenouillé, faisant son rapport.

- L'humaine Inoue Orihime affirme ne pas être prisonnière et se plaire à Las Noches. Mais un des Arrancar, que les autres ont appelé Grimmjow, avance qu'elle ne fait que mentir, conformément à ce qui lui a été ordonné, et qu'elle se fait en réalité torturée. Une femme Arrancar, qui semblait être leur supérieure, m'a demandé de vous dire de venir voir par vous-même, si vous vous préoccupez d'elle.

- Comment semblait se porter Orihime ? demande Ukitake.

- Elle n'avait aucune blessure et semblait être en parfaite santé.

- Merci pour ce rapport, conclut Yamamoto Sotaicho. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'espion se retire, nous laissant entre Taicho. Tout de suite, le débat s'ouvre : que devons-nous faire à propos de l'humaine ? Vraiment, je ne voie pas pourquoi nous nous acharnons sur cette fille. Elle est tellement insignifiante…

- À mon avis, nous informe Hitsugaya, Grimmjow ment. Je sais qu'il aime se battre. Lors de ma mission sur Terre avant la bataille de Karakura, j'ai pu observer que le combat est sans doute sa principale motivation.

Quelques regards convergent vers Zaraki, qui, pour une fois, ne dit rien.

- Il est possible qu'il ait menti uniquement pour pouvoir se battre contre nous, conclut Hitsugaya.

- Mais si il disait vrai ? le contredit Kyoraku.

- C'est une chose dont nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas juger, déclare Unohana. Le mieux serait d'aller vérifier par nous-mêmes, comme nous l'a conseillé cette femme Arrancar.

- Ce Grimmjow s'est battu à armes presque égales contre Ichigo, non ? sourit Zaraki. Je veux bien aller me battre contre lui !

- Nous sommes en train de parler d'une humaine captive, pas d'un quelconque combat, rappelé-je à cet imbécile. Mais apparemment, c'est trop complexe pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que…!

Yamamoto Sotaicho nous rappelle à l'ordre avant qu'il ne tente de se jeter sur moi.

- Ne vous battez pas ici, foutus gamins !

Zaraki grogne, ce qui correspond plutôt bien à son niveau d'intelligence.

- Je n'ai connu Orihime-chan que peu de temps, intervient Hirako, mais il me semble qu'elle est du genre à pouvoir trouver du positif dans les pires situations. Si elle dit que tout va bien, c'est sûrement en grande partie dû à cette partie de son caractère. Nous ne pouvons donc pas juger de son état réel sur ses simples paroles, selon moi.

C'est le premier Vizard à prendre la parole. Je dois avouer qu'il a du cran.

- De toute façon, ajoute Soi Fon, cette humaine peut très bien être en danger sans s'en rendre compte. À mon avis, nous devons envoyer au moins un Taicho, accompagné de quelques Shinigami, au Hueco Mundo pour la sauver.

- Y a-t-il des objections à cette proposition ? demande Yamamoto Sotaicho.

Personne ne prend la parole.

- Bien, reprend-il. Réfléchissez donc à qui parmi vous pourrait mener cette expédition, et passez le mot dans vos divisions pour savoir qui voudrait vous accompagner.

La séance se termine sur ce point, et nous sortons. Je rentre dans mes quartiers, et y croise Rukia. Depuis quelques temps, elle me semble… changée. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, je le sais, c'est tout. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment été elle-même jusque là, et que subitement, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Je le vois dans de tous petits indices du quotidien, sa façon d'être, de parler, de vivre, tout simplement… Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, mais à mes yeux, c'est indéniable. Elle a changé.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles, Nii-sama ?

- Ton amie semble se porter bien, mais nous avons quand même décidé d'envoyer une équipe menée par un Taicho pour la ramener sur Terre.

Elle semble réfléchir quelques secondes, puis prendre rapidement une décision.

- Nii-sama, me demande-t-elle, pourrai-je faire partie de l'expédition qui partira au Hueco Mundo ?

- Comme tu veux. Vois ça avec ton Taicho.

- Merci, Nii-sama ! Et… pourrai-je également aller sur Terre avertir Ichigo de la décision prise au sujet d'Inoue ?

- Encore une fois, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois voire ça, mais avec ton Taicho.

- Bien, Nii-sama !

Elle s'incline et se retire. Je continue à croire que quelque chose a changé… Mais quoi ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, un peu plus long que les précédents ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Shinji_

Ma Fukutaicho devant se reposer, je suis seul, à devoir remplir cette foutue paperasse. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ce truc pouvait être chiant… À peine rentré de la réunion des Taicho, et hop ! Au travail ! Non, vraiment, je déteste ça…

C'était plutôt amusant, d'ailleurs, cette réunion. Enfin, le sujet ne l'était pas, bien sûr, mais ça faisait bizarre de voir toutes ces têtes que je ne connaissais pas dans un endroit qui m'était autrefois si familier ! Bon, Yamamoto a pas changé. Kyoraku, Ukitake et Unohana non plus. Par contre, la petite Soi Fon a pris la tête de la 2e division, ça change ! Et puis, on voit qu'elle a mûri depuis l'époque où elle n'était pas encore Taicho. Mais au fond, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est restée la même… Le petit Kuchiki Byakuya a bien grandi, lui aussi ! Mais par contre, il a radicalement changé. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, avant, mais j'avais de lui l'image d'un gamin joyeux, pas cet espèce de Taicho froid et sans cœur ! Komamura est assez étrange physiquement, mais à part ça, il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit de particulier. Le petit Hitsugaya, ensuite… Qu'il est jeune ! Et pourtant, qu'il est mature ! Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression de faire face à un adulte piégé dans le corps d'un gamin. Je dois avouer que c'est assez déstabilisant… Zaraki Kenpachi, ensuite. Bah, c'est un Kenpachi, quoi. Il veut juste buter tout ce qui bouge. Et Kurotsuchi est toujours fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire étrange.

Les autres Vizard et moi-même sommes assez amusés par tous ces changements. Nous sommes toujours en contact avec ceux qui ont préféré rester sur Terre, bien sûr. Et nous nous réintégrons du mieux que nous pouvons dans le Seireitei. C'est qu'il y en a eu, du changement, en un siècle !

Et ce n'est pas comme si nous arrivions dans une période calme ! Entre Orihime-chan qui est au Hueco Mundo et Ichimaru qui sa cache on ne sait trop où… Enfin, nous avons quand même une piste. Hitsugaya nous a appris il y a peu de temps que sa Fukutaicho le rejoint régulièrement, mais l'espion envoyé la suivre est revenu bredouille : Ichimaru a fui. Mais nous ne perdons pas espoir. Nous finirons bien par le retrouver. Mais quand même, qu'une de nos Fukutaicho aime un traître… Je trouve étrange que nous ne réagissions pas plus que ça pour le moment. Peut-être parce qu'aucune preuve concrète n'a encore été apportée ? Mais quand même, l'espion a rapporté son désespoir face à la disparition d'Ichimaru… Et puis, elle le cachait, en quelque sorte…

Mais « l'accident » d'il y a cent ans m'a appris à ne rien juger sur ce qui est apparent. De mon point de vue, Ichimaru est un traître, mais qu'en est-il réellement ? Après tout, à l'époque, tout le monde a bien cru qu'Urahara était responsable de notre état, et personne ne l'a cru lorsqu'il a accusé Aizen… Bien sûr, ces deux cas ne sont pas vraiment comparables. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, je veux en savoir plus sur cette affaire avant de pouvoir la juger. Ichimaru est-il vraiment un traître ? Après tout, même si il était autrefois mon 3e siège, je ne connais pas grand-chose sur lui…

Comme j'en ai marre de toute cette paperasse et que je veux vraiment en apprendre plus sur lui, je me mets à la recherche de ma Fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo.

* * *

_Rangiku_

C'est le soir. Je suis allongée sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond, et j'attends. Car je commence à comprendre un peu la façon de penser de Gin. Je sais qu'il viendra. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espère…

Quand je suis rentrée, en fin d'après-midi, mon Taicho ne m'a pas regardée une seule fois, et moi non plus. Je lui en veux. Tous ceux en qui je place ma confiance sont donc voués à la trahir ? Il m'avait dit qu'il fermerait les yeux le plus longtemps possible sur cette affaire, non ? Je sais qu'il déteste Gin, mais je pensais qu'il aurait suffisamment d'amitié à mon égard pour oublier, au moins momentanément, cette haine… Je sais qu'il s'en veut, qu'il se sent coupable. Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je lui pardonne de si tôt. Je sais bien qu'avec le temps, j'oublierai, je pardonnerai. Peut-être même que demain, je serai comme d'habitude avec lui. Après tout, Gin pourra toujours se cacher ailleurs, et j'ai bien vu qu'il ne m'a pas abandonnée. Mais mon Taicho a répété aux autres Taicho ce que je lui avais dit et a envoyé un espion me suivre au Rukongai. Si même lui me trahit, à qui puis-je accorder ma confiance ? Pour oublier ma déception, j'ai bu un peu.

Gin apparaît alors devant ma fenêtre, que j'ai laissée ouverte exprès. Il entre et, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je commence à parler, en continuant à fixer le plafond, comme pour me vider directement de ce que je ressens.

- Quand nous étions enfants, tu étais la personne qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour moi.

Mes paroles semblent le surprendre, mais il ne m'interrompt pas, alors je continue. Mes mots coulent sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

- Tu étais celui qui m'avait sauvée. Celui qui m'avait donnée une raison de vivre. J'aurais été prête à tout pour toi. Je t'aimais. Les moments que nous avons passés ensemble font partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs, et aujourd'hui encore, je les chéris. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, tu étais si pur à cette époque… Et puis un jour, tu es parti. Quand tu es revenu, tu portais cet uniforme de Shinigami, et je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il s'est réellement passé à ce moment-là. Cependant, je m'en fichais, car tu étais revenu. Mais tes absences se sont faites de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus longues, et mon cœur m'a fait de plus en plus mal.

Je me tourne vers lui. Son visage est dissimulé dans l'ombre, il m'est donc impossible d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il ressent.

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons grandi. Je t'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi ni comment, mais ça m'est égal. J'ai cru que si je devenais Shinigami à mon tour, tu ne m'abandonnerais plus jamais, mais je me suis récemment aperçue que je me trompais. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de t'aider ainsi à te cacher ou non. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime ou si tu ne fais que m'utiliser pour un de tes plans que personne ne comprend à part toi. Je suis perdue, Gin… Complètement perdue. Et je regrette cette époque où je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, où je savais que tu n'avais aucune arrière-pensée.

Il s'avance, et je vois comme un air désolé sur son visage. Mais là encore, il m'est impossible de deviner ses sentiments. Que pense-t-il réellement ? Tous ses faits et gestes ne sont-ils que les éléments d'un jeu d'acteur qu'il jouerait à la perfection ? Et ses yeux, qu'il garde en permanence fermés… Qu'expriment-ils en réalité ? J'aimerais tellement qu'il les ouvre pour de bon. Pourquoi dissimuler un si magnifique regard bleu ciel ?

Il ferme ses yeux pour que personne ne puisse connaître ses réelles pensées. Il ferme les yeux sur le monde pour ne pas le voir, comme si il avait vu tellement de choses horribles qu'il en serait dégoûté. Il ferme les yeux sur lui-même et ses propres méfaits.

Mais moi, je veux être celle pour qui il ouvrira ses yeux. Je veux être celle qui le comprendra autant qu'il me comprend déjà. Je veux être celle qui lui redonnera le goût du monde. Je veux être celle qui le mettra face à ses propres erreurs, mais qui l'aidera à avancer malgré tout.

J'ouvrirai ses yeux.

- Rangiku…

Je me redresse et m'assois sur mon lit. Il s'accroupit devant moi, et nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, face à face, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Je suis désolé d'être ainsi, Rangiku. Vraiment. Je sais que, quoi que je dise, tu continueras à te demander si je mens ou si je dis la vérité. Mais crois-moi, Rangiku, quand je te dis que je t'aime et que je ferai tout pour ne plus jamais t'abandonner. Je te le jure.

Je baisse la tête. Il m'a dit « je t'aime ». Mensonge ? Vérité ? Le saurai-je un jour ? Peut-être que non, mais dans tous les cas, ces trois petits mots qu'il m'a murmuré me réchauffent bien plus que ce que je peux laisser paraître.

- J'aimerais te croire, Gin, soupiré-je. Et mon cœur me hurle que tu dis la vérité. Mais ma raison ne cesse de me rappeler que tu m'as déjà trahie et abandonnée, et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas effacer le passé. J'aimerais te croire, Gin, mais je serai sans doute méfiante jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Son visage est tellement triste, j'ai l'impression qu'il est impossible qu'il mente, cette fois. Je prends sa main et l'invite à s'asseoir sur mon lit, à côté de moi. Quand il s'est exécuté, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et il passe ses bras autour des miennes.

- Tu sens le saké, me reproche-t-il.

- J'ai à peine bu ! protesté-je.

Je sens son étreinte autour de mes épaules se resserrer.

- Rangiku… J'ai décidé du lieu de ma prochaine cachette.

Je relève la tête, et nous nous retrouvons littéralement face à face. Je sens son souffle contre mon visage, je peux détailler chaque trait du sien, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer comme celui d'une gamine lors de son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Je me force à ne pas y faire attention et à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit.

- Je vais…

Il prend une inspiration. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi troublé.

- Je vais aller au Hueco Mundo.

J'écarquille les yeux. Le Hueco Mundo ? Mon cœur ratte un battement. Il perçoit mon trouble et écarte une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

- Rangiku ?

- Le Hueco Mundo ? répété-je. Mais comment pourrai-je te rendre visite, là-bas ? Et puis, si tu voulais que j'arrête de croire que tu manigances quelque chose, c'est définitivement raté ! Et si tu allais comploter contre la Soul Society avec les Arrancar ? Après tout, tu as passé plusieurs mois avec eux ! Et même si tu es sincère et que ne fais rien de louche, dans ce cas, comment pourrais-tu savoir que les Arrancar ne tenteront pas de te tuer ?

- Calme-toi, Rangiku…

Il caresse doucement mes cheveux, mais je repousse sa main.

- Tu pars au Hueco Mundo, et tu me demandes de me calmer ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Je croise les bras.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu crois aller faire au Hueco Mundo ? En plus, j'imagine que tu vas à Las Noches, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, quel imbécile il fait ! Las Noches !

- Rangiku, si je me cache à la Soul Society, les Shinigami finiront par me retrouver. Que ce soit en te suivant ou même en fouillant chaque recoin du Rukongai. Je ne pourrai pas changer de cachette indéfiniment. Après, j'imagine qu'effectivement, tu dois trouver louche que je choisisse cet endroit pour me cacher, mais comprends-moi : j'y ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps, dernièrement, et les lieux me sont donc familiers. Je connais également les habitants du palais, même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils penseront de ma venue… Mais normalement, ils ne devraient pas trop me poser de problèmes. Et je pourrai toujours venir te voir de temps en temps.

- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire quand tu dis que tu ne manigances rien ?

- Eh bien…

Je soupire. Il n'y a rien que je pourrais dire pour le forcer à ne pas y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, autant m'y résigner…

- Tu viendras me voir, hein ?

- Promis.

- Tu viendras souvent, hein ?

- Autant que possible.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'essaierai de venir te voir une fois par semaine, ça ira ?

- Mouais… Et au fait, Orihime aussi est à Las Noches ! Tu pourras me dire comment elle va ?

- Bien sûr.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, et je me fige. Je suis complètement impuissante face à lui. Je le laisse partir au Hueco Mundo, je le laisse me toucher, je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras, je lui dis que je l'aime…

Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez moi ?

Chez nous ?

J'ai envie de penser que c'est normal que nous soyons là, assis sur mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans le noir, rien que nous deux, comme un couple. Après tout, je l'aime, non ? Et, si il ne ment pas, il m'aime aussi… Notre amour est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?

- Je compte partir demain matin, m'informe-t-il.

- Et tu comptes également passer la nuit ici, c'est ça ?

- Hum… oui.

Pour une fois que je voie clair dans son jeu ! Ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire étrange, ce sourire malsain qui lui est si propre, et, alors que je devrais trembler de peur, je me sens fondre.

Je suis bizarre, non ?

Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, où je peux entendre très clairement son cœur accélérer.

Comment dois-je l'interpréter ?

Je ne sais jamais, avec lui.

Il joue avec mes cheveux. Je lève la tête vers son visage. À quoi pense-t-il ? J'aimerais pouvoir le savoir rien qu'en le regardant, mais avec lui plus qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

Il rapproche son visage du mien, lentement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Quand nous sommes si proches que nos souffles se mêlent, il s'arrête, comme la dernière fois. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je fasse le premier pas.

Je m'enivre de son odeur. Il est là, collé à moi… Il suffirait que j'avance un tout petit peu le visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais je veux profiter de ce moment, de cet instant où tout est possible. Le choix m'appartient. Je pourrais reculer maintenant, ou décider de continuer, d'aller aussi loin que j'en ai envie. Du moins, c'est ce que je me plais à croire.

Car je suis en réalité piégée. Il est si proche de moi, il me laisse goûter à un petit bout de lui, un tout petit bout, juste un tout petit… Et forcément, j'en veux plus. Il me donne l'illusion d'avoir le choix, mais il est si outrageusement proche, comment pourrais-je résister ? J'ai réussi une fois il y a quelques jours, je ne réussirai pas deux fois. Et il le sait. Il joue là-dessus.

Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contrainte d'avancer mes lèvres vers les siennes. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je ne peux pas nier aimer ça, je sens ma raison fondre petit à petit tandis que sa langue commence à danser avec la mienne, j'ai l'impression de mourir, et la toute petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait de faire attention s'éteint doucement. Je m'abandonne à lui, il pourrait bien faire de moi ce qu'il veut, je n'aurais absolument aucun moyen de lui résister.

Et lui, qu'en pense-t-il, de tout ça ? Ressent-il la même chose que moi ? Ou bien ne suis-je qu'un objet si facilement manipulable à ses yeux ? Je ne connais rien de ses pensées. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit sincère. Mais je ne sais rien… Je ne comprends rien… J'essaie de trouver des traces d'amour dans se gestes, mais pour ça, je dois me concentrer. Et j'en suis presque incapable.

D'un bras, il me sert plus fort contre lui, et de l'autre, il caresse tendrement ma joue. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce qu'il fait est-il le reflet de ses désirs, ou seulement des éléments pour me tendre un piège ? Je passe mes bras derrière son cou et m'allonge, l'entraînant ainsi avec moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mon corps ne m'obéit plus, il bouge tout seul, il n'y a plus que l'instinct qui dirige mes faits et gestes. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire face à lui, mais mon corps le sait, lui. Déjà que je ne contrôlais pas grand-chose au début, maintenant, je suis complètement égarée…

La main de Gin descend de mon visage pour passer sur mon cou, sur ma poitrine. Je frissonne. Comment peut-il me procurer autant de sensations d'un simple effleurement ? Jamais personne ne m'a fait cet effet-là. Il doit le sentir, car il s'écarte de moi.

- Rangiku ? Tout va bien ?

Je hoche la tête, alors que c'est le moment ou jamais d'arrêter. Mais je veux continuer, maintenant que j'ai goûté à lui, à ses lèvres, j'en veux plus, je veux connaître le goût de sa peau, et je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant, que ce ne sera jamais suffisant.

Ses lèvres suivent le chemin de ses mains. Il écarte les pans de mon kimono au niveau de ma poitrine. Pourquoi ne puis-le lui demander d'arrêter ? Si seulement j'avais bu un peu plus, j'aurais pu mettre mon comportement impardonnable sur le compte de l'alcool… Mais je n'ai pas bu assez pour pouvoir sortir cette excuse.

Je n'en peux plus d'avoir à réfléchir comme ça. C'est trop fatiguant. Ne puis-je donc pas simplement apprécier ce moment ? Mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Comme si un blocage dans mon esprit m'empêchait de profiter pleinement de l'instant. Peut-être parce que je veux être sûre de ce qu'il ressent avant de me donner entièrement à lui ? C'est sûrement ça. Car actuellement, je ressens presque autant de peur que d'amour. L'un m'encourage à ne plus penser à rien, à le laisser faire, tandis que l'autre me hurle de me retenir, de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais chaque seconde qui passe est une possibilité d'arrêter qui disparaît. Si je ne réagis pas maintenant, il sera rapidement trop tard, et je sais que je le regretterai.

Je me force à reprendre le contrôle. C'est comme si je forçais mon esprit à revenir de très loin, d'un autre monde, un monde de bonheur… Quelle idiote je fais.

- Gin…

Il relève la tête à l'entente de mon ton désolé. Et je crois qu'il comprend ce que je vais lui demander. Une fois encore, il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être même avait-il senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avant moi.

- Gin… Je ne veux pas aller plus loin.

Ça me tue, de dire ces mots-là. Surtout quand ils lui sont adressés. Mais je n'y peux rien, je ne peux tout simplement pas continuer, pas avec lui, pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire. C'est juste que… je sens que si nous allons plus loin, je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir en arrière. Et ça me fait peur.

Ce n'est pas une question de virginité ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Pas du tout. Je suis loin d'en être à ma première fois. Mais… c'est parce que c'est lui. Les autres, c'était juste pour le plaisir, rien n'était sérieux. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. Je veux être sûre que nos gestes sont guidés par l'amour, et non par quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- C'est comme tu veux, Rangiku.

J'entends comme de la tristesse dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, car son sourire malsain réapparaît sur son visage.

Il me fait peur.

Mais je l'aime…

- Je peux quand même rester dormir ici ?

Je suis à deux doigts de le gifler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a le don de m'énerver ! Je tente de rester calme, mais avec lui, c'est difficile.

- Oui, tu peux, grincé-je entre mes dents.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi. Évidemment, je n'ai pas d'autre lit à lui proposer… Et pour accéder au canapé le plus proche, je dois me rendre dans le bâtiment principal de la 10e division, et donc risquer de croiser d'autres personnes, ce que je ne peux me permettre…

- T'es content ? boudé-je. T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Non.

Je hausse un sourcil, surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Je voulais ta confiance, mais c'est apparemment encore trop tôt.

- Gin… soupiré-je. Ce n'est pas une question de temps.

- Qui sait, Rangiku ? Qui sait ?

Il semble hésiter, puis reprend la parole.

- Dis, Rangiku… Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Je sens mon cœur se serrer devant sa demande. Il semble tellement hésitant, comme si il avait peur que je refuse, c'est trop mignon ! En guise de réponse, je me serre contre lui, et je sens ses bras m'enlacer.

Et si, encore une fois, tout ceci n'était qu'une manœuvre de manipulation ?

Ma tête vient se nicher dans son cou, mes bras passent autour de sa taille et nos jambes s'entremêlent.

Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Mais… Il manque quelque chose. Cette sensation de sécurité que décrivent toutes les femmes qui filent un parfait amour. Je me sens bien, mais moi, à la place de cette sensation de sécurité, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être en danger et de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie…

Je m'endors sur cette pensée peu rassurante.

* * *

_Hinamori_

Hier, mon nouveau Taicho est venu me parler. Il a pris de mes nouvelles, nous avons fait connaissance, et il m'a demandé des précisions sur le peu que je sais sur Ichimaru. Voyant que je n'étais pas vraiment disposée à parler de ce serpent, il a rapidement arrêté. Je crois que je l'aime bien, mais après la trahison d'Aizen Taicho, je ne sais plus à qui je dois accorder ma confiance ou non. La seule personne envers laquelle je n'ai aucun doute est Shiro-chan. Je le connais depuis que nous sommes tout petits, comment pourrait-il me trahir ?

Mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Je vois bien qu'en ce moment, il va mal. À cause d'Ichimaru. Tout tourne autour de ce traître, ces derniers temps ! Il faut l'attraper pour le punir. Si Aizen Taicho est en prison, pourquoi Ichimaru courrait dans la nature ? Mais le problème de Shiro-chan n'est pas là. Non, son problème, c'est que sa Fukutaicho, Rangiku-san, est amoureuse d'Ichimaru.

Shiro-chan ne la comprend pas, et moi non plus. Rangiku-san est mon amie, cette affaire me touche donc beaucoup, mais Shiro-chan est bien plus proche d'elle que moi. Il est donc le plus affecté par tout ça. J'ai bien vu à quel point il était perdu, hier, quand il m'en a parlé. Il n'avait fait que son devoir en rapportant aux hautes autorités du Seireitei l'aveu de sa Fukutaicho, mais il s'en veut. Je l'ai bien vu hier. Il l'a plutôt mal exprimé, mais je le comprends quand même. Et ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça.

C'est bizarre. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression de ressentir ses propres sentiments, un peu comme si lui et moi étions connectés. Quand il est mal, moi aussi. Quand il sourit, je suis heureuse, et je ressens une étrange chaleur dans ma poitrine, dans mon cœur. Ça ne me faisait pas ça, avant.

Enfin, bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce matin est le matin de ma libération ! Enfin, libération, c'est un bien grand mot. Ça signifie juste que je retourne travailler, ce qui, tout bien réfléchi, n'est pas vraiment une « libération », au contraire. Mais bon, je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre d'être alitée et classée comme « bonne à rien ». Je suis la Fukutaicho de la 5e division, quand même ! Je me dirige donc vers les bâtiments de ma division, la tête droite comme pour prouver que je suis tout à fait capable d'assumer mes responsabilités, maintenant que je suis rétablie.

Je pousse la porte et me fige. Tous les Shinigami de la 5e division sont réunis, y compris Hirako Taicho. Des banderoles à mon nom sont accrochées au plafond de la salle et, lorsque j'apparais, toute cette belle assemblée s'écrit en cœur :

- Bon retour, Hinamori Fukutaicho !

Je sens mon cœur se serrer, et cette fois, ce n'est pas parce que Shiro-chan est dans les parages. Je suis tout simplement émue par leur geste. Même Hirako Taicho, que je connais à peine, me sourit et, d'un air solennel, s'avance vers moi.

- Salut, Momo-chan ! Maintenant que t'es enfin sur pied, on va enfin pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance ! Bon, moi c'est Hirako Shinji, tu sais qui je suis hein, pas la peine de te faire un dessin ! Vizard, ancien Taicho de cette division de retour à l'œuvre, et tout le blabla qui va avec… Mais tout le monde s'en fout ! Bon retour chez toi, Momo-chan !

Son manque de manières en choque plus d'un, mais d'autres semblent s'être déjà résignés. Il est si différent d'Aizen Taicho ! Totalement son opposé.

Mais cela signifie-t-il pour autant qu'il est digne de confiance ?

Je ne devrais pas avoir de doute. Il nous a aidés lors de la bataille contre Aizen Taicho, il était autrefois un excellent Taicho, je ne devrais pas avoir de souci à me faire. Mais après tout, qui aurait pu prédire la trahison d'Aizen Taicho ? Personne. Son masque était tout simplement parfait. Personne ne pouvait porter le moindre soupçon à son égard.

Tout comme personne ne peut porter le moindre soupçon à l'égard de Hirako Taicho …

* * *

_Gin_

J'arrive à Las Noches plutôt rapidement, après avoir quitté Rangiku. Enfin, j'ai quand même attendu qu'elle se réveille. Je sais qu'elle m'en aurait voulu si j'étais encore parti sans un mot. J'essaie de changer, vraiment. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte, mais je fais un maximum d'efforts pour elle. Mais malgré tout, ce n'est toujours pas suffisant pour regagner sa confiance… Enfin, je la comprends. C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle garde ses distances avec moi. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en être attristé…

J'observe les environs. Je suis dans un couloir de Las Noches. J'arrête de dissimiler mon reiatsu pour que les Arrancar me repèrent et viennent vers moi. En les attendant, je m'assois. La suite promet d'être intéressante.

Je n'ai pas à patienter longtemps. Je repère rapidement les reiatsu de la plupart des Arrancar se diriger vers moi. Vraiment, ils ne perdent pas leur temps. Et c'est tant mieux. Les premiers à arriver devant moi sont des Arrancar mineurs, faibles, que je terrorise trop pour qu'ils osent s'approcher de moi. Ils s'arrêtent à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter à mon égard. Heureusement pour eux, Grimmjow arrive et éclate de rire en me voyant. Quant à moi, je ne dis rien, me contentant d'afficher mon petit sourire hypocrite.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? s'exclame Grimmjow. T'étais pas censé t'être barré avec Aizen ? Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

- C'est une longue histoire, éludé-je. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour me battre. Juste pour me cacher.

- Te cacher ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerve-t-il. Déjà que l'humaine collée à Ulquiorra a élu domicile ici, si tout le monde se ramène, ça va vite devenir lourd !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vous embêterez pas. Je serai juste dans le palais, mais je ne me mêlerai pas de vos affaires.

- Non mais c'est pas un hôtel ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez tous ?

Hallibel apparaît derrière lui, le faisant se retourner.

- Il me semble que c'est à moi de décider des habitants de ce palais, Grimmjow, annonce-t-elle très calmement.

- Parce que tu comptes le laisser s'installer avec nous ? Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et tant qu'on y est, invitons tous les Shinigami faire une petite fête ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te passes par la tête ? Tu laisses l'humaine rester ici, et maintenant, tu ne t'opposes même pas à ce que le chien d'Aizen reste avec nous ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions le chasser.

- Mais parce que c'est un Shinigami ! Un putain de Shinigami ! Tu vas vraiment laisser un Shinigami loger à Las Noches ? Déjà qu'il y a l'autre chienne d'humaine qui reste ici…

- Surveille ton langage, Grimmjow, intervient la voix d'Ulquiorra.

L'ancien chouchou d'Aizen est suivi de près par l'humaine Inoue Orihime. Elle prend un air effrayé en me voyant et se cache à moitié derrière Ulquiorra. Tiens, c'est étrange. Alors comme ça, elle se sent en sécurité avec lui ? C'est peu commun. Et je ne pense pas ça car Ulquiorra est faible, au contraire. Il est monstrueusement puissant. Peut-être même plus que moi. Mais c'est justement cette puissance qui fait que la plupart des gens s'écartent de lui. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'une humaine comme elle aurait peur de lui, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas…

Éprouverait-elle des sentiments pour lui ?

À vérifier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? demande Ulquiorra, apparemment plus lassé qu'autre chose par les évènements.

- Ce Shinigami nous demande de l'héberger, et Hallibel a gentiment dit oui ! s'énerve Grimmjow.

- S'il ne cause pas de soucis, il n'y a aucun problème à ce qu'il reste, décrète Hallibel.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle, annonce Ulquiorra.

- Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? !

Je les regarde se disputer, amusé. Bizarrement, on peut dire que cet aspect-là de Las Noches m'a un peu manqué… Enfin, au Seireitei, il y a parfois le même genre d'ambiance. Mais avec les Arrancar… Il y a quelque chose de différent. De plus bestial, en quelque sorte. Et contrairement à ce que la plupart des personnes pourraient ressentir, je me sens plutôt bien dans cette atmosphère.

Leur dispute dure plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils paraissent avoir complètement oublié ma présence. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'humaine. Elle ne semble pas se porter mal. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle est bien plus épanouie et heureuse que lorsqu'Aizen la retenait prisonnière. Est-elle réellement au Hueco Mundo de son plein gré ? J'avoue avoir du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, c'est apparemment vrai. Elle ne quitte pas Ulquiorra d'un pouce, comme s'il était son protecteur. Et lui, il ne proteste pas, comme si c'était normal… Ou comme si ça lui plaisait. Je ne suis peut-être pas doué dans ma relation avec Rangiku, mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Quant à dire qu'ils s'aiment… je ne sais pas. Ça me paraît bien trop énorme. Une faible humaine et un Arrancar ? Et pas n'importe quel Arrancar, l'un des meilleurs ! Peut-être même le plus puissant. Car, même si Hallibel avait un rang plus élevé que lui au sein de l'Espada, j'ai toujours cru sentir une sorte de force cachée en Ulquiorra.

Leur discussion semble finie. J'interromps là mes pensées pour entendre leur verdict.

- Tu peux rester, m'apprend Hallibel. Mais ne viens pas te mêler de nos affaires.

- Bien sûr, souris-je.

Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que le Seireitei ne me retrouve pas trop vite…

* * *

_Ichigo_

Les journées passées sans elle ne sont que ténèbres. Je me morfonds dans mes idées noires, me rappelant que je ne suis plus désormais qu'un poids mort, un être inutile et incapable de protéger la moindre personne. Sans elle pour me redonner le sourire, le soleil lui-même me paraît sombre, fade, indigne d'intérêt.

Sans Rukia, je suis complètement perdu.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vient me rendre visite que le soleil se remet à briller. J'oublie tous mes problèmes pour profiter de chaque instant passé en sa présence. Je me remets à sourire, à rire, à apprécier le moment présent, avec elle.

Pour elle.

Si elle m'entendait, elle s'énerverait en me criant que je suis stupide, que je ne suis pas seul, que je n'ai absolument aucune raison de déprimer ainsi. Et elle aurait raison. Mais je n'y peux rien, sans elle, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Je me rends compte que je parle comme si elle était morte. Mais c'est faux, bien sûr. Si Rukia était morte, cela ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Non, Rukia n'est pas morte, elle est juste bien trop souvent absente à mon goût. Enfin, je me plains, mais je sais bien qu'elle vient le plus souvent possible à Karakura. Et pourtant, entre la possible captivité d'Inoue et la tentative de capture d'Ichimaru, elle n'a que très peu de temps libre. Elle arrive à venir deux à trois fois par semaine, et je sais bien que c'est déjà énorme, que j'ai énormément de chance, que je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, je voudrais qu'elle soit tout le temps à mes côtés.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, ruminant ces pensées. Il fait nuit, je devrais être endormi, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Rukia n'est pas venue depuis deux jours à présent, elle devrait bientôt descendre sur Terre. C'est avec cette pensée dans la tête que j'entends un petit bruit à l'extérieur et que, curieux, je me tourne vers ma fenêtre pour y trouver Rukia, dans son gigai, agenouillée sur le rebord et attendant que je lui ouvre.

Un sourire taquin s'épanouit sur mes lèvres, je me redresse sur mon lit, et la fixe d'un air moqueur.

- Tu veux entrer ? lui demandé-je sans pour autant amorcer le moindre geste pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Évidemment, imbécile !

Sa voix me parvient étouffée par l'épaisseur du verre, mais je peux tout de même l'entendre clairement.

- Mais pour ça, il faut dire les mots magiques.

- Tu m'énerves avec tes bêtises !

Je secoue négativement la tête.

- Non, non, non ! Tu t'es trompée ! Ce ne sont pas les bons mots magiques !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement m'ouvrir ? s'impatiente-t-elle.

- Parce que t'es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

Je la vois rougir. Ça fait plus de deux semaines que nous sommes en couple, et elle continue d'être embarrassée à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose comme ça. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

- Im… Imbécile ! Ouvre-moi, au lieu de dire ça aussi naturellement !

- On dit « s'il te plaît Ichigo ».

- Ouvre ou je te frappe !

- Si t'es dehors, tu peux pas me frapper… et c'est moi l'imbécile ?

- S'il te plaît Ichigo ! s'énerve-t-elle.

- C'est mieux comme ça, souris-je.

Et, enfin, je lui ouvre la fenêtre. Elle n'est même pas entrée qu'elle me balance son pied dans la figure, et je vole m'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relève d'un bond, furieux.

- Non mais ça va pas ? C'est pas parce que t'es restée bloquée dehors quelques secondes que tu dois me traiter comme ça !

- Crie pas si fort, tu vas alerter ta famille, crétin !

- Qui crie, là ? De toute façon, mes sœurs sont chez des amies, et mon père travaille de nuit en ce moment, on est seuls ici !

Un air étrange apparaît sur son visage. Un air… sadique ? Au secours, maman ! J'ai peur ! Rukia a un petit rire qui est tout sauf rassurant.

- On est seuls ? Cool, je vais pouvoir te taper autant que je le veux !

- Vraiment, t'es bizarre… Je te dis qu'on est tous seuls, dans ma chambre, c'est la nuit, on est en couple, et toi… Tu me dis que comme ça, tu vas pouvoir me frapper ? C'est pas vraiment à ça que penserait une fille normale…

- La ferme, idiot ! rougit-elle. Comment peux-tu continuer à te moquer de moi avec ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sa réplique me gèle sur place. J'ai l'impression que tous mes problèmes me retombent d'un coup sur les épaules. Mon sourire quitte mon visage, pour être remplacé par une expression triste.

- Ichigo… reprend Rukia plus doucement. Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire et viens m'asseoir à ses côtés, sur mon lit.

- Ouais… Depuis hier… Comment t'en es-tu rendue compte ?

- Eh bien, pour commencer je ne sens plus ton reiatsu comme avant. Et puis, tout à l'heure, je suis venue ici sous mon apparence de Shinigami, mais tu ne m'as pas du tout repérée. J'ai dû aller chez Urahara prendre un gigai pour que tu puisses me voir.

- Je suis définitivement incapable de sauver Inoue, maintenant…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai justement des nouvelles à son sujet ! L'espion envoyé au Hueco Mundo a rapporté qu'elle semblait être en bonne santé, mais les Taicho ont tout de même décidé d'envoyer une équipe pour la ramener sur Terre. J'ai demandé à faire partie de cette équipe, qui n'est pas encore entièrement formée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend exactement pour partir, mais bon… Enfin, il faudrait déjà savoir qui vient ou pas. Mais en tout cas, nous la sauverons ! Tu peux en être sûr !

Je suis tellement soulagé ! Si le Seireitei a décidé de sauver Inoue, alors elle le sera. Pris d'un soudain élan de gratitude, je prends Rukia dans mes bras.

- Merci, Rukia, lui chuchoté-je. Je t'aime.

Ses petits bras s'agrippent autour de mon cou, et elle se blottit contre moi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ichigo.

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse.

- Ichigo… ne t'imagine pas que, parce que ta famille n'est pas là, je vais coucher avec toi !

Je rougis. Tiens, c'est à mon tour…

- Je… Je… bafouillé-je. C'est pas du tout ce que je comptais faire ! Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est pas parce que je t'embrasse que… Enfin…

Elle éclate de rire, à mon plus grand embarras, et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- C'était ma petite revanche personnelle pour tout à l'heure !

Je lui balance un oreiller en pleine figure. Elle tombe à la renverse sur mon lit, et je me positionne à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, armé d'un second coussin.

- Et ça, c'est ma revanche pour ce que tu viens de faire ! dis-je en la frappant avec le coussin.

- Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Mais moi aussi, je peux me défendre !

Elle s'empare de l'oreiller que je lui ai jeté et s'en sert pour parer mes coups et m'en renvoyer. Nous échangeons quelques coups et rions aux éclats. Vraiment, il n'y a qu'avec elle que je peux être comme ça.

Lorsque nous avons fini de nous chamailler comme deux gamins, nous nous allongeons, essoufflés.

- J'ai gagné, haleté-je.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est moi qui t'ai le plus touché !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui es la plus fatiguée !

- C'est parce que tu es plus endurant que moi, imbécile ! Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné !

Je me lève sur un coude et l'embrasse furtivement.

- Et là, quoi que tu en dises, c'est moi qui ai gagné, la taquiné-je.

- Et en quoi as-tu gagné, s'il te plaît ?

- Je t'ai volé un baiser !

- Tu appelles ça gagner ?

- Bah oui !

- Moi, j'appelle ça perdre. Ça veut dire que t'es même pas capable de m'embrasser pour de vrai !

Elle me tire la langue, et je fais semblant de bouder. Elle prend alors mon visage dans ses mains et s'approche de moi.

- Montre-moi si tu es capable de mieux… me susurre-t-elle.

* * *

_Orihime_

- Dis, Ulquiorra… Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne chose qu'Ichimaru soit parmi nous ?

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher. Un peu comme d'habitude. Ulquiorra n'a jamais l'air atteint par la moindre petite affaire. Son expression est toujours vide.

Enfin, c'est ce que croient les autres.

Parce que moi, depuis quelques temps, j'ai repéré un changement en lui. Bon, un changement, c'est un bien grand mot. Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Quelque chose en lui est différent. Je crois que ça date de son combat contre Kurosaki-kun. C'est… Comment décrire ça… Je dirais que c'est comme s'il essayait de… De quoi, au juste ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner. La seule chose que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est qu'il essaie de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Peut-être d'être humain ? Non, c'est absurde. De toute façon c'est impossible, et… je vois mal Ulquiorra avoir ce genre de désir. Non, c'est autre chose.

Pour commencer, rien que dans le temps qu'il passe avec moi, il est différent de l'époque où Aizen régnait sur Las Noches. Nous sommes presque constamment ensemble ! Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. J'apprécie énormément les moments passés en sa compagnie.

Je sais que c'est mal, de penser ça. Il est mon ennemi. Il a presque tué Kurosaki-kun. Il m'a d'ailleurs terrorisée, ce jour-là, et je ne le verrai plus jamais de la même façon qu'avant. Mais quelque part, au fond de moi, je sens que je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Moi-même, je ne comprends pas. Mais bon, je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je me contente d'apprécier chaque moment passé en sa compagnie.

Ulquiorra et moi sommes dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude. Ichimaru est arrivé hier matin, et je n'en suis pas vraiment rassurée. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Déjà, lorsque nous sommes allés sauvés Kuchiki-san à la Soul Society, il nous a barré la route. Bon, beaucoup d'autres Taicho nous ont empêchés d'aller la sauver, mais lui… C'était différent. Et puis, il a toujours cet air fourbe sur le visage… Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais apprécier cet homme.

- Sa présence te dérange ? me demande Ulquiorra.

Ça, par exemple, c'est différent d'avant. Il se soucie de moi.

- Un peu, avoué-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là. Je te protègerai.

Alors ça, c'est complètement différent d'avant ! J'écarquille les yeux, abasourdie. Il fixe un point invisible, sans me regarder. Ses yeux ont l'air toujours aussi vides qu'avant. Rien ne semble avoir changé, et pourtant tout, dans son attitude envers moi, indique une évolution de son caractère. Je le remarque dans de tous petits détails du quotidien.

- Pourquoi me dévisages-tu comme ça, femme ? me demande-t-il d'un ton morne, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

- Oh… Euh… Je… Rien d'important !

Il me jette un regard étonné, que je me surprends à trouver beau. Ses larmes lui donnent comme un air nostalgique, je trouve ça trop mignon ! Oui, je trouve Ulquiorra mignon. Alors que quelques semaines à peine plus tôt, il m'effrayait. Mais je n'ai plus peur.

Je n'ai pas peur.

C'est ce que je lui ai dit, dans ma vision du futur. En disparaissant, il m'a demandé si j'avais peur, et je lui ai répondu que non. Et c'est la vérité. Ma seule peur est de le voir mourir pour de vrai, et de ressentir à nouveau le vide que j'ai éprouvé en le voyant partir en poussière.

Avant, j'aurais pensé ces choses pour Kurosaki-kun. Mais rien n'est plus pareil. Je n'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'aime Ulquiorra, qu'il a remplacé Kurosaki-kun dans mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas loin. Mes sentiments, ma vision du monde sont complètement différents d'avant.

Avant ma décision de rester à Las Noches, à mes yeux, Kurosaki-kun et les Shinigami représentaient le bien, tandis qu'Ulquiorra et les Arrancar étaient le mal. Je me rends compte à présent que ma vision des choses était bien naïve. Il n'existe ni bien, ni mal. Tout est relatif. Car chaque camp a ses propres raisons d'exister, de se battre, et nous qualifions de « bien » le camp avec lequel nous croyons être d'accord, tandis que le camp adverse est qualifié de « mal ». Je pense que c'est toujours comme ça, dans toutes les guerres. Cette vérité est sans doute universelle. Ce n'est qu'une fois la guerre terminée que nous nous rendons compte de notre aveuglement. Pourquoi les Shinigami seraient forcément les gentils, et les Arrancar forcément les méchants ? Ça n'a aucun sens. À présent que je vis en compagnie des Arrancar, j'ai révisé mon jugement. Je n'ai rien contre les Shinigami. J'en apprécie beaucoup certains. Non, ce que je pense d'eux n'a pas tellement changé. En revanche, j'ai appris à apprécier les Arrancar. Après tout, si ils sont ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, c'est parce que les Shinigami n'ont pas pu les sauver. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est de la faute des Shinigami, ils font de leur mieux, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si les Arrancar avaient choisi d'être ainsi. Et puis, j'ai également appris qu'ils ne sont pas aussi « méchants » que ce que je me plaisais à croire. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, impossible, mais j'ai la sensation qu'ils ont un cœur, caché tout au fond d'eux. Il suffit d'y croire et de les encourager à, petit à petit, retrouver ce cœur qu'ils ont perdu. J'en suis persuadée. Car Ulquiorra doit bien avoir un cœur. Sinon, il ne passerait pas ses journées avec moi, à m'écouter débiter inlassablement des bêtises sans importance sur ma vie.

Instinctivement, sans que moi-même ne sache pourquoi, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il a un mouvement de recul dont je ne tiens pas compte. C'est normal qu'il soit surpris. Moi-même, je me demande pourquoi je fais ça. Mais je me sens bien, comme ça. Malgré son apparence plutôt frêle, son épaule est solide. Il a dit qu'il me protègerait, et je le crois. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Merci, Ulquiorra, murmuré-je. Merci de passer du temps avec moi et d'être là pour moi. Merci de me protéger.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ni lui, ni moi ne bougeons. Tout est silencieux autour de nous. Tout est calme. Je me sens bien. J'ai alors une petite pensée qui me fait sourire, et je la partage avec lui.

- Tu vois que je n'ai pas peur.

* * *

_Grimmjow_

Je n'en peux plus ! C'est insupportable ! Moi qui me croyais enfin débarrassé d'Aizen et de ses deux autres connards de Shinigami, c'est raté ! Et encore, c'est pas Tosen ! Si ce mec s'était ramené, je lui aurais volontiers arraché sa sale gueule pour lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait ! Me couper mon bras… Bon, de toute façon, il est mort. Tué par Aizen, qui, en effaçant de la surface du monde l'existence de cet homme, a sûrement réalisé la seule bonne action de toute sa vie !

Mais en tout cas, Ichimaru n'a pas à rester ici ! Il veut qu'on le cache des Shinigami ? Et pourquoi acceptons-nous, au juste ? Nous devrions le renvoyer dans son merdier, et avec un bon coup de pied au cul si nécessaire ! Mais non, nous acceptons qu'il reste, la bouche en cœur, en attendant patiemment qu'il nous plante un couteau dans le dos ! Car je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut rien attendre de bien de ce type.

Il n'y a donc qu'un seul remède à ce problème : rapporter la présence d'Ichimaru aux Shinigami.

J'arrive à la Soul Society, directement à l'intérieur du Seireitei. Tout de suite, c'est le chaos chez les Shinigami. Ils courent et hurlent comme s'ils avaient vu le diable en personne, ces faiblards ! Mais attaquez-moi, bordel ! Prouvez que vous êtes dignes de faire partie du Gotei 13 ! Certains tentent tant bien que mal de m'affronter, mais je les repousse d'un ou deux Cero. Vraiment, il n'y a pas au moins une personne d'un niveau convenable, ici ?

Ah, mais c'est vrai ! À l'origine, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre ! Je dois leur rapporter la présence d'Ichimaru au Hueco Mundo ! Et si nécessaire, leur faire croire que l'humaine est maltraitée. Comme ça, ils se ramèneront à Las Noches, et je pourrai me battre en toute tranquillité ! Mais pour ça, je dois trouver au moins un Taicho...

Enfin, je sens quelques reiatsu puissants venir vers moi. Ça va commencer à être intéressant. J'espère juste que c'est pas des mauviettes de Fukutaicho ! Mais bon, en tout cas, je dois avouer que depuis la guerre, les Shinigami sont devenus plutôt réactifs ! C'est une bonne chose. Avant, ils n'auraient pas pris directement la menace au sérieux, alors qu'à présent, on m'envoie plutôt rapidement des gens relativement forts !

Ah tiens, ça, d'ailleurs, c'est un reiatsu puissant ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! Après tout, c'est pas parce que mon objectif de départ n'est pas le combat que j'ai pas le droit de me battre !

Un grand gaillard avec les cheveux en pointe, un bandeau sur l'œil droit et des clochettes dans les cheveux arrive devant moi. Il a l'air fort. En plus, il porte un haori de Taicho. À la bonne heure ! Une gamine aux cheveux roses descend de son dos et va s'asseoir quelques mètres derrière lui.

- T'es un Arrancar, non ? me demande-t-il.

Il ne s'embarrasse pas à me demander les raisons de ma venue. J'aime ça !

- Ouais ! Ramène-toi, Shinigami, qu'on voit qui de nous deux est le plus fort !

Bon, c'est un peu direct comme entrée en matière, mais je m'en fous. Mais, alors que j'allais m'élancer vers lui, il semble se rappeler de quelque chose. Je m'interromps, curieux. Il me fixe puis, soudainement, un éclair de lucidité apparaît dans son regard.

- Mais je te reconnais ! s'écrit-il. T'es l'Espada à moitié mort qui gisait par terre lors de mon combat contre Nnoitra ! Tu t'es plutôt bien rétabli, à ce que je voie !

À l'entente du nom de ce connard, je sens les poils de ma nuque se hérisser.

- C'est toi qui l'as tué ? lui demandé-je.

- Ouais ! Il était fort, c'était un super combat ! Maintenant, ramène-toi !

- Tu ne sais donc dire que ce genre de mots, Zaraki ?

J'étais tellement concentré que je n'ai même pas remarqué l'arrivée d'un second Taicho. Ses cheveux sont bruns et mi-longs, avec des espèces de tuiles sur le haut du crâne. Sa tête est fièrement relevée, et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a une haute estime de soi-même. Un noble. Ça crève les yeux.

- Que fais-tu ici, Arrancar ? me demande-t-il.

Pff. Il pouvait pas nous laisser nous battre tranquillement ? Mais non, il faut qu'un autre Taicho qui a l'air de ne pas spécialement avoir envie de se battre intervienne ! Que c'est chiant.

- J'ai une petite annonce à vous faire, souris-je. Je pense que ça devrait vous intéresser.

Les autres Shinigami ont formé un cercle autour de nous. En voyant que son Taicho n'allait finalement pas se battre, la gamine aux cheveux roses est remontée sur son dos. Quelques Fukutaicho sont également présents et nous observent, prêts à intervenir si besoin est. Je devrais peut-être me sentir menacé d'être ainsi entouré d'ennemis, mais il n'en est rien.

Une Fukutaicho aux longs cheveux blond vénitien se jette alors sur moi, son sabre brandis.

- Attends, Rangiku-san ! crie un autre Fukutaicho.

Son sabre passe en shikai, devenant un nuage de cendres. Je l'esquive facilement et lui assène un violent coup derrière la nuque, l'envoyant rouler à terre. Alors que je m'apprête à l'achever, une barrière de glace s'érige entre elle et moi. Bon, de toute façon, le combat était inintéressant.

- Écarte-toi d'elle tout de suite, Grimmjow.

Je me tourne vers le propriétaire de cette voix. C'est ce gamin Taicho qui était sur Terre, au début de la guerre. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il connaît mon nom.

Sa Fukutaicho se relève, légèrement sonnée. Elle est plus résistante que ce que je pensais. Ses yeux me fixent sévèrement, mais pas parce que je l'ai frappée. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle tente de me dissuader de dire ce que j'ai à dire. Serait-elle au courant pour Ichimaru ? Mais alors, elle le cache, elle aussi ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Enfin, de toute façon, elle pourra tenter tout ce qu'elle voudra, je parlerai quand même. Pour rien au monde, je ne gâcherais l'occasion de mettre un peu d'ambiance à Las Noches !

Les Shinigami sont à présent encore plus hostiles envers moi. Mais bon, ça m'est égal.

- Eh bien, femme, me moqué-je, on dirait que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire ! Pourtant, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'apporte comme nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es un Arrancar. Rien de bon ne peut venir de toi.

J'éclate de rire. Mais quel préjugé ! Même si j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle tente désespérément de cacher quelque chose.

- Et si je te disais que votre traître, Ichimaru Gin, se cache à Las Noches ?

* * *

**La partie de Rangiku dans ce chapitre est une de celles pour lesquelles je me suis le plus donnée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Un avis ?**

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Toshiro_

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, Matsumoto ?

Elle et moi sommes dans mon bureau. Après la déclaration de Grimmjow, rapidement suivie de son départ, nous avons convenu avec les autres Taicho que cette découverte ne faisait que renforcer notre projet de départ pour le Hueco Mundo. Mais à présent, il ne suffit pas uniquement d'aller sauver une humaine. Il s'agit d'Ichimaru. Le groupe qui partira au Hueco Mundo devra le ramener à la Soul Society, et sera donc bien plus gros que ce qui était initialement prévu. J'en ferai donc partie, ce que je ne souhaitais pas, à l'origine. Après tout, je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, de cette humaine. Ichimaru, en revanche…

Matsumoto voulait, dès le départ, partir au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Inoue. C'est son amie, après tout, et je ne m'étais donc pas opposé à sa décision. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'Ichimaru est à Las Noches… Elle pourrait bien faire échouer la mission, juste pour protéger ce traître.

- Réponds, Matsumoto. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Taicho. Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas m'interdire d'aller sauver Orihime juste parce que Gin se trouve également à las Noches ?

- Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes sur tes réelles motivations.

- Taicho ! s'insurge-t-elle. Orihime est mon amie ! Je me fais vraiment du souci pour elle !

- Ainsi que pour Ichimaru.

- Si vous étiez à ma place, qu'auriez-vous fait, Taicho ? Si c'était Hinamori qui avait trahi la Soul Society et qui se cacherait au Hueco Mundo ?

- Que viens faire Hinamori dans tout ça ? me braqué-je.

Un sourire réapparaît sur ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir.

- Oh, Taicho ! fait-elle de sa voix mielleuse que je déteste. Pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher, je sens ces choses-là !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, idiote ? !

Elle me saute dessus et me serre contre elle, m'étouffant entre ses seins.

- Oh, vous êtes trop mignon quand vous êtes gêné, Taicho ! Et je suis sûre que Hinamori pense la même chose que moi !

- La ferme, idiote ! Et lâche-moi ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

Je la repousse, tandis qu'elle rit aux éclats. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une Fukutaicho pareil ?

- Mais je suis très sérieuse, Taicho, reprend-elle plus sérieusement après s'être calmée. Peu importe ce que vous ressentez pour Hinamori, que feriez-vous à ma place ?

J'essaie quelques secondes de la comprendre. Si c'était Hinamori qui était au Hueco Mundo… eh bien, pour commencer, je ne l'aurais jamais laissée aller seule dans ce monde de fous. Mais si elle était assez forte pour y survivre et qu'elle avait trahi la Soul Society… J'aurais tout fait pour que personne ne sache qu'elle s'y cache, bien sûr. Et si, malgré tout, l'information avait filtré, j'aurais fait parti de l'expédition en mission au Hueco Mundo, mais pas pour la ramener. Pour la protéger.

Je pousse un soupir.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Matsumoto. Mais je ne peux pas décemment te laisser tenter de sauver cet homme. C'est un traître ! Il te manipule !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes dans sa tête, peut-être ?

- Non, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il pense réellement, pas même toi ! Alors que tu le connais mieux que personne !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour croire qu'il est forcément mauvais ! Taicho, laissez-moi y aller ! Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi une chance de le protéger…

Elle a l'air tellement désespérée… Et puis, j'ai trahi sa confiance, la dernière fois… je dois me racheter, non ?

Mais je suis son Taicho ! Je me dois de la protéger de ce traître ! Et si, depuis le début, il la manipulait pour qu'elle tente de le protéger, comme en ce moment, et meure ensuite ?

Mais… Et s'il l'aimait vraiment d'un amour sincère ?

Je suis déchiré. Avec le peu d'éléments que j'ai, je ne peux pas juger cette affaire. Et puis, qui suis-je pour dire à Matsumoto qui elle doit protéger ou pas ? Certes, je suis son Taicho, mais je n'ai aucun droit sur ses affaires personnelles. Et d'une certaine façon, pour elle, cette mission au Hueco Mundo en est une. Je lâche un soupir, vaincu.

- C'est d'accord, tu iras à Las Noches. Mais à une condition. Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

- Merci, Taicho !

Et évidemment, elle se jette sur moi en m'étouffant une fois de plus.

* * *

_Ulquiorra_

- À quoi joues-tu, Grimmjow ?

Celui-ci se retourne, tandis que je lui fais face. Nous sommes dans un des nombreux couloirs de Las Noches, non loin de la chambre de la femme.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, le menacé-je d'un ton aussi monocorde que d'habitude. Il y a quelques heures, ton reiatsu a subitement disparu, pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard. Et tu sembles joyeux, ce qui est rarement bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ! ?

- Peu importe. Dis-moi juste ce que tu penses faire.

- Et toi, alors ?

Je suis surpris par sa question, bien que je n'en montre rien.

- Comment ça, et moi ?

Il s'approche de moi, comme pour m'effrayer. Que croit-il ? Que je vais reculer devant lui ? Pff. Quel prétentieux. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, et il me toise de toute sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec cette bonne à rien d'humaine ? me demande-t-il. Tu passes tes journées avec elle, tu la protège des autres Arrancar, t'es aux petits soins avec elle… Qu'est qui va pas chez toi ?

Si j'avais un cœur, celui-ci aurait raté un battement, j'en suis sûr.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je.

- Depuis quand es-tu un menteur, Ulquiorra ?

- En quoi passer du temps avec une humaine est-il un crime ? tenté-je.

Je ne me rends compte que trop tard que j'aurais dû me taire. Ma question est tellement stupide… Quand suis-je tombé aussi bas ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? s'indigne Grimmjow. Hé, réveille-toi ! Déjà qu'avant t'étais insupportable, mais maintenant que tu passes ton temps avec l'humaine, t'es carrément invivable ! T'es un Arrancar, mec ! Un Arrancar ! Et elle, c'est une Humaine ! Tu piges ? T'es mort depuis belle lurette, t'as pas de cœur, tu représentes le vide, t'es son exact opposé ! Vous pouvez tout simplement pas être ensemble ! Et va pas me sortir que les humains disent que les opposés s'attirent, c'est qu'une connerie !

En fait, si les humains disent ça, c'était à l'origine parce qu'un élément à charge positive est attiré par un élément à charge négative et vice versa, mais bon, je ne vais pas le lui dire. La physique, même basique, est certainement trop compliquée pour lui…

- À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle, soupiré-je. Mais c'est faux. J'aime juste passer du temps avec elle, c'est tout.

- Tu « aimes » passer du temps avec elle ? répéta Grimmjow. Tu « aimes » ? Mais non, justement ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir aimer ? Pour aimer, il faut un cœur, et, je te le rappelle une énième fois, tu n'en as pas, Ulquiorra ! Tu ne peux rien aimer, que ce soit les moments passés avec elle ou tout simplement cette humaine en elle-même ! Quand le comprendras-tu enfin ? Même si elle t'aimait, tu ne pourrais pas lui rendre ses sentiments ! C'est techniquement impossible ! Tu crois vraiment que cette histoire peut avoir une fin heureuse ? Je te pensais plus réaliste que ça, Ulquiorra !

Il a raison. Il a désespérément raison, même si je préférerais largement mourir pour de bon plutôt que de l'admettre à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? Ces derniers temps, je me suis trop laissé aller. Tout au fond de moi, je sais que j'espérais pouvoir aimer cette femme. Mais l'amour est un sentiment propre à ceux qui ont un cœur, même les gamins le savent : le cœur est le symbole de l'amour.

Et moi je n'ai pas de cœur. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Je n'ai pas de cœur.

Ces mots se répètent en boucle en moi, comme le refrain d'une chanson minable qui nous trotte bêtement dans la tête toute la journée. Hein ? Mais d'où me vient cette comparaison stupide ? Encore de cette femme, sans doute… Décidemment, tout me ramène à elle. Je dois focaliser mes pensées sur autre chose. Et pour commencer, je dois me concentrer sur cet imbécile qui me fait face.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu crains, dis-je calmement. Je ne ressens, ni ne crois ressentir, rien pour cette femme. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

- À moi, rien du tout. Mais pour une fois, j'essaie juste d'être sympa, alors tu pourrais en profiter !

- Je te dis que je me fiche de cette humaine. Elle ne représente strictement rien pour moi.

Absorbés par notre discussion, nous ne repérons que trop tard le faible reiatsu de la personne concernée. Nous la sentons en même temps et, d'un même geste, tournons la tête vers elle.

Elle est debout, une main posée sur un pilier, l'autre contre ce cœur qui m'attire tant. Ses yeux nous fixent, passant de Grimmjow à moi, revenant sur Grimmjow, pour finalement s'arrêter sur moi. Ses lèvres et son menton tremblent, son regard commence à s'embuer et, avant que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit, elle détourne la tête et s'enfuit en courant.

- Attends, femme ! m'écrié-je en oubliant totalement la présence de Grimmjow à mes côtés.

D'ailleurs, celui-ce grommelle quelque chose qui ressemble à « C'est pitoyable », mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je m'élance derrière l'humaine et, d'un sonido, me retrouve rapidement devant elle, la faisant s'arrêter. Son visage est inondé de larmes, et bizarrement, je me surprends à m'imaginer les essuyer moi-même. Mon trou d'Arrancar me fait plus mal que jamais. Avant ma rencontre avec cette humaine, il ne m'avait jamais blessé. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant…

Qu'est-ce que je veux, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que j'imagine pouvoir faire ? Chaque mot de Grimmjow était empli de vérité. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, comme disent les humains. Et je dois admettre que, pour une fois, ces déchets on raison.

- Depuis quand étais-tu là, femme ?

- Tais-toi ! rage-t-elle, ce qui semble la surprendre au moins autant que moi. N'essaie même pas de… de…

Ses sanglots reprennent de plus belle, me laissant complètement désemparé. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire dans ce genre de situation ? Partir ? La prendre dans mes bras ? M'excuser ? C'est que je n'ai jamais appris à aimer, moi !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais encore en train de penser ? Pour commencer, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse apprendre à aimer, et puis, à quoi aimer pourrait bien me servir ? Les sentiments sont inutiles. Une simple invention des humains pour justifier leurs faiblesses.

Du moins, c'est ce que je me plaisais à croire… Mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien, désormais. Car j'aurais beau mentir à Grimmjow et aux autres Arrancar autant que je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas me mentir à moi-même longtemps. Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que je le voudrais à cette humaine.

- Orihime… tenté-je.

Elle se fige et me jette, à travers ses larmes, un regard surpris.

- Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom, là ?

- Je…

- Tais-toi !

Et elle repart à nouveau en pleurant, sans que je ne comprenne bien pourquoi.

* * *

_Gin_

Quand Aizen est pas là pour plomber l'ambiance, c'est vraiment amusant, Las Noches ! Enfin, les plus amusants, ce sont bien sûr Ulquiorra et Orihime ! Ils se tournent autour, apprennent à se connaître l'un et l'autre et, sans trop s'en rendre compte, commencent à s'aimer. Grimmjow semble être le seul, avec moi, à l'avoir compris. Il faut dire que les autres Arrancar n'en ont pas grand-chose à faire ! Du moment que personne ne vient les déranger, ils sont plutôt satisfaits. Mais personnellement je suis curieux, pour ne pas dire fouineur, de nature. Et Grimmjow… Eh bien, Grimmjow s'emmerde, tout simplement ! Alors, dans son cas, quoi de plus naturel que de s'intéresser aux deux seules véritables attractions du Hueco Mundo ?

J'ai suivi la petite conversation de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra du début à la fin et franchement, c'est trop triste. Encore un amour impossible ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'en vis un. Mais entre Rangiku et moi, c'est plus compliqué qu'impossible, à vrai dire. Compliqué à cause de moi. Mais au moins, nous, nous connaissons nos sentiments, et nous tentons d'être ensemble, malgré tout. Enfin… plus ou moins. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Le sujet du jour est le petit couple formé par Ulquiorra et Orihime.

Orihime aime Ulquiorra, ça crève les yeux. Et c'est quelqu'un qui garde en permanence les yeux fermés qui l'affirme ! Enfin, en réalité, mes yeux ne sont pas fermés, juste plissés. Mais passons. Ce n'est qu'un détail.

Orihime est donc amoureuse d'Ulquiorra, et elle semble ne s'en être rendue compte qu'en entendant Ulquiorra affirmer n'en avoir strictement rien à faire d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être stupide, ces jeunes ! Elle pouvait pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Je sais que j'aime Rangiku depuis que je suis tout petit, moi !

Hum, je n'arrête pas de ramener le sujet à ma personne ! C'est pas bon, ça ! Je commence à devenir égoïste !

Ah, mais j'avais oublié. J'ai toujours été égoïste. Je ne pense à personne d'autre qu'à Rangiku ou moi-même.

Bref. Et Ulquiorra, qu'éprouve-t-il, ou plutôt que tente-t-il d'éprouver ? Car ces deux-là n'ont vraiment pas de chance : Ulquiorra n'a pas de cœur, il ne peut donc pas aimer ! Enfin, techniquement. Mais si on observe bien la situation… Il éprouve quelque chose pour Orihime, c'est indéniable. Même Grimmjow l'a vu ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment qualifier ça d'amour… On dirait plutôt qu'il a envie de l'aimer, ce qui est très différent d'aimer pour de vrai. C'est comme si, à travers elle, il recherchait la possibilité d'aimer qu'il a perdue en devenant un Arrancar. Son cœur l'attire, et ça, même lui semble le savoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être compliqués ! Et puis, quelle idée aussi, qu'une humaine ait des sentiments pour un Arrancar, et vice-versa ! Quelle idée d'être amoureux en général, d'ailleurs. L'amour rend faible et aveugle, c'est bien connu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est vrai ! Sans les sentiments, tout serait plus simple. On souffrirait moins, on ne ferait pas de conneries pour la personne qu'on aime, on vivrait notre vie simplement…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se ferait chier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là ! Se tourner autour, c'est bien beau, mais un jour ou l'autre il faut bien se décider à faire le premier pas ! Et puis franchement, pourquoi se disputent-ils bêtement ? D'ailleurs, la réaction d'Ulquiorra aux larmes d'Orihime était pour le moins étonnante. Sa voix a perdu son ton monocorde habituel pour se faire remplacer par un ton inquiet, soucieux. Et puis, il lui a quand même couru après ! Mais le plus incroyable… il l'a appelée par son prénom. Et ça, j'en suis sûre, ça montre un grand changement en lui. Bon, allez, je suis d'humeur à faire une bonne action, aujourd'hui ! Je vais tenter de faire bouger un peu leur relation !

J'entends et voie tout ce qu'il se passe d'intéressant à Las Noches. Autrement dit, j'ai entendu toutes les conversations d'Orihime et Ulquiorra. J'étais toujours caché non loin d'eux, dissimulant si bien mon reiatsu que même Ulquiorra ne m'a jamais senti. J'ai donc entendu cette pauvre petite Orihime lui confier avoir peur de moi et, surtout, j'ai entendu Ulquiorra lui répondre qu'il la protégerait de moi. Honnêtement, je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Mais là n'est pas la question. Le truc, c'et qu'Orihime est actuellement seule dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi et en se traitant d'imbécile toutes les trois secondes. Je le sais, je l'entends. Elle ne cesse de se parler toute seule, à haute voix, c'est assez amusant ! Elle répète sans cesse qu'elle n'a pas à pleurer ainsi pour Ulquiorra, qu'il n'est rien pour elle, qu'elle ne s'attendait à rien de sa part de toute façon, enfin bref, elle tente de se mentir à elle-même, mais elle ne trompe personne, pas même elle.

Je sais aussi qu'Ulquiorra est dans les parages et que, si je laisse mon reiatsu s'échapper un tout petit peu, il viendra aussitôt secourir sa princesse. La seule chose à laquelle je dois faire attention, c'est de ne pas non plus faire trop peur à Orihime, pour ne pas me faire virer de Las Noches…

Elle a laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Je me positionne donc à l'entrée et plaque un sourire mauvais sur mes lèvres. Elle est allongée sur son canapé, et ne me remarque donc pas.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? questionné-je innocemment.

Elle se retourne, et son visage prend une expression affolée en me reconnaissant. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de cacher ses larmes, se redresse et recule devant moi. Je laisse échapper un peu de reiatsu, pour qu'Ulquiorra me repère.

- Je… Je… Que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien, je me promenais dans les couloirs quand je t'ai entendue pleurer. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je penche la tête légèrement sur le côté, comme pour la regarder sous un autre angle, et m'approche lentement d'elle. Elle panique, et tente de le cacher du mieux qu'elle peut, mais c'est flagrant.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Sortez de ma chambre ! me hurle-t-elle.

- Chut, pas si fort… ricané-je. Les gens pourraient t'entendre et croire que je te veux du mal… Je t'ai juste demandé pourquoi tu pleurais. Je te fais peur ?

Elle tremble, la pauvre petite. Adossée au mur, elle n'a plus aucune voie de sortie. Franchement, je suis si effrayant que ça ?

- Je… je n'ai pas peur… bafouille-t-elle.

- Quand c'est à moi que tu dis ça, tu mens un peu mieux, Orihime, fait la voix d'Ulquiorra.

Les yeux d'Orihime se remplissent d'espoir. Je suis le seul à la trouver ridicule ? Mais bon, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Ils sont cons, mais mignons. Eh mais… il vient encore de l'appeler par son prénom, là ? Et devant moi en plus ? Ça c'est du progrès !

- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà… souris-je sans me retourner. Tu viens protéger ta princesse, Ulquiorra ?

D'un sonido, il vient s'interposer entre elle et moi. Ses mains sont toujours dans ses poches, son visage n'exprime aucune émotion, rien chez lui n'indique une quelconque colère et pourtant, je ressens clairement son attitude belliqueuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ichimaru ?

- Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles, pas besoin d'être si hostile !

- Alors pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?

- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être de ta faute, Ulquiorra ?

Il se fige quelques secondes. Il sait que j'ai raison. Enfin, c'est Ulquiorra qui a causé ses larmes, et moi, j'ai causé sa peur. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables de son état, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'Ulquiorra protège Orihime de moi. Le plan est simple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, Ulquiorra, tu ne réponds plus ? me moqué-je.

- Je me demandais juste si je devais te tuer ou non.

- Oh, c'est méchant ça, Ulquiorra !

Je prends un air faussement attristé.

- Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas traumatiser cette pauvre Orihime, si ? Elle n'est sûrement pas prête à te voir tuer à nouveau quelqu'un devant ses yeux…

Je vais peut-être trop loin, là… non ? Mais en écoutant bien les conversations des divers Arrancar de Las Noches, j'ai bien compris qu'Ulquiorra a tué Ichigo sous les yeux d'Orihime. Bon, après il a ressuscité je ne sais trop comment, mais je m'en fiche, le fait est là : Orihime aura sans doute cette « mort » à tout jamais gravée dans sa rétine.

Tout comme Rangiku ne pourra jamais oublier ma trahison…

- Sors d'ici, Ichimaru. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps.

- Ulquiorra ne pourrait donc pas contrôler sa colère ? fais-je semblant de m'étonner. Uniquement parce que j'ai, sans le vouloir, effrayé une faible humaine ? Mais où va le monde ?

Sur un dernier soupir, je sors de la chambre en un shunpô. Mais je continue à les espionner en dissimulant mon reiatsu. Le spectacle est sur le point de commencer !

- Je ne mens pas quand je dis ne pas avoir peur de toi, commence Orihime après quelques secondes de silence.

- Pardon ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je mentais mieux en te disant à toi que je n'avais pas peur qu'en le disant à Ichimaru. Mais c'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Même si tu as tué Kurosaki-kun sous mes yeux, même si tu m'as capturée, même si tu t'es montré odieux avec moi, je n'ai pas peur.

Je l'entends tenter de réprimer un sanglot.

- Par contre… j'ai vraiment peur d'Ichimaru. Merci.

- Je t'avais dit que je te protégerais.

- Tu as aussi dit que je n'étais rien pour toi.

Ah, nous approchons du sujet principal !

- J'ai menti, dit simplement Ulquiorra.

Oh, il est pas drôle ! Il aurait pu hésiter un peu avant de sortir ça comme ça, quand même ! Ou rougir, je sais pas moi ! Enfin… Ulquiorra peut-il rougir ? Il est tout blanc, ça ferait vraiment bizarre de le voir aussi rouge qu'une tomate !

- Comment ça, tu as menti ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que Grimmjow sache que tu es importante pour moi.

Il a dit quoi, là ? Mais c'est magnifique ! À l'échelle d'Ulquiorra, ces quelques petits mots s'apparentent à une déclaration d'amour ! Je n'en attendais pas tant ! Allez, Orihime ! Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, embrasse-le, fais quelque chose ! Vas-y !

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine humaine devant un feuilleton à l'eau de rose… Ça craint, je me ramolli…

- Ah… euh… rougit Orihime. D'accord… je vois… Désolée du dérangement, alors !

Mais elle est conne ou quoi ?

- Du dérangement ? répète Ulquiorra, surpris.

- Bah oui… s'explique-t-elle, gênée. Tu étais en pleine conversation, et je vous ai interrompus… Et puis, il y a eu l'histoire avec Ichimaru, et tout ça…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est rien.

- Ah… Vraiment ? Bon, euh… Encore merci alors…

Je l'entends prendre une inspiration.

- Mais… Je ne suis toujours pas très rassurée, avec Ichimaru qui traîne dans les parages… Tu veux bien… Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plaît ?

Bah voilà ! Ça, c'est du bon boulot ! À mon avis, ils seront trop timides pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, mais quand même ! Sa demande, ce n'est pas rien ! Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, ça c'est une bonne chose !

Car oui, je suis comme qui dirait tombé sous le charme. Ils sont jeunes, ils s'aiment, mais ils ne le peuvent pas… leur relation n'est pas la même que celle que j'ai avec Rangiku, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement. Alors c'est décidé, ces deux-là seront mes petits protégés !

* * *

_Shinji_

Dès que j'ai parlé à Hiyori de l'expédition au Hueco Mundo, à laquelle je participerai, elle a voulu en faire partie. J'en ai parlé aux autres Taicho, qui n'y ont eu aucune objection, et la voilà avec moi à la Soul Society. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle est calme, et en profite pour me demander qui vient avec nous, ainsi que les raisons de chacun.

- Pour commencer, les deux seuls Taicho à y aller sont Hitsugaya et moi-même, énuméré-je. Il semble clair que le Taicho de la 10e division y va pour Ichimaru… Rukia, une amie d'Ichigo et Orihime, part tout naturellement sauver son amie. Renji, le Fukutaicho de la 6e division, y va. C'est l'ami d'enfance de Rukia, et une connaissance d'Orihime. Rangiku, la Fukutaicho suspectée d'être la complice d'Ichimaru, vient également. À l'origine, c'était pour sauver Orihime, mais à présent que je sais qu'Ichimaru se cache au Hueco Mundo, j'ai quelques doutes sur ses réelles motivations… Momo, ma Fukutaicho, vient également. Je crois que c'est pour me suivre moi, pour me faire passer une sorte de test de confiance. Je vois bien qu'après la trahison d'Aizen, elle est toujours sur ses gardes. Et puis, la présence de Hitsugaya semble la rassurer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à aller où il va, comme pour être sûre de bénéficier de sa protection en cas de danger. Elle vient aussi peut-être pour Ichimaru… Elle a vraiment une grande haine envers lui. Ikkaku et Yumichika, de la 11e division, seront également de la partie, mais eux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus attirés par le combat que par autre chose. D'ailleurs, Kenpachi a également souhaité faire partie de la mission, mais Yamamoto n'a pas accepté, à cause de son caractère… particulier. Izuru, l'ancien Fukutaicho d'Ichimaru, vient aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent pour le traître… Et Hisagi, le Fukutaicho de Kensei, autrefois sous les ordres du traître Tosen, se joint à nous pour veiller sur Rangiku. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois, je n'en ai aucune preuve.

- Et toi, Shinji ?

- Je suis intrigué par tout ça, souris-je. Un truc important est sur le point de se passer, je le sens. Je ne veux pas rater ça.

- Pareil.

Je lui jette un regard surpris.

- Vraiment ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !

Et Bam, je me reçois sa sandale dans la gueule ! Ça m'avait vraiment pas manqué, cette connerie !

- Aie, Hiyori ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu douce de temps en temps ?

- Désolée, mais il semblerait que ça ne me ressemble pas.

Elle me tire la langue et s'en va dans les rues du Seireitei. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être susceptible…

* * *

_Rukia_

Tous les Shinigami partant pour le Hueco Mundo, moi y comprise, sont réunis au même endroit. Nous attendons que Kurotsuchi Taicho nous ouvre un passage vers Las Noches, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

J'ai une petite pensée pour Ichigo. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu venir avec nous sauver Inoue. Je le connais si bien… et encore plus depuis la nuit dernière. La tête qu'il a faite, quand je lui ai dit de ne pas profiter de l'absence de sa famille pour tenter quoi que ce soit ! Et au final, c'est moi qui ai pris les devants… Je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit-là. C'était… magique. Exceptionnel. Inoubliable. En fait, je crois que je n'aurai jamais les mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti lors de cette première fois.

Je me donne une claque mentale. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de fantasmer sur mes souvenirs de ma dernière visite à Ichigo !

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. C'est bon, tout le monde est concentré sur Kurotsuchi Taicho, personne ne me regarde ! Je lâche un léger soupir. Heureusement que personne ne peut lire mes pensées, sinon…

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Rukia ?

Je sursaute, comme prise en flagrant délit de… De quoi, en fait ?

- R… Renji ! Me fais pas peur comme ça, imbécile !

Il éclate de rire, et je lui envoie mon pied dans son tibia pour le calmer. Nous commençons à nous disputer amicalement, jusqu'à ce que Hitsugaya Taicho nous ordonne de nous taire. Kurotsuchi Taicho est sur le point d'ouvrir un Garganta vers le Hueco Mundo, tout le monde est assez tendu. La tension est presque palpable. Enfin, ce con de Renji a quand même cru bon de détendre l'atmosphère… à sa façon. Quelque part, je dois avouer que je lui en suis plutôt reconnaissante. Une fois à Las Noches, nous ne pourrons plus nous reposer avant d'avoir sauvé Inoue et ramené Ichimaru.

Franchement, il a fallu qu'il aille se cacher au Hueco Mundo juste quand nous allions y chercher Inoue ! Comme si la mission n'allait pas déjà être assez difficile comme ça ! Honnêtement, je me demande si nous sommes vraiment assez à partir pour Las Noches… Les Arrancar et Ichimaru nous y attendent, quand même ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Enfin, c'est vrai que Hitsugaya Taicho et Hirako Taicho sont forts, et puis, Renji et Ikkaku peuvent également se servir du bankai, mais tout de même… J'ignore si cela sera réellement suffisant contre des adversaires de cette envergure. En fait, j'aurais été bien plus rassurée si Ichigo était venu avec nous…

- Il y a un problème ! s'écrie soudain Kurotsuchi Taicho. Je ne parviens pas à ouvrir le Garganta !

Nous n'en croyons pas nos oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? Tous les membres de la 12e division s'activent pour tenter d'aider leur Taicho à comprendre l'origine de la complication. Nous attendons plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce Kurotsuchi Taicho reprenne la parole.

- J'ai trouvé ! Mais je ne pense pas être capable d'ouvrir un Garganta aujourd'hui… explique-t-il en se campant devant nous. Le phénomène qui s'est produit à quelques heures d'intervalle dans le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society le jour de la fin de la guerre est en train d'avoir lieu dans le monde séparant le nôtre de celui des Arrancar. Les ondes produites par ce phénomène étrange empêchent d'accéder à ce monde, et donc d'y ouvrir un passage vers Las Noches. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps ce blocage perdurera. Rentrez dans vos divisions, nous vous contacterons lorsque le passage sera à nouveau possible.

* * *

_Urahara_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kisuke ? me demande Yoruichi-san.

- Ils ont un problème, à la Soul Society, et on m'a demandé de l'aide… je réponds évasivement, concentré sur mon écran.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Tu es au courant qu'ils prévoyaient d'envoyer une équipe récupérer Inoue et Ichimaru, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, ils devaient partir aujourd'hui, mais ils n'ont pas pu. Le phénomène ayant engendré une vision du futur dans le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society le jour de la fin de la guerre est actuellement en train de se produire dans le monde séparant ces deux mondes. Mais, alors qu'auparavant, ce phénomène n'a duré que quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes, cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il dure… Et les ondes qu'il provoque empêchent tout passage. Je tente donc d'analyser tout ça pour, éventuellement, découvrir l'origine de cette chose, mais surtout pour essayer d'ouvrir un passage. Au Seireitei, Kurotsuchi et toute sa division travaillent également dessus.

- Hum, je vois, acquiesce-t-elle. Mais bon, je sais que t'y arriveras ! Tu as fait tellement de trucs incroyables, si quelqu'un peut résoudre ce problème, c'est bien toi !

Elle appuie ses mots d'un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, me faisant sourire.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est simple ? Ricané-je.

- Tu as réussi à sauver des Vizard de leur Hollowfication, tu as créé le Hôgyoku, et j'en passe… Je ne vois pas en quoi ce truc pourrait être un problème pour toi !

- Eh bien vois-tu, le problème, c'est que ce « truc », comme tu dis, ne semble pas venir de notre monde. Ça ne ressemble à rien de connu, et ceux qui l'ont vécu sont tous d'accord là-dessus. La 12e division a déjà tenté plusieurs hypothèses : phénomène naturel tellement rare que nous n'en avons aucun souvenir, réaction à la trop grande quantité de reiatsu d'Aizen, moyen de défense ou d'attaque du Hôgyoku… Toutes rejetées. Sauf une, la plus probable : c'est une magie qui nous vient d'un autre monde, tellement puissante qu'elle est arrivée jusqu'à nous, mais qui a cependant été modifiée durant son « voyage ». Il est même possible qu'à l'origine, ce « sort » n'avait pas du tout les mêmes effets que ceux que nous avons pu constater. Mais c'est assez improbable.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il existerait d'autres mondes ?

- Exactement. Je cherche d'ailleurs un moyen de trouver le monde qui nous aurait envoyé ces ondes si problématiques pour les Shinigami. Mais avec le peu d'éléments que j'ai, c'est quasiment impossible.

- Tu connais le mot impossible, toi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Eh bien, il faut croire que oui…

* * *

**Et oui, le départ pour le Hueco Mundo n'est pas pour tout de suite, désolée ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Rangiku_

Je ne sais trop quoi penser de cette interruption involontaire de la mission. D'un côté, je suis soulagée pour Gin, même si ce n'est sûrement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit jeté en prison, ou pire… Mais d'un autre côté, si nous ne pouvons pas aller au Hueco Mundo, cela signifie que Gin ne peut pas venir à la Soul Society non plus. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'a pas encore une fois abandonnée, mais… j'ai peur. Peur de ne jamais le revoir. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ou que le passage entre les deux mondes soit à tout jamais impossible. Et si la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble était la dernière fois où je pouvais le voir ? Et si j'avais gâché ce temps pour une stupide affaire de confiance ? Je ne sais pas. Décidemment, avec lui, je ne sais jamais rien. M'aime-t-il ? Le reverrai-je ? Que pense-t-il ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien.

Quelque part, mon Taicho a peut-être raison. Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement arrêter de voir Gin. Mais… c'est impossible. Je l'ai vu mourir une fois. Je l'ai vu partir loin de moi des dizaines de fois. Je sais bien, depuis le temps, à quel point son absence m'est insupportable. Je l'aime, c'est aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça.

Je pousse un soupir. Si tout pouvait être plus simple, ce serait tellement…

- Arrête de rêvasser, Matsumoto, et travaille, fait la voix de mon Taicho.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers son bureau.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, Taicho !

- C'est parce que tu es si absorbée dans tes pensées que tu ne fais même pas attention à ce qui t'entoure, soupire-t-il. Si tu te concentrais un peu, tu ne serais pas surprise juste en m'entendant.

- Ne boudez pas comme ça, Taicho ! fais-je d'une voix mielleuse. Vous êtes bien plus mignon quand vous souriez ! Et je suis sûre que Hinamori pense la même chose que moi !

- La ferme, idiote ! s'emporte-t-il.

J'éclate de rire. Cette scène, je la connais par cœur : c'est tous les jours le même refrain. Mais j'aime ça. J'aime mon petit Taicho, j'aime l'ambiance qui règne à la 10e division, j'aime la plupart des autres Fukutaicho… Je suis chez moi, ici. J'aime cette atmosphère. Il manque juste un petit quelque chose, et ce petit quelque chose s'appelle Gin…

Il me manque. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis seulement quelques jours, j'ai déjà vécu des absences bien plus longues que ça, mais il me manque. Et je sais que, tant que nous ne pourrons pas ouvrir de passage vers le Hueco Mundo, je ne pourrai pas le revoir. Et puis, impossible de contourner ce « barrage » : nous avons essayé d'atteindre Las Noches depuis le monde des humains, mais rien à faire. Au moins, les attaques dans le monde réel sont en ce moment réduites aux Hollow qui y étaient déjà avant la « fermeture »… Ça nous laisse un peu de repos, et c'est déjà ça.

Quelqu'un toque timidement à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, ordonne Hitsugaya Taicho.

Hinamori franchit le seuil de la pièce. C'est mon jour de chance ! Je vais pouvoir embêter mon Taicho, tout en lui donnant un petit coup de pouce !

- Salut, Hinamori ! lancé-je gaiement. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

J'entends Hitsugaya Taicho soupirer. Évidemment, c'est lui qui est censé l'accueillir, pas moi…

- Eh bien, Hirako Taicho m'envoie dire à Shiro-chan…

- C'est Hitsugaya Taicho ! rectifie l'intéressé.

- « Shiro-chan » ? C'est trop chou ! remarqué-je en éclatant de rire. Je peux vous appeler comme ça, Taicho ?

- Certainement pas !

- Dis-moi, Hinamori, il est mignon quand il est en colère, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je innocemment.

Les deux futurs amoureux rougissent en même temps. C'est vraiment trop chou !

- Arrête ça, Matsumoto !

- Mais Taicho, je lui posais juste une question !

- Arrête ça, j'ai dit !

- Oh, vous êtes pas drôle, Taicho…

Il semble tenter difficilement de se calmer. C'est vraiment très drôle de taquiner ces deux-là ! S'il y avait une élection du meilleur couple de tout le Seireitei, je voterais pour eux sans hésiter une seconde ! Parce que, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas avoués leurs sentiments, leur amour est flagrant. Flagrant et… pur, aussi.

Ce ne sont encore que des gamins. Enfin, plus vraiment des « gamins » à proprement parler, mais quand même : ils sont jeunes. Ils sont à un âge où l'amour est comme immaculé, sans arrière-pensée quelconque… Les adultes peuvent aimer pour l'argent, le sexe, le pouvoir, ou toute autre raison complètement stupide. Mais eux, non. Ils s'aiment simplement. Sans rien attendre de l'autre en retour. Et je trouve ça vraiment magnifique.

J'ai déjà connu ça, enfant. Avec Gin. Tout était si simple, alors… Nous étions tout le temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse une première fois. Et là, plus rien n'a été comme avant. Où est passée cette complicité naturelle ? Où sont passés les si bons moments que nous partagions autrefois ? Où est passée la confiance absolue que j'avais en lui ? Je l'ignore, tout comme j'ignore si je serai un jour capable de retrouver ce bonheur perdu.

Mais si ça m'est impossible, je veux au moins que Hinamori et mon Taicho découvrent ce petit paradis.

- Que voulais-tu me dire, Hinamori ? soupire ce dernier.

- Ah, oui ! Euh… Hirako Taicho voudrait te voir pour une réunion stratégique concernant la mission au Hueco Mundo.

- C'est une bonne idée. Quand souhaite-t-il me voir ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Demain matin, ça lui va ?

- Hum… réfléchit-elle. Il me semble qu'il n'a rien de prévu demain matin. C'est bon, alors ! Je le lui transmettrai !

- Dis-lui aussi qu'il serait plus juste de convoquer également tous ceux qui iront au Hueco Mundo.

- Bien !

Elle salue et, sur un dernier sourire, sort de la pièce.

* * *

_Orihime_

J'ouvre les yeux et constate que je me suis endormie sur Ulquiorra. Enfin, pas exactement « sur » lui. J'ai juste ma tête posée contre son épaule, mais quand même, c'est la première fois que nous sommes si proches ! Je rougis sans doute et m'écarte de lui, terriblement gênée. Mais il ne le remarque pas. Il dort.

Ulquiorra dort ! Ça alors ! Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça ! Mais pourquoi suis-je si surprise ? Je m'imaginais peut-être qu'il ne dormait pas, pour la simple raison que c'est un Arrancar ? C'est stupide ! Les Shinigami dorment, non ? Alors, pourquoi pas les Arrancar ?

Sa tête est posée contre le dossier du canapé. Comment fait-il pour se tenir si droit tout en étant endormi ? C'est impressionnant ! Enfin… Bon, il y a bien plus impressionnant que ça, mais quand même ! Et… Il faut avouer qu'il est mignon. Il est si calme, il paraît presque… inoffensif. Je devrais me donner une claque mentale. Penser qu'Ulquiorra est inoffensif ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est un monstre qui a bien failli tuer Kurosaki-kun. Il n'a aucune pitié. Aucun sentiment.

… Vraiment ?

Pourtant, je me plais à croire que son cœur est toujours dans sa poitrine. Je me plais à croire que ce que je ressens pour lui peut être partagé. Je me plais à croire qu'Ulquiorra n'est pas l'être froid qu'il semble être de premier abord. Je me plais à croire tant de choses, mais au fond… je cherche peut-être uniquement à me rassurer.

Parce qu'hier, je me suis aperçue que je l'aime. Et je sais bien que ce n'est pas « normal ». Que, même si notre relation était possible, elle ne pourrait pas être « saine ». Un Arrancar et une humaine ? Ça ne s'est jamais vu, et ça ne se verra jamais. Je le sais, mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

J'aimais Kurosaki-kun, c'est vrai. Mais je crois que cet amour s'est doucement évanoui au fur et à mesure de ma captivité, lors de la guerre. Je tentais alors de renoncer à tout espoir, pour ne pas être déçue si personne ne venait me sauver. Et lentement, ce n'est pas uniquement l'espoir qui a déserté mon cœur, mais également mon attirance pour Kurosaki-kun. De toute façon, je savais bien qu'il aimait Kuchiki-san. Et le vide que Kurosaki-kun a laissé dans mon cœur… C'est Ulquiorra qui l'a comblé.

Ulquiorra, combler un vide ? Que c'est ironique, lorsqu'on sait qu'il est l'Espada représentant, justement, le vide…

Et pourtant, c'est l'entière vérité. Ses visites régulières étaient la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher dans cet univers triste, froid, mort. Je pensais qu'il me fallait de la vie autour de moi pour exister. Je pensais qu'il me fallait de la couleur, des éclats de rire, des larmes, des sourires, mais je me trompais. La seule chose qu'il me faut à présent pour vivre, c'est lui. Ulquiorra. Sans lui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je suis perdue. En fait, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de comment j'arrivais à vivre avant de le rencontrer.

Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais de loin préféré mourir que tomber amoureuse d'un Arrancar, et encore plus de cet Arrancar en particulier. Et pourtant… À ses côtés, je me sens heureuse comme je l'ai rarement été. C'est mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez moi ? Ne vois-je donc pas à quel point il est monstrueux ? Ai-je si facilement oublié ce qu'il a fait à Kurosaki-kun juste devant mes yeux, comme si il avait attendu que j'arrive pour l'achever ? Ne me souviens-je donc pas de la peur que j'ai ressentie en le voyant si féroce ?

Je n'ai pas peur.

Je n'ai plus peur de lui. Cette émotion à son égard a totalement déserté mon cœur. C'est ridicule. Comment puis-je ne pas être terrorisée en sa présence ?

J'observe son visage si calme. Je l'aime, tout simplement…

J'aime les traits de son visage harmonieux. Ils n'ont aucun défaut. J'aime les larmes factices qui semblent couler sur ses joues. Elles apportent une touche de tristesse à ce visage sans émotion, et me donnent envie de le consoler. J'aime le vert de ses yeux. Il ressort magnifiquement bien parmi ce noir et ce blanc. J'aime ses pupilles verticales. Elles lui donnent un air original, un air bien à lui. J'aime ses lèvres. L'une blanche, l'autre noire, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

J'aime sa voix. Elle a presque toujours la même tonalité mais, lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, c'est toujours pour une raison bien précise. J'aime la manie qu'il a de ne pas en dire trop sur lui. J'aimerais qu'il parle plus, c'est vrai, mais ça lui donne un côté mystérieux. J'aime son côté protecteur. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais je voie qu'il tient à moi.

J'aime tout chez lui.

Et maintenant, je me rends compte que j'aime le regarder dormir.

J'approche doucement ma main de ses lèvres et m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui, juste de quoi sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Je ne peux pas l'approcher comme ça en temps normal. Pendant quelques secondes, je me contente de cette proximité, puis j'avance tendrement ma main jusqu'à ses lèvres et les caresse du bout des doigts. Jamais je ne me serais crue si audacieuse. C'est peu, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Ses lèvres sont douces, comme je me les étais imaginées. Il frémit à mon contact, et je retire précipitamment ma main. Il ouvre les yeux, me donnant l'impression d'être une criminelle prise en flagrant délit.

- Euh… Bonjour, Ulquiorra !

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

À cet instant précis, je suis sûre que si on m'avait mise contre un fond rouge brique, je me serais aisément fondue dans le décor, tel un caméléon, tellement je dois être en train de rougir.

- R… Rien du tout ! m'exclamé-je.

- Tu peux continuer, tu sais. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

J'écarquille les yeux, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Le froid Ulquiorra accepte sans broncher que je le caresse ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles et lui jette un regard timide. À ma plus grande stupéfaction, il acquiesce, comme pour confirmer une nouvelle fois son accord, et j'avance ma main vers lui.

Comme quelques secondes auparavant, je commence par passer tendrement mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux, comme si je l'apaisais. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. C'est tellement… irréel. Je remonte ma main jusqu'à sa joue, qu'il appuie alors contre ma paume. Sa peau est douce. Je redessine ses larmes de mes doigts, puis passe ma main dans ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir. Jusque là, je ne faisais que l'observer. C'est comme si ma peau apprenait à connaître ce que mes yeux avaient déjà remarqué. Ses cheveux fins. Son masque brisé. Je me sens comme une aveugle palpant un objet inconnu pour se faire une idée de son image.

Ses yeux se rouvrent. C'est à présent à sa main de venir contre ma joue, et je baisse mon bras, le laissant me découvrir tout comme il m'a laissé le faire. Son toucher est d'abord hésitant, mais étrangement rassurant. Comme lui avant moi, je ferme les yeux. Je me sens bien. Sa peau contre la mienne me donne de légers frissons, comme si un courant électrique me traversait à son toucher. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec personne avant lui. Tout est nouveau pour moi, et pour lui aussi, j'en suis convaincue.

Il retire sa main, je rouvre mes yeux. Nos visages sont bien plus proches que ce que je pensais. Est-ce lui qui s'est rapproché, ou bien est-ce moi ? Peut-être nous deux ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je sens son souffle contre mon visage. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et me rends alors compte que je veux l'embrasser. J'imagine le goût que peuvent avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me contiens du mieux que je le peux, tâchant de chasser cette image de mon esprit, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible. J'aimerais tellement… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être avec lui sans avoir à me dire que ce que nous faisons est contre nature. J'aimerais aussi savoir quelque chose de très simple, que je n'ai qu'à demander…

- Ulquiorra… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard. J'ai peur de sa réponse. Oui, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai peur de lui, mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. J'ai peur qu'il dise qu'il ne ressent rien, que je ne suis qu'une humaine banale et soûlante dont il doit s'occuper plus par devoir que pour autre chose, que je me fais des idées, de toute façon qu'est-ce que j'imagine ? C'est un Arrancar, il n'a pas de cœur, il ne peut donc pas éprouver le moindre sentiment pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur…

- Je ne sais pas.

Voilà qui m'avance bien ! Je rouvre les yeux, un peu inquiète, sa réponse ne m'ayant pas parue suffisante, et lui demande des précisions.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, m'explique-t-il lentement, comme si il cherchait ses mots. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Je peux… peut-être t'aider à trouver ce que c'est ? Si tu m'expliquais un peu ?

- Eh bien… Pour commencer, j'ai mal, ici.

Il pose sa main contre sa poitrine, et je crois d'abord qu'il me dit avoir mal au cœur, avant de me souvenir qu'il n'en a pas. C'est son trou d'Arrancar, son absence de cœur, qui le blesse.

Il se lève soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

- Excuse-moi. Je viens de me souvenir avoir des choses à faire. Je reviens dès que possible, ne t'en fais pas.

- Oui… D'accord…

Je le regarde sortir de la pièce, pas vraiment surprise par sa réaction. Ulquiorra reste Ulquiorra, après tout. Je dois lui laisser du temps. Il comprend sans doute encore moins que moi ce qui nous arrive. Alors j'attendrai qu'il soit prêt à, comme moi, découvrir ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

* * *

_Grimmjow_

Décidemment, je ne comprends pas Ulquiorra. Il est pathétique. Pitoyable. Ridicule. Pense-t-il vraiment que je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit n'en avoir rien à faire de l'humaine ? Mais pour qui me prend-il ? Il lui tourne autour depuis des jours, passe son temps avec elle, et il me dit qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas ! Mais bien sûr ! Je vais le croire !

De toute façon, je m'en fous. Il pense avoir un cœur capable d'aimer ? Tant mieux pour lui ! Mais il tombera de haut lorsqu'il se rendra compte que ce n'est pas possible. Même si l'humaine l'aimait, ce qui semble étrangement être le cas, il ne pourrait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Et puis, il est vraiment stupide, à vouloir aimer ! En tant qu'Arrancar, nous sommes supérieurs aux Shinigami et aux humains : nous n'avons pas de cœur, et n'éprouvons donc aucun de ces sentiments inutiles, qui sont la faiblesse de ces races inférieures. Notre absence de cœur est une force, et Ulquiorra veut perdre cette force ? Quelle stupidité ! Je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais.

En attendant, je m'ennuie à en mourir une deuxième fois. Blague de merde, youpi ! Ça devient grave, je m'ennuie tellement que je me fais de blagues pourries à moi-même. Au moins, je ne parle pas tout seul à voix haute, c'est déjà ça… Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose à faire ! Et puis, qu'attendent les Shinigami, sérieusement ? Je leur ai dit qu'Ichimaru était là, quoi ! Ça ne les affole pas plus que ça ? Je m'attendais à voir tout un bataillon rappliquer en vitesse à Las Noches, mais que dalle ! Rien du tout ! Le seul Shinigami ici, c'est… Eh bien, Ichimaru, justement. Et c'est bien là le problème. En plus, si je me bats contre lui, je me fais buter par Hallibel ! Quoique… Ça peut être une bonne idée de combat ! Techniquement, Hallibel est plus forte que moi, mais qui sait, je peux toujours gagner !

Je suis sérieusement en train de penser à déclarer la guerre à Ichimaru pour déclencher un combat avec Hallibel lorsque je sens un certain reiatsu. Neliel. Au non, pitié, pas elle…

Cette gamine est à Las Noches sans que personne ne sache trop pourquoi. Enfin, on sait tous, à présent, qu'elle est l'ancienne Espada n°3, mais sous sa forme de bébé, elle ne sert pas à grand-chose ! Heureusement, la plupart du temps, elle reste à l'écart des autres Arrancar et ne se fait pas trop remarquer. De temps en temps, elle reprend sans trop paraître savoir comment sa forme adulte, et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle est insupportable. On pourrait croire que c'est l'inverse, que la gamine est invivable et l'adulte raisonnable, mais non. Avec son apparence de fillette, elle se ferait tout de suite massacrée par le premier Arrancar qu'elle pourrait embêter, donc elle se calme. Mais elle est désespérément puissante sous sa forme normale, et en profite pour faire chier son monde. Clairement. Les deux seules personnes auxquelles elle ne tente même pas de se frotter sont Ulquiorra et Hallibel. Les seules personnes plus puissantes qu'elle. Et ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais je n'en fais pas partie. Je me suis battu contre elle plusieurs fois déjà, mais je n'ai jamais gagné. Mais un jour, j'en suis sûr, je la battrai ! C'est obligé !

À mon plus grand malheur, le reiatsu que je sens se rapprocher de moi n'est pas celui de la Neliel enfant, mais bien celui de la Neliel adulte. Et elle se dirige bien vers moi. Ce n'est même pas la peine de tenter de lui échapper. Et pour ajouter à mon désespoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je semble être son souffre-douleur préféré. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je vais me battre contre elle et cette fois, je gagnerai !

J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à la tuer lorsqu'elle est enfant, mais ce ne serait pas intéressant. Quel mérite y a-t-il à abattre une fillette sans défense ? Aucun. Et puis, si elle meurt, je ne pourrai plus me mesurer à elle !

- Salut Grimmjow !

Mon calvaire commence…

- Tu peux pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? grogné-je.

- Bah pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Je soupire. Elle a bien changé depuis la période où elle était encore la Tercera Espada. Avant, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne recherchait jamais le combat, était renfermée sur elle-même. Bon, elle ne recherche toujours pas le combat, mais semble tout de même plus disposée à se battre qu'avant. Par contre, elle n'est plus du tout asociale ! Et pourtant, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle le reste, pour qu'elle me fiche la paix !

- Parce que j'en ai marre que tu viennes sans cesse me déranger ! explosé-je.

- Te déranger ? Mais tu ne fais jamais rien de toute façon, et tu répètes à qui veut l'entendre, ou même à qui ne le veut pas d'ailleurs, que tu t'ennuies !

- Je préfère de loin m'ennuyer que d'avoir à supporter tes piailleries incessantes ! Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas une gamine définitivement ?

- T'es méchant, Grimmjow ! pleurniche-t-elle.

- Et toi, t'es chiante.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis toujours très gentille avec toi !

- Ah ouais ?

- Bah oui ! m'explique-t-elle. Quand on se bat, je me donne toujours à fond parce que je sais que tu détesterais que je te laisse délibérément gagner, par exemple ! Et puis avec toi je suis joyeuse, ça veut dire que je t'aime bien ! Mais avec Nnoitra, j'étais froide, parce que je l'aimais pas !

- Normal, ce type est un connard.

- Ah, tu vois ? acquiesce-t-elle. On est d'accord là-dessus ! C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime bien ! Et puis, un chat, c'est bien plus mignon qu'une mante religieuse !

- Pardon ? manqué-je m'étrangler.

- Bah quoi ?

- « Un chat » ? relevé-je. Un chat ? ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je suis une panthère, pas un chat !

- Mais c'est de la même famille ! Et puis, un chat c'est plus mignon qu'une panthère !

- Et je ne suis pas mignon !

- Bien sûr que si !

Je lui saute dessus et tente de l'étrangler. Moi, un chat mignon ? Même pas en rêve ! Nous commençons à nous battre sans que ni elle ni moi n'utilisions notre Resurrección, pour nous échauffer. Mais nous avons à peine échangé quelques coups qu'Ichimaru apparaît près de nous et, intrigués par sa présence, nous cessons notre début de combat. Toujours à fourrer son nez partout, celui-là ! Vivement que les Shinigami viennent le jeter en prison, ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre, du moment qu'il disparaît de ma vue !

- Salut, vous deux, nous sourit-il.

Enfin, « sourit », c'est un bien grand mot. Ce truc-là, qui fend sa figure en deux, n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle un sourire. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a pris un couteau et s'est relié les joues avec en tailladant sa peau, tellement ça ne semble pas naturel.

- Salut, répond Neliel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On te voit rarement te promener dans les couloirs du palais.

Tiens, c'est vrai, ça. Maintenant qu'elle en parle, je ne sais jamais où il est. Je veux dire, après tout je m'en fous, c'est pas comme si je le cherchais en permanence, mais il me semble n'avoir senti que très rarement son reiatsu. Le reste du temps, il le dissimule. Habitude ou manigance ? Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne risque pas de le savoir un jour.

- Eh bien, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne peux plus ouvrir de Garganta. C'est normal ?

Neliel et moi échangeons un regard, surpris. Ni elle, ni moi n'avons entendu quiconque dire que sortir du Hueco Mundo était à présent impossible. En même temps, à Las Noches, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'occasions d'aller dans les autres mondes. Enfin, récemment, je suis allé à la Soul Society, mais c'était un fait exceptionnel. Et Ichimaru… Pourquoi veut-il partir, lui, au juste ? Il était pas censé se cacher ? C'est peut-être en rapport avec la Fukutaicho qui semblait vouloir m'empêcher de révéler la présence de ce type ? Oh, c'est trop compliqué pour moi. De toute façon, une fois encore, je m'en fous.

Neliel fait un mouvement du poignet pour tenter d'ouvrir un Garganta, mais échoue. Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds et essaie à mon tour, pour arriver à la même conclusion qu'Ichimaru : les autres mondes nous semblent fermés.

* * *

_Renji_

La réunion entre les quelques Shinigami qui partiront au Hueco Mundo, dont je fais partie, est commencée depuis moins d'un quart d'heure, et nous avons déjà assez bien avancé. Des groupes ont été décidés. Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, la Vizard Sarugaki Hiyori et moi-même, menés par Hirako Taicho, tenterons de sauver Inoue, tandis que Rangiku-san, Hinamori, Kira et Hisagi, conduis par Hitsugaya Taicho, tenteront de se charger d'Ichimaru. Mais à part ça, il est plutôt compliqué de mettre une stratégie au point : nous connaissons mal la situation réelle d'Inoue et d'Ichimaru, et n'avons aucune idée de la réaction des Arrancar à notre attaque : les protègeront-ils, ou pas ? Après tout, ils n'ont aucune raison de les garder. Enfin, c'est ce que nous croyons… Mais qu'en savons-nous réellement ?

Au final, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à organiser. Nous avons trop peu d'informations, et devrons improviser. De toute façon, c'est plus ou moins ce qu'on a toujours fait, ça devrait aller ! La réunion se termine donc rapidement et nous nous dirigeons chacun vers nos divisions respectives.

En voyant Rangiku-san et Hitsugaya Taicho passer devant moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que tout le monde sait à présent, au sein du Gotei 13. Rangiku-san aime Ichimaru, et l'a caché jusqu'à récemment. Sans doute même savait-elle qu'il était au Hueco Mundo bien avant nous. Je n'étais pas là lorsque Grimmjow est venu nous en informer, mais à ce qu'il paraît, elle a tenté de l'arrêter. Et aucun Taicho ne réagit. Enfin, tant mieux pour elle. Je l'aime bien, et je suis plutôt content qu'elle n'ait pas encore été arrêtée ou quoi que ce soit, même si ça ne devrait plus tarder, mais… Ça m'intrigue. D'accord, aucune preuve concrète de sa complicité avec Ichimaru n'a été apportée, mais quand même, elle devrait normalement être au moins interrogée ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, j'en suis sûr.

Je vois Rukia partir en direction de la 13e division et l'interpelle.

- Hey, Rukia !

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, tandis que j'accélère le pas pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu vas voir Ichigo régulièrement, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandé-je.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… hésité-je en me grattant le haut du crâne. C'est pas que je me fais du souci pour lui, mais… Tu crois que je pourrais venir avec toi, la prochaine fois ? Juste histoire de passer le saluer, voir ce qu'il devient, tout ça quoi… Et puis, il a perdu ses pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est tout récent, soupire-t-elle. Et bien sûr que tu peux venir ! J'y vais demain soir d'ailleurs, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème ! À demain soir alors !

- Hum… Mais avant ça, il faut que je te dise, pour que tu ne sois pas surpris…

Elle rougit légèrement et tripote ses cheveux, comme anxieuse. J'hausse un sourcil. Qu'a-t-elle à me dire qui puisse la mettre dans cet état-là ?

- Je… Ichigo… Ichigo et moi sommes… ensemble.

- Ensemble… répété, abasourdi. Tu veux dire en couple ?

- Oui…

Je sens le souvenir d'une émotion serrer mon cœur. J'aimais Rukia, quand nous étions un peu plus jeunes, et si elle m'avait dit ça quelques années auparavant, j'en aurais été brisé. Je ne le lui ai jamais avoué, elle ne peut donc pas être au courant, et puis, mes sentiments ont changé. À présent, elle n'est plus que mon amie d'enfance, ma meilleure amie, ce qui est déjà énorme. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose qui me fait mal, comme si mon moi enfant était toujours présent quelque part et n'attendait que ça pour partir : que Rukia me soit définitivement inaccessible. Je ne l'aime plus, pas autrement qu'en tant qu'amie en tout cas, mais le souvenir de ce que je ressentais pour elle était toujours là, attendant simplement qu'elle soit enfin heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre pour me laisser définitivement tranquille. Depuis Rukia, je ne suis plus jamais retombé amoureux. Peut-être est-ce le temps, maintenant que ce souvenir m'a quitté ?

Après la légère douleur portée par la personne que j'étais il y a quelques années, la joie m'envahit. Je suis tellement heureux pour elle ! Ichigo est un type clairement chiant par moments, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, est stupide, mais je sais que je peux lui confier celle que je considère à présent presque comme ma sœur, tellement j'ai passé de temps avec elle. Après tout, même si il a perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, je l'ai assez vu se battre pour savoir que, malgré tout, il pourra la protéger en cas de besoin. Je sais aussi à quel point ces deux-là s'entendent bien malgré les apparences, et quelque part au fond de moi, je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis vraiment, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Au final, je suis vraiment très heureux pour elle. Pour eux.

- C'est génial, Rukia ! m'exclamé-je. Enfin, ce type est con, mais il faut avouer que vous vous tourniez autour depuis pas mal de temps, quand même !

- Tu trouves ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Bien sûr !

- Ah bon… Ah, et autre chose, Renji… S'il te plaît, ne va pas le dire à Nii-sama ! me supplie-t-elle presque.

Devant cette demande, je ne peux qu'éclater de rire. Elle me foudroie du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Rien, rien… C'est juste que j'essaie de m'imaginer l'état d'Ichigo quand ton frère en aura fini avec lui…

Et voilà, je suis reparti pour une autre crise de fou rire ! Les Shinigami autour de nous me regardent bizarrement. Tant pis, dans cette situation, je suis obligé de rire ! C'est plus fort que moi, c'est trop drôle ! Rien que d'imaginer la tête de Kuchiki Taicho quand il l'apprendra… Non, vraiment, c'est trop excellent !

- Renji ! s'indigne Rukia en me frappant le haut du crâne de son petit point. Arrête de te moquer ! Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là ! Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à Nii-sama !

- Oui, oui, je te le promets, ne t'en fais pas… Même si j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand tu te décideras à le lui dire !

* * *

_Hinamori_

- Hinamori ! Attends un instant s'il te plaît !

Je m'arrête, me retourne et voie Rangiku-san courir vers moi en agitant un bras. Derrière elle, Shiro-chan soupire, comme résigné, ou peut-être soulagé d'avoir un petit moment de répit. Franchement, j'adore Rangiku-san, mais qu'est-ce que ça doit être étouffant de travailler toute la journée avec elle !

- Je peux te parler quelques minutes ? me demande-t-elle quand elle m'a rejoint.

- Oui, bien sûr, souris-je.

Elle passe un bras sur mes épaules tandis que nous nous promenons dans les rues du Seireitei sans but précis.

- Comment ça se passe, entre toi et… « Shiro-chan » ? me dit-elle en appuyant sa question d'un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je ne comprends pas le sens de sa question. Comment veut-elle que ça se passe ? Tout va bien entre lui et moi, comme d'habitude ! Enfin, si on exclut la période où j'ai cru qu'il avait tué Aizen Taicho…

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente, Hinamori ! Hitsugaya Taicho ne veut rien me dire, mais toi au moins, tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il y a entre vous !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Elle s'arrête et me fixe dans les yeux. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surprise. Que cherche-t-elle à savoir ? J'aime Shiro-chan comme je l'ai toujours aimé. Enfin, pas exactement. Avant, je n'avais pas ce pincement au cœur en le voyant, mais je ne cherche pas vraiment à savoir ce que cela veut dire. C'est sûrement passager en sans signification, ou alors dû à toutes mes dernières visites à l'hôpital.

- Tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il te passe par la tête ?

- Oh, t'es vraiment trop mimi !

Je suis soudain étouffée entre deux seins énormes, et je pense comprendre ce que peut ressentir Shiro-chan à longueur de journée. Je suis même étonnée qu'il ne soit pas encore mort asphyxié…

- Rangiku-san… J'étouffe ! articulé-je avec difficulté.

- Désolée, désolée ! s'excuse-t-elle sans pour le moins s'écarter de moi. C'est juste que vous êtes tellement mignons, purs et innocents, tous les deux, c'est adorable !

- Rangiku-san…

- Pardon, pardon ! Bah voyons Hinamori, faut pas s'étouffer comme ça ! Respire un peu !

Elle s'est vraiment éloignée de moi cette fois, et je peux enfin prendre une gorgée d'air. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça à longueur de journée ! Comment fait Shiro-chan ?

Mais plus important… Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, depuis tout à l'heure ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ou quoi ?

- Rangiku-san, je ne saisis pas ce que tu tentes de me dire sur Shiro-chan…

Un sourire étrange et un peu inquiétant s'épanouit sur son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre son sourire et celui d'Ichimaru. Bien sûr, ça n'a absolument rien à voir, le sourire de Rangiku-san est doux et chaleureux, bien qu'un peu étrange actuellement, tandis que celui d'Ichimaru n'a rien de bon. Rien du tout. C'est juste un « sourire » qui semble promettre mille souffrances et douleurs, tant mentales que physiques, sinon plus.

Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Quoique… Puisque je suis seule avec Rangiku-san, peut-être pourrais-je, moi aussi, lui poser quelques questions… Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, je veux savoir ce qu'elle tenait à me dire sur Shiro-chan.

- Eh bien, tu es très proche de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Reprend-elle.

- Eh bien, oui, nous sommes amis d'enfance après tout…

Amis d'enfance… Comme Ichimaru et elle, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Sur ce sujet-là aussi, je devrais lui demander des précisions.

- Et que ressens-tu pour lui, exactement ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? commencé-je à me méfier.

- À ton avis ? soupire-t-elle. L'aimes-tu ?

Je rougis à ces simples petits mots. L'aimer ?

- Tu veux dire… Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de Shiro-chan ?

- C'est ça ! s'exclame-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

- Mais… Pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi serais-je amoureuse de Shiro-chan ?

Elle éclate de rire, à ma plus grande gêne. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Je ne suis pas comme elle, moi ! Pour commencer, je suis bien plus jeune, et puis, je n'ai pas eu des… liaisons… avec toutes sortes de Shinigami ! Je ne dis pas que Rangiku-san est une pute. Juste qu'elle a bien plus d'expérience que moi, et qu'elle devrait se rendre compte que je ne suis pas aussi apte à parler de ces choses-là qu'elle…

Les sentiments amoureux sont une chose que je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de ressentir. De nombreuses personnes sont heureuses en étant en couple avec la personne de leur vie, et tant mieux pour elles. Mais moi, jusqu'à récemment, le plaisir de travailler avec Aizen Taicho suffisait à mon bonheur. Il était comme un père pour moi, et j'appréciais les moments baignés de calme et de complicité que nous avions l'habitude de passer ensemble.

Bien sûr, tout cela a volé en éclat lors de sa prétendue mort… et encore plus lors de sa trahison. J'étais perdue. Depuis, j'ai réussi à, petit à petit, me reconstruire, mais sans Aizen Taicho, j'avais l'impression de n'être rien. Juste une petite Shinigami insignifiante et qui ne méritait pas d'être la Fukutaicho de la 5e division. En fait, si Shiro-chan n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir, je ne sais même pas ce que je serais actuellement. Alors qu'il m'a lui-même infligée ma plus grave blessure, il est toujours resté à mes côtés, m'épaulant quand j'en avais besoin. Il est mon meilleur ami. Mon frère, presque. Et selon Rangiku-san, je devrais avoir des sentiments amoureux envers lui ? Cette chose étrange que je ressens en la voyant serait donc de l'amour ? C'est absurde !

- Hinamori, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ? s'étonne Rangiku-san.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée avoir remarqué ?

- T'es vraiment trop mignonne ! répète-t-elle une énième fois.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne remarques rien ! Quand il est avec toi, il rougit ! Tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué ? Et je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais toi aussi, depuis tout à l'heure, tu as les joues bien plus rouges que d'habitude !

Affolée par ces mots, je porte mes mains à mon visage, comme pour le cacher. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi ai-je cette réaction ?

- Rangiku-san… tu crois réellement que je suis amoureuse de Shiro-chan ?

- Évidemment! Et je suis sûre que c'est réciproque ! Ça crève les yeux ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez vous précipiter. Prenez votre temps ! En tout cas, tu verras, Hinamori, c'est vraiment une chose merveilleuse que d'être amoureuse.

- Donc à tes yeux, c'est une chose merveilleuse que tu sois amoureuse d'Ichimaru ?

À ces mots, elle perd son sourire et baisse son regard. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire…

- Entre Gin et moi, c'est… différent.

- Rangiku-san… J'étais là lorsque tu t'es attaquée à Grimmjow alors qu'il allait révéler la position d'Ichimaru au Hueco Mundo. Tu savais qu'il était là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hinamori… C'est personnel.

- Et tout l'interrogatoire que tu viens de me faire passer, ce n'était pas personnel, peut-être ? Je suis ton amie, Rangiku-san ! J'ai répondu à tes questions, alors réponds aux miennes maintenant, s'il te plaît. De toute façon, tu ne tentes même pas de nier. C'est évident que tu savais ce que ce Grimmjow voulait nous dire.

- Oui, je le savais, et alors ? s'emporte-t-elle. Oui, je l'aime, et alors ? Je ne fais rien de mal ! Je tente juste de le protéger comme lui m'a protégée il y a tant d'années !

Heureusement que la rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est déserte…

- Alors c'est vrai que vous êtes des amis d'enfance ? Comme Shiro-chan et moi ?

- Oui… En quelque sorte… Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi me parles-tu de Gin ?

- Parce que tout le monde dans le Seireitei est au courant de votre relation, et que je voulais connaître ta propre version. Je ne comprends pas… Comment peux-tu l'aimer après ce qu'il a fait ?

- Personne n'est au courant de rien ! hurle-t-elle. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe entre nous ! Je ne comprends pas moi-même, comment les autres peuvent me juger sans rien savoir ? Mais toi, Hinamori, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être abandonnée par une des personnes en qui tu faisais le plus confiance ! Aizen aussi t'a trahie, et pourtant, tu as longtemps continué à l'affectionner ! Tu croyais que personne n'avait remarqué ?

Je me fige, sachant pertinemment qu'elle a affreusement raison. J'aimais toujours Aizen Taicho bien après sa trahison. Et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, je persiste encore, inconsciemment, à l'appeler par son ancien titre. Je me surprends parfois même à tenter de trouver des explications à son comportement… Alors, si quelqu'un peut comprendre ce que ressent Rangiku-san, c'est sûrement moi. Certes, Kira et Hisagi ont également été trahis par leur Taicho respectif, mais eux ont réussi, plus ou moins, à aller de l'avant. Moi aussi, bien sûr, ainsi que Rangiku-san, mais… Nous nous accrochons toujours au passé, espérant peut-être, au fond de notre cœur, retrouver un bonheur disparu à tout jamais.

- Je pense te comprendre, Rangiku-san, soupiré-je. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Mais… fais attention, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime beaucoup, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre malheur à cause d'Ichimaru, que ce soit parce qu'il t'aurait fait du mal ou parce que ta relation avec lui t'aurait causée des problèmes au sein du Seireitei.

- Merci Hinamori, t'es trop mignonne !

Et encore une fois, elle m'étouffe entre ses seins. Sa grande spécialité.

* * *

_Ulquiorra_

Vide. Je n'étais rien sinon le néant. Aucune émotion, aucune douleur, la platitude de mon existence me semblait parfaitement normale. Car j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours connu ça. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant. Alors, quoi de plus normal que de n'être rien, lorsque l'on n'a aucun souvenir ?

Solitude. Ma vie n'en étais pas une. Les gens que je croisais ne m'intéressaient pas, aucun ne me paraissait réellement… Vivant.

Et je l'ai rencontrée.

Que font la vie et la mort lorsqu'elles se croisent ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que dans ces cas-là, la mort regrette de ne pas être aussi heureuse que la vie. Car la mort n'a rien. Ni joie, ni tristesse, ni colère, ni désir, rien. Mais peut-être la mort est-elle attirée, fatalement, par la vie. Et peut-être est-ce réciproque. Je ne sais pas, et ne le saurai sans doute jamais Je ne pourrai jamais sans doute trouver une vérité universelle derrière ce que je ressens. S'est-ce seulement déjà vu autrefois ? J'en doute.

Douleur. Pour la première fois, je suis capable de ressentir quelque chose, même si ce n'est que de la douleur. Douleur d'être mort. Douleur de la voir s'épanouir en toutes circonstances alors que je ne le pourrai jamais. Douleur de me dire que je ne pourrai jamais être comme elle, que les lois du monde tel qu'il est nous séparent. Douleur de la voir pleine de couleurs et de formes lorsque je suis fade et sans vie. Mais cette douleur a quelque chose de doux. Je ressens quelque chose. J'ai mal, et ça me fait du bien. Un semblant de vie se répand en moi avec la souffrance, se rapprochant presque d'une sensation de bien-être.

L'écouter parler, rire, pleurer, respirer. Suivre les battements de son cœur, les compter. Est-elle calme ? Énervée ? Émue ? Je le devine aux petits indices qu'elle laisse à ceux qui savent observer. L'expression de son visage. L'intonation de sa voix. La rapidité des battements de son cœur et de sa respiration. Le tremblement de ses mains. À chaque émotion ses réactions physiques. J'aime la décrypter, deviner ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent. J'aimerais faire ses émotions miennes.

J'aime, j'aimerais… du verbe aimer. Mais le puis-je seulement ? Au fond, ne fais-je pas qu'emprunter les sentiments humains pour me les inculquer ? Qui sait ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Tout ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est que je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il m'arrive. Est-ce mal ? Est-ce bien ? Est-ce seulement normal ? Non, bien sûr. Et puis, je me fiche du bien et du mal. Tout ceci n'est qu'une stupide invention des humains.

Je veux la toucher encore. Sentir la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. J'y ai goûté, et ça ne m'a pas suffit. Rien que la chaleur de ses doigts sur mon visage m'a paru merveilleuse. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander de continuer. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu réellement l'impression d'échanger quelque chose avec elle. Je ne me contentais pas de l'écouter parler, nous interagissions d'une manière que je n'avais jamais connue. Et j'ai tenté de lui confier ce que je pense ressentir, mais me suis enfui… par peur.

J'ai eu peur.

Et j'ai toujours peur. Peur de ce qui est en train de naître entre nous. Peur de ce que je pense éprouver pour elle. Peur de me tromper quelque part. Je n'ai jamais été ainsi confronté à des sentiments humains auparavant. Et si elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi ? Et si ce que je ressens n'était que passager ?

Dans mon cas, la seule personne à pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions que je me pose est Orihime. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire face après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Ce simple contact n'était presque rien, mais il a suffit à me déstabiliser. Je deviens faible à ses côtés, alors que c'est auprès d'elle que je dois être le plus fort, pour pouvoir la protéger des gens comme Ichimaru. Heureusement, je sens qu'actuellement il est avec Hallibel, Grimmjow et Neliel. Tiens, c'est étrange. Mais je m'en fiche.

Orihime est la seule personne à pouvoir me rendre vulnérable de cette façon. Un simple effleurement et je suis à deux doigts de m'abandonner à elle. J'arrive encore à résister, mais le pourrai-je longtemps ? J'en doute sérieusement. Bientôt, elle pourra faire de moi ce qu'elle voudra. Une simple et faible humaine aura eu raison de moi. Ne suis-je pas pathétique ? Au fond, Grimmjow a sans doute raison.

Mais je veux être avec elle. Qu'importe qu'elle me rende faible ? Sa présence me fait me sentir vivant. Je sais que c'est absurde, impossible, mais je ne trouve pas d'autres mots. Je n'aurais sûrement pas le courage de le lui dire en face, pas tout de suite en tout cas, mais j'aime être avec elle.

J'aime. Oui, ce mot est peut-être le bon, après tout. J'ai envie d'oublier mon absence de cœur. Aucun Arrancar n'avait éprouvé cela avant, et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Je souhaite l'aimer, alors pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? L'amour n'est sûrement pas différent de ce que je ressens actuellement.

Au fond, je n'en sais pas grand-chose. Qu'est-ce que l'amour, en réalité ? Et si j'allais poser la question directement à Orihime ? Elle seule pourra m'éclairer. Je sais qu'elle trouvera ma question étrange, mais je sais aussi qu'elle y répondra de son mieux. Après toutes ces heures, toutes ces journées passées auprès d'elle, je commence à la connaître.

Je me dirige donc vers sa chambre, que j'ai quitté quelques heures auparavant. Quelques heures ? Je médite dans mon coin depuis tout ce temps ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Inquiet, je repère son reiatsu. Rien d'anormal. C'est déjà ça… Néanmoins, j'accélère le pas. On ne sait jamais.

Heureusement, lorsque j'arrive, elle est debout, tranquille, et regarde la lune du Hueco Mundo, comme quand elle était prisonnière, et me tourne le dos. Je reste un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'admire. Elle a gardé la tenue qu'Aizen lui a donnée à son arrivée à Las Noches. Elle lui va bien, je trouve. Mieux que son stupide uniforme de lycéenne, en tout cas. Ses longs cheveux sont lâchés dans son dos, comme d'habitude. Je les trouve magnifique. Et puis cette couleur chaude… Ça lui donne un air encore plus vivant.

- Orihime, dis-je doucement.

Elle se retourne, faisant ainsi s'envoler ses cheveux autour d'elle. Ils flottent dans l'air l'espace d'un instant, comme irréels. En me voyant, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire radieux. Depuis quand est-elle ainsi lorsqu'elle me voit ? Depuis quand ai-je remarqué que son cœur bat plus vite quand je m'approche d'elle ?

Depuis quand… m'aime-t-elle ?

J'ai encore du mal avec ces mots, et ne suis même pas sûr de leur exactitude. Mais je vais bientôt être fixé. Je fais quelques pas vers elle tandis qu'elle reste à sa place, toujours souriante.

- Dis, pour toi, c'est quoi l'amour ? demandé-je d'un coup tandis que je lui fais face, immobile.

Son visage prend une expression surprise. Ses sourcils se haussent, son sourire disparaît avant de réapparaître, rieur, et ces yeux se chargent d'abord d'incompréhension, puis de malice. Mais quand elle ouvre la bouche, ce n'est pas pour se moquer de moi. Juste pour répondre posément à ma question qui a pourtant l'air à la fois de l'amuser et de l'intriguer.

- L'amour, m'explique-t-elle, c'est quand tu aimes être auprès de quelqu'un, que tu penses tout le temps à cette personne, que tu aimes l'embrasser…

Embrasser ? Je n'ai jamais essayé. Juste vaguement entendu parler. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien faire.

Penser tout le temps à cette personne ? Je crois bien être dans ce cas-là. Nuits et jours, mes pensées sont tournées vers Orihime. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme… Une obsession ?

Aimer être auprès d'elle ? C'est certain. Je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus, à présent.

Il ne me reste donc qu'une chose à vérifier pour être à peu près sûr d'être amoureux d'elle…

- Je peux t'embrasser, s'il te plaît ? Juste pour voir.

Cette fois, ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses joues rougissent violemment. Elle est plutôt mignonne, comme ça. Mais je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle réagit ainsi. Est-ce considéré comme si particulier que ça, dans le monde des humains ?

Sans dire un mot, les joues toujours aussi rouges, elle franchit la faible distance qui nous séparait et se met sur la pointe des pieds, légèrement hésitante. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et sens comme un frisson me parcourir tout le long du corps. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Elle passe ses bras derrière mon cou et, instinctivement, je passe les miens derrière ses hanches et la rapproche de moi. Son corps entier est à présent serré contre le mien, je sens son cœur battre à mille à l'heure contre ma propre poitrine, et j'ai l'impression de mourir pour de bon. Mon trou d'Arrancar me fait mal comme jamais auparavant, mais pas d'une douleur insupportable. C'est une douleur assez agréable, paradoxalement.

Elle passe lentement sa langue sur mes lèvres et cette fois, c'est moi qui suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Personne ne m'y a préparé. Mais encore une fois, c'est comme si un instinct enfoui au plus profond de moi se réveillait à son contact, me faisant entrouvrir les lèvres et joindre ma langue à la sienne. C'est assez étrange, mais ça me plaît. Les sensations que je ressentais au simple contact de ses lèvres n'en sont que décuplées.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la durée de notre baiser, ce qui est, au fond, plutôt ridicule. Quand ai-je perdu ainsi la notion du temps ? Encore une fois, je m'affaiblis. Mais étrangement, je me dis que si c'est entre ses bras, ce n'est pas grave. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'écarte de moi, comme pour reprendre son souffle, mais reste dans mes bras. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de la lâcher de sitôt.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux, conclus-je.

- Amoureux ?

- Oui. De toi. Je remplis toutes les conditions que tu as citées.

* * *

**Désolée pour la fin complètement guimauve, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... x) Mais au moins, ça avance pour Ulquiorra et Orihime ! Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant, en espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Gin_

Si j'étais faible, je serais effondré à même le sol en train de pleurer. Je viens de voir Hallibel, accompagné de Grimmjow et Neliel, qui a confirmé ce que je craignais : je ne pourrai pas aller à la Soul Society avant un temps indéterminé. Je ne pourrai pas tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Rangiku, tout ça à cause de… À cause de quoi, en fait ? Personne ne le sait. Si Szayel était là, il aurait peut-être pu nous éclairer, mais malheureusement, Kurotsuchi l'a battu et en a fait je ne sais trop quoi.

Hallibel elle-même n'était pas au courant de ce problème. Elle a également essayé d'ouvrir un Garganta, comme Grimmjow et Neliel avant elle, mais sans succès. Puis, après s'être renseignée auprès de quelques Hollow en dehors de Las Noches, elle s'est rendue compte que personne ne pouvait sortir du Hueco Mundo depuis quelques jours déjà. Mais au palais, personne ne s'en était aperçu avant moi. Encore heureux que je ne sois pas allé au Seireitei juste avant le « blocage », auquel cas j'y aurais été coincé…

Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état doit être Rangiku. Sait-elle que le passage entre nos mondes est à présent impossible ? J'espère. Sinon, elle doit croire que je l'ai encore abandonnée… Comment lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que je resterai à présent toujours auprès d'elle, dans la mesure du possible en tout cas ? J'aimerais lui avouer la raison de ma trahison, mais je crains qu'elle ne me croie pas. Ne saura-t-elle donc jamais que j'ai fait tout ça pour elle ? Pour la rendre heureuse ? Bien que cela ait eu un résultat inverse…

Je ne sais absolument pas comment faire pour regagner sa confiance. Elle se méfie de moi, à présent, ce qui est parfaitement normal. Elle ne veut pas risquer de se faire manipuler. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, j'arriverai à lui faire baisser ses barrières, une à une…

Encore faudrait-il que je puisse la voir…

Et avec tout ce bazar, j'ai failli louper tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Orihime et Ulquiorra ! Heureusement, dès que j'ai senti Ulquiorra se diriger vers la chambre d'Orihime, j'ai accouru et les ai observés discrètement. Quelle surprise, tout ça ! Je n'en attendais pas autant en si peu de temps ! J'ai à peine eu besoin de faire un tout petit peur à Orihime, et les voilà que le lendemain, il s'embrassent et s'avouent s'aimer ! Quel progrès ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire pour eux à présent, à part peut-être les protéger des éventuels curieux… Comme Grimmjow, par exemple…

* * *

_Toshiro_

J'observe Matsumoto a la dérobée, pendant qu'elle feint de remplir sa paperasse. Elle croit vraiment que je vais m'y laisser piéger ? Je vois bien qu'elle est en réalité perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pense sans doute à Ichimaru. Une fois de plus. Je pousse un soupir. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être amoureuse de lui, je sais bien que c'est quelque chose qui ne se contrôle pas.

Se rend-elle compte à quel point elle se met en danger en tentant de le protéger ? Enfin, je peux parler… C'est à cause de moi si tout le monde est au courant, à présent. Alors j'assume mes actes et je tente de la couvrir. Je suis sans cesse obligé de prendre sa défense lors des réunions, maintenant. Beaucoup, et notamment Kuchiki Taicho et Soi Fon Taicho, refusent de la laisser partir au Hueco Mundo, et proposent même de l'enfermer ou de la forcer à révéler des informations sur Ichimaru. Si je n'étais pas là pour m'y opposer…

Heureusement que nous n'avons aucune preuve de leur complicité ! Bon, l'espion l'a vu paniquer en remarquant l'absence de Gin à l'endroit où il était censé se cacher. Et puis, elle m'a elle-même avoué le voir régulièrement. Et pour couronner le tout, elle a tenté d'empêcher Grimmjow de révéler ses informations sur Ichimaru ! Quelle idiote. C'est comme si elle voulait que tout le monde sache qu'elle est de mèche avec lui. C'est une chance pour elle que ces preuves ne suffisent pas.

Quelqu'un toque précipitamment à la porte, interrompant ainsi le cours de nos pensées respectives.

- Entrez, ordonné-je.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un homme de la 12e division. Tout de suite, Matsumoto et moi nous levons, devinant tous les deux ce qui va nous être annoncé. Faites que ce soit ça… Faites que ce soit ce que je pense…

Le Shinigami s'agenouille devant nous.

- Debout, asséné-je. C'est à propos du Garganta ?

- Oui, répond-il en s'exécutant. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais le passage vers le Hueco Mundo est à nouveau possible.

* * *

_Rangiku_

Mon cœur ratte un battement. Ça y est. Ça devait forcément arriver à un moment ou un autre. Dans les prochaines heures, je vais sûrement jouer la vie de Gin. Car j'ai beau ne pas connaître ce qu'il pense réellement de moi, je sais que je ne veux pas le perdre, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Je me retrouve devant le Garganta ouvert par Kurotsuchi Taicho avant même de m'être rendue compte que je bougeais. Je suis complètement déconnectée du monde qui m'entoure. Concentre-toi, Rangiku. Respire. Si il y a un moment dans ma vie où je dois être sérieuse, c'est bien maintenant ! Je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre erreur.

Je regarde autour de moi. Il ne manque plus que Hirako Taicho, Hinamori et Hiyori. Ils arrivent rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût. Attendez ! J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps ! Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite ! J'ai trop peur de ce qui va arriver !

- Matsumoto ?

Je sursaute à l'entente de la voix de mon Taicho et me tourne précipitamment vers lui. Nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans le Garganta, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Pour personne.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Je dois être affreusement pâle. Heureusement, je me rends compte en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi que je ne suis pas la seule. Tout le monde appréhende plus ou moins cette mission au Hueco Mundo. Après tout, qui sait ce qui nous y attend ?

- Oui, Taicho. Tout va bien. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

- Rappelle-toi que je ne te quitterai pas du regard. C'était la condition à ta venue.

- Oui, oui. Pas de problème.

Ma voix est totalement atone, ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, et il le voit bien. Mais qu'importe ? C'est mon Taicho. Je l'aime, même si il a répété à tout le Seireitei ce que je lui avais confié. Je sais qu'il croyait bien faire. Je sais qu'il l'a fait pour moi. Je sais qu'il me protègera coûte que coûte. Alors, je suis rassurée qu'il soit à mes côtés.

Mais j'ai quand même peur. Si j'étais humaine, je prierais un quelconque Dieu, n'importe lequel, juste pour me rassurer et tenter quelque chose. Mais je suis une Shinigami, et je n'ai personne à prier.

Nous entrons dans le Garganta. Tout va trop vite. Que quelqu'un arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas y aller, mais pas maintenant… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher. J'inspire, j'expire, j'inspire, j'expire… Je me calme. Enfin, j'essaie.

Le voyage passe bien trop vite à mes yeux, j'ai l'impression que quelques secondes à peine ont passé depuis que le messager de la 12e division est venu, et ça y est, nous sommes déjà à Las Noches, directement à l'intérieur du palais, Kurotsuchi Taicho a fait fort.

Je me donne une claque mentale. Je dois me réveiller ! L'action est sur le point de commencer, là ! On arrête de rêvasser et on se met au travail ! J'essaie tout de suite de détecter le reiatsu de Gin, mais ne le trouve pas. J'y suis plutôt habituée depuis le temps, mais ça m'intrigue. Au Hueco Mundo aussi, il a besoin de le dissimuler ? Pour quoi faire ? Est-il bien ici, au moins ? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser…

- Inoue est dans cette direction ! repère Rukia.

- Elle est avec un Arrancar… complète Hirako Taicho. L'un de vous sait lequel est-ce ?

- On dirait… Ulquiorra, non ? propose Renji.

Ulquiorra. Le Cuatro Espada, du temps d'Aizen. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a tué Ichigo sous les yeux d'Inoue, avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en Hollow et manque le tuer à son tour.

- Mais que fait Orihime avec ce type ? m'étonné-je.

- Aucune idée, mais nous devons y aller ! déclare Hirako Taicho. Que tous ceux qui font partie de mon groupe me suivent ! Et Hitsugaya… Prends soin de Momo-chan, s'il te plaît.

- Compte sur moi. Bonne chance.

Tiens, c'est rare de le voir souhaiter bonne chance à quelqu'un ! Tandis que Hirako Taicho et les autres partent en direction d'Orihime, Hitsugaya Taicho se tourne vers nous.

- Bien. Quelqu'un a détecté le reiatsu d'Ichimaru ?

Nous secouons tous négativement la tête. Gin est bien trop doué lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer à cache-cache. Nous nous contentons donc d'arpenter au hasard les couloirs de Las Noches, espérant tomber sur quelqu'un. De toute façon, nous sommes déjà repérés à coup sûr.

* * *

_Orihime_

Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Je suis si heureuse ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout va bien, je suis avec lui, dans ses bras, et je sais qu'il m'aime malgré son absence de cœur. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais pour un Arrancar, il est incroyable !

Après sa déclaration, nous avons continué à nous embrasser. Au début, il était assez maladroit, mais il apprend vite ! Avec lui, je découvre des sensations que je n'avais jamais imaginées. Oublié, Kurosaki-kun ! Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, sinon de l'amitié. À présent, le simple fait d'être dans les bras d'Ulquiorra suffit à mon bonheur. Il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux, comme captivé, tandis que, la tête posée sur son épaule, je me contente de savourer ma joie. Aucun de nous ne parle. Nous goûtons au silence avec un intérêt nouveau. Le silence a un bruit qui, lorsque l'on sait l'écouter, est tellement agréable… Enfin, avec Ulquiorra, tout à l'air plus passionnant que d'habitude, de toute façon ! Même si nous ne disons rien.

Mais soudain, cette harmonie se brise. Ulquiorra se crispe sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Je lève ma tête vers lui et le questionne du regard.

- Tu ne les sens pas ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Qui ça ?

- Concentre-toi.

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'encourage à aller de l'avant. Je lui adresse un sourire un peu inquiet et tente de repérer quelque chose d'anormal. Voyons… Aux alentours, tout va bien… Et plus loin dans le palais… Je blêmis.

Combien sont-ils exactement ? Je parviens à détecter Kuchiki-san et Abarai-kun, ainsi que Shinji, Ikkaku et Yumichika… Et aussi quelqu'un dont je ne reconnais pas le reiatsu. Je l'ai peut-être déjà rencontré, mais si c'est le cas, je ne m'en souviens pas. Tous se dirigent vers Ulquiorra et moi. Un tout petit peu plus loin, je reconnais Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori, ainsi que deux autres Fukutaicho, Kira et Hisagi, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Je m'agrippe à Ulquiorra.

- Ils… viennent me chercher ? balbutié-je.

- Sûrement.

- Je…

J'essaie de réfléchir posément quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que je pense réellement de tout ça ?

- Ulquiorra… murmuré-je. Je ne veux pas te quitter…

C'est quand il passe doucement son pouce sur ma joue que je me rends compte que je pleure. Il essuie tendrement mes larmes, tandis que je suis secouée de sanglots de plus en plus violents.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter… répété-je. Je ne veux pas te quitter, même si mes amis me manquent… Même si Tatsuki-chan me manque, même si ma vie d'avant me manque, même si les couleurs et la vie du monde réel me manquent… Tu es devenu mon univers, Ulquiorra ! Je sais que je ne suis pas à ma place ici, mais je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi ! Je sais que je devrais partir, mais…

Ma voix s'étouffe dans un cri rauque. Il me serre plus fort contre lui, me retenant dans ses bras comme dans un cocon protecteur. Je veux rester auprès de lui pour toujours. Je me sens si bien lorsqu'il est près de moi ! C'est comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, nous atteindre, comme si une bulle se formait autour de nous lorsque nous étions ensemble, et nous protégeait du monde extérieur. J'aime cette sensation, ce sentiment de sécurité. Je sais que c'est de la folie, que j'aime mon ravisseur, mon tortionnaire presque, mais je sais aussi que s'il venait à disparaître de ma vie, je ne serais plus jamais la même.

Je le sais, je l'ai vu partir en poussière juste sous les yeux, s'effriter, pour peu à peu disparaître à jamais, et mourir, emporté par le vent. J'aurai toujours le souvenir de ce vide que j'ai ressenti alors dans mon cœur, même si j'ai faussé cette vision du futur juste après l'avoir vue. À cette époque, je n'étais pas encore consciente de mes sentiments, et lui encore moins que moi. Mais mon cœur, lui, savait déjà à qui il appartenait…

- Ulquiorra… Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi leur parler, s'il te plaît.

- Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne solution ?

- La bonne, je ne sais pas… mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai trouvée.

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour me redonner un peu de courage.

* * *

_Gin_

Ulquiorra et moi ressentons les Shinigami au même moment. Je me désintéresse alors totalement des deux tourtereaux. Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? Je croyais que le passage entre ces deux mondes était impossible ! Pour le vérifier, je tente d'ouvrir un Garganta… et ça marche ! Depuis quand ? Sûrement quelques minutes à peine ! Le Seireitei devait vraiment être à l'affut d'une « réouverture » ! Bon, j'imagine qu'ils sont là pour Orihime… Mais savent-ils que je suis également à Las Noches ? Heureusement que je dissimulais déjà mon reiatsu avant leur arrivée !

Rangiku est là. Je la sens. Évidemment, elle sait que je suis au Hueco Mundo… Elle est avec son Taicho, Izuru, Hisagi et Hinamori. Un autre groupe de Shinigami se rapproche de l'endroit où je me trouve, mais je doute que ce soit moi qu'ils cherchent… Ceux-là doivent avoir pour but de ramener Orihime.

Bien sûr, j'ai mal pour elle et Ulquiorra. Ils vont sûrement être séparés. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je dois aller vers Rangiku. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin de moi, je veux au moins la voir. J'abandonne donc mon poste d'espionnage personnel et me dirige vers son groupe le plus vite possible. Que ferai-je quand je ne serai qu'à quelques pas d'elle ? Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je me contente d'aller vers elle tout en évitant l'autre groupe de Shinigami.

Mais… si ceux-là s'occupent d'Orihime, que font les autres ? Sont-ils là pour moi ? À les sentir avancer au hasard, j'imagine que cette solution est la bonne. Mais comment peuvent-ils être au courant ? Rangiku ne m'aurait jamais trahi. Je sais, je l'ai déjà fait, cela paraîtrait donc n'être qu'un juste retour des choses qu'elle le fasse à son tour, mais je n'y crois pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Cependant, à la Soul Society, elle était la seule à être au courant… C'est donc un Arrancar qui a révélé ma cachette ?

Grimmjow. Ça ne peut être que lui. Et maintenant que j'y pense, il a disparu de Las Noches pendant une petite heure, il y a quelques jours… Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Mais c'est ça. Ça ne peut être que ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! J'ai été stupide sur ce coup-là. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux regrets.

Et où se trouve-t-il, à présent, ce maudit chat ? Je détecte rapidement son reiatsu à quelques couloirs de moi. Il est avec Neliel, qui reste tout le temps dans ses pattes lorsqu'elle est sous sa forme adulte. Je fais un détour pour les rejoindre et mettre les choses au clair.

J'apparais à leurs côtés et les interromps en pleine discussion sur ce qu'ils devraient faire au sujet des Shinigami. Je crois entendre Neliel arguer que ce n'est pas leur problème, tandis que Grimmjow semble vouloir aller se battre, mais je m'en fiche. L'important est ailleurs.

- Grimmjow, dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Mon sourire habituel a déserté mon visage, remplacé par une expression mortellement sérieuse. Mes yeux sont toujours obstinément fermés. Ainsi, personne ne peut deviner mes vraies pensées. C'est une habitude que j'ai gardée de la période où j'étais avec Aizen, et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Enfin… Ce n'est pas tellement que je n'y arrive pas. C'est plutôt que je n'en ai pas envie. Je me suis construit l'image d'un homme insondable, incompréhensible, étrange, et je me voie mal m'en débarrasser du jour au lendemain.

- Tiens, tiens, Ichimaru ! ricane Grimmjow. T'as remarqué ? Il y a plein de Shinigami ! On va pouvoir se battre !

- C'est toi qui leur as dit que j'étais à Las Noches.

Mon ton est glacial, sans appel. Même Grimmjow en perd son assurance.

- Ouais, répond-il néanmoins. Ça te pose un problème ? Il se passait rien, ici !

- Tu as mis tous les Arrancar du palais en danger par ennui ?

- Parle-moi autrement, toi ! s'emporte-t-il. Tu nous sous-estimes, peut-être ? Tu as collaboré à notre création, tu sais à quel point nous sommes redoutables ! Nous ne craignons pas les Shinigami ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

Je n'essaie même pas de discuter avec lui. Ça ne me mènera à rien.

- Je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas lorsque cette affaire sera finie, menacé-je. En attendant, vous deux, allez protéger Ulquiorra et Orihime.

- Tu rêves, refuse Neliel. Je n'ai pas spécialement l'intention de me battre, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, et je ne veux pas donner à Ulquiorra une protection dont il n'a pas besoin.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la pisseuse, crache Grimmjow.

- Retire tes paroles.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Arrêtez ! m'emporté-je. Grimmjow, si tu protèges Ulquiorra et Orihime, tu pourras te battre ! Je croyais que c'était pour cette raison que tu avais fait venir les Shinigami à Las Noches ?

- Ulquiorra n'a pas besoin de mon aide, même l'autre chieuse l'a dit.

- Je te préviens, tu vas parler de moi autrement.

- Même pas en rêve, chérie.

- Vous êtes tout le temps comme ça ? soupiré-je.

On aurait dit deux gamins, à se chercher comme ils le font…

- Plus important, continué-je. Ulquiorra aura besoin de votre aide à tous les deux, car il voudra protéger Orihime. Il ne pourra donc pas utiliser toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, pour ne pas la blesser, et devra s'occuper de sa sécurité à elle en plus de la sienne.

- Mais c'est pas mon problème ! s'énerve Grimmjow. Ok, je veux me battre, mais il y a des limites ! C'est mort, je viendrai pas en aide à Ulquiorra !

- Très bien, concédé-je. Si tu veux rester comme un peureux dans ton coin, à t'ennuyer pendant toute l'action, c'est ton choix. J'essayais juste d'être sympa et de te donner des adversaires à ta taille, mais je vois que je t'ai surestimé.

Il grimace. Il sait que je lui tends un piège en attaquant sa fierté, mais ne peut se laisser insulter aussi facilement. Je connais son caractère. Je sais qu'il tentera de ne pas prêter attention à ma provocation, mais au final, je gagnerai.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux dire sur moi, ment-il. Tu crois vraiment que je suis si facile à manipuler ?

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de sourire. Puis je me tourne vers Neliel.

- Tu apprécies Orihime, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandé-je.

- Arrête d'essayer de nous manipuler, soupire-t-elle. Je veux bien y aller, parce que je sais qu'avec toi, de toute façon, je finirai par céder. Alors, plutôt que de me faire complètement manipuler, je préfère encore aller aider Ulquiorra et Orihime avant que tu ne réussisses à me faire faire autre chose dont je n'ai pas envie. Tu viens, Grimmjow ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? explose-t-il. Regarde comme t'abandonnes ! C'est pathétique.

- Et pourtant, tu ferais mieux de suivre mon exemple... chaton.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? !

Elle lui tire la langue et s'enfuit en courant… en direction de la chambre d'Orihime. Grimmjow la suit, sans se rendre compte qu'ainsi, il va exactement là où je veux qu'il aille. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Neliel, plus tard… Quand tout ça sera fini.

Mais en attendant, mon seul et unique objectif est Rangiku.

* * *

_Grimmjow_

Je l'aurai ! Je l'aurai ! Cette emmerdeuse de première, elle croit que je vais la laisser m'insulter comme ça encore longtemps ? Sûrement pas ! Je vais lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes que je suis le plus fort !

Il faut juste que je la rattrape…

Mais c'est qu'elle court vite, cette salope ! Heureusement que je suis un des Arrancar les plus rapides ! Je vais bientôt arriver à sa hauteur, d'ailleurs… Encore un peu…

Et j'arrive devant la chambre de l'humaine sans trop savoir comment.

Je comprends trop tard. Elle a fait de moi exactement ce qu'elle voulait ! Je me suis fait totalement roulé ! Elle reste debout, devant la porte, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle est fière d'elle !

- Toi ! crié-je en m'arrêtant à ses côtés. T'es de mèche avec l'autre Shinigami ou quoi ? J'ai dit que je voulais pas être ici !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'un air innocent, un doigt sur sa bouche et les yeux levés au ciel.

Je m'apprête à la frapper, et elle à m'esquiver, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Ulquiorra. Derrière elle, l'humaine semble se cacher, comme légèrement apeurée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande Ulquiorra.

- Une partie de poker! craché-je. Ça se voit pas ?

Il soupire, accablé, avant de se tourner vers Neliel.

- Comme l'autre imbécile ne sait pas répondre correctement, je te pose la question. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ? ! m'insurgé-je sans que personne n'y prête attention.

- Ichimaru nous a demandé de venir vous aider, par rapport aux Shinigami qui vont bientôt arriver.

- Et vous avez accepté ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Non, grogné-je. Pas eu le choix.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, de toute façon, déclare-t-il.

- Je le sais bien ! m'écrié-je. Mais Ichimaru ne veut rien entendre ! Donc laisse-nous gérer ça, même si ça fait plaisir à personne.

- Je ne veux pas de vous ici.

Mais qu'il m'énerve ! Il a peur que je lui pique sa copine ou quoi ? Que je lui pique sa copine… Mais oui ! C'est ça !

- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je voie que vous êtes ensemble ? me moqué-je. Rassure-toi, tout Las Noches est déjà au courant.

Ulquiorra hausse les sourcils, ce qui chez lui est signe de grande surprise, tandis que cette imbécile de femme sursaute et met une main devant sa bouche.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'étonne-t-elle. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques heures à peine !

- Orihime. Tu rentres dans son jeu, soupire Ulquiorra. Il n'était peut-être pas sûr de lui, et tu lui as donné raison…

Cette idiote qu'il a, encore une fois, appelée par son prénom, semble se rendre compte de son erreur.

- De toute façon, j'en étais sûr, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ton petit numéro de la dernière fois n'a servi à rien, Ulquiorra ! Tout le palais a remarqué que vous vous aimiez depuis longtemps ! Mais je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez mis ensemble. Je m'en doutais juste.

- Félicitations ! sourie Neliel.

- Euh… merci… Nell-chan… euh, Neliel-san ! balbutie l'humaine.

Tss. Quelles imbéciles, ces deux-là… Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel ! Ulquiorra fait son con, c'est tout ! Je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais toutes ces histoires…

- Assez bavardé, intervient Ulquiorra. Vous êtes ici pour nous aider, personne ne le veut, mais on n'y peut rien. Alors avant toute chose, je veux vous prévenir : Orihime a décidé de parler aux Shinigami avant que qui que ce soit ne se batte.

- C'est nul, jugé-je tout de suite.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Je le regarde de haut. Ce mec, mais j'en peux plus ! Qu'il se barre ailleurs avec sa chérie, où il veut, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre du moment que je le voie plus !

- De toute façon, ils arrivent, remarque Ulquiorra. Tu les sens, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh, il a raison ! Ils ne sont qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous ! Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur mes lèvres. Quoi qu'en disent les autres, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser !

* * *

_Toshiro_

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où nous devons aller. Je sais que le groupe de Hirako est arrivé à destination et se trouve face à l'humaine et trois Arrancar. J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux… Mais je dois me concentrer sur ma propre mission. J'ai moi aussi un groupe à mener.

Je me concentre. Il doit bien avoir quelqu'un d'important à proximité ! Mais la plupart des Arrancar qui nous détectent fuient loin de nous. Le souvenir de la guerre est encore présent dans tous les esprit : au Hueco Mundo, les Shinigami sont considérés comme dangereux et à éviter, tandis qu'au Seireitei, la plupart d'entre nous fuiraient si ils sentaient un Arrancar approcher. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Grimmjow est venu. Seuls les hauts gradés ont pu, et voulu, l'aborder.

À force de nous déplacer, je ressens enfin un reiatsu qui ne cherche pas à fuir. Au contraire, il se rapproche de nous. Et ce reiatsu m'est familier…

- Taicho, c'est bien…? me demande Matsumoto.

- Hallibel, acquiescé-je.

- Mais je pensais qu'Aizen Taicho l'avait tuée ? s'étonne Hinamori.

Quand cessera-t-elle d'appeler ce monstre par son ancien titre ? C'est comme si elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir vraiment, au fond d'elle…

Tout comme Matsumoto ne peut en vouloir à Ichimaru…

Pourquoi faut-il que les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus soient si aptes à oublier des erreurs impardonnables ?

- Eh bien apparemment, il l'a loupée… constaté-je. Allons vers elle. De toute façon, elle aussi semble vouloir nous rencontrer. Mais tentons de ne pas engager le combat : nous sommes ici pour récupérer Ichimaru, pas pour déclencher une seconde guerre contre les Arrancar ! Dans la mesure du possible, laissez-moi lui parler. Ne vous battez que si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Ils acquiescent, et nous continuons notre chemin. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à me rebattre contre Hallibel. Je ne suis pas un froussard, mais je connais mes limites. La dernière fois, j'ai d'abord cru pouvoir la vaincre seul, mais au final, j'ai été aidé de deux Vizard, et c'est en fin de compte Aizen qui lui a porté un coup que je pensais être fatal. Je suis peut-être accompagné de quatre Fukutaicho, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous fassions le poids, même à nous cinq…

Je sens que Hallibel est de plus en plus proche. Et bientôt, au détour d'un couloir, nous voilà face à face. Elle nous fixe d'un air indifférent. Je ne saurais dire si notre venue la gêne ou non.

- Que faites-vous au Hueco Mundo, Shinigami ? demande-t-elle sans détour.

- Tu connais la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je. Nous venons ramener Inoue et Ichimaru. Tu dois avoir senti que d'autres Shinigami sont actuellement auprès de l'humaine. Mais où est le traître ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et même si je le savais, pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

Je tente de contenir mon énervement. Elle peut mentir, ou pas, mais en tout cas ça ne risque pas de se terminer si facilement…

- Pourquoi le garderiez-vous caché à Las Noches ? demandé-je. Après tout, il était l'allié d'Aizen, qui vous a utilisés…

- Gin a voulu tuer Aizen !

- Matsumoto ! m'indigné-je.

Cette idiote ! Elle ne peut pas se taire ? Elle n'est pas censée prendre la défense d'Ichimaru !

- Dans la vision du futur que j'ai eue, continue-t-elle néanmoins, Gin mourait après avoir échoué à tuer Aizen ! Il ne lui a jamais été vraiment fidèle !

- Matsumoto, tais-toi tout de suite !

Je sais qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait. En convaincant Hallibel qu'Ichimaru n'a jamais été du côté d'Aizen et prévoyait de le tuer, elle lui donne une raison de lui faire confiance. Aizen a trahi Hallibel, Ichimaru allait trahir Aizen, il ne lui en faudra pas plus pour nous empêcher de l'emmener avec nous. Mais en protégeant Ichimaru de cette manière, Matsumoto affirme une fois de plus les rumeurs à leur sujet ! Sait-elle seulement à quel point je me décarcasse pour l'empêcher de se faire emprisonner, ou pire ? Et elle, elle fout tout en l'air !

- Et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu cette vision ! poursuit-elle. Quelques humains peuvent la confirmer, ainsi que Gin lui-même !

- Matsumoto, si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je te renvoie de force à la Soul Society ! m'énervé-je.

Elle arrête sa tentative d'aide à Ichimaru, mais à mon avis, c'est plus parce qu'elle n'a plus rien à dire que parce que je le lui ai ordonné. Hinamori, Kira et Hisagi lui jettent des regards mêlés d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Je ne peux que les comprendre : Matsumoto protège Ichimaru d'une manière tellement flagrante… De plus, je sais bien que Hisagi ne lui est pas indifférent. La voir si éperdument amoureuse d'un traître doit le blesser bien plus que je ne peux l'imaginer… Si Hinamori aimait Aizen…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? Ça n'a aucun rapport ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ressentais quoi que ce soit de spécial pour Hinamori, contrairement à ce que semble penser Matsumoto ! Cette idiote commence à déteindre sur moi…

- Eh bien, me voilà une bonne raison pour protéger Ichimaru, il me semble, annonce Hallibel. Si il voulait tuer Aizen, ça me va. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

Je peux presque entendre Matsumoto pousser son cri intérieur de victoire. C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait ! Si ce sale traître a la protection de Hallibel, qui était tout de même la Tercera Espada du temps d'Aizen, notre espoir de le ramener à la Soul Society est presque déjà mort ! Je lance à Matsumoto un regard signifiant qu'elle regrettera cette manœuvre dès notre retour au Seireitei et me tourne vers Hallibel.

- Ichimaru est un Shinigami, il n'a rien à faire au Hueco Mundo, dis-je. Je me fiche qu'il puisse être considéré comme un allié des Arrancar, il est avant tout un traître de la Soul Society et doit, par conséquent, y être ramené et jugé en tant que tel. De plus, la guerre contre Aizen est finie, tu n'as donc aucune raison de chercher des gens qui peuvent lui vouloir du mal. Et dis-toi qu'Ichimaru n'est absolument pas le seul Shinigami à souhaiter la mort d'Aizen…

Je sens Hinamori, légèrement derrière moi, frissonner. Elle sait que je suis parmi les Shinigami à avoir une haine irréfléchie envers Aizen… Elle le sait bien, à cause de cette haine, j'ai été totalement incapable de voir que c'était elle que je blessais, alors qu'elle est celle que, depuis le départ, je souhaite protéger plus que tout…

- Eh bien, déclare Hallibel en tirant son zanpakuto, si vous voulez Ichimaru, venez le chercher. Il est venu demander l'asile à Las Noches, il ne nous a rien fait de mal, à part peut-être effrayer Inoue qui est facilement impressionnable, et je viens d'apprendre que nous avons sûrement le même ennemi. Je ne vous le rendrai pas facilement.

Le moment auquel j'ai naïvement espéré échapper est arrivé… Mais je ferai face. Si je dois me battre, je le ferai. Même si ça ne me plaît pas forcément. Alors je tire à mon tour mon zanpakuto, rapidement imité par Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kira et Hisagi.

* * *

_Ulquiorra_

Orihime, Grimmjow, Neliel et moi faisons face aux Shinigami, devant la chambre d'Orihime. Ils la regardent avec un air d'incompréhension plaqué sur le visage. Enfin, surtout la petite brune qui est, si j'ai bien compris, une amie d'Orihime.

- Inoue, pourquoi ne les quittes-tu pas ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Orihime se tortille sur place, gênée. Je sais qu'elle est déchirée entre ses sentiments pour moi et sa raison qui lui hurle de revenir à sa place, dans le monde des humains.

- Kuchiki-san, ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies. Je suis bien, ici, explique-t-elle. Le Hueco Mundo n'est pas aussi mauvais que je ne le pensais. Je sais que je n'ai techniquement rien à y faire, mais je… je veux rester là…

Des larmes commencent à remplir ses yeux. Je suis pris d'une soudaine envie de l'enlacer, mais je me retiens. Pas devant ces gens. Je me contente donc de me saisir de sa main, ce qui semble tout de même lui faire plaisir.

Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Sans elle, je ne suis plus qu'un Arrancar sans cœur, sans vie, sans but. Rester seul loin d'elle, et redevenir comme avant ? Je refuse. Elle est mon soleil, la source de chaleur qui réchauffe l'être froid que je suis, la flamme sur laquelle je finirai par brûler mes ailes déjà brisées. Mon existence sans elle est inutile. Avant de la rencontrer, je n'étais rien. Si elle part…

Je n'aurais jamais cru m'attacher autant à une humaine. Elle est faible, inutile, ennuyante… Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais avant d'apprendre à la connaître. J'ai alors compris qu'en réalité, elle est bien plus forte qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Je ne parle pas de ses capacités au combat, bien sûr. Sur ce point-là, c'est une véritable catastrophe. Mais mentalement, elle est solide. Même séparée de ses amis, entourée d'ennemis dans un univers hostile, elle a réussi à trouver le moyen de continuer à sourire. Et elle est tout sauf « inutile » et « ennuyante », j'ai pu m'en rendre facilement compte tout au long de la période que nous avons passée ensemble…

Mais je comprends qu'elle doive retourner dans son monde d'origine. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous aimer. Elle est vivante, je suis mort, cela pourrait presque s'apparenter à de la nécrophilie, dans le monde des humains. Ses amis ont parfaitement le droit de venir la chercher, c'est tout à fait légitime. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, quelque chose en moi se rebelle à la seule pensée qu'Orihime pourrait partir loin de moi. Rien qu'à m'imaginer sans elle, je me sens… Vide. Sans cette agréable douleur dans ma poitrine, à l'endroit où logeait autrefois mon cœur.

Les Shinigami qui nous font face ont l'air perplexes, et fixent nos doigts entrelacés. Oui, nous nous aimons, ai-je envie de leur dire. En quoi est-ce mal ? N'aiment-ils personne, eux ?

Je tente de le deviner. Au contact d'Orihime, je me suis ouvert aux sentiments. Avec elle, j'ai appris à interpréter les différents signes trahissant une émotion : battement de cœur, regard, tressaillement des lèvres, respiration… C'est comme si ils exposaient le fond de leur cœur au monde entier. Suis-je réellement le seul à l'avoir remarqué ?

Le Taicho qui mène ce groupe aime la seule à ne pas porter l'uniforme de Shinigami. Son corps est légèrement tourné de façon à s'interposer entre elle et nous, comme pour la protéger. C'est infime, presque indétectable, mais à mes yeux, c'est flagrant. Et c'est réciproque, d'ailleurs. Car la gamine semble être en permanence sur ses gardes, prête à bondir… entre lui et nous. Là aussi, elle fait tout pour que ça ne se remarque pas, mais la position de ses jambes ne laisse planer aucun doute là-dessus : malgré son air grincheux, elle ne lui est pas indifférente.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, ensuite. Il semble prêt à tout pour protéger la petite brune, mais son cœur ne bat pas particulièrement vite. Enfin, si, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux. C'est plutôt la situation dans laquelle nous sommes tous, la tension palpable dans l'air, l'électricité dans tous les regards, qui semblent… l'exciter.

Et ce n'est rien comparé aux deux autres Shinigami, le crâne rasé et l'efféminé. Ils sont là pour se battre, ça crève les yeux. Ils ont soif de combat. Mais ils se jettent de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil à demi dissimulés, comme pour s'assurer de la présence de l'autre. Simple camaraderie… Ou un peu plus ? Je pencherais plutôt pour cette seconde hypothèse. Je me demande vaguement si l'amour entre deux hommes est accepté au sein du Gotei 13, avant de me désintéresser du sujet.

La petite brune, enfin. Pour le moment, elle paraît plus inquiète pour Orihime qu'autre chose. Mais quelque chose dans son regard me laisse croire qu'elle aime quelqu'un qui n'est pas ici. Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire… C'est comme si une flamme brillait dans ses yeux. Et je vois la même brûler dans ceux d'Orihime depuis quelques temps déjà.

C'est assez intéressant de voir que tous ces Shinigami nous reprochent une chose qu'eux-mêmes possèdent, qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou non : l'amour. Je me sens niais à dire ça. J'ai toujours détesté cette faiblesse chez ceux qui ont un cœur, et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui débite ces âneries. Quelle ironie. Si on me l'avait dit, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant…

- J'aime Ulquiorra ! crie Orihime.

Elle en surprend plus d'un, moi y compris. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait le courage d'avouer si franchement ses sentiments devant ses amis. Leur réaction est d'ailleurs, d'une certaine façon, assez amusante. Le Taicho et la gamine semblent intrigués, la brunette dégoûtée, celui aux cheveux rouges n'en croit pas ses oreilles, et les deux autres n'en ont pas grand-chose à faire.

- Inoue…! proteste la petite brune.

- Attends, Kuchiki-san ! l'interrompt celle-ci. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je sais que c'est un Arrancar, qu'il n'a pas de cœur, que c'est un ennemi, je sais tout ça ! Mais essaie de me comprendre, Kuchiki-san… Je… Ce n'est pas une chose que je peux contrôler. Je sais que c'est bizarre, je crois que je ne comprends pas moi-même, mais je m'en fiche ! Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

- Inoue… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? lui demande son amie, abasourdie.

Orihime pousse un soupir.

- Je conçois que ce soit difficile à accepter, répond-elle. Mais je ne te dis que l'entière vérité. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas, Kuchiki-san ?

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te comprendre ?

- Eh bien, tout simplement parce que tu aimes Kurosaki-kun !

La petite brune rougit violemment, tandis que des regards surpris se tournent vers elle. Seul le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges semble être déjà au courant. Alors comme ça, la flamme que je vois briller dans les yeux de cette Shinigami est pour Kurosaki Ichigo ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si étonnés ? demandé-je aux Shinigami. Chacun d'entre vous est amoureux d'une personne, sauf celui aux cheveux rouges.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis regardé avec stupéfaction. Même Orihime me dévisage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ulquiorra ? me questionne-t-elle.

- Et voilà, il fait son intéressant… soupire Grimmjow.

Si j'étais aussi impoli que lui, je lui aurais dit que je l'emmerde, mais je me retiens.

- Je suis vraiment le seul à l'avoir remarqué ? m'étonné-je. C'est pourtant flagrant.

Du doigt, je désigne le Taicho et la gamine sans uniforme.

- Ces deux-là s'aiment. Et les deux hommes, derrière, s'aiment aussi.

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Leurs cœurs à tous battent la chamade, tandis qu'ils essaient de nier mes propos. Se rendent-ils compte qu'ils sont tout sauf convaincants ? Le premier « couple » que j'ai désigné est à deux doigts de se taper dessus pour une raison que j'ai du mal à comprendre, tandis que le deuxième conteste purement et simplement. Ils sont ridicules.

- On s'en fout de tout ça ! grogne Grimmjow. Ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? J'en ai marre !

Et sans que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, cet imbécile se jette sur le Taicho et engage le combat contre lui.

* * *

**Ça y est, l'action commence à se mettre en place ! Comme vous l'aurez deviné, vous aurez des combats la semaine prochaine, mais je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance... Je suis nulle pour écrire les combats / Alors ne vous attendez pas à du haut niveau... Mais bon, il n'y aura pas que ça, alors le chapitre ne devrait pas être trop pourri ! ^^ À la semaine prochaine donc !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vous préviens une dernière fois, ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose pour les combats... Mais je vous ai quand même préparé un petit quelque chose pour la fin du chapitre... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Hinamori_

Nous nous jetons tous sur Hallibel et l'attaquons de tous les côtés. À nous cinq, nous devrions pouvoir la battre. Nous sommes tous en shikai, même Shiro-chan qui, pourtant, peut se servir du bankai, et elle n'utilise pas encore sa Resurrección. C'est bien la preuve, à mes yeux, que nous ne prenons pas encore ce combat au sérieux. Hyorinmaru, Haineko, Wabisuke, Kazeshini, Tobiume… Tous les zanpakuto s'acharnent sur Hallibel qui, pourtant, nous contre facilement. Même sans sa Resurrección. Et nous avons beau lui lancer tous les sorts de kidô que nous le pouvons, elle reste indemne.

Je commence à perdre espoir. Certes, nous non plus n'y allons pas à fond, mais… Avons-nous vraiment une chance de gagner contre elle ? Elle est trop puissante pour nous. Des images de mon dernier combat surgissent dans mon esprit. Je me revois rejoindre Rangiku-san et l'aider à battre les trois Fracción de Hallibel, je me revois tomber sous les coups de ce monstre créé à partir de leurs bras…

Je revois le zanpakuto de Shiro-chan transpercer mon corps…

Je dois me reprendre. Ne pas y repenser. Nous avons gagné la dernière guerre, pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de me battre contre Hallibel ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Et puis, Shiro-chan est là. Donc rien de mal ne peut nous arriver. Shiro-chan sera toujours là pour nous protéger.

Pour me protéger…

Rangiku-san a raison. Je l'aime. Depuis quand l'affection que je lui portais s'est-elle muée en amour ? Je l'ignore. De toute façon, ce n'est pas important.

Et puis, pourquoi je pense à ça en plein combat, moi ? Ce n'est absolument pas le moment ! Je dois me concentrer, sans quoi je ferai une proie facile pour Hallibel ! Car elle ne se contente plus de nous esquiver, à présent. Elle nous attaque, les uns après les autres.

- Bankai ! crie Shiro-chan. Daiguren Hyorinmaru !

De la glace recouvre ses membres. Je le trouve magnifique, sous cette forme. Et je me sens rassurée : si Shiro-chan utilise toute sa puissance, alors nous pouvons gagner. C'est certain.

- Détruis, Tiburón, déclare Hallibel.

Oh. Non. Sa Resurrección. Maintenant, le combat est sérieux. Aucun de nous ne peut se permettre la moindre erreur.

Tout est plus violent, plus rapide, et bientôt, seul Shiro-chan peut faire face au monstre qui se tient devant nous. Rangiku-san, Kira, Hisagi et moi peinons à suivre leurs mouvements, et n'osons pas intervenir de peur de blesser Shiro-chan. Nous tentons quand même, dès que nous en avons l'occasion, de porter quelques coups à Hallibel. Enfin, surtout Rangiku-san. C'est elle qui a le plus l'habitude de se battre aux côtés de Shiro-chan, il est donc logique qu'elle soit plus à l'aise que nous dans ce combat. Au moins, maintenant qu'il utilise son bankai, Shiro-chan parvient à porter quelques coups à Hallibel, mais rien de bien important. Et c'est pareil de son côté : elle nous a tous touchés au moins une fois, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a quoi que ce soit de grave.

Jusqu'à ce que Shiro-chan se mette à pousser un cri de douleur. Une attaque de Hallibel lui a traversé l'épaule droite de part en part. Du sang gicle de la blessure, bien trop de sang. Ce n'est pas une blessure sans gravité.

- Shiro-chan ! hurlé-je.

Je me précipite vers lui en même temps que Rangiku-san, mais Hallibel s'interpose entre lui et nous. Je recule d'un pas. Elle est forte. Bien trop forte pour nous. Nous ne parviendrons pas à la battre. Même Shiro-chan s'est fait blesser, il a posé un genou à terre, la main sur sa blessure. Je vois qu'il a du mal à respirer. Son bras droit semble paralysé, il en a lâché Hyorinmaru. Nous sommes perdus…

* * *

_Shinji_

Dès que Grimmjow se jette sur moi, j'arrête de penser à ce qu'a dit Ulquiorra. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour deviner mes sentiments, je ne sais pas si Hiyori ressent vraiment la même chose que moi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour le moment. Je dois me battre. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Je me suis déjà battu contre ce type une fois, et je sais qu'il est puissant. Si, la première fois, la surprise qu'il a eue en me voyant porter un masque de Hollow m'a avantagée, je ne peux à présent plus compter que sur mes propres capacités.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Ikkaku s'attaquer à Neliel, tandis que les autres ne bougent pas et nous observent, indécis. Personne ne sait vraiment quoi faire. Personne ne veut s'en prendre à Orihime-chan, et Ulquiorra reste proche d'elle : l'attaquer reviendrait à risquer de blesser la jeune fille.

- Yumichika ! crié-je. Va aider Ikkaku !

- C'est hors de question ! intervient le 3e siège de la 11e division. C'est mon combat, que personne ne vienne m'interrompre !

Je pousse un soupir, exaspéré. Quels imbéciles, ces Shinigami de la 11e ! Ikkaku ne fait absolument pas le poids contre Neliel, ça crève les yeux ! Je vois la sandale de Hiyori voler jusqu'à la figure d'Ikkaku, qui se la mange en pleine gueule.

- Tu m'énerves ! crie-t-elle. Shinji est celui qui donne des ordres ici, tu n'as pas à le contester !

- Merci, Hiyori, lui dis-je.

- Et ne crois surtout pas que je fais ça pour toi, grogne-t-elle à moi égard.

Charmant. J'esquive de justesse le poing que Grimmjow s'apprêtait à balancer dans ma poitrine, me rappelant ainsi que je dois me concentrer sur mon propre combat. Yumichika rejoint finalement Ikkaku, même si aucun des deux n'en est heureux. Tant pis pour eux. Hiyori vient m'aider, tandis que Rukia et Renji restent en retrait, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je les comprends. Orihime-chan est leur amie, après tout.

Grimmjow, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage, s'amuse à tenter de nous déconcentrer par sa vitesse, mais ça ne prend pas avec nous. Nous sommes des Vizard, et habitués à se battre l'un avec l'autre… Quand ce n'est pas l'un contre l'autre. Hiyori passe sa main sur son visage et fait apparaître son masque. Grimmjow grogne : après tout, la plupart de ses adversaires ont été des Vizard, il doit commencer à en avoir marre : moi-même, Ichigo, Hiyori… pauvre petit chou.

Maintenant que Hiyori a mis son masque, ils sont plus ou moins à la même vitesse, tous les deux, et je me sens quelque peu à la traîne. Je mets alors mon masque à mon tour.

Ni Hiyori, ni moi, n'utilisons notre shikai pour le moment, et Grimmjow ne se sert pas de sa Resurrección. Pour le moment, tout se joue sur la vitesse. Esquive, feinte, attaque, le tout en une poignée de millisecondes. Je ne pense pas qu'Orihime-chan puisse suivre nos mouvements.

Et soudain, alors que je pensais que Grimmjow allait s'attaquer à Hiyori, il effectue au dernier moment un sonido qui le place dans le dos de Rukia. Celle-ci a à peine le temps de se retourner que le zanpakuto de Grimmjow la blesse à l'abdomen. Les cris de Renji et d'Orihime-chan se font écho, alors qu'au même moment, Ikkaku tombe sous les coups de Neliel. Je suis distrait l'espace d'une seconde, et cette seconde d'inattention suffit à Grimmjow pour venir me porter le même coup qu'à Rukia.

En moins de trois secondes, trois d'entre nous se retrouvent avec une blessure plus ou moins grave.

- Arrêtez ! crie Orihime, les larmes aux yeux. Grimmjow… Neliel-san… Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

- Sûrement pas ! ricane Grimmjow. Je commence à peine à m'amuser !

Ulquiorra apparaît à ses côtés et lui saisit un bras.

- Orihime t'a demandé d'arrêter.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ulquiorra applique les volontés d'Orihime-chan ? Cela signifierait-il qu'il l'aime vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange !

- Je… Je ne veux plus voir une personne que j'aime se faire blesser… sanglote la jeune fille.

* * *

_Hallibel_

Le plus fort est presque hors d'état de nuire, me débarrasser des autres sera un jeu d'enfant. La femme et la jeune fille me font face, et semblent hésiter. M'attaquer ? Fuir ? Elles ont toutes les deux l'air très proches du petit Taicho. Derrière elles, les deux autres Fukutaicho semblent, eux aussi, indécis.

- Laisse-nous passer, m'ordonne la femme aux longs cheveux blond vénitien.

- En quel honneur ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces Shinigami s'acharnent à vouloir ramener Ichimaru. Mais je l'ai accepté à Las Noches, il est donc de mon devoir de le protéger. Alors, je ne vais pas non plus leur faciliter la tâche en les laissant s'entraider. Même si je suis plutôt reconnaissante à la Shinigami qui m'a avoué qu'Ichimaru voulait tuer Aizen.

Je ne la comprends pas, d'ailleurs. Veut-elle aider Ichimaru ? Pourquoi? Et dans ce cas, que fait-elle là ? Ces Shinigami, je pense que je ne les comprendrai jamais… Sans doute encore une histoire de « sentiments ». C'est assez ridicule, je trouve. Dans ce monde, seul le sacrifice est important. Sans sacrifice, rien n'existerait.

J'essaie de trouver le reiatsu d'Ichimaru mais, comme d'habitude, je ne le trouve nulle part. Ce type est toujours en train de se cacher. Il pourrait être à quelques mètres de nous que même moi, je ne le sentirais pas. Je me demande si Aizen arrivait à le repérer, même quand il dissimulait son reiatsu comme il le fait actuellement. Sûrement. En tout cas, à part lui, je ne vois pas qui pourrait le détecter. Ichimaru est un des Shinigami les plus forts, après tout, également lorsqu'il s'agit de dissimuler son reiatsu, mais Aizen est le plus puissant, sans aucun doute. Et si on exclut Kurosaki Ichigo, qui a dû consumer tous ses pouvoirs pour le battre.

L'un des deux hommes, le blond, fonce vers moi. Je passe derrière lui, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse me suivre, et le frappe violemment derrière le crâne. Il va s'écraser contre un mur et perd conscience. Plus que trois, et j'ai fini. La petite brune profite du fait qu'aie bougé pour aller s'agenouiller aux côtés du petit Taicho.

- Shiro-chan ! gémit-elle. Tout va bien ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien ? soupiré-je. Il ne s'est pas encore évanoui, certes, mais à ce rythme-là, si on ne lui apporte pas des soins dans les prochaines heures, il mourra suite à une hémorragie. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et prendre soin de lui.

Je fais un pas en direction du petit couple, mais la femme s'interpose entre eux et moi.

- Ne t'approche pas d'eux, grogne-t-elle.

- Tu penses sincèrement être en position de me donner des ordres ?

- Peut-être pas, mais je suis prête à tout risquer pour les protéger.

- Tu es bien stupide.

Le Fukutaicho brun se positionne à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Tous deux semblent décidés à protéger les deux gamins. Ils tentent de m'attaquer, mais j'esquive et passe dans leur dos d'un sonido. Pensaient-ils vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ridicules. Je m'apprête à achever le gamin aux cheveux blancs, mais le brun balance son zanpakuto à forme étrange vers moi, m'obligeant à me retourner pour mieux faire face à la menace. Je bloque l'attaque et riposte, envoyant le brun s'écraser quelques pas plus loin. Mais, à la différence du blond, il se relève assez vite.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement abandonner ? demandé-je, lassée. Vous voyez bien que c'est inutile. Rentrez chez vous et soignez vos blessés. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Votre Taicho est hors d'état de nuire.

- Ne me sous-estime pas ! hurle une voix dans mon dos.

Instinctivement, je me décale. Le gamin aux cheveux blancs se précipite vers moi, mais je parviens à l'éviter. Emporté dans son élan, il ne peut stopper sa course, et son zanpakuto vient se planter dans la poitrine de sa Fukutaicho. Celle-ci a comme un hoquet de surprise et crache du sang, sous les yeux effaré du petit Taicho. Sans réfléchir, il commet une grave erreur : il retire son zanpakuto de la plaie, juste sous le cœur de la jeune femme, ce qui ne fait qu'aggraver la blessure.

- Matsumoto ! crie-t-il.

Elle s'effondre sur le sol, sans cesser de tousser, expulsant un peu plus de sang à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Sans doute a-t-elle un poumon perforé. Tous ses amis, sauf le blond qui est toujours évanoui, crient son nom. Mais parmi tous ces cris, un sonne différemment. Un cri qui provient d'une voix que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre crier un jour.

- Rangiku !

Ichimaru apparaît et se précipite vers elle, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

* * *

_Rukia_

Du sang se déverse lentement de ma blessure. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Hirako Taicho et Ikkaku sont plus ou moins dans le même état que moi. Heureusement pour nous, Inoue nous regroupe tous les trois et commence à nous soigner, sous le regard impassible d'Ulquiorra.

S'aiment-ils vraiment ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Et pourtant… Le désespoir d'Inoue est bien visible. Comment a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un Arrancar ? Et pas n'importe quel Arrancar ! Celui-là a été à deux doigts de tuer Ichigo ! Je le sais, il me l'a raconté. Et en plus, Inoue était présente lors de ce combat. Comment a-t-elle pu pardonner ça ? Et je sais aussi qu'Inoue aimait Ichigo. Je le voyais. Il y a toujours eu cette espèce de rivalité latente entre nous, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, nous nous adorons, et n'avons jamais fait allusion à nos sentiments pour Ichigo, mais je l'ai toujours senti, et elle aussi, j'en suis sûre. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier son ancien amour si facilement ? D'un côté, je dois bien avouer que ça m'arrange. Ça me fait une rivale en moins. Oui, je suis plutôt heureuse que son cœur se soit détourné d'Ichigo, mais… Ulquiorra ? Non. Je n'y crois pas. Elle peut aimer qui elle veut, mais… pas un ennemi ! Pas lui !

Cet Arrancar est froid, monstrueux, sans cœur, comment pourrait-il éprouver quoi que ce soit envers elle ? Même si Inoue l'aimait vraiment, il ne pourrait en aucun cas lui rendre ses sentiments ! Ce type lui brisera le cœur bien plus que ne pourrait le faire n'importe qui d'autre ! Il se moque d'elle, c'est évident. J'ignore pourquoi, tout comme j'ignore de quelle façon il a réussi à l'embobiner, mais j'en suis sûre. Quoique, Inoue est assez naïve. Ulquiorra n'a sûrement pas eu à lui tendre un piège très élaboré pour qu'elle tombe dedans la tête la première.

J'échange un regard avec Renji. Je le connais depuis longtemps, et vois donc dans ses yeux qu'il pense exactement la même chose que moi. Je vois aussi qu'il s'en veut d'avoir échoué à me protéger.

Car Nii-sama pourra le nier autant qu'il le voudra, je sais qu'il a demandé à Renji de veiller sur moi à sa place.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Nous devons trouver un moyen de libérer Inoue de l'emprise qu'exerce Ulquiorra sur elle. Il se joue d'elle. Cela l'amuse sûrement, de voir une humaine lui tomber bêtement dans les bras. Il peut en faire ce qu'il veut, et ça lui plaît, à tous les coups. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Qu'il ne lui a pas volé sa première fois, par exemple…

Nous guérissons vite. Inoue s'est vraiment améliorée. Ou alors, peut-être nos blessures étaient tout simplement moins graves qu'elles n'en avaient l'air.

- Merci, Inoue, souris-je.

Je me redresse et me tiens debout face à elle. Elle porte toujours son uniforme d'Arrancar, ce qui me pince le cœur. C'est comme si elle exposait au monde entier une… souillure. Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour définir ce qui l'habite : une souillure, qui la pousse à aimer un Arrancar et l'aveugle assez pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'il se moque d'elle.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle prend mes mains entre les siennes et les porte à son cœur.

- Kuchiki-san… Je sais que tu as du mal à le comprendre, mais je t'en prie, fais un effort. J'aime Ulquiorra. Je sais que c'est assez… étrange… et que je ne suis pas à ma place ici, mais je n'y peux rien. Je veux rester au Hueco Mundo, auprès de lui. Mais je sais que c'est impossible, que vous tenterez par tous les moyens de me ramener dans le monde réel, et que les gens que j'aime finiront tous par être blessés d'une quelconque façon. Peut-être Ulquiorra lui-même sera…

De nouvelles larmes remplissent son regard et je pousse un soupir. Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de l'interrompre, elle continue sa tirade, presque sans respirer.

- Je l'ai vu mourir, tu sais ! Juste sous mes yeux ! J'ai eu cette vision du futur, tu le sais très bien, toi aussi tu étais au Hueco Mundo quand c'est arrivé ! Il est parti en poussière et a disparu sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tu peux demander à Ishida-kun si tu veux, il te le confirmera, il a vu la même chose. Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas qu'Ulquiorra meure. À l'époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi, et ne cherchais pas à le savoir : quelle importance, après tout ? Mais durant la courte période que j'ai passée à Las Noches, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître… et à l'aimer. Il faut me croire, Kuchiki-san !

Ses yeux sont emplis de tant de sincérité que je ne pourrais pas remettre en doute ses paroles. Et je la crois. Le problème n'est pas là, au contraire. Peut-être aime-t-elle vraiment Ulquiorra, mais… en aucun cas ce sentiment ne peut être réciproque.

- Je veux bien te croire, Inoue, soupiré-je. Mais comment peux-tu penser que ton amour est partagé ? C'est un Arrancar ! Il n'a pas de cœur ! Il se moque de toi, c'est évident ! C'est un monstre, Inoue, un monstre qui a, en quelque sorte, tué Ichigo devant toi !

Elle baisse les yeux. Elle sait que j'ai raison. J'imagine qu'elle a elle-même tenté tout d'abord de résister à ses sentiments, en se rappelant cette scène qui a dû la traumatiser. Mais apparemment, ça n'a pas été suffisant…

- Je sais, Kuchiki-san, mais…

- Qui es-tu pour nous juger ? intervient la voix froide d'Ulquiorra.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, à l'inverse d'Inoue qui a l'air de se sentir plus en confiance. Tous, autour de nous, nous observent sans intervenir. C'est Hirako Taicho qui est censé nous diriger, mais tous savent que je suis la proche d'Inoue, ici. Si quelqu'un peut la ramener à la raison, c'est bien moi. Et si nous avions Tatsuki avec nous, ça aurait été encore mieux.

- Je suis une amie d'Inoue, déclaré-je, et je juge sur ce que je sais. Tu es un Arrancar, tu n'as donc pas de cœur, comment veux-tu que je croie à ton prétendu amour envers elle ?

- Ulquiorra, Kuchiki-san, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton… intervient Inoue. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je rentre dans le monde des humains.

Nous la regardons tous avec perplexité. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire plus tôt ? !

- Je ne veux plus voir personne blessé, explique-t-elle, gênée par tous ces regards posés sur elle. Je ne veux pas non plus quitter Ulquiorra, mais… Ma place n'est pas ici. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Ces quelques jours passés ici ont été comme un rêve, mais à présent, je dois me réveiller. Alors… arrêtez de vous battre. Que personne n'essaie de me retenir. Je vous en prie.

- Orihime…

Elle s'effondre en pleurant dans les bras d'Ulquiorra qui, à ma grande surprise, la serre contre lui et tente de la réconforter. Pourtant, il semble… déboussolé. Est-il sincère ? Ou bien la manipule-t-il ? Après tout, il a raison : qui suis-je pour en juger ? L'amie d'Inoue, certes, mais… Je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble, à part maintenant, après tout. Mais je ne peux m'enlever de la tête l'idée qu'il est un Arrancar. Sans cœur, sans possibilité d'aimer, sans envie d'aimer… Sans rien. Juste une machine à tuer. Un monstre.

- Orihime-chan… intervient Hirako Taicho. Tu es donc disposée à venir avec nous à la Soul Society, où nous nous assurerons de ton état de santé avant de te renvoyer dans le monde des humains, de ton plein gré ?

- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main. Mais… S'il vous plaît… Avant, laissez-nous seuls quelques minutes. Je vous en prie.

Ulquiorra la tient toujours dans ses bras, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les comparer à Ichigo et moi. Moi aussi, j'aime être dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son torse, juste parce que je m'y sens en sécurité. Moi aussi, si je devais le quitter pour une période indéterminée, j'aimerais passer un dernier moment avec lui, juste pour pouvoir m'enivrer une dernière fois de son odeur, juste pour pouvoir me noyer une dernière fois dans ses yeux.

Alors, sur ce point-là, je pense être en mesure de comprendre Inoue. Je ne sais toujours pas si Ulquiorra se moque d'elle ou non, mais si il y a une chose que je peux faire pour elle, c'est bien la laisser profiter une dernière fois de lui. Même si cet amour est peut-être à sens unique.

Hirako Taicho hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Inoue et Ulquiorra se dirigent vers la chambre et, évidemment, il faut que quelqu'un fasse un commentaire.

- Et faites pas trop de bruit, hein ? ricane Grimmjow. Ça pourrait être gênant !

Inoue devient rouge, Ulquiorra lance un regard noir à Grimmjow mais ne répond rien, Neliel frappe l'imbécile sur la tête.

- Crétin ! grogne-t-elle. Je sais bien que ni toi, ni moi, ne comprenons l'amour, mais même un idiot comme toi devrait comprendre que le moment est mal choisi pour sortir des bêtises pareilles ! Va voir ailleurs si ils y sont, chaton à la con !

- M'appelle pas comme ça, putain ! s'énerve l'intéressé.

Elle s'enfuit en courant et il la poursuit. Mais quels gamins ! Enfin… je peux parler. Des scènes similaires se sont déroulées des milliers de fois entre Ichigo et moi.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Inoue avant qu'Ulquiorra ne referme la porte sur eux deux, nous empêchant de les voir.

* * *

_Rangiku_

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne cesse de cracher du sang. Il y en avait autant dans mon corps ? De toute façon, a présent, il y en a tellement autour de moi qu'il ne doit plus me rester beaucoup de fluide vital à l'intérieur. J'entends les voix des autres autour de moi, mais elles me paraissent lointaines, si lointaines… Je ressens à peine la douleur. Je crois que mon poumon gauche est perforé car le bruit de ma respiration est très étrange, comme un ballon de baudruche quand on laisse échapper l'air à l'intérieur, je pense que j'en éclaterais de rire si respirer n'était pas aussi impossible. Sauf que voilà, je tombe, je tombe, de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à m'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Je crois que Hitsugaya Taicho m'appelle, alors je tourne la tête vers lui. Il semble complètement perdu. Je dois me concentrer sur ses paroles. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, ça veut bien dire qu'il parle, non ? Je mobilise toute ma volonté, toutes mes dernières forces, pour chasser le bourdonnement qui vrille mes tympans depuis, il me semble, une éternité.

- Matsumoto ! Réponds-moi, Matsumoto !

- Taicho… articulé-je avec difficulté.

Il faut que je le lui dise. Ce sont peut-être mes derniers instants, je dois lui dire que ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui m'a tuée, que je savais en venant ici que je courais le risque d'être gravement blessée, qu'il ne doit pas s'en vouloir, qu'il doit être heureux avec Hinamori… Mais je ne parviens pas à dire tout ça, alors je dis juste l'essentiel, sans passer par quatre chemins. C'est peut-être la première fois de ma vie que je vais directement à l'essentiel avec lui, d'ailleurs.

- Je… Je ne vous en veux pas, Taicho…

Les voix de tous ceux autour de moi se bousculent dans ma tête, se mêlent les unes aux autres. Sauf une. Une que je craignais et rêvais d'entendre à la fois.

- Rangiku !

- Gin… soufflé-je.

Il est là. Quelque part, je crois que je m'en doutais un peu. Il était forcément là, caché dans un coin, à nous observer depuis le début. Bien sûr, je suis heureuse qu'il soit là. J'adore mon petit Taicho, j'aime beaucoup Hinamori, Hisagi et Kira, même si ce dernier est actuellement inconscient, mais Gin… Gin est celui que j'aime. Tout simplement. Gin est celui en qui je n'ai jamais cessé de croire malgré toute la résistance que je tente de lui opposer, celui qui m'a sauvée quand nous étions enfants, celui avec qui j'aurais aimé passer le restant de ma vie si ça avait été aussi simple. Alors, bien sûr que je suis heureuse qu'il soit présent pour ce qui sont peut-être les dernières secondes de ma vie. Comme ça, j'emporterai son image avec moi. Mais d'un autre côté… Si il est là, ça veut dire que les autres vont ensuite tenter de le capturer. Quelle que soit l'issue du combat, il y aura des blessés, peut-être même des morts. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Et si Gin est finalement emmené à la Soul Society, rien de bon ne pourra alors lui arriver. Il aurait dû rester caché dans un coin, au lieu de s'en faire pour une mourante qu'il n'aime peut-être même pas.

Quoique… Si il ne m'aimait pas, il ne serait pas là, à mes côtés, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai envie d'y croire. Si je dois mourir, que ce soit en croyant que mon amour est réciproque. Je tente d'y croire de toutes mes forces, me persuadant de la chose au monde que je souhaite le plus : que Gin m'aime. Il faut que j'en sois convaincue.

Autour de nous, je pense que les réactions ne se font pas attendre, car j'ai l'impression d'entendre Hisagi crier à Gin de s'écarter de moi. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne le laissez pas s'éloigner de moi ! S'il vous plaît, permettez-nous d'être ensemble une dernière fois, juste maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire de toute façon ? Il n'y a que la mort qui m'attend, quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait, au pire, qu'accélérer mes derniers instants.

- Gin… soufflé-je une seconde fois en tendant un bras vers lui.

Enfin, tendre un bras, c'est une bien belle phrase. Je suis tellement faible que je ne peux, en réalité, que traîner mon bras dans sa direction. Mais cela suffit pour qu'il comprenne que je veux qu'il soit à mes côtés, et il attrape ma main, qu'il serre avec… désespoir ?

- C'est moi, Rangiku, me murmure-t-il sans prêter attention aux autres. Je suis là, avec toi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tout va bien maintenant, d'accord ?

Ces mots-là, j'ai rêvé qu'il les prononce des millions de fois. Peut-être suis-je déjà morte ? Peut-être ceci n'est-il que la matérialisation de mon souhait le plus cher ? Je décide que ce n'est pas important. Rêve, réalité, quelle différence après tout, du moment que j'y crois ?

Je constate avec stupeur que ses yeux sont ouverts. Je ne les ai presque jamais vus ainsi, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je peux enfin me plonger dans ses yeux bleu pâle. Il devrait vraiment les ouvrir plus souvent, ils sont absolument magnifiques. Même si, actuellement, ils sont remplis de larmes.

Des larmes ? Gin serait donc en train de pleurer ? C'est sûr, je suis en train de rêver. Tant pis, même si ce n'est qu'un rêve, je peux enfin voir les yeux de Gin.

J'essaie de lire à travers lui, comme lui sait si bien le faire avec moi. Ses yeux expriment toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse, tout son amour pour moi.

Son amour pour moi ? Quel doux rêve…

- Tu… devrais ouvrir les yeux… plus souvent… articulé-je.

Un éclair d'étonnement passe dans son regard. Je peux lire toutes ses émotions, alors que je n'y étais jamais arrivée auparavant ! C'est totalement nouveau pour moi. Avec lui, d'habitude, je ne sais jamais rien, mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de mon existence, je le comprends. Je sais à quoi il pense, je sais ce qu'il ressent, je sais qu'il m'aime.

- Rangiku… Ne meurs pas… me supplie-t-il presque.

Mourir… Oui, c'est bien ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Mais cette mort est si belle, si douce, que je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Quelle importance, après tout ? Gin est à mes côtés, Gin m'aime, je ne peux qu'être heureuse. Même si ses larmes apportent une touche de tristesse dans ce tableau de bonheur.

Je n'ai jamais vu Gin pleurer. Même quand nous étions enfants, il n'a jamais laissé la moindre larme couler de ses yeux si désespérément fermés. Alors forcément, ça me fait tout drôle de le voir comme ça.

- Ne meurs pas, Rangiku… répète-t-il. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour toi ! Si j'ai trahi la Soul Society, si je suis parti avec Aizen, c'était pour toi ! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi ! Je t'aime, Rangiku ! Je t'aime, j'ai été jusqu'à trahir et tout abandonner pour toi, même si ça devait nous faire souffrir tous les deux, ne meurs pas !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne comprends plus rien, alors je décide de ne retenir que le plus important. Ces trois petits mots qu'il ne m'a dit qu'une fois, juste avant de partir au Hueco Mundo, mais que je chéris comme la prunelle de mes yeux depuis. Je fais abstraction de tout le reste, ne lui demande pas d'explication que je n'aurai jamais le temps d'entendre, pour ne plus garder que ces trois petits mots.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… murmuré-je.

Je tourne la tête vers Hitsugaya Taicho, Hinamori et Hisagi. Ils se tiennent en retrait, bouleversés, acceptant finalement la présence de Gin. Pour moi. Je sais que si ils s'écoutaient, ils l'attaqueraient, mais par égard pour moi, ils nous laissent ces derniers instants. Ils nous offrent quelque chose d'énorme, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je vois mon petit Taicho que j'aime tellement trembler. Peur ? Colère ? Tristesse ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ainsi. Je sais qu'il tient à moi autant que je tiens à lui, malgré tous les reproches qu'il peut me faire.

- Vous aussi, je vous aime… vous tous… dis-je assez fort pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre.

- Matsumoto… Je t'interdis de mourir ! me hurle Hitsugaya Taicho.

Je ne peux que lui sourire tristement. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais parler à présent. Je crache une dernière fois du sang et ferme mes yeux. Je suis fatiguée… Si fatiguée…

Ma main est toujours délicieusement prisonnière de celle de Gin. Je la serre le plus fort possible, c'est-à-dire assez faiblement, et me raccroche à cette sensation autant que je le peux. Je perds tout, progressivement. Ça a commencé avec ma respiration, ma vue, à présent ce sont les sons que je perds. Les voix de tous les gens autour de moi commencent à se fondre les unes dans les autres, ne devenant qu'une, sauf celle de Gin, qui se distingue, comme quelques secondes plus tôt quand il s'est précipité vers moi.

Quelques éternités plus tôt…

Je perds tous les sons, seule la voix de Gin persiste encore à atteindre mes oreilles. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, mais je ne veux pas perdre ce repère. Lorsque je ne l'entendrai plus, je saurai que tout sera fini.

J'aimerais tellement ouvrir mes yeux une dernière fois, me plonger dans son regard une dernière fois ! Mais je ne sais même plus comment faire. Je suis toujours consciente, mais incapable du moindre geste, mon corps est si loin de mon esprit…

Je ne verrai plus jamais les yeux de Gin.

Ce doux rêve s'achève ici. La voix de Gin s'éloigne de moi, comme si il prenait un autre chemin que moi, un chemin où je ne peux pas le suivre. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'abandonne une dernière fois, alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. La dernière chose qu'il me reste de lui est cette sensation contre ma main, à laquelle il reste désespérément accroché.

Ne lâche pas ma main, ou alors je serai perdue à jamais…

Mais c'est trop tard. Si je ne meurs pas après ça, c'est que je suis immortelle. Il n'y a sûrement plus de sang dans mon corps, la seule chose qui me garde raccrochée à ce monde est la main de Gin, qu'il tient comme il tiendrait la main d'une gamine qui ne doit pas se perdre.

Je t'aime, Gin. Je t'aime, et après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je veux croire de toutes mes forces que c'est réciproque.

Je pense n'avoir pas totalement perdu le toucher, car en plus de la main de Gin qui sert la mienne, je sens à présent une larme sur ma joue. Une larme de Gin. J'ai déjà vécu cette scène, dans un autre monde… Dans une autre vie. Mais nos rôles étaient inversés. C'est moi qui pleurais sur le visage froid et sans vie de Gin. Dans une autre vie…

J'emporte avec moi tous mes souvenirs. Les tristes, les joyeux, ceux que j'aurais voulu oublier et ceux que je garde précieusement tout au fond de mon cœur. J'emporte tes yeux avec moi, Gin. J'apporte votre air grognon avec moi, Taicho. J'emporte avec moi toutes les soirées où j'ai fini complètement bourrée par terre, tous les éclats de rire que j'ai partagés avec les autres Fukutaicho, toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées durant la guerre, toutes les fois où je me suis maudite d'aimer Gin autant, et surtout, j'emporte avec moi la seule fois où j'ai accepté l'embrasser.

Le dernier souvenir que j'emporte avec moi est la chaleur de la main de Gin, qui ne m'a toujours pas abandonné contrairement à sa mauvaise habitude, et je sombre.


	9. Chapter 9

_Gin_

Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne dois pas y croire. Rangiku est toujours si pleine de vie, elle va forcément ouvrir les yeux, se moquer de nous en voyant nos têtes de dépressifs, s'étonner que nous l'ayons vraiment crue morte. C'est obligé.

Mais les yeux de Rangiku restent désespérément fermés, comme les miens l'ont été pendant si longtemps. Elle m'a demandé de les garder ouverts, et je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, mais c'est bien la dernière chose qui me préoccupe en ce moment.

Pour elle, j'ai été prêt à tout. J'ai tout donné, tout sacrifié, pour qu'elle puisse mener une vie heureuse et être vengée. L'unique but que je souhaitais attendre n'était autre que son bonheur. Je me suis sali les mains pour elle, j'ai menti pour elle, j'ai trompé pour elle… Pour elle. Et tout ça pour la voir mourir juste sous mes yeux ?

Je serre la main de Rangiku contre mon cœur. Sa tête est posée contre ma cuisse, elle a presque l'air de dormir, comme ça. Mes larmes inondent son corps, je ne me soucie même pas de la présence des Shinigami et de Hallibel. Qu'ils me prennent pour un faible, qu'ils m'attaquent par derrière, qu'ils me tuent, qu'ils me fassent ce qu'ils veulent, plus rien n'a d'importance désormais. Rangiku est morte, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver de pire ?

Elle n'a pas mérité ça. Si l'un de nous deux devait mourir, c'était bien moi, pas elle. Je suis l'incarnation du diable, elle est un ange comparé à moi. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle est… ce qu'elle était. Une Ange de la Mort. Une Shinigami.

Et moi ? Moi, je ne suis qu'un renégat, un traître, un assassin. J'ai voulu qu'elle oublie le sang sur mes mains, qu'elle m'aime, me fasse confiance, et c'est en venant ici pour moi qu'elle est morte. Je suis autant responsable de sa mort que Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya…

C'est lui qui l'a tuée.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard assassin. Les yeux ouverts, le regard fou, les larmes qui se bousculent sur mes joues… Je dois avoir l'air d'un fou furieux. Et c'est bien ce que je suis.

- Toi ! craché-je. C'est toi qui l'as tué !

- Je… je… tremble-t-il.

Il semble être à deux doigts de craquer. Dommage pour lui, j'ai déjà perdu toute ma raison. Si je ne tenais pas la main de Rangiku, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. La haine, la tristesse, le désespoir m'aveuglent, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

De ma main libre, je me saisis de Shinso. Il doit payer. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Hitsugaya fait un pas, juste un tout petit pas tremblant, mais ça suffit pour me faire perdre complètement la raison. Je pointe mon zanpakuto sur les trois Shinigami, qui se figent, terrifiés.

- Ne t'approche pas ! hurlé-je à m'en casser la voix. Qu'aucun de vous de s'approche d'elle ! C'est vous qui l'avez tuée ! Vous, et votre mission ridicule ! C'est toi qui lui as porté ce coup fatal, Hitsugaya ! C'est vous tous qui l'avez entrainés dans cette histoire ! Vous êtes responsables de sa mort !

- C'est faux ! hurle à son tour Hitsugaya, réagissant enfin. Tu es tout autant responsable de sa mort que nous ! Sans toi, elle serait parfaitement heureuse !

- Arrêtez ! crie Hinamori. Rangiku-san n'est peut-être pas encore morte !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me fige. J'étais tellement à bout que je n'ai même pas pensé à vérifier son pouls. D'une main fébrile, je cherche l'endroit, à son poignet, où je devrais le sentir. Non… Non… Non…

Une pulsation se fait sentir contre mon pouce.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour être sûr de moi. C'est faible, c'est lent, ça ralentit, mais c'est présent.

- Rangiku est en vie… soufflé-je, abasourdi.

J'ai peur d'avoir imaginé ce léger battement de cœur. Et si ce n'était qu'un faux espoir ? Mon esprit est trop embrumé, je n'ai pas les idées claires, je ne suis pas moi-même. D'habitude, je suis toujours calme, je n'ai jamais perdu mon sang-froid. Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, tout mon monde bascule.

Mais je dois retrouver mon imperturbabilité. Si je me remets à paniquer, je risque de ne pas parvenir à sauver Rangiku. J'arrache à bout de tissu de mon haut et commence à bander sa blessure, comme j'aurais dû le faire dès le début. J'écoute sa respiration. Elle est faible, presque inexistante, mais elle est là. Rangiku respire toujours.

- Orihime ! m'écrié-je. Orihime peut soigner les blessures ! Que quelqu'un aille la chercher !

Il y a comme un instant de flottement où personne ne bouge, puis Hisagi se précipite vers la chambre d'Orihime.

* * *

_Orihime_

Je me sens bien dans ses bras. En sécurité. Je sais que rien de mal ne peut m'y arriver, rien ne peut nous séparer, j'ai l'impression que nous serons toujours ensemble, je veux ne jamais le quitter…

Des larmes coulent à nouveau le long de mes joues. Tout ce que j'ai vécu à ses côtés… Ce bonheur que j'ai ressenti avec lui… Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Je vais retourner à ma petite vie tranquille de lycéenne sans histoire, retrouver mes amies, me concentrer à nouveau sur mes études… Tout redeviendra comme avant, parfaitement normal, parfaitement ennuyant, sans intérêt.

Mais pourquoi les Shinigami pensent-ils que j'ai besoin de revenir à cette vie ? Je suis tellement plus heureuse au Hueco Mundo !

Dans les bras de leur ennemi…

Ulquiorra me caresse les cheveux tendrement, alors que je sanglote contre son épaule. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot depuis que nous sommes entrés dans ma chambre, perdus dans nos pensées respectives. Je dois reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, ne pas les laisser me submerger, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ces… derniers instants ensemble ?

Ne le reverrai-je jamais ?

J'écarte mon visage de lui, mais reste dans ses bras. Je fixe son visage pour le graver dans ma mémoire, mais ma vision est rendue floue par mes larmes, que j'essuie. Si son visage n'exprime rien, je peux lire dans ses yeux la même chose que dans mon cœur. Le vide qui y régnait autrefois a totalement disparu. Au moins, notre rencontre n'aura pas été inutile… Il a appris à ressentir des émotions, ce qui me rend heureuse. Je lui laisse quelque chose.

- Je viendrai te voir, me promet-il. Je viendrai chez toi, dans le monde des humains, te rendre visite. Une fois par semaine, ça te va ?

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des Shinigami, un sourire éclot sur mon visage. C'est si simple, si évident que je n'y avais pas pensé. Il peut tout à fait me rendre visite dans le monde réel ! Je hoche la tête, satisfaite.

- Je t'attendrai avec impatience, alors, chuchoté-je.

Je passe une main sur sa joue, comme lorsque je me suis réveillée à ses côtés. Mais cette fois, mon geste n'est pas guidé par la curiosité. Non, c'est l'amour qui dicte ma conduite. Ulquiorra cueille ma main comme il le ferait avec une fleur et y dépose un baiser, me faisant rougir. Il est tellement mignon !

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, lors de notre première rencontre…

Puis ses lèvres quittent ma main pour se poser délicatement contre les miennes. Je m'abandonne à lui, aux sensations qu'il me procure par ce simple baiser. Ses mains sur mes hanches, mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le goût de ses lèvres…

Ne rien oublier. Tout garder précieusement au fond de mon cœur. Chérir ce moment, ainsi que tous ceux qui l'ont précédé et tous ceux qui le suivront. Rêver de lui, penser à lui, l'aimer malgré la distance.

Ne jamais le quitter, vivre à ses côtés, lui apprendre à sourire, combler pour toujours le vide qui lui tient lieu de cœur, entendre son rire, goûter à ses larmes, voir un éclat de vie dans ses yeux…

Tant de souhaits, tant de projets. Sans doute irréalisables. Car même si il me rendra visite, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, ni même de la même « espèce». Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais l'abandonner.

Nous nous séparons, reprenant notre souffle. Son visage calme, ses yeux verts, ses larmes factices, son masque brisé, ses cheveux fins… Graver tous les détails de son être dans ma mémoire. Je ne peux me permettre d'oublier la moindre petite chose à son sujet.

Je me saisis de ses mains. Elles sont froides, comme tout le reste de son corps, d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, ça… m'apaise.

- Je t'aime, murmuré-je.

Bien qu'il le sache déjà, je ne lui ai jamais dit en face ces simples mots. J'ai dit que je l'aimais devant les Shinigami, et le lui ai bien fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne le lui ai jamais dits clairement. Ça me fait tout drôle, de prononcer ces mots que je pensais si simples à utiliser. Mais à présent, je me rends compte qu'ils transportent énormément de choses à eux seuls. Par ces mots, c'est comme si je scellais mes sentiments d'une façon immuable. Je me sens plus forte, d'une certaine façon, juste par ces trois petits mots chuchotés dans l'intimité de ma chambre.

Je vois quelque chose trembler dans son regard, avant de se remettre à briller avec plus d'ardeur. Ses mains serrent les miennes avec force.

- Dis-le encore, me demande-t-il.

- Je t'aime.

Il peut me demander de le répéter autant de fois qu'il le veut, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je veux qu'il sache, même si je sais que c'est déjà le cas.

Il pose sa main sur son trou d'Arrancar, emportant la mienne dans son geste, nos doigts étant toujours entremêlés.

- Ça me fait tout bizarre ici, quand tu dis ça, m'explique-t-il.

- Bizarre ? répété-je.

- Oui. Dis-le encore, s'il te plaît.

- Je t'aime, dis-je avec tout l'amour dont je suis capable.

Un frisson le parcourt. Il ferme les yeux et expire lentement. Quelque chose brille sous ses paupières et, quand il les rouvre, je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues, exactement à l'endroit où sont dessinées ses fausses larmes.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, me murmure-t-il.

Ses larmes et ses paroles me bouleversent encore plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Alors évidemment, je pleure à mon tour. Nous devons avoir l'air malins, tous les deux, à pleurnicher comme ça. Enfin, surtout moi. Car ses larmes à lui sont parfaitement silencieuses.

Ma main et la sienne sont toujours posées contre son trou d'Arrancar. Je porte nos mains ballantes à mon propre cœur, de façon à ce que l'une de nos mains soient contre sa poitrine, et l'autre contre la mienne.

- Si tu étais humain, déclaré-je, je dirais que nos cœurs sont connectés. Mais tu n'as pas de cœur, alors je dirai simplement que le mien nous sert à tous les deux. Mon cœur t'appartient, Ulquiorra. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas de cœur, mais pour combler ce vide dans ta poitrine, je t'offre le mien.

- Ton cœur…

Il a l'air totalement abasourdi. C'est compréhensible, il n'a jamais été habitué à ce genre de choses. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Enfin, j'ai déjà aimé, mais pas à ce point-là. Mais moi, par rapport à lui, j'ai au moins l'avantage d'avoir une idée plus ou moins précise de ce que sont les sentiments, alors que lui découvre tout avec moi. Mais je le sais bien, et lui laisse du temps pour d'habituer à moi.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte de ma chambre, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Le moment est venu, je dois partir pour la Soul Society. Nous échangeons un dernier regard, nous nous embrassons une dernière fois, puis nous séparons à contrecœur. Je vais ouvrir la porte, suivie de près par Ulquiorra. Kuchiki-san me fait face, le visage inquiet.

- Inoue, m'annonce-t-elle sans détour, Rangiku-san a besoin de toi ! Elle est mourante !

Je prends peur instantanément. Effectivement, en me concentrant je peux sentir, à un tout autre endroit de Las Noches, le reiatsu de Rangiku-san s'affaiblir, s'affaiblir… Bientôt, il disparaitra.

- Ulquiorra, emmène-moi là-bas le plus rapidement possible, s'il te plaît ! paniqué-je.

Sans un mot de plus, il me prend dans ses bras et se précipite vers l'endroit où se trouve Rangiku-san. Mortellement inquiète pour mon amie, je profite à peine de la sécurité des bras d'Ulquiorra une dernière fois. Je suis trop occupée à tenter d'évaluer mentalement la situation de Rangiku-san. D'après son reiatsu, elle me paraît inconsciente, mais je ne suis pas très sûre de cette estimation. Près d'elle, je sens les reiatsu de Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori, Kira (qui semble également être évanoui, mais son reiatsu n'a rien d'anormal à part ça), Hallibel et… Ichimaru.

Que fait ce serpent avec eux ? Que s'est-il passé ? Sont-ils en train de se battre ? Est-ce lui qui a blessé Rangiku-san ?

Je tente de faire abstraction de tout ça. Ulquiorra est avec moi, rien de mal ne peut m'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois me concentrer uniquement sur Rangiku-san, pour pouvoir la sauver à temps. Tout le reste est superficiel.

Nous arrivons rapidement sur les lieux. Tout le monde semblait m'attendre avec une impatience inquiète, sauf peut-être Hallibel, qui a l'air plus intriguée par les évènements et laissée sur la touche qu'autre chose. Et malgré moi, je marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant Ichimaru.

En larmes, prostré au-dessus du corps agonisant de Rangiku-san, lui tenant la main, les yeux ouverts, le visage déformé par la rage, la tristesse et la peur, il ne ressemble absolument pas au Ichimaru que je connais et ai appris à craindre. Est-ce vraiment lui ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Mais je vire rapidement ce détail qui n'en est pas un de mon esprit pour commencer à soigner Rangiku-san. Sa blessure est profonde, juste en dessous du cœur, traversant un poumon. Un peu plus et elle mourait. Heureusement, grâce à mes pouvoirs, j'arrive à la maintenir dans un état entre la vie et la mort pendant quelques minutes. Mais ça me demande un effort intense. Je sens quelques gouttes de sueur rouler le long de mon front, j'ai peur de perdre Rangiku-san, de ne pas être capable de la sauver, elle est dans un état tellement critique après tout… Mais la main d'Ulquiorra sur mon épaule, sa présence à mes côtés, la confiance qu'il m'inspire me donnent néanmoins la force de ne pas abandonner. J'ai à peine conscience du monde autour de moi. Quelque part, je sais que tous les Shinigami qui sont venus à Las Noches sont à présent autour de nous, mais je n'y fais pas très attention. J'imagine qu'ils doivent trouver bizarre de voir Ulquiorra si près de moi, sans parler d'Ichimaru qui tient la main de Rangiku-san et s'inquiète pour elle. Mais bon… Si j'aime Ulquiorra, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas aimer Ichimaru ? Hum… Non. Ichimaru est un traître des Shinigami, d'une certaine façon, leur amour me semble encore plus bizarre que le nôtre.

Me concentrer. Je dois me concentrer. Ne pas laisser des pensées parasites gêner la guérison. Je parviens à commencer à régénérer son poumon, ce qui n'est pas aisé. Depuis combien de temps suis-je en train d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur elle ? Je me sens épuisée, et commence à me demander sérieusement si j'arriverai à tenir le coup.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures de lutte, j'obtiens des résultats encourageants. La respiration de Rangiku-san est presque normale, son visage récupère des couleurs, je reprends espoir. Mais rien n'est encore joué. Je peux à tout moment m'écrouler de fatigue, être à court d'énergie spirituelle, ou bien un tout autre événement imprévisible peut survenir. Mais le plus difficile est passé, elle est à deux doigts d'être sauvée.

Je mets toutes mes forces dans ce combat contre la mort que je mène pour Rangiku-san. Je ne suis peut-être pas très utile quand il s'agit de se battre, mais si il y a une chose que je peux faire pour aider mes amis, c'est bien les soigner. Ou du moins tenter de tout mon cœur de le faire.

Alors que je suis à bout de forces, la blessure de Rangiku-san se referme entièrement. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et m'écroule dans les bras d'Ulquiorra, épuisée. Hitsugaya-kun se précipite vers Rangiku-san, qui est toujours inconsciente, sans se soucier du regard noir que lui lance Ichimaru. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?

- Eh bien, Ichimaru, dit Shinji, maintenant que nous t'avons trouvé, tu vas venir avec nous bien gentiment à la Soul Society, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est là que nous emmenons Matsumoto… Si tu veux t'assurer de sa santé, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de venir avec nous. Et n'essaie même pas de nous échapper pour pouvoir ensuite lui rendre visite en secret, elle sera sous haute surveillance.

Les yeux d'Ichimaru, jusqu'alors ouverts, se referment. Son air fourbe regagne son visage, il essuie ses dernières larmes et bientôt, toute trace d'humanité disparaît entièrement de lui. Il redevient cet homme sans émotion, fourbe, inhumain, monstrueux.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix… sourit-il. Très bien, je me rends.

Il m'effraie. Je sais que de la part d'une humaine qui aime Ulquiorra, cette remarque peut paraître ridicule, mais c'est la vérité. Ce type est mille fois plus effrayant qu'Ulquiorra.

Les Shinigami ont l'air surpris par la réaction d'Ichimaru. Il accepte bien trop facilement. Hallibel part, ne se sentant plus concernée par les évènements, et Ulquiorra reste le dernier Arrancar présent. Lui, Rangiku-san, Ichimaru et moi sommes au centre d'un cercle de Shinigami décidés à rentrer au Seireitei.

- Inoue, tu es prête à partir ? me demande Kuchiki-san.

Je hoche la tête, sachant parfaitement que si je prononçais le moindre mot, je fondrais en larmes. Je me dégage difficilement des bras d'Ulquiorra, grave pour la dernière fois son visage dans mon cœur, m'appuie sur Kuchiki-san pour ne pas m'effondrer de fatigue et lui offre un ultime sourire.

Puis quelqu'un ouvre un Senkaimon, et nous sommes séparés pour une durée indéterminée.

Le voyage passe peut-être lentement, ou peut-être rapidement, je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Personne ne prononce le moindre mot. Les Shinigami ont rempli leurs deux objectifs : ils nous ramènent, Ichimaru et moi. Lui en tant que prisonnier, et moi en tant que rescapée. Hitsugaya-kun a accepté, à contrecœur, qu'Ichimaru porte Rangiku-san. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça d'eux. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, et lui, je ne savais même pas qu'il était capable d'aimer. Enfin, c'est bien ce que je pensais d'Ulquiorra au début, après tout. Mais lui, c'est… différent. Il n'a pas de cœur, alors que celui d'Ichimaru est souillé de la pire des façons, ça se voit. Mais peut-être est-ce un amour à sens unique ? Peut-être Rangiku-san ne l'aime-t-elle pas ? Je me promets de me renseigner sur leur relation… plus tard.

Car pour le moment, je suis bien plus préoccupée par le vide laissé par l'absence d'Ulquiorra. Et pourtant, je l'ai quitté depuis peu de temps… Comment parviendrai-je à vivre sans lui ? Bien sûr, il a promis venir me voir régulièrement, mais j'ignore si ça me suffira… Il est comme une drogue, pour moi. Je ressens déjà cette sensation de manque que décrivent tous ceux qui sont addicts à quelque chose : tabac, alcool, jeux… Ma drogue à moi se nomme Ulquiorra, et je crains ne pas avoir ma dose de lui avant longtemps.

Une ouverture apparaît, et bientôt, nous voilà au Seireitei. La lumière, la couleur, la vie des lieux me choquent. J'ai pris l'habitude d'un monde terne, mort, ça me fait tout drôle de revenir ici. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je rentrerai chez moi ? Enfin, d'ici là, je me serai certainement réhabituée à tout ça.

Une équipe de la 4e division vient rapidement prendre en charge Rangiku-san. Ichimaru semble d'abord hésiter à la laisser entre les mains d'autres personnes que lui, mais finit par céder. Des Shinigami du Corps Mobile Secret s'emparent de lui et, cette fois, il se laisse faire sans se débattre. Ce n'est pas normal. Préparerait-il un énième mauvais coup ?

Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

D'autres membres de la 4e division prennent en charge Kira, toujours inconscient et porté par Hisagi. Je commence à me demander ce que je dois faire lorsqu'une petite voix se fait entendre à mes côtés.

- Euh… Excusez-moi… Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Je me tourne pour faire face à Hanatarou. Je lui adresse un sourire fatigué.

- Salut ! Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- À la 4e division, pour passer des tests et récupérer.

Il commence à se diriger vers sa division, mais je l'arrête.

- Passer des tests ? répété-je.

- Oui. Sur votre état mental, le mal qui a pu vous être fait, votre reiatsu… Un peu tout, quoi.

- Mais que s'attendent-ils à trouver ? m'étonné-je. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été torturée, au Hueco Mundo !

Puis je me rappelle les mots de Grimmjow. Il a tenté de faire croire aux Shinigami que mille horreurs m'ont été infligées.

- Ah, c'est vrai, vous craignez que ce que Grimmjow a raconté ne soit vrai… Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je vais très bien !

- Nous sommes tout de même dans l'obligation de vous faire passer ces tests. Personne ne revient indemne du Hueco Mundo.

Je pousse un soupir, résignée. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y perds, à part mon temps ? De toute façon, les Shinigami chercheront à trouver un prétexte pour prouver que les Arrancar sont le mal incarné. C'est leur travail, de tuer des Hollow, il est normal qu'ils les voient comme des monstres. Je ne leur en veux pas pour ça, à une époque, j'aurais pensé exactement la même chose…

Les Arrancar sont forcément mauvais, il paraît donc évident qu'ils m'aient blessée, n'est-ce pas ? Et si ce n'est pas physiquement, c'est forcément mentalement. Ils m'ont incontestablement réduite en miette intérieurement, bien sûr…

Quelle étroite vision du monde.

* * *

_Toshiro_

Deux jours sont passés depuis le retour du Hueco Mundo, et Matsumoto ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Grâce à Inoue, puis à Unohana, elle est physiquement parfaitement rétablie. Toutes ses blessures sont guéries, mais son esprit est encore… ailleurs. Dans un endroit connu d'elle seule, et d'où personne ne peut la ramener.

Mon inquiétude pour elle ne cesse de croître. Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà fait ? Qu'est-ce qui la retient loin de ce monde ? Matsumoto n'est pas du genre à se renfermer sur elle-même dès que quelque chose ne va pas. En général, la seule chose qui peut la rendre triste, c'est…

Ichimaru.

Mais, bien que ça me fasse mal de l'avouer, il lui a clairement prouvé son amour lorsqu'elle était sur le point de mourir ! À mes yeux, il est à présent évident qu'il tient à elle. Il faudrait vraiment être parano pour croire que ses larmes, son désespoir, les mots qu'il lui a adressés ne sont que des éléments d'un excellent jeu d'acteur. Personne n'a jamais vu Ichimaru perdre la boule comme il l'a fait. Cet homme a toujours soigné son image de psychopathe sans pitié, sans cœur, sans émotion. Personne ne le croyait capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Nous croyions tous qu'il ne servait que ses propres intérêts, mais à présent, j'ai un doute. Il a dit à Matsumoto que tous ses actes étaient pour elle. Bien sûr, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, à vrai dire personne ne comprend, et je pense que même Matsumoto ne sait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais ces paroles valent la peine que je me penche dessus. Après tout, personne n'a jamais su la raison de sa trahison. Et c'est bien ce qui le rend effrayant. C'est comme s'il n'avait aucun but, comme si sa folie n'avait pas de raison, comme si aucune logique n'existait en lui. Et il n'en est que plus terrifiant.

Et pourtant, à présent, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'Ichimaru est très calculateur et ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Comme s'il n'avait qu'un unique but depuis le début et qu'il ne l'a jamais perdu du regard. La seule fois où j'ai eu la sensation qu'il s'abandonnait complètement à ses émotions était… eh bien, il y a deux jours, au Hueco Mundo.

J'ai donc décidé de lui laisser une chance, par égard pour Matsumoto. À la plus grande stupéfaction des autres Taicho et de la chambre des 46, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit autorisé à rester dans la chambre d'hôpital de Matsumoto jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Ça m'a tué de demander ça, mais c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour Matsumoto. Bien sûr, beaucoup ont été contre ma proposition, mais Hirako s'est rapidement joint à ma cause. Grâce à lui, les deux autres Vizard m'ont offert leur soutien, puis Ukitake, suivi de près par Kyoraku et Unohana, se sont joints à nous. À force de persévérance, nous sommes arrivés à un compromis qui me va parfaitement : Ichimaru restera au chevet de Matsumoto jusqu'à son réveil, avec interdiction formelle de sortir de la petite chambre d'hôpital. Il sera étroitement surveillé par des gardes qui seront en permanence postés à l'entrée de la pièce, et ira en prison pour une durée encore indéterminée dès le réveil de Matsumoto.

Ichimaru est actuellement en train d'être transféré de la cellule provisoire dans laquelle il se trouvait à la chambre de Matsumoto. Et moi, je me dirige également vers ce lieu. Je veux parler à Ichimaru avant de le laisser en permanence avec Matsumoto, même si elle sera endormie. J'ai beau avoir revu ce que je pensais de lui, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Et puis, je veux qu'il sache qu'il me doit sa semi-liberté temporaire.

J'arrive au chevet de Matsumoto avant lui. Au fond de la chambre, un lit pour Ichimaru a déjà été installé. Ma Fukutaicho est reliée via des électrodes à diverses machines qui mesurent les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, son reiatsu, et d'autres facteurs de santé qui ne sont pas de mon niveau de médecine. Les yeux fermés, l'air paisible, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle dort d'un simple sommeil réparateur et qu'elle se réveillera au moindre bruit, prête à râler sur l'incapable qui l'aura tirée du lit. Mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Elle est plongée dans un coma profond dont rien ne semble pouvoir l'en sortir. Je m'assieds sur une petite chaise près d'elle, et j'attends. J'ai conscience que je devrais lui parler, pour au moins essayer quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Alors je reste simplement là, assis, en attendant Ichimaru.

Il ne tarde pas à arriver. Ses gardes le poussent dans la pièce, retirent ses menottes et, sans un mot, sortent de la pièce, ferment la porte et se postent dans le couloir, nous laissant seuls. Ichimaru, son éternel sourire malsain sur le visage, se frotte les poignets.

- Ah la la, je commençais à en avoir marre de croupir dans ma cellule ! se plaint-il. Ces hommes que tu viens de voir n'ont pas voulu me dire grand-chose sur ce qu'il m'arrive, à part que j'allais être transféré ici. Tu veux pas m'expliquer, Hitsugaya ?

- Dommage pour toi que ta cellule ne t'ait pas plu, car tu repartiras en prison dès le réveil de Matsumoto, dis-je froidement. J'ai fait en sorte que tu aies une sorte de répit. Désormais, ta geôle, c'est cette chambre. Tu ne peux en sortir jusqu'au réveil de Matsumoto et tu seras surveillé jours et nuits. Mais si tu fais le moindre mal à Matsumoto, sache que tu le regretteras.

À la fin de ma tirade, son sourire quitte son visage. Il me fixe de ses yeux fermés, sans doute songeur. À quoi pense-t-il ? Puis-je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Ai-je eu tort de lui laisser une chance uniquement parce que je l'ai vu pleurer ?

- C'est plutôt gentil ce que tu as fait, Hitsugaya, fait-il finalement.

Nous nous dévisageons pendant un petit moment. Vient-il de me remercier, là ? Comment décrypter ce type ? Décidemment, je ne vois pas comment Matsumoto fait pour lui trouver quoi que ce soit. Il est indéchiffrable, incompréhensible, monstrueux, sans doute fou, et j'en passe des meilleurs. L'archétype de l'homme à ne pas approcher. Comment peut-elle lui trouver un quelconque intérêt ?

Je soupire. Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Elle est peut-être ma Fukutaicho, mais je n'ai absolument aucun droit de regard sur sa vie privée. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, je m'arrête et me tourne vers Ichimaru.

- Souviens-toi, Ichimaru, répété-je. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire le moindre mal.

Sur ces derniers mots, je sors de la pièce, le laissant seul avec Matsumoto. Je rappelle une dernière fois aux gardes de bien le surveiller et me dirige vers la 10e division.

J'ai toujours des doutes concernant ma décision. Ai-je vraiment bien fait ? Ichimaru pourrait faire n'importe quoi dans cette chambre… Pour lui, les gardes devraient être faciles à maîtriser, et ensuite… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à Matsumoto ? L'enlever ? La violer dans son sommeil ? La tuer ?

Mille scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres traversent mon esprit, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais j'ai décidé que je lui ferai confiance. Que je verrai ce qu'il vaut vraiment. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'à son réveil, Matsumoto sera ravie de voir l'homme qu'elle aime à ses côtés.

Si elle se réveille…

Quand j'entre dans mon bureau, j'y découvre Hinamori, assise sur le canapé.

- Ah, Shiro-chan ! sourit-elle en se levant. Te voilà !

- Hinamori ? Que fais-tu ici ? m'étonné-je.

- Oh, rien de spécial. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles… Et aussi savoir si la situation de Rangiku-san a évolué. Ichimaru a été emmené à sa chambre ?

- Oui, soupiré-je. J'en reviens, justement. Ichimaru est tout juste arrivé, Matsumoto est toujours dans le coma, et j'ignore si elle se réveillera bientôt ou pas…

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Bah oui, tu t'es fait blesser par Hallibel quand même !

Instinctivement, je passe ma main sur mon épaule, là où le zanpakuto de Hallibel m'a transpercé.

- Ça va. Une équipe de la 4e division m'a rapidement soigné, je n'ai plus rien. Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais pour Ichimaru… Tu es certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision ?

Je passe une main sur mon visage, indécis. La bonne décision ? Pas si sûr…

- Je n'en sais rien, Hinamori, soupiré-je. Mais si il y a bien une chose que je peux faire pour me racheter, c'est bien ça. C'est le minimum.

- Le minimum ?

Son visage prend une expression sévère, ce qui est très rare, chez elle.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà fait assez ? me demande-t-elle. Tu as accepté que Matsumoto vienne avec nous au Hueco Mundo, tu l'as protégée des autres Taicho, et maintenant, tu laisses Ichimaru rester avec elle ! C'est largement suffisant, non ?

- Peut-être… oui, peut-être as-tu raison. Mais… Tu as vu Ichimaru pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu, toi aussi, avec quel désespoir il s'est précipité vers elle ! Et puis… C'est moi qui ai failli la tuer. D'abord toi, ensuite elle… Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont donc condamnées à manquer mourir par ma main ?

- Shiro-chan…

Elle s'approche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Je me rends alors compte que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer devant elle. Mais je ne peux me le permettre. Avec elle plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, je me dois d'être fort, sans quoi je ne pourrai pas la protéger.

- Tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir pour ça, murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me blesser, lors de la guerre contre Aizen, et Rangiku-san t'a dit elle-même qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas non plus. Pourquoi te tortures-tu avec ça ? Si Rangiku-san était là…

- Mais elle n'est pas là, la coupé-je. Elle est dans le coma à cause de moi.

- Oh, Shiro-chan…

J'ai envie de crier que je ne m'appelle pas Shiro-chan, qu'elle doit m'appeler par mon titre à présent que je suis Taicho, que ça ne sert à rien de tenter de me réconforter, que…

Elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort contre elle, me figeant sur place. Mon cœur rate un battement et, si sa tête n'était pas posée contre mon épaule, elle pourrait sans doute constater que mes joues se teintent de rouge.

- Mais je suis là, moi, me chuchote-t-elle.

Sa voix m'apaise. Je reste un instant sans bouger, ne sachant que faire, puis referme maladroitement mes bras sur elle. Habituellement, je n'aime pas le contact physique, mais pour cette fois, juste pour cette fois-là, juste avec elle, je veux bien faire une exception. Après tout, la tenir contre moi me procure un étrange calme intérieur. C'est comme si sa seule présence suffisait à me faire oublier, au moins momentanément, tous mes problèmes. Et puis, c'est Hinamori, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, presque ma sœur…

Presque ma sœur ?

Est-ce normal de rougir autant lorsque l'on tient sa presque sœur dans ses bras ?


	10. Chapter 10

_Ichigo_

Ça va bientôt faire cinq jours que Rukia n'est pas venue me voir, et je commence à m'inquiéter. Enfin, je sais qu'elle est partie au Hueco Mundo sauver Inoue, mais c'était il y a quatre jours, normalement… Elle devrait être rentrée depuis longtemps et, dans ce cas, être venue passer me voir hier ou avant-hier. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle d'elle. Peut-être devrais-je aller demander à Urahara si il a des informations ? Quoique… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de subir les moqueries de cet imbécile lorsqu'il apprendra que Rukia me rend régulièrement visite. Et puis, si il savait quelque chose de grave à propos de Rukia, il m'en aurait fait part. Du moins, c'est ce dont je tente de me persuader.

Mais… et si elle avait été blessée ? Si elle était actuellement entre la vie et la mort, loin de moi ? En plus, ayant perdu mes pouvoirs de Shinigami, je suis dans l'incapacité totale d'aller la voir au Seireitei… Sauf si je meurs. Mais là encore, il faudrait qu'un Shinigami me trouve pour m'envoyer à la Soul Society avant que je ne me transforme en Hollow, puis que je réussisse à sortir du Rukongai pour entrer dans le Seireitei et pouvoir la voir, et encore, en imaginant que je conserve les souvenirs que j'avais de mon vivant… C'est presque infaisable. Mais l'absence de Rukia est bien trop longue à mes yeux. Je sais que ce ne sont que cinq petits jours, que cette attente peut s'expliquer par bien des façons, mais j'ai peur pour elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer morte, effondrée dans une mare de sang, capturée par les Arrancar… Et après ? Que lui feront-ils ? Ils la tortureront, la violeront peut-être ? Ils la tueront lentement ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Sans mes pouvoirs, je ne suis rien ! Je ne peux la protéger de rien, ni de personne. Je suis faible ! Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi, je serai impuissant, totalement incapable de l'aider, de la sauver…

Je dois retrouver mes pouvoirs. Maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un de spécial à protéger, je dois être fort. Je tente donc de m'améliorer physiquement, mais je sais bien que face à un véritable ennemi, ça ne suffira pas du tout.

J'entends quelqu'un toquer contre la fenêtre de ma chambre. Mon cœur rate un battement alors que je me lève vivement de la chaise de bureau sur laquelle j'étais assis, et je constate que Rukia n'est pas seule. Elle est accompagnée de Renji. J'ouvre la fenêtre en tentant de cacher mon soulagement de la voir, mais je crois qu'elle le lit dans mes yeux.

- Salut vous deux ! m'exclamé-je en les laissant entrer. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et ça fait plaisir de te voir, Renji !

Je voudrais prendre Rukia dans mes bras, mais je me retiens. Après tout, Renji est là… Il pourrait tout raconter à Byakuya. Et puis, comme pour Urahara, je n'ai pas très envie d'être la cible de ses remarques.

Rukia s'assoit sur mon lit, alors que Renji s'appuie contre mon armoire. Je prends place aux côtés de Rukia, attendant des explications.

- T'as l'air plutôt en forme, Ichigo, remarque Renji. Même si t'as perdu tous tes pouvoirs… Ah, et je suis au courant pour vous deux. Rukia me l'a dit. Félicitations !

Il appuie sa remarque d'un petit sourire en coin. Si il se permet la moindre remarque…

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Kuchiki Taicho quand il apprendra que tu sors avec sa sœur ! éclate-t-il de rire.

Et voilà, il fallait qu'il dise ça. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, désespéré, tandis que Rukia rougit et lance un regard assassin à Renji.

- M'en parle pas, m'apitoyé-je, je vais me faire découper en rondelle…

- En tout cas, dit Renji en retrouvant son sérieux, si tu la fais pleurer, si tu lui fais du mal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je serai aux côtés de Kuchiki Taicho pour te réduire à l'état de miettes. Rukia est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis que nous sommes gamins et je tiens énormément à elle. Je te fais confiance pour la rendre heureuse, mais au moindre problème, tu auras affaire à moi. C'est compris ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, acquiescé-je en retrouvant également mon sérieux.

- Eh, je suis là, vous savez ? grogne la principale intéressée. J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non ?

- Personne ne t'empêche de parler, tu sais ? me moqué-je.

- Mais vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'emporte-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire et, fatalement, me prends son minuscule poing dans la tête. Je porte mes mains à mon crâne. Elle est peut-être petite, mais ses poings sont des armes de destruction massive !

- Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi quand c'est elle qui me frappe, tu ne dis rien, Renji ?

Cet ami indigne hausse les épaules, l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Je ne suis qu'un incompris…

Puis je me rappelle toutes les questions que je me posais au sujet de Rukia, et reprends mon sérieux.

- Au fait, comment s'est passée la mission au Hueco Mundo ? Je commençais à me faire du souci pour toi, Rukia ! Vous avez réussi à ramener Inoue ? Personne n'est blessé ?

- Ichigo, maintenant que j'y pense… dit Renji. Tu n'as pas été mis au courant ni pour Ichimaru, ni pour le problème concernant le Garganta ?

- Non, répond Rukia à ma place, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous n'étions pas encore au courant de tout ça…

- Ichimaru ? répété-je. Le Garganta ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. À l'origine, ils devaient simplement ramener Inoue, non ?

- Tu étais au courant que nous recherchions Ichimaru, n'est-ce pas ? m'explique Rukia. Mais ce que j'ai complètement oublié de te dire, c'est que nous avons récemment eu des infos sur lui… Hitsugaya Taicho nous a appris que Rangiku-san lui a confié l'aimer et le voir régulièrement.

- Pardon ? m'étranglé-je.

- Tu as bien entendu, acquiesce-t-elle. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, mais personne ne comprend de toute façon. Bref, quand les autres Taicho l'ont appris, ils ont envoyé un espion suivre Rangiku-san. Quand elle est arrivée à ce qui semblait être la cachette d'Ichimaru, il n'était pas là. Nous avons perdu sa piste quelques jours, puis juste après ma dernière visite ici, Grimmjow est venu nous dire qu'Ichimaru se cachait à Las Noches.

- Grimmjow ? relevé-je. Il est toujours en vie ?

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! grogne Renji. Il a blessé Rukia, au Hueco Mundo !

- Blessé ? Où ça ? m'inquiété-je immédiatement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien maintenant, grâce à Inoue, me tranquillise-t-elle.

Je soupire, soulagée. Cet enfoiré de Grimmjow… Il ne lui a pas suffit que je le batte ? Il en redemande en s'en prenant à celle que j'aime ? Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux récupérer mes pouvoirs !

Je pourrais en vouloir à Renji de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Rukia, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais d'expérience que Grimmjow est bien trop fort, et puis, j'imagine que Byakuya lui en veut déjà assez pour deux…

- Nous avions donc retrouvé la trace d'Ichimaru, reprend Rukia. Le groupe devant partir au Hueco Mundo s'est donc augmenté, puis nous avons tenté d'aller à Las Noches… Mais nous ne le pouvions pas. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé au Hueco Mundo, puis à la Soul Society, le dernier jour de la guerre ? La vision du futur que nous avons été plusieurs à avoir ?

Je hoche la tête, voyant parfaitement de quoi elle parle, bien que je n'aie jamais eu cette « vision du futur », comme elle l'appelle. Lorsqu'elle s'est produite au Hueco Mundo, j'étais sous ma forme de Hollow, je n'ai donc pas eu conscience que quelque chose se passait. Et je suis arrivé à la Soul Society à peine quelques minutes après ce phénomène.

- Eh bien, il s'est produit exactement la même chose dans le passage vers le Hueco Mundo… Nous nous en sommes rendus compte alors que Kurotsuchi Taicho tentait d'ouvrir un Garganta. Les ondes provoquées par cette sorcellerie nous empêchaient de passer, et nous avons dû attendre environ une journée avant de pouvoir aller au Hueco Mundo. Enfin, nous sommes allés à Las Noches… Nous avions au préalable établi deux groupes : certains d'entre nous devaient chercher Ichimaru, pendant que d'autres s'occupaient d'Inoue. Renji et moi étions dans ce dernier groupe, avec Hirako Taicho, Hiyori, Ikkaku et Yumichika.

« Hirako Taicho » ? Shinji a donc repris son ancien grade ? C'est plutôt normal, après tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis étonné.

- Et dans l'autre groupe ? demandé-je.

- Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya Taicho, Hinamori, Hisagi et Kira, me renseigne Rukia. Nous avons rapidement détecté le reiatsu d'Inoue, qui était avec Ulquiorra, et…

- Avec Ulquiorra ? répété-je, abasourdi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui avoir fait ? Comment dois-je prendre cette information ?

- Oui, avec Ulquiorra, acquiesce Rukia. Ichigo, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer en douceur, mais… Elle l'aime.

L'information met un petit moment à arriver à mon cerveau. Et quand je pense avoir compris, je me dis que c'est impossible. Rukia ne peut pas avoir dit ça. Inoue serait amoureuse d'Ulquiorra ? C'est tout bonnement impossible.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes, en ce moment ? D'abord, j'apprends que Rangiku-san aime Ichimaru, et maintenant, Inoue aurait des sentiments pour Ulquiorra ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Inoue est tombée dans les bras de l'ennemi ! Ulquiorra ne peut que la blesser. Jamais il ne pourra la rendre heureuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine ? Qu'il pourra lui rendre ses sentiments ? Mais Ulquiorra est un Arrancar ! Il n'a pas de cœur, et elle le sait très bien !

- Inoue a complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ? demandé-je à Rukia.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupire-t-elle. Elle est actuellement en train de passer de nombreux tests à la Soul Society, afin de déterminer si elle n'a pas subi un traumatisme quelconque, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

- On sort d'une guerre, Rukia, rappelé-je. Même si personne n'en parle, certains d'entre nous sont traumatisés. Enfin, c'est le travail des Shinigami de se battre contre les Hollow, mais va donc demander, par exemple, à Hisagi ce qu'il a ressenti lorsque Tosen est mort. La majorité d'entre nous se sont simplement battus, mais d'autres ont vu mourir des proches. Et Inoue… Depuis combien de temps était-elle captive au Hueco Mundo ? En fait, nous ne devrions peut-être pas être surpris qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'Ulquiorra. Dans ce monde mort, elle a dû tenter de se raccrocher à quelque chose de vivant : en l'occurrence, des sentiments amoureux. Et comme Ulquiorra est l'Arrancar qu'elle voyait le plus souvent, c'est tombé sur lui. Ce n'est sans doute qu'une conséquence de son isolement volontaire à Las Noches… Une fois de retour dans le monde réel, elle l'aura sûrement oublié.

- J'en serais moins sûre, si j'étais toi, me contredit Rukia. Elle semblait vraiment être amoureuse de lui. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui en parler calmement, en tête-à-tête… Des membres de la 4e division la sollicitent sans arrêt, mais elle devrait bientôt arrêter les tests et recevoir ses résultats. Selon ce qu'ils donneront, elle pourra revenir sur Terre… ou pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Il se pourrait qu'elle reste encore à la Soul Society pour un temps indéterminé, m'informe Renji. Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, ça dépendra d'elle. Mais sa période de « réintégration » pourrait prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu…

- Il a raison, acquiesce Rukia. Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant que nous nous battions contre Grimmjow et Neliel pour récupérer Inoue…

Neliel ? Elle a dit Neliel ? Ok. Je dois avoir mal entendu. Nell n'a absolument aucune raison de se battre contre les Shinigami ! Enfin… C'est une Arrancar, mais… Enfin…

En voyant mon air d'incompréhension, Rukia s'empresse de m'apporter des précisions.

- Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers Inoue et Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Neliel les ont rejoints pour une raison que nous n'avons pas comprise. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à notre tour, nous avons commencé à discuter, à tenter de les convaincre de nous rendre Inoue, pendant que celle-ci essayait de nous expliquer qu'elle voulait rester au Hueco Mundo, et soudain Grimmjow nous a littéralement sautés dessus. Enfin, sur Hirako Taicho, plus précisément. Puis Ikkaku a attaqué Neliel, tu le connais… Enfin bref, lui, Hirako Taicho et moi avons été blessés, Inoue a donc crié aux Arrancar d'arrêter de se battre, et bizarrement, ils lui ont obéi… Enfin, il faut dire qu'Ulquiorra y a mis un peu du sien. Elle nous a soignés, puis a accepté de rentrer. Elle disait ne pas vouloir que qui que ce soit ne continue de se faire blesser. Ensuite, elle a demandé à rester seule quelques instants avec Ulquiorra.

- Et vous avez accepté ? m'outré-je.

- Bah… Oui, dit Renji en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir fait le bon choix ?

- Honnêtement… Non, soupire Rukia. Mais comment veux-tu que l'on puisse refuser ça à Inoue ? Même si son amour est sans doute faux, si ça peut l'aider à se sentir mieux…

Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu, mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu la force d'agir différemment, à leur place.

- Et le groupe qui devait se charger d'Ichimaru ?

- J'y viens. Pendant qu'Ulquiorra et Inoue étaient seuls dans la chambre de celle-ci…

J'ouvre des yeux ronds.

- Vous avez laissé Inoue seule avec un Arrancar dans une chambre ?

- On a entendu aucun bruit étrange, si ça peut te rassurer, ricane Renji. Et n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes jamais restés seuls dans la chambre d'Ichigo, tous les deux.

Rukia et moi rougissons dans un parfait ensemble.

- Renji, je vais te tuer ! menace Rukia en commençant à se lever.

- Tu veux que je dise à ton frère que tu sors avec Ichigo ? sourit-il malicieusement.

- C'est quoi ce chantage ! s'indigne Rukia.

- Ta gueule, Renji ! grogné-je. Et puis d'abord… nous deux, c'est pas pareil qu'Inoue et Ulquiorra !

D'accord, je viens de sortir la réplique la plus pourrie de toute mon existence. Crédibilité : zéro. Je peux aller m'enterrer très, très, mais vraiment très profondément. J'ai plus qu'à creuser.

Je me racle la gorge pour tenter de revenir à un sujet plus sérieux.

- Tu disais, Rukia ? Par rapport au groupe d'Ichimaru ?

- Eh bien… toussote-t-elle. Ah, oui. Je disais donc que, pendant qu'Inoue et Ulquiorra étaient en tête-à-tête, Hisagi est arrivé à toute vitesse. Tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle, il nous a appris que Rangiku-san était blessée et sur le point de mourir… Inoue devait absolument aller la sauver. Nous le lui avons tout de suite dit, et elle est partie au plus vite en direction du reiatsu de Rangiku-san, portée par Ulquiorra. Nous les suivions de près, aussi rapidement que nous le pouvions. Quand nous sommes arrivés… Eh bien, comment dire ? Nous n'en avons pas cru nos yeux. Ichimaru pleurait.

J'essaie une seconde de m'imaginer ça, mais échoue. Ichimaru ? Pleurer ? Non, décidemment, c'est incompatible dans mon esprit. Ce mec a un trop grand contrôle sur ses émotions. Jamais je n'ai su déchiffrer ses pensées lorsque nous nous battions, et j'ai bien compris qu'à la Soul Society, jamais personne n'a réussi à le comprendre. Pas même Aizen. Ils étaient alliés, mais… Ichimaru est juste trop indéchiffrable. Chacune des expressions de son visage semble fausse, comment pourrait-il pleurer sincèrement ?

- Ses larmes étaient pour Rangiku-san ? demandé-je, hésitant.

- Apparemment, m'informe Rukia. Il lui tenait la main, refusait de la lâcher et semblait complètement désespéré. Et ses yeux étaient ouverts. Bref, à l'exact opposé de l'image que nous avions tous de lui. Je dois dire que le spectacle était assez… choquant, en quelque sorte : Ichimaru était misérable au chevet de Rangiku-san, qu'Inoue tentait de soigner pendant qu'Ulquiorra restait près d'elle, comme pour l'encourager. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour…

- C'est sûr, ajoute Renji, nous n'y étions pas vraiment préparés. Personne ne comprend ces deux « couples », si c'est bien ce qu'ils sont… Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Hitsugaya Taicho qui a blessé Rangiku-san par erreur, durant son combat contre Hallibel, qui s'était mise sur leur passage. Du coup, il n'osait même pas s'approcher de Rangiku-san… Enfin bref, c'était assez chaotique, quoi.

- Et Rangiku-san ? demandé-je. Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est toujours vivante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, me rassure Rukia. Inoue a réussi à la sauver, mais elle est toujours plongée dans le coma. Toutes ses plaies sont guéries, mais elle ne se réveille pas… Elle est actuellement dans une chambre de la 4e division… avec Ichimaru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu me crois si je te dis que Hitsugaya Taicho a demandé à ce qu'Ichimaru reste dans la chambre de Rangiku-san jusqu'au réveil de celle-ci ?

- Tu m'en veux si je te réponds non ?

- C'est pourtant la vérité, intervient Renji. Il doit se sentir coupable d'avoir révélé leur relation et tente sûrement de se racheter. En tout cas, Ichimaru est désormais « enfermé » dans la chambre de Rangiku-san : il ne peut en sortir, y est surveillé jours et nuits, et repartira en prison dès qu'elle aura ouvert les yeux.

- Et les autres Taicho ont accepté ?

- Difficilement, mais oui.

Je pousse un soupir. Décidemment, j'en ai loupé des choses…

_Ulquiorra_

La lune du Hueco Mundo déverse sa faible lumière dans la chambre qu'occupait Orihime à Las Noches… lorsqu'elle y était encore. Je l'observe, presque fasciné par cet astre qui, auparavant, ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs : rien ne m'atteignait. Rien de pouvait me blesser, mais rien non plus ne pouvait me faire plaisir… Qui étais-je, alors, sinon un monstre sans but ni cœur ?

J'étais la personne que je risque de redevenir si elle n'est pas à mes côtés…

Cela ne fait que trois jours qu'elle est partie, mais déjà, je ressens ce vide dans ma poitrine. Sans elle, je suis mort.

Je sais bien que techniquement, je suis également mort quand je suis avec elle. Que mon cœur a cessé de battre depuis longtemps. Mais… Elle a une emprise sur moi que je ne peux pas nier. Comme si, par sa seule présence, elle me rendait vivant. Avec elle, je deviens quelqu'un d'autre. Presque un humain. Un humain… Ne les détestais-je pas, avant de la rencontrer ? Ne les méprisais-je pas ?

Avais-je tort ? Ou bien raison ? Était-ce mon moi passé qui était faible de ne pas avoir de sentiments, ou bien est-ce mon moi actuel qui est pathétique de penser pouvoir ressentir des émotions humaines ? Peut-être que, en m'accrochant à elle, je commets la pire erreur possible. Je m'empoisonne sûrement, à vouloir tellement la revoir et ne plus jamais la quitter.

Mais ce poison est tellement doux… Si il doit me mener à ma fin, qu'il le fasse. Si c'est pour finir à ses côtés, ça me va. Je préfère largement ça à demeurer seul et…

Vide.

Comme avant.

Maintenant que j'ai goûté à elle, comment pourrais-je vouloir m'en séparer ? À présent que je connais le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son sourire, la pureté de son cœur, la sincérité de ses sentiments… Comment pourrais-je y renoncer ?

Les battements de son cœur résonnent encore dans mes oreilles. Mais ici, à Las Noches, rien ne peut me rappeler ce si magnifique son. Aucun d'entre nous n'a de cœur, je ne peux me raccrocher à rien… Je voudrais poser ma tête contre sa poitrine et me laisser bercer par cette mélodie. Chacun de ses battements de cœur hurle qu'elle est en vie. Moi qui avais tant de mal à comprendre ce qu'était un cœur, je crois que je commence à saisir.

Un cœur, c'est à la fois cet organe qui bat dans une poitrine humaine, et ce trop-plein d'émotions qui habite ces êtres que je pensais inférieurs. C'est ce qui les pousse à vivre. À se réveiller chaque matin. À faire des choses insensées, et malgré tout, à les réussir. C'est ce qui leur donne l'espoir de trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, peu importe ce que cela peut être. Car chaque humain cherche quelque chose.

Mais un cœur, c'est aussi ce qui pousse certains au suicide. C'est aussi ce qui se détruit petit à petit chez un humain triste, malheureux, en colère. Un cœur peut se briser, pour ne plus jamais redevenir comme avant.

Le cœur, c'est ce qui m'a été arraché lors de ma transformation en Arrancar. C'est ce que j'ai fini par oublier, mépriser, puis ce que j'ai redécouvert grâce à Orihime. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit m'offrir, à ma plus grande incompréhension mais surtout, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Suis-je vraiment ce que les humains appellent « amoureux » ? Je tente de m'en persuader. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce que je lui offre est le maximum de ce que je peux lui offrir en tant qu'Arrancar. Après tout, la différence entre aimer et vouloir aimer n'est pas si grande… n'est-ce pas ?

Je pousse un profond soupir. Mes réflexions ne m'amèneront à rien. Elles ne me ramèneront pas Orihime. Si seulement je pouvais juste savoir si elle va bien… Mais pour le moment, elle est à la Soul Society, où je ne peux décemment pas me rendre. Il nous faut attendre son retour sur Terre, pour que je puisse l'y retrouver en toute tranquillité. Mais en attendant…

En attendant…

Rien ne m'atteint. Rien ne m'affecte. Seule la lune, astre pâle reflétant ma solitude, me paraît digne d'un quelconque intérêt. Elle me fait penser à elle… Orihime regardait tout le temps cette même lune, complètement absorbée dans la contemplation de cette chose que je trouvais autrefois inintéressante. En mon for intérieur, je me demandais sans cesse ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, à cette lune. Je ne trouve la réponse qu'aujourd'hui.

La lune apaise, tout simplement.

Je me détourne de la fenêtre et promène mon regard le long de la chambre. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, mais ça m'est égal. Cette pièce est emplie de mes souvenirs avec Orihime. Sur ce canapé, elle ne cessait de me parler. Devant la fenêtre, elle admirait l'extérieur, et particulièrement la lune du Hueco Mundo. Près de la porte, elle m'a giflé. Vers le milieu de la pièce, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, puis nous nous sommes dit au revoir…

Tant de souvenirs pour une si petite pièce. Si je me concentre, je parviens encore à sentir la présence, l'odeur et le reiatsu d'Orihime, tant elle en est imprégnée. Si je ferme les yeux, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle est ici, avec moi, qu'elle n'est jamais partie. Mais lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, ma désillusion m'apparaît dans sa totalité.

Sans Orihime, je suis seul de l'intérieur.

- Orihime… murmuré-je. Tu me manques…

_Shinji_

Les pieds posés sur mon bureau, les mains derrière la tête, je repense à ce qu'a dit Ulquiorra. C'est bien plus intéressant que cette fichue paperasse. Ce siècle passé loin de la Soul Society a presque réussi à me faire oublier à quel point être Taicho est parfois chiant. Toutes ces responsabilités, ça en devient presque saoulant. Mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que d'être sur Terre, tapi dans un trou en attendant que quelque chose d'intéressant arrive !

Enfin bref. De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, mes pensées se tournent vers Hiyori, donc j'ai décidé de ne pas travailler. Quand on n'est pas concentré, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de faire du bon boulot, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas quoi penser des paroles d'Ulquiorra. Peut-être bluffait-il. Peut-être a-t-il dit ça comme ça, juste pour voir. Peut-être s'est-il trompé.

Peut-être avait-il raison ?

En tout cas, il ne mentait pas en affirmant que j'aimais Hiyori. Par contre, est-ce vraiment réciproque ? J'en doute… Mais j'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai…

Pour le savoir, je devrais peut-être me renseigner sur la relation qu'entretiennent Ikkaku et Yumichika. Si Ulquiorra avait raison pour nous trois, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il se soit trompé pour Hiyori… n'est-ce pas ?

- Hirako Taicho ! soupire soudain une voix, me faisant sursauter. Vous devriez être plus sérieux !

J'enlève rapidement mes pieds de mon bureau. Je croyais être seul ! Mais Momo-chan vient d'entrer, une pile de papiers dans les bras…

- C'est pour moi, tout ça ? grimacé-je alors qu'elle les pose juste devant moi.

- Évidemment. Si vous ne vous y mettez pas sérieusement, les autres Taicho vont vous tuer au prochain conseil. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas à remplir toute cette paperasse, Momo-chan ?

- Je vous y aide déjà. À vous d'y mettre un peu du vôtre.

Je pousse un soupir, fatigué par avance. Ma seule chance d'échapper momentanément à cette corvée est de changer de sujet, ce que je m'empresse de tenter. Changer de sujet… Changer de sujet… De quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien parler avec Momo-chan ?

L'image de Hiyori s'imprime dans mon esprit. Hum… Non. Je ne me vois pas vraiment parler de ça avec Momo-chan. Quoique… Et si je lui posais quelques questions sur sa propre relation avec Hitsugaya ?

Encore que… je sais bien qu'elle ne me fait pas vraiment confiance. Sans doute refusera-t-elle de parler de ça avec moi. Mais bon, je peux toujours essayer…

- Momo-chan… Tu aimes Hitsugaya, n'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment, elle se met tout de suite à rougir, et recule d'un pas.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? bafouille-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher, tout le Gotei 13 sait que vous êtes très proches, souris-je. Mais c'est plus qu'une simple amitié, je me trompe ?

- Je…

Elle détourne la tête, gênée. Son comportement ne fait que me confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Elle a l'air un peu perdue, la pauvre. Enfin, je la plains, mais c'est quand même moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état-là… Mais c'est assez amusant, je trouve.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, tu sais, dis-je peut-être autant pour moi que pour elle. Il le sait ?

- Non…

J'aimerais lui conseiller de prendre les devants et d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais je suis assez mal placé pour dire ça. C'est peut-être ce que je devrais moi-même faire ? Aller voir Hiyori pour lui poser directement la question ?

Mouais. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée parmi tant d'autres.

_Gin_

Assis au chevet de Rangiku, je joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux, laissant vagabonder mes pensées. Si j'essaie de sortir, que ce soit par la porte ou par la fenêtre, toute une panoplie de gardes se jette sur moi. Bien sûr, même sans Shinso, qui m'a été confisqué, je pourrais facilement les battre, mais il y en aura toujours un pour alerter les hautes autorités. De toute façon, je ne veux pas m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas si Hitsugaya s'en est rendu compte, mais il a trouvé le moyen le plus sûr de faire en sorte que je ne tente pas de partir : me laisser près de Rangiku. Évidemment, je m'inquiète pour elle, et ne désire pas la quitter avant son réveil.

Si elle se réveille…

Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde qui passe, je crains un peu plus qu'elle reste dans le coma éternellement. Cette peur s'infiltre de plus en plus profondément en moi, me rongeant de l'intérieur. Sans elle, que deviendrais-je ? J'ai tellement besoin d'elle que je ne peux même pas m'imaginer un monde où elle n'existerait pas…

Enfin, je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien. Après tout, elle n'est dans le coma que depuis trois jours, il y a pire comme situation.

- Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas, Rangiku ? murmuré-je.

Bien sûr, je n'obtiens aucune réponse de sa part. Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude, de toute façon. Quand il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux dans la petite chambre, j'essaie de lui parler. Peut-être ma voix l'atteint-elle, après tout. Qui sait ?

- Tu sais, Rangiku, je t'attends, continué-je. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Tous tes amis t'attendent. Ton Taicho vient très souvent te voir. Il tente de ne pas le montrer, mais il est très inquiet pour toi. Et puis, il ne me fait pas confiance. Il a peur que je te fasse du mal.

Au début, j'avais du mal à lui parler. Je n'y suis pas habitué, après tout. Mais peu à peu, j'ai appris à laisser mes paroles couler et se déverser hors de moi.

- Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, Rangiku. Je préfèrerais que tu te réveilles vite, mais tu peux prendre ton temps si tu veux. Tu peux attendre un mois, un an ou même un siècle, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Enfin… Si on me laisse ce temps.

Je lâche la mèche avec laquelle j'étais en train de jouer pour caresser son visage. Ce faisant, j'ai l'impression de commettre quelque chose d'interdit, comme si je ne la méritais pas. Ce qui est largement le cas. Mais bon, j'ai commis tant de pêchés durant ma vie, un de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce que ça pourra changer ?

Mais j'ai beau me dire ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que je souille son beau visage, rien qu'en le caressant comme je le fais. Mais mains sont couvertes de tellement de sang, comment puis-je oser la toucher ainsi ?

Je laisse mes doigts glisser une dernière fois le long de son menton et me lève pour faire face à la fenêtre, au monde extérieur. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle réagisse à mon contact… Qu'elle me réponde quand je lui parle…

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, Rangiku, dis-je. Tu te souviens de ce que nous faisions les jours de soleil, quand nous étions enfants ?

À ces souvenirs heureux, un léger sourire faillit éclaircir mon visage. Pas un sourire malsain, un vrai sourire, comme elle les aime.

Comme je devrais en faire plus souvent… Juste pour elle…

- Tu me prenais par la main en sautillant sur place, continué-je. Tu voulais absolument monter en haut d'une colline pour, je cite, « voir le soleil de plus près ». Et moi, je te suivais, étonné. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça pouvait bien avoir d'excitant, un soleil. Après tout, il était là tous les jours, caché par les nuages ou pas. À l'époque, je ne te comprenais pas encore comme aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je sais que si tu étais si heureuse par la simple présence du soleil, c'est tout simplement parce que chaque jour, tu cherches une raison pour exprimer ta joie d'être en vie.

Je m'appuie contre la fenêtre, observant Rangiku. M'entend-elle ? Se souvient-elle ? Parlé-je dans le vide ?

La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Hisagi. Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'il ose venir. Je crois qu'il ne souhaite pas rendre visite à Rangiku tant que je suis là, mais il va devoir s'y faire. Je suis forcé à rester ici jusqu'à son réveil, alors…

Il s'assied près d'elle, m'ignorant totalement. C'est sans doute mieux pour nous deux. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas indifférent à Rangiku, et même si je sais tout aussi bien qu'il n'a aucune chance, que j'occupe déjà son cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de le voir comme un rival. Et lui sait à quel point elle m'aime. Je suis sûr que, comme tous les autres, il pense que ce n'est pas réciproque, et doit me détester de lui briser ainsi le cœur.

Si il savait à quel point, au contraire, je l'aime à la folie…

Il reste quelques minutes au chevet de Rangiku sans que ni lui, ni moi, ne disions le moindre mot. Un silence que je pourrais qualifier de pesant règne dans la chambre. Peut-être souhaiterait-il adresser quelques mots à Rangiku seul, sans moi, mais manque de bol pour lui, je ne peux sortir de cette chambre.

- Comment va Izuru ? demandé-je tout d'un coup.

Hisagi tourne son visage vers moi, où je vois défiler toutes sortes d'émotions : surprise, haine, dégoût… Vraiment, il n'y a que Rangiku pour éprouver de l'affection envers moi ? Si je me souciais des autres, j'en serais sûrement triste, mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'opinion de ces gens ne compte pas pour moi, du moment que j'atteins mon but. Et si, pour cela, même Rangiku doit me détester, alors ça me va. Si ça me permet, au final, de la rendre heureuse, aucune haine, aucune larme, aucun remord ne m'atteindra.

Enfin… C'est ainsi que je résonnais avant de voir mentalement Aizen me tuer. Car depuis, ma vision du monde a totalement changé. Je sais désormais que ce but que je tentais d'attendre était irréalisable. Aizen a toujours été le plus fort, jamais je n'aurais pu le battre. Tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu toutes ces années n'a servi à rien… Alors maintenant, j'essaie de rattraper ce temps.

En restant aux côtés de Rangiku autant que je le peux.

La seule personne, à part elle, pour laquelle je ressens un peu d'affection, c'est Izuru. Après tout, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à travailler avec lui, il a fini par se faire une petite place dans mon cœur. Je dois avouer que sa naïveté, entre autres, m'a touchée. À l'origine, si Aizen et moi nous sommes arrangés de façon à ce qu'il soit mon Fukutaicho, c'était justement parce qu'il a toujours été facilement manipulable. Mais je me suis plus ou moins attaché à lui, alors tant qu'à faire, autant prendre de ses nouvelles…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Ichimaru ? me demande très calmement Hisagi.

Je vois qu'il contient difficilement sa colère. Je pourrais presque voir une petite veine battre plus fort que d'habitude à sa tempe. Ses muscles se contractent, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me frapper. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de mal ?

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, un sourire fourbe courbe mes lèvres. C'est comme un automatisme chez moi, je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'ai tellement été habitué à me créer une image de coupable idéal que j'en ai développé des sortes de tics dont je ne parviens pas à me délivrer. Plisser mes yeux pour que personne ne puisse lire en moi… Plaquer ce sourire sur mon visage pour que tout le monde pense que je me moque du monde qui m'entoure…

Mais au fond, est-ce vraiment un masque que je me suis construit au fil des années ? Après tout, j'étais déjà plus ou moins comme ça avant même de rencontrer Aizen… Ne cherché-je pas tout simplement à trouver une excuse à mon comportement habituel ?

Comment puis-je distinguer le vrai moi du reflet que je montre aux autres ? Suis-je ainsi car c'est ma véritable nature depuis le début, ou bien est-ce simplement un caractère que je me suis construit pour jouer le jeu d'Aizen ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que ce sourire est apparu sur mon visage, je suis obligé de jouer mon rôle du méchant traître.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Hisagi ? susurré-je. Je n'ai fait que prendre des nouvelles d'Izuru… En quoi est-ce un crime ?

À chaque mot que je prononce, il se retient un peu plus de me sauter dessus pour m'assommer, ou peut-être même me tuer. Hum… Je crois qu'il me déteste ? Mais bon, c'est juste une supposition.

- Tu as abandonné Kira, et maintenant tu viens prendre de ses nouvelles ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu te soucies de lui ! crache-t-il.

- Voyons, Hisagi… me désolé-je. Tu mélanges deux choses qui n'ont rien à voir ! Ma trahison remonte à plusieurs mois déjà, et aujourd'hui, la seule chose que je te demande c'est si Izuru va bien.

- Ta trahison remonte peut-être à plusieurs mois, mais tu n'en restes pas moins un traître.

- Pourquoi rends-tu tout plus compliqué ? soupiré-je. Tu fais toute une histoire pour une simple petite question ! Réponds-moi simplement, et nous en resterons là. N'est-ce pas plus rapide, ainsi ?

Une ombre d'hésitation voile son regard. J'imagine qu'il se demande ce que ça lui en coûtera de me donner ma réponse sans faire d'histoires. Mais sérieusement, que risque-t-il ? Avec la blessure qu'il a reçue, Izuru ne peut rien avoir de grave. Enfin… j'espère. Mais j'avoue que le comportement de Hisagi commence à me faire douter…

- Kira va bien, annonce-t-il finalement, me rassurant juste quand je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Il n'avait rien de grave.

Je lui adresse un sourire étrange pour toute réponse. Qu'il le prenne comme il le souhaite, mais pour moi, ce sourire équivaut à un remerciement.

Maintenant que je suis apaisé au sujet d'Izuru, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Quant à lui, il a rendu une petite visite à Rangiku, a passé un peu de temps à son chevet et doit à présent rejoindre sa division. Sans un mot, il se lève et quitte la pièce.

Il n'est pas le seul à ne pas supporter ma présence constante dans la chambre de Rangiku. Beaucoup doivent en vouloir à Hitsugaya d'avoir fait en sorte que je reste constamment à son chevet. À chaque fois qu'elle reçoit une visite, je suis regardé de travers, comme si j'étais de trop dans cette pièce. Certains de ses amis n'osent même pas venir par peur de moi, ce que je trouve assez ridicule. Par exemple, Hinamori n'est venue qu'une seule fois, et en compagnie de Hitsugaya. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle refuse de venir seule. La pauvre, je la terrifie.

- Il faut croire que tes amis ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup, Rangiku… dis-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part.

Je viens prendre la place qu'occupait quelques minutes plus tôt Hisagi et prend sa main dans la mienne. Si seulement elle pouvait ouvrir ses yeux…

- Mais bon, tu sais bien qu'au fond, je m'en fiche pas mal, continué-je dans le vide. Du moment que tu es heureuse…

Je pousse un soupir.

- Rangiku, si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir si souvent abandonnée…

Je ne sais même pas ce qui me pousse à me confier comme ça, tout à coup. Peut-être l'espoir que mes paroles l'atteignent ? Qui sait ? Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est tellement plus simple de se confier à quelqu'un qui n'entend peut-être rien…

- Toutes ces années, je t'ai blessée, ignorée, abandonnée… Je ne peux même pas imaginer toute la peine que j'ai dû te causer. Mais Rangiku, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… même si je vois bien que tu as du mal à y croire. Ce qui est assez normal, d'ailleurs… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais s'il te plaît, réveille-toi… Je t'attends… Et si ce n'est pas pour moi que tu te réveilles, fais-le pour tous les autres : Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Izuru…

Je sens soudainement ses doigts exercer une légère pression sur les miens, puis plus rien. Ai-je rêvé ? Ou bien était-ce réel ?

- Rangiku ? demandé-je.

- Gin…

Mon cœur manque un battement.

- Rangiku ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle serre ma main légèrement, mais bien distinctement. Cette fois, j'en suis sûre, elle est réveillée. J'ai l'impression de sentir un poids quitter mes épaules. Elle entrouvre un œil, puis le referme rapidement, éblouie par la lumière de la pièce. Alors qu'elle tente de s'y accoutumer, je crie aux gardes que Rangiku est en train de se réveiller. L'un d'eux entre, constate que je ne mens pas et part en informer les Shinigami de la 4e division, tandis que les autres restent en dehors de la pièce. Au cas où.

J'aurais pu ne pas les avertir, juste pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Rangiku. Et je dois avouer que j'ai été tenté de le faire. Mais on ne sait jamais, elle peut avoir besoin d'un suivie médical, ou quelque chose comme ça… Elle a besoin d'être examinée au plus vite par des Shinigami de la 4e division. Alors, même si ça m'empêche de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, je me dois de signaler son réveil. Pour elle.

- Gin… grogne Rangiku. Tu fais trop de bruit…

- Pardonne-moi, Rangiku.

Je suis tellement heureux que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Peut-être devrais-je pleurer de soulagement, mais j'interdis à mes larmes de couler. Je suis déjà suffisamment passé pour un faible alors que je la croyais morte, c'est largement assez. Peut-être devrais-je sourire. Ça, j'en suis capable. Enfin, je crois.

Je tente de lui offrir un vrai sourire, un sourire honnête, soulagé et heureux. Je fais de mon mieux et pense y parvenir plus ou moins.

- Bon retour chez les vivants, Rangiku.


	11. Chapter 11

_Rangiku_

J'aimerais qu'il ouvre ses yeux.

Enfin, je vois quand même qu'il tente de faire des efforts. Son sourire est peut-être le plus sincère qu'il puisse m'offrir. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux sont tellement beaux ! Quand il les ouvre, je peux savoir si oui ou non, il m'aime vraiment ! Pourquoi les garde-t-il fermés ? Je lui ai pourtant bien dit qu'il devrait le faire plus souvent, avant de mourir !

Avant de mourir ?

Je ne suis pas censée être morte ?

Mes souvenirs me reviennent lentement. Je revois Hitsugaya Taicho me transpercer à l'aide de Hyorinmaru, et je revois Gin se précipiter vers moi. La sensation rassurante de ma main dans la sienne me revient. Et après… Plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demandé-je faiblement à Gin.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Pas après ma perte de connaissance.

- Orihime t'a sauvée, puis nous sommes rentrés à la Soul Society. Tu es restée dans le coma pendant cinq jours.

Cinq jours ? Que c'est long ! Enfin, je devrais plutôt m'en réjouir. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne jamais me réveiller… ne jamais revoir Gin…

D'ailleurs, si nous sommes à la Soul Society, que fait-il ici ?

Et puis, il a bien dit qu'Orihime m'a sauvée, n'est-ce pas ? Ça veut donc dire qu'elle est rentrée chez elle ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser ces questions à Gin. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Unohana Taicho et toute une panoplie de gardes entrent dans ma chambre. Pour Unohana Taicho, je peux comprendre, mais… Que font les gardes ?

Sous mes yeux ébahis, ceux-ci se saisissent de Gin, qui ne tente même pas de se libérer de leur emprise. J'essaie de me redresser, mais le monde tourne autour de moi, comme quand je me réveille après avoir trop bu. Unohana Taicho s'approche de moi et me force à me rallonger.

- Restez calme, Rangiku-san, m'ordonne-t-elle de sa voix sereine.

- Gin !

Les gardes commencent à l'éloigner loin de moi. Il m'abandonne encore… Je ne peux pas le permettre ! Je dois le retenir ! Je tente d'échapper à l'emprise d'Unohana Taicho, mais rien à faire, elle est décidée à me garder dans ce lit d'hôpital jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je tends mes bras vers Gin, comme pour l'empêcher de partir loin de moi.

- Attendez ! crié-je. Pourquoi l'emportez-vous ? Où l'emmenez-vous ? Gin ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

- Pardonne-moi, Rangiku…

Non ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sommes-nous séparés ? Jusque-là, mon réveil était tellement magnifique ! Gin était à mes côtés, j'étais bien avec lui, mais… Pourquoi tout doit s'effondrer dès que je pense avoir droit au bonheur ?

- Calmez-vous, Rangiku-san… me demande Unohana Taicho. Ichimaru va être ramené dans sa cellule. Il avait la permission de rester à vos côtés jusqu'à votre réveil, mais à présent, il doit retourner en prison.

- Mais je suis à peine réveillée ! m'écrié-je alors qu'au contraire, je ne me sentais absolument plus endormie. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Laissez-nous ensemble encore quelques minutes, je vous en prie !

- Rangiku, c'est bon… tente de me raisonner Gin. C'est ce qui était convenu. Je m'y suis résigné.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi défaitiste, Gin ? !

- Si je tente de me rebeller, je ne ferais qu'aggraver ma peine.

- Ta… peine ? répété-je.

- Oui. Je suis condamné à mille ans de prison.

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre cette information. Mille ans de prison ? Même si c'est vingt fois moins qu'Aizen, c'est énorme ! Autant dire qu'il sera en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, car il y a peu de chances qu'il soit encore vivant d'ici un millénaire ! Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs…

Ce qui signifie que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois, en dehors des visites que je pourrai éventuellement lui faire lorsqu'il sera en prison ?

- Je refuse ! hurlé-je. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Gin ! Je ne te laisserai pas aller en prison si facilement !

Je parviens enfin à me libérer de l'emprise d'Unohana Taicho et sors de mon lit. Je trébuche et manque m'écrouler, mais parviens à retrouver mon équilibre juste à temps.

- Rangiku !

- Rangiku-san ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous mettre debout !

Mais Unohana Taicho n'a pas l'air bien décidée à faire en sorte que je me rallonge. La connaissant, si elle voulait vraiment que j'abandonne toute tentative pour retenir Gin, je n'aurais même pas pu me lever. Apparemment, elle ne voit pas vraiment d'inconvénient à ce que je reste quelques minutes de plus avec Gin… Tant mieux.

Ses gardes ne savent apparemment pas du tout quoi faire. Gin ne se débat pas, mais je le fais à sa place. Ils ne savent pas où se placer. Exécuter les ordres et emmener Gin loin de moi ? Ou nous laisser encore quelques minutes ?

Je m'avance d'un pas déséquilibré jusqu'à Gin. Je voudrais juste pouvoir encore profiter de lui… Juste une dernière fois… Car je sais que si la chambre des 46 a décidé de l'envoyer en prison pendant tout le prochain millénaire, je ne peux m'y opposer. Alors, à moins que Gin ne réussisse à fuir sans plus jamais se faire attraper, ce qui est sans doute impossible, nous ne nous reverrons certainement jamais en dehors de sa cellule.

- Laissez-les, ordonne Unohana Taicho aux gardes. Surveillez toutes les issues, mais sortez et laissez-les seuls.

- Mais, Unohana Taicho… les ordres sont…

- Si le moindre problème devait arriver, j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. Vous n'avez pas à craindre d'être réprimandés. Maintenant, obéissez.

Elle n'a ni haussé le ton, ni perdu son sourire, mais elle n'en est pas moins effrayante. Tout en paraissant douce, elle parvient à donner un sentiment de malaise à ses interlocuteurs… je n'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait. En un sens, je l'admire.

Bien sûr, les gardes n'ont pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Ils lâchent Gin et sortent, rapidement suivis par Unohana Taicho, que je me projets de remercier plus tard. Et enfin, me voilà seule avec Gin.

Je fais un pas vers lui, trébuche et m'effondre dans ses bras. Bon, je dois avouer que je l'ai à moitié fait exprès. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. L'essentiel, c'est que je me retrouve à présent tout contre lui.

- Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, Rangiku, tu devrais faire plus attention à ta santé, me reproche-t-il.

- Je vais très bien, protesté-je.

- Ne mens pas.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir sans rien dire ? J'ai à peine pu profiter de toi ! Alors que bientôt… Bientôt…

Je m'arrête de parler, sachant pertinemment que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Je me force à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je ne dois pas gâcher ce moment par des larmes. Je me calme du mieux que je peux et, quand je reprends la parole, c'est d'une voix qui ne tremble presque pas.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'échapper indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour ou l'autre, il fallait bien que tu paies pour tout ce que tu as fait…

- Il faut croire.

Un souvenir me revient alors en mémoire. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas repensé plus tôt ? Quelle idiote je fais !

- Attends… Au Hueco Mundo, lorsque j'étais mourante… Tu as dit quelque chose… Comme quoi tout ce que tu as fait, c'était pour moi… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

À ces mots, son visage se ferme encore plus. Alors que jusque là, son expression était presque douce, à présent il se renferme totalement sur lui-même, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. Je n'en peux plus… Jusqu'à quand durera ce petit manège ? Ne trouve-t-il pas que nous perdons déjà assez de temps comme ça ?

- Ça, Rangiku, c'est le genre de chose que je ne peux pas raconter, dit-il d'un ton froid. Et puis, ce serait assez long à expliquer, et nous n'avons pas vraiment tout le temps dont nous aurions envie, non ?

Je suis à deux doigts de le gifler. Certes, nous manquons de temps, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire son mystérieux ! Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de me raconter rapidement ce qui l'a poussé à me trahir ?

Je sais qu'il voit mon énervement. Il sait tout de moi. Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Sans doute pour m'apaiser, il passe une main dans mes cheveux et approche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

- Allons, Rangiku… Gardons les explications pour plus tard. Allons à l'essentiel.

Ses yeux fermés, qu'il devrait vraiment ouvrir, et son sourire malsain lui donnent un air effrayant. Son souffle me chatouille, son parfum m'enivre, et je n'ose pas bouger, paralysée par une sensation que je ne pourrais pas qualifier. C'est peut-être de la peur, ou peut-être de l'amour. Sans doute un peu des deux. J'attends d'entendre ce qu'il va dire, étrangement captivée par ses lèvres si proches de ma peau. Il suffirait que je tourne un peu la tête et… nous pourrions faire ce que nous voudrions l'un de l'autre. Enfin, surtout lui. Parce que me connaissant, je serais trop perdue pour avoir le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. C'est de Gin qu'on parle, après tout.

- Je t'aime, Rangiku.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, comme je m'étais imaginée le faire quelques instants auparavant. Son visage est toujours le même, inexpressif, fermé, mais son ton est sérieux… et autre chose, aussi. Quelque chose de trop subtil pour que je ne parvienne à le définir. Nos souffles se mêlent l'un à l'autre, il y a comme de l'électricité entre nous, qui nous inciterait à nous approcher juste un tout petit peu plus près… Si ses yeux étaient ouverts, je pourrais plonger mon regard dans le sien et me perdre dedans.

Si ses yeux étaient ouverts…

Au fond, c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'il me manque pour croire à ses paroles. Après tout, alors que j'étais mourante, il s'est précipité vers moi et a pleuré sur mon corps agonisant. Il m'a dit les mêmes mots que maintenant… Et à présent que je me suis réveillée avec lui à mon chevet, je ne doute plus de la réalité de cette scène. Je n'ai sans doute rien rêvé.

Comme c'est merveilleux ! Cela signifierait donc qu'il m'aime réellement !

Il me manque juste un petit quelque chose…

- Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas tes yeux, Gin ?

Il hausse les sourcils. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à cette question. Sans doute attendait-il une toute autre réaction de ma part, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre. Et je ne le serais que lorsqu'il aura ouvert ses yeux.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? me demande-t-il.

- Parce que tes yeux fermés m'empêchent de lire en toi, expliqué-je franchement. Je ne connais pas tes pensées. Mais l'autre jour, au Hueco Mundo, tu m'as laissé les voir, et je me suis alors rendue compte que toutes tes émotions se lisaient dans tes yeux. C'est pour ça que tu les fermes, Gin ? Pour que personne n'ait accès ni à tes pensées, ni à tes sentiments ?

Il ne me répond pas immédiatement, comme surpris par mon analyse. Puis il reprend la parole, lentement.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as demandé de les garder ouverts… saisit-il. Je comprends, Rangiku, que tu aies besoin de savoir si je me moque de toi ou si je pense vraiment ce que je dis. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais… ce que tu as dit est juste. Je ne peux me permettre de laisser quiconque deviner ce qu'il se passe en moi. J'étais avec Aizen durant toutes ces années, je me suis habitué à dissimuler mes pensées…

Il lève doucement une main à mon visage, qu'il caresse de ses longs doigts fins. À ce simple contact, des frissons me parcourent tout le long du corps.

- Mais juste pour toi, Rangiku, continue-t-il. Juste parce que c'est toi et parce que nous sommes seuls. Je veux bien faire une exception, pour que tu comprennes que je ne te mens pas.

Mon cœur s'arrête, en attente de ce qui va suivre. Et je ne suis pas déçue. Gin ouvre ses yeux et me fixe. Ses yeux clairs me transpercent du regard, et je m'abandonne à eux, entièrement sous leur emprise.

- Je t'aime, Rangiku, répète-t-il.

Et ses yeux parlent en même temps que ses lèvres. J'y vois tout son amour pour moi, toute la volonté qu'il a de me faire comprendre qu'il ne me ment pas, toute sa tendresse à mon égard… Et je suis enfin convaincue de sa sincérité. Cette certitude d'être aimée que j'attends depuis tellement longtemps, je l'ai enfin. Enfin !

Ses doigts passent de mon visage à mes cheveux, pleins de douceur et d'amour. Oui, d'amour. Je le sais, maintenant. Il suffisait d'une petite chose si simple pour que j'y croie ? Il lui suffisait juste d'ouvrir les yeux ? Si nous nous en étions rendus compte avant, tout aurait été tellement plus simple !

Mais au final, il aurait quand même dû partir en prison…

- Je t'aime, Rangiku, susurre-t-il. Tu me croies, cette fois ?

À mon tour, je passe ma main sur son visage. J'oublie la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, la prison à laquelle il est condamné, pour ne plus me concentrer que sur le moment présent. Je laisse une larme de bonheur couler librement sur ma joue, contrairement à tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je suis heureuse. Autant le montrer.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Gin.

Je franchis les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et dépose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois, je suis persuadée qu'il m'aime, aucune pensée parasite ne vient gâcher ce moment si parfait. Chaque cellule de mon corps frissonne de plaisir tandis que je suis littéralement collée contre lui. Ses mains sur mon corps… Ses lèvres contre les miennes… Nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson… Comment ai-je pu vivre sans, jusqu'à maintenant ? Ce bonheur est tout simplement absolu.

C'est totalement différent de la dernière fois, juste avant son départ pour le Hueco Mundo. J'étais alors complètement indécise, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je m'abandonnais à lui la peur au ventre. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Je voulais être sûre que nos gestes étaient guidés par l'amour, et par rien d'autre. C'est le cas à présent.

Combien de temps restons-nous ainsi ? J'ai l'impression que cet instant dure une éternité et en même temps, c'est comme si nous devions nous séparer trop rapidement. Car quelques coups frappés à la porte nous ramènent brusquement à la réalité. Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre avec regrets, mais nos doigts viennent se lier.

Unohana Taicho entre, rapidement suivie des gardes. Déjà ? Vais-je devoir me séparer de Gin dès maintenant ? Non ! C'est trop tôt ! Mais déjà, on nous sépare, et je suis forcée à lâcher sa main. Alors comme ça, c'est fini ? Jamais plus il ne pourra être libre ? Tous nos rêves à peine éclos doivent mourir ici ?

- Pardonne-moi, Rangiku, sourit tristement Gin, qui a refermé ses yeux. Passe me voir en prison, s'il te plaît… Je crois que je m'y ennuierais un peu.

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Ne pas pleurer. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il mourait…

Mourir ?

Il a échappé à la mort à la fin de la guerre contre Aizen, mais qu'y a-t-il gagné, si c'est pour finir en prison ? Vivre enfermé, ce n'est pas vivre, tout le monde le sait. Au final, à quoi a servi cette vision du futur ?

Non. Je ne dois pas être aussi défaitiste. Nous avons ainsi pu partager de merveilleux moments. Et puis, je le préfère en prison mais vivant que mort. Et de loin. Mais… si seulement nous avions pu mener une vie normale ensemble… Tout aurait pu être parfait, sans sa maudite trahison.

Il ne m'en a toujours pas donné la raison, d'ailleurs ! Je ne me rends compte que maintenant qu'il a bien habillement détourné la conversation, tout à l'heure. Mais la prochaine fois, il ne m'aura pas ! J'arriverai à le faire parler !

La prochaine fois…

- À bientôt, Gin, murmuré-je en laissant couler une larme.

Mais déjà, les gardes l'emportent loin de moi, et Unohana Taicho commence à vérifier mon état de santé, tandis que je suis dans un état second.

Gin est parti.

_Toshiro_

La nouvelle du réveil de Matsumoto me parvient assez rapidement via un papillon de l'enfer. Dès que je l'apprends, je me précipite vers les bâtiments de la 4e division, laissant tout mon travail inachevé sur mon bureau. Ça ne me ressemble pas, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi : je dois m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Lorsque j'arrive dans sa chambre, je n'y trouve qu'Unohana et Matsumoto. Ichimaru est déjà reparti dans sa cellule, apparemment. Je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas mécontent, mais d'un autre côté… son départ est sans doute la raison de l'ombre de tristesse que je remarque du premier coup d'œil dans le regard de Matsumoto.

En m'entendant entrer, mon imbécile de Fukutaicho lève la tête. Aussitôt, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire heureux, contrastant étrangement avec cette lueur de chagrin qui ne quitte pas son regard.

- Taicho ! s'écrie-t-elle, joyeuse malgré tout. Vous êtes déjà là ? Vous avez fait vite ! Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ?

- La ferme, idiote, soupiré-je. Tu es à peine réveillée et déjà, tu commences à brailler avec ton enthousiasme habituel ? Mais ne t'arrêtes-tu donc jamais ?

- Je viens juste de terminer ses examens de routine, sourit Unohana. Elle n'a rien et peut rentrer travailler dès maintenant.

- Déjà ? se plaint Matsumoto. Je ne peux pas me reposer encore un peu ? Je viens juste de me réveiller d'un coma de cinq jours, vous savez ?

- Justement, cinq jours de travail non fait t'attendent au bureau, rappelé-je. Il serait temps que tu t'y mettes.

À cette annonce, cette crétine manque s'étrangler. J'en profite pour m'adresser à Unohana.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Ichimaru a déjà été ramené à sa cellule ?

- Oui, il est parti i peine quelques minutes. Vous l'avez raté de peu.

- Tant mieux.

Je n'ai jamais caché mon animosité envers ce sale type, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer aujourd'hui.

- Viens, Matsumoto. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Je maintiens que tout va trop vite dès mon réveil, ronchonne-t-elle.

Parfois, je me demande qui est l'adulte, parmi nous. Je pousse un soupir et, sans faire attention à ses protestations, me dirige sans un mot de plus vers la 10e division en enchaînant les shunpô. Je la sens me suivre de près. Elle a beau prétendre être fatiguée, elle n'a pas perdu ses capacités. C'est déjà ça.

Nous arrivons rapidement dans notre bureau. Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon travail là où je l'ai laissé, j'entends la voix de Matsumoto s'élever derrière, presque… timidement.

- Taicho… j'ai à vous parler.

Je me retourne, devinant plus ou moins ses pensées.

- Pour commencer, sachez que je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir blessée. Je sais que vous culpabilisez, comme lorsque vous avez fait la même chose avec Hinamori. Mais je sais aussi que ce qui m'est arrivé n'était qu'un accident, et que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ne vous en voulez pas pour ça, Taicho.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'elle évoque ce sujet. Elle me connaît bien, après tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Elle sait que je me sens coupable et pleinement responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Alors certes, ce n'était pas voulu, mais…

- Taicho, ne faites pas cette tête ! me réprimande-t-elle comme le ferait une mère qui gronde son gamin. Je viens de vous dire de ne pas vous en faire pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être têtu quand vous le voulez !

- Qui est le plus têtu, ici ? raillé-je.

- Vous !

- Mais oui, bien sûr… marmonné-je. Et sinon, c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, c'est bon ?

- Non seulement vous êtes têtu, mais en plus vous êtes impatient, constate-t-elle.

- La ferme, idiote ! Dis-moi plutôt le reste des choses dont tu voulais me parler, qu'on en finisse !

- Taicho, je ne comprends pas… Je dois me taire ou parler ? demande-t-elle d'un air idiot, un doigt sur sa bouche comme si elle se posait réellement la question.

Mais qu'elle m'énerve ! Et bien sûr, il faut qu'elle éclate de rire devant mon air agacé. Je m'apprête à l'engueuler, mais elle se calme rapidement et reprend la parole d'une voix plus posée.

- Bon, j'arrête, sourit-elle. Vous en avez marre, et j'ai des questions importantes à vous poser.

Depuis quand sait-elle quand elle doit s'arrêter ? Avant, elle ne se calmait jamais sans que je ne passe mes nerfs sur elle ! Quelque chose a changé chez elle…

- Pouvez-vous me raconter en détail tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ma perte de connaissance, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai réussi à glaner quelques informations par-ci par-là, mais c'est toujours un peu floue dans mon esprit.

C'est vrai, elle a loupé pas mal d'évènements importants… alors je lui raconte tout : l'intervention d'Inoue, le lien qu'elle semble avoir avec Ulquiorra, notre retour à la Soul Society, les tests qu'Inoue aura bientôt finis de passer, mon initiative relative à Ichimaru… Je tente de ne rien oublier. Quand j'ai fini de parler, elle reste pensive quelques instants, le temps d'intégrer pleinement tout ce que je viens de dire.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand je laisse tout ce petit monde se débrouiller sans moi pendant cinq jours… soupire-t-elle enfin. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'Orihime. J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure !

Puis elle me sourit. Pas d'un de ses sourires rayonnants et stupides à la fois dont elle a l'habitude, mais d'un sourire… triste. En accord avec la touche de nostalgie qui ne quitte pas ses yeux.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Taicho, me dit-elle très sérieusement. Merci de m'avoir permis de pouvoir partager quelques minutes avec Gin à mon réveil. Sans vous… Je n'aurais pas pu le voir. Et je sais que ça ne vous a pas fait spécialement plaisir de le laisser constamment dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me saute dessus en m'étouffant entre ses seins, mais elle n'en fait rien. C'est étrange, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça me va très bien comme ça !

Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je déteste les remerciements. Je bredouille quelques mots inintelligibles que je ne comprends pas moi-même tandis qu'elle continue à sourire. Elle me connaît bien, elle sait que je ne suis pas capable de plus dans ces conditions.

Une question me traverse l'esprit. À mon avis, elle n'en connaît pas la réponse, mais je décide de quand même la lui poser. On ne sait jamais.

- À propos d'Ichimaru… commencé-je. Sais-tu pourquoi il a prétendu avoir trahi la Soul Society pour toi ?

- Pas du tout ! grimace-t-elle. Mais je le saurai ! J'arriverai à le lui faire avouer !

Ça confirme ce que je pensais. Personne, pas même Matsumoto, ne connaît les véritables motivations du traître. Ça m'intrigue bien plus que ce que je n'aurais imaginé. Je vais mener ma petite enquête là-dessus…

- Et sinon, vous avez avancé avec Hinamori ? me demande-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

C'est dingue comme elle passe d'un sujet à un autre, d'une expression à une autre ! Comment fait-elle ?

Mais surtout…

- De quoi te mêles-tu, imbécile ? hurlé-je.

- Oh, vous vous mettez en colère ! ricane-t-elle. Ça veut bien dire que vous ne lui êtes pas indifférent !

- Mais arrête de chercher des signes là où il n'y en a pas ! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Rien du tout ! Juste de l'amitié !

- Voyons, Taicho… Je suis sûre que Hinamori serait très triste d'entendre ça… Et vous ne voulez pas la rendre triste, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, racontez-moi !

Mais à quoi s'attend-elle ? Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! Et puis, même si il y avait quelque chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en parlerais ! Pourquoi devrait-elle savoir ce que je ressens lorsque Hinamori est dans les parages ?

Non ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? À cause d'elle, je me mets à m'imaginer avoir des sentiments pour celle que je considère comme ma sœur ! Mais c'est ridicule !

- Vous êtes tout rouge, Taicho ! éclate-t-elle de rire. Bon… J'ai ma réponse, je veux bien arrêter pour le moment. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'abandonne ! Je finirais par faire en sorte que les choses entre vous évoluent ! Enfin… Vous avez le temps, vous êtes jeunes après tout…

Son sourire se fait attendri, comme si elle se rappelait de vieux et précieux souvenirs. Pense-t-elle à Ichimaru ? Sans aucun doute.

- Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, mets-toi plutôt au travail !

Elle gémit, mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'ai l'habitude qu'elle soit réticente dès qu'il est question de paperasse. Elle finit par se mettre à son bureau, et le silence s'installe. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun de nous ne prend la parole, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte.

- Entrez, ordonné-je.

Ise apparaît à l'entrée et s'incline devant nous.

- Bonjour, Hitsugaya Taicho, me salue-t-elle. J'ai entendu dire que Rangiku-san était sortie de l'hôpital, et je venais prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Nanao ! sourit l'intéressée. Je suis contente de te voir !

- Ise, j'imagine que tu n'es pas la seule à te faire du souci pour elle ? demandé-je.

- En effet… affirme-elle. Je sais que plusieurs personnes prévoient de passer voir Rangiku d'ici quelques heures, quand ils seront disponibles.

J'imagine déjà toute une ribambelle de gens débarquer dans mon bureau. Jamais je ne pourrai me concentrer avec tout le bazar qu'ils mettront à coup sûr.

- Matsumoto, je t'autorise à sortir pour aller voir toi-même tes amis, dis-je.

- Vraiment, Taicho ? s'enthousiasme-t-elle. Merci !

Et voilà, elle me prend dans ses bras et m'étouffe entre ses seins énormes. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué, ça !

- Lâche-moi, idiote ! crié-je. Je ne fais pas ça par bonté de cœur, juste pour que tu ne mettes pas le désordre dans mon bureau !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! rit-elle. À plus tard, Taicho !

Et elle sort, me laissant enfin tranquille. Cette idiote ! Un jour, elle me tuera ! Que ce soit par étouffement ou par épuisement, je n'en sais rien, mais si je meurs prématurément, ce ne sera pas de la faute d'un quelconque ennemi, mais de la sienne !

Bref. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je compte bien commencer ma petite enquête sur Ichimaru. Car je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne que je cherche à en savoir plus sur lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que, même si ça la concerne, ou peut-être justement à cause de ça, elle ne doit pas être au courant de mon initiative. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Peut-être ai-je peur que ses sentiments pour Ichimaru ne me bloquent dans mes recherches ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas impossible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je sors des bâtiments de la 12e division et me dirige vers les archives. C'est le premier endroit où je pourrais éventuellement trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Quoi exactement ? Je l'ignore complètement. Sans doute devrais-je commencer à chercher dans les archives légèrement antérieures à l'arrivée d'Ichimaru au sein du Gotei 13, ou même à son entrée à l'académie des Shinigami…

Mais en tout cas, je trouverai, et je comprendrai son but réel.

_Orihime_

Pendant des jours et des jours, j'ai dû répondre à de nombreux interrogatoires, passer des tests de santé, ainsi que plein d'autres choses… Je n'en peux plus. Je veux rentrer chez moi pour voir Ulquiorra. Plus rien d'autre ne compte à mes yeux, à présent.

Heureusement pour moi, les tests sont finis, et j'attends depuis plusieurs heures déjà les résultats. Et pendant ce temps… je ne fais rien. Et je m'ennuie. Enfin, Kuchiki-san est bien venue me voir pour la première visite qui m'a été accordée depuis mon arrivée à la Soul Society, mais elle a dû rapidement repartir, ayant des choses à faire dans sa division. Elle a tenté de comprendre mes sentiments pour Ulquiorra, et j'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas nous juger hâtivement, mais… Je pense qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas concevoir qu'une de ses amies humaines soit en couple avec un des plus puissants Arrancar.

Je suis donc seule dans ma chambre d'hôpital, attendant que quelque chose arrive, quand quelqu'un toque à la porte de ma chambre, que je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir.

- Rangiku-san ! m'exclamé-je en la voyant devant moi, réellement heureuse. Comment vas-tu ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillée !

- J'ai ouvert les yeux i peine quelques heures ! m'informe-t-elle. Je vais plutôt bien, et toi ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer, ça va me faire du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie !

Et surtout, je pourrai lui poser quelques petites questions concernant un certain traître…

Elle entre et s'assied sur mon lit sans se gêner, comme si elle était chez elle. Enfin, c'est Rangiku-san, quoi. Mais bon, je commence à être habituée à son caractère légèrement… envahissant. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle commence à me parler.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée, Orihime ! sourit-elle. Sans toi, je serais morte.

- Oh, de rien ! C'est normal ! Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir…

- Eh bien, honnêtement, je viens de passer saluer plusieurs personnes qui attendaient mon réveil, nous avons parlé, et ceux qui étaient en mission au Hueco Mundo craignaient apparemment que tu refuses de me sauver… Même si aucun ne l'a dit clairement. Je l'ai juste déduit de leur comportement. Je ne t'ai pas vu avec Ulquiorra, mais d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, vous aviez l'air vraiment très proches… C'est vrai, ce que l'on raconte ?

- Tout dépend de ce que l'on raconte précisément.

Après tout, j'ai été plus ou moins coupée du monde, ces derniers jours. Aucune nouvelle ne m'est parvenue, aucune rumeur, rien. Je n'ai vu personne à part les Shinigami de la 4e division.

- Eh bien… hésite Rangiku-san. Cela dépend des versions. Certains n'osent même pas accepter l'idée qu'une humaine et un Arrancar puissent être proches, et prétendent qu'il est évident que tu te fais complètement manipuler, tandis que d'autres, plus ouverts d'esprit, reconnaissent qu'il avait l'air de tenir à toi. Je ne sais pas qui croire, alors j'ai décidé de venir te poser directement la question. Et puis… Je pensais que tu aimais Ichigo ?

Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je lui ai dit, il y a longtemps, que j'aimais Kurosaki-kun. Mais cela me paraît tellement lointain…

- C'est du passé, expliqué-je. Mes sentiments pour lui ont disparus pour faire place à ceux pour Ulquiorra. C'est… je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Mais et toi, Rangiku-san ?

- Comment ça, et moi ?

J'hésite un peu. Je ne suis pas habituée à parler de mes sentiments, et encore moins de ceux des autres. Prendra-t-elle mal ma question ? Refusera-t-elle de me répondre ? Mais en même temps, j'ai envie de savoir…

- Rangiku-san… questionné-je timidement. Y a-t-il quelque chose… entre Ichimaru et toi ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me rit au nez, ou peut-être à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus en me disant que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais non. Elle sourit tristement. Je ne lui ai jamais vu cette expression sur le visage. Rangiku-san est toujours joyeuse, débordante d'énergie, presque étouffante, et là… Je vois une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité que je n'aurais même pas soupçonnée. Est-ce parce que je la connais mal, ou parce qu'elle dissimule merveilleusement bien cet aspect d'elle-même d'habitude ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je la fréquentais tous les jours…

- Gin et moi nous aimons, m'annonce-t-elle simplement.

Elle m'aurait déclaré être en réalité une extraterrestre venue d'une planète lointaine pour envahir la Terre que j'aurais sans doute eu la même réaction. J'écarquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche comme un poisson faisant des bulles et perds ma voix l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle me regarde sans rien dire, un air rieur dans les yeux, et je crains un instant qu'elle ne se moque de moi. Mais non, malgré tout, elle paraît bien être mortellement sérieuse.

Bon. Après ce que j'ai vu au Hueco Mundo, je veux bien croire qu'Ichimaru l'aime, même si ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que cet homme peut avoir des sentiments pareils. Mais elle… Que lui trouve-t-elle ?

- Rangiku-san ? balbutié-je. Sérieusement ? Je… Je… Depuis quand ?

- J'imagine que des rumeurs doivent circuler depuis longtemps sur lui et moi, ronchonne-t-elle. Lesquelles as-tu entendues ?

- Aucune… avoué-je honnêtement. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ensemble, seulement… Au Hueco Mundo, quand je suis venue te guérir, il semblait tellement dévasté par ta prétendue mort… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il avait vraiment l'air de t'aimer, et je me demandais si c'était réciproque, mais… Je ne comprends pas… Comment…? Enfin, je veux dire… C'est un traître !

- Et Ulquiorra n'est-il pas un Arrancar ?

- Euh… Je… C'est différent…

- Et en quoi ?

Je n'ai jamais vu Rangiku-san aussi sérieuse. Puis-je vraiment lui parler en toute honnêteté et lui dire le fond de ma pensée sans qu'elle ne m'en veuille, ni ne détourne la conversation ? Bizarrement, je suis convaincue que oui.

Je prends donc une inspiration et me lance.

- Eh bien, pardonne ma franchise, mais Ichimaru est un traître. Il a sans doute tué de nombreuses personnes pour arriver à ses fins, il ne se soucie que de ses propres intérêts… À mes yeux, il a le cœur souillé. Je suis désolée de dire ça de l'homme que tu aimes, mais c'est la vérité.

- Et Ulquiorra ? Il n'a pas de cœur, c'est pire.

Elle n'est pas énervée contre moi. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle tient compte de chacun de mes propos, comme pour avoir un avis extérieur sur sa relation avec Ichimaru, mais… je pense que, quoi que je dise, ça ne changera pas ce qu'elle pense de lui. Mais je continue quand même.

- Ulquiorra n'a pas de cœur, certes, mais pour un Arrancar, il est incroyable ! Je vois bien qu'il fait de son mieux pour répondre à mes sentiments. Aucun de nous ne sait si ce qu'il ressent est vraiment de l'amour, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'en tant qu'Arrancar, il ne peut m'offrir plus. C'est peut-être plus de l'attirance, de l'intérêt ou de la curiosité qu'autre chose, mais nous n'en avons pas grand-chose à faire. Et puis, je trouve que les Shinigami ont une vision du monde bien réduite. Selon eux, les Arrancar sont les méchants, et les Shinigami sont les gentils, point final. Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est une opinion tout à fait relative. Il n'y a ni « méchant » ni « gentil » en réalité, juste le côté dans lequel on est et… les autres.

J'ai l'impression de m'être un peu éloignée du sujet d'origine…

- Et toi, Orihime ? me demande Rangiku-san. De quel côté es-tu ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvue.

- De quel côté ? répété-je bêtement. Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment de « côté »…

- Cette réponse pourrait être prise comme étant une trahison par certains, tu ne crois pas ? Une trahison… Exactement ce que tu reproches à Gin, n'est-ce pas ?

À ces mots, je me fige. Elle est en train de me comparer à ce monstre, là ? En voyant mon air choqué, elle me sourit et développe ses propos.

- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme lui, Orihime, me rassure-t-elle. Et il est tout à fait normal que tu penses ça de Gin. Il est assez flippant, je dois le reconnaître, et moi-même, j'ai douté de son amour pendant longtemps… En fait, je ne lui fais confiance que depuis mon réveil, si tu veux tout savoir. Je sais bien qu'il est plein de défauts, qu'il a du sang sur les mains, qu'il a commis de nombreux crimes et qu'il mérite la prison à laquelle il est condamné… Mais je l'aime. Pourrais-tu expliquer rationnellement ce que tu ressens pour Ulquiorra ? Non, bien sûr. Personne ne peut mêler le cœur et la raison. Ce sont des choses qui ne vont tout simplement pas ensemble. Je sais parfaitement que Gin n'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable, mais je ne peux contrôler ce que je ressens pour lui…

Waouh. Elle l'aime à ce point ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer ses sentiments aux miens, et… je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont assez similaires. Comme elle, je ne contrôle rien de ce que je ressens pour Ulquiorra. Comme elle, je sais qu'Ulquiorra est, à la base, mon ennemi. Mais comme elle, je n'en ai, au final, pas grand-chose à faire…

- Et puis, honnêtement, ta relation avec Ulquiorra n'est pas très… saine… non plus. C'est un Arrancar, un Hollow. Vous n'avez rien en commun, pas même la vie… Qui te dit qu'il t'aime vraiment ? Qu'il ne te manipule pas ? Tu peux t'attendre à tout de la part des Arrancar.

Elle rit nerveusement.

- Je suis assez ridicule, en fait, continue-t-elle. Ces questions que je te pose, je me les posais à moi-même il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Je ne suis pas très surprise par ce qu'elle dit. Avec Ichimaru, comment peut-elle avoir la certitude que ses sentiments sont réciproques ?

- Orihime, reprend-elle, je pense très sérieusement que tu es la plus à même de comprendre mes sentiments pour Gin… Et inversement.

Elle n'a pas tort. Personne, à la Soul Society ou même ailleurs, ne semble accepter ce que nous ressentons, toutes les deux… Voir même tous les quatre. D'une certaine manière, notre situation à elle et moi sont assez similaires. Mais il n'empêche que je pense toujours la même chose d'Ichimaru… En revanche, je veux bien concevoir que Rangiku et lui s'aiment, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Après tout, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre Ulquiorra et moi.

- Tu as peut-être raison, Rangiku-san… admets-je. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que toute cette histoire est… très bizarre.

- Franchement, je pense la même chose. Mais c'est justement parce que nous vivons toutes les deux des choses assez étranges que nous devrions nous soutenir mutuellement, tu ne penses pas ?

- Nous soutenir mutuellement ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Eh bien, on peut dire que je te propose une sorte de marché. Dès que quelqu'un dit du mal d'Ulquiorra et toi dans votre dos, je vous défendrai, même si je n'ai jamais vu Ulquiorra, et vice-versa ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je dois avouer que la proposition de Rangiku-san est plutôt rassurante. Ça me ferait du bien de me dire qu'Ulquiorra et moi ne sommes pas seuls face à la Soul Society, que quelqu'un est avec nous et nous soutient. Et même si je n'ai pas confiance en Ichimaru, j'apprécie beaucoup Rangiku-san. Elle m'a déjà remonté le moral à sa façon quand je lui ai avoué, il y a longtemps, aimer Kurosaki-kun, et aujourd'hui, elle me tend une main amicale au milieu de ce monde qui n'accepte pas l'étrangeté de mes sentiments.

- C'est d'accord, souris-je.

- Merci beaucoup, Orihime !

Et évidemment, parce que Rangiku-san reste Rangiku-san, elle se jette sur moi en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'écrasant contre ses seins. Je tente de lui faire comprendre que j'étouffe, mais elle ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Orihime !

- Euh… Rangiku-san… J'étouffe !

- Oui, oui ! Pardon !

Elle s'écarte enfin, me laissant respirer un peu d'air. C'est alors que nous entendons quelqu'un toquer la porte. Rangiku-san s'empresse d'aller ouvrir, comme si cette pièce était sa chambre d'hôpital et non la mienne. Unohana Taicho en personne se tient sur le seuil, ce qui m'étonne. Les résultats de mes tests sont donc si importants que ça ? Car c'est bien pour ça qu'elle est là, non ?

- Orihime, Rangiku-san, nous salue la nouvelle venue en inclinant sa tête vers nous. J'imagine que vous vous doutez de la raison de ma présence ici.

Nous hochons la tête toutes les deux. C'est assez évident. Rangiku-san s'efface devant elle, la laissant entrer, et referme la porte derrière elle.

- Orihime, veux-tu que je t'annonce la conclusion des tests seule à seule ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, la rassuré-je. Rangiku-san peut rester.

Unohana Taicho hoche la tête et sort ce qui semble être le rapport fait par les Shinigami de sa division à mon propos.

- « Inoue Orihime ne semble avoir subi aucun dégât physique », lit-elle. « En revanche, nous avons constaté chez elle un changement de la personnalité. Elle semble s'être endurcie au contact des Arrancar, qui l'ont potentiellement manipulée pour qu'elle voie la Soul Society d'un mauvais œil. Sans doute a-t-elle subi une sorte de lavage de cerveau. En partant du principe qu'en tant qu'Arrancar, Ulquiorra Schiffer ne peut pas l'aimer et profite de ses sentiments, nous en avons conclu qu'elle devait rester encore quelques temps à la Soul Society pour se purger de ces idées que les Arrancar ont tenté d'introduire en elle. »

À ces mots, mon cœur manque un battement. Rester à la Soul Society ? Et ne pas pouvoir voir Ulquiorra avant encore longtemps ?

- Jamais ! hurlé-je à la stupéfaction de Rangiku-san et Unohana Taicho.

Changement de la personnalité, a-t-elle dit ? Eh bien, elle va voir. Elle va l'avoir, son changement de personnalité !

- Je refuse de rester dans cet endroit ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos idées toutes faites ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait passer ces tests, au juste ? Je suis sûre que vous auriez eu ces résultats quoi que je fasse, juste pour vous conforter dans vos préjugés ! Je suis restée un peu trop longtemps à vos yeux au Hueco Mundo, donc j'y ai forcément été manipulée, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime un Arrancar, mais comme c'est votre ennemi, vous êtes persuadés que ce n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, pour appuyer vos propos, vous vous servez du fait qu'il n'ait pas de cœur ! Comme c'est pratique ! Et vous voulez effacer les effets de mon prétendu « lavage de cerveau » par un séjour prolongé au Seireitei ? Je ne vois pas la manipulation au même endroit que vous. Jusque là, je pensais uniquement que vous aviez une vision du monde bien réduite, mais en fait, c'est pire que ce que je croyais. Cette étroite vision du monde, vous voulez l'imposer à votre entourage. Vous êtes pathétiques.

Le visage d'Unohana est figé dans une expression indéchiffrable, tandis que Rangiku-san me regarde un peu de la même façon que moi quand elle m'a annoncé aimer Ichimaru, tout à l'heure. Un silence de mort plane dans la petite pièce, si bien que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir un peu trop fait. Ma tirade ne peut que confirmer à Unohana Taicho ce qu'elle pensait déjà savoir… À ses yeux, je dois avoir l'air d'un monstre. Une humaine qui prend la défense des Arrancar face à la Soul Society ? Ça ne s'est sans doute jamais vu…

Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça. Maintenant, elle va sûrement demander à ce qu'on m'enferme dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ou quelque chose comme ça, puis je serai séparée d'Ulquiorra pendant bien trop longtemps… Ils me raconteront des horreurs sur lui pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que je le déteste, jusqu'à ce que je le haïsse, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mes sentiments actuels pour lui… Mais je ne veux pas ! Même si c'est difficile à vivre, je ne veux pas imaginer un futur où il ne serait pas à mes côtés ! Mais je n'ai sans doute pas choisi la meilleure des façons de convaincre Unohana Taicho de me laisser retourner sur Terre…

- Unohana Taicho… intervient Rangiku-san, brisant ainsi le silence pesant. Pardonnez à Orihime, elle est un peu fatiguée de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours… Elle revient du Hueco Mundo, et au lieu de la laisser se reposer tranquillement et se remettre de ce qu'elle a pu y vivre, on lui fait passer toute une batterie de tests. Et alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle, revoir ses amis qu'elle n'a pas vus depuis des mois pour certains et qui s'inquiètent pour elle, vous lui annoncez qu'elle va encore devoir rester ici ? Comprenez qu'elle prenne mal cette information. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'est pas du tout une histoire de lavage de cerveau, de Shinigami ou d'Arrancar, juste une histoire de fatigue. Laissez-la respirer un peu. Après tout, quel mal pourrait-elle faire dans le monde réel ?

Unohana Taicho regarde Rangiku-san… bizarrement. Enfin, elle sourit toujours, elle a toujours cet air doux sur le visage, mais… comment dire… C'est comme si une aura étrange l'enveloppait. Et franchement, elle fait peur. J'admire Rangiku-san d'avoir réussi à lui parler sans interruption jusqu'à maintenant.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, Rangiku-san ? demande Unohana Taicho tout en conservant son sourire.

Mon amie perd de son assurance, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Elle a tenté de me sauver la mise du mieux qu'elle pouvait, c'est déjà énorme. Et elle a eu raison de mettre mon comportement sur le compte de la fatigue. C'est ce que j'aurais dû prétendre dès le début : être épuisée, avoir besoin de rentrer chez moi revoir mes amis, leur dire que Tatsuki-chan me manque… Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle apprendra que j'aime un Arrancar. Même si elle ne sait sûrement pas ce que c'est… À moins que Kurosaki-kun, ou quelqu'un d'autre, ne le lui ait expliqué. Ce qui est fort probable. Je vais certainement devoir faire face à quelques petits problèmes quand je rentrerai sur Terre…

Si je rentre.

Unohana Taicho me fait face en souriant. Elle est presque aussi effrayante qu'Ichimaru, à sa façon.

- À vrai dire, m'explique-t-elle, à la 4e division, beaucoup s'attendaient à ce que tu refuses ainsi, Orihime. Et nous avions déjà décidé de te laisser partir si tu protestais. Tu peux donc rentrer chez toi.

Hein ? C'est trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile. Il y a forcément un piège. Elle ne peut pas me laisser partir si facilement… Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? demandé-je, hésitante.

- Tout à fait. Tu es à présent libre de tes mouvements. Préviens tes amis de ton départ et rentre chez toi, répète-t-elle.

J'échange un regard avec Rangiku-san, alors qu'Unohana Taicho se retire. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Où est le piège ? Comment dois-je réagir ? C'est bien trop beau pour être honnête.

Mais après tout… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'empêcher de voir Ulquiorra, non ?

- Quelque chose cloche, n'est-ce pas, Rangiku-san ?

- C'est obligé… tu vas quand même rentrer chez toi ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Voir Ulquiorra au risque de tomber dans un piège, ou rester et attendre encore pendant des jours avant de le voir ? Le choix est vite fait.

- Je n'en peux plus d'être ici. Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal avec Unohana Taicho, mais… je pars.

Je ramasse rapidement mes maigres affaires et me dirige vers la porte, avant de tourner ma tête vers Rangiku-san, qui n'a pas bougé et m'observe.

- Rangiku-san ? demandé-je.

- Tu as changé, constate-t-elle simplement.

- Ah… Euh… D'accord… C'est un compliment ou un reproche ?

- Je ne sais pas, Orihime… Je ne sais pas.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Celui de la semaine prochaine sera peut-être un peu en retard.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Grimmjow_

Ça fait des jours qu'Ulquiorra reste enfermé dans la chambre qu'occupait l'humaine, et personne ne le comprend. À Las Noches, tout le monde ne parle que de lui : Ulquiorra, le chouchou d'Aizen, a cédé face à une faible humaine. La blague !

Personnellement, je trouve ça plus chiant qu'autre chose. Il ne fait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, de ses histoires ? Il se prend pour un humain, et alors ? C'est juste complètement stupide de sa part ! De toute façon, c'est tout à mon avantage : il s'affaiblit, et peut-être que bientôt, je serai plus fort que lui… Bientôt…

- Grimmjow ! crie une voix stridente que je ne connais que trop bien.

Et merde, voilà l'autre emmerdeuse… Elle court vers moi et s'arrête pile en face de moi, à mon plus grand désespoir. Mais elle n'a personne d'autre à embêter ?

- Grimmjow, tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? me demande-t-elle, surexcitée, avant que je ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Ulquiorra est parti pour le monde des humains !

- Et alors ? soupiré-je. De un, c'est pas mes affaires, et de deux, c'est pas la première fois. Depuis que l'humaine est partie, il va tous les jours dans le monde réel pour vérifier si elle est rentrée chez elle ou pas.

- Oui mais ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il y est et qu'il est pas revenu ! Ça veut dire qu'elle est rentrée et qu'ils vont pouvoir se voir !

- Mais je te dis que je m'en fous ! hurlé-je. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à sans cesse m'informer de ce qu'il se passe pour ces deux-là ? Ils font les cons ou pas, c'est comme ils veulent ! Maintenant, fous-moi la paix !

- Bah ! s'étonne Neliel. Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Grimmjow ? On dirait que tu vas pas bien ! D'habitude, quand je viens te parler, tu dis juste que c'est pas important en haussant les épaules, mais aujourd'hui, t'es encore plus agressif que le reste du temps !

Reste calme, Grimmjow. Ne tue pas Neliel. Ne tue pas Neliel. Ne tue pas…

Je vais la buter !

Elle est tout le temps dans mes pattes ! Évidemment que je suis encore plus agressif que d'habitude, j'en peux plus d'elle ! Quand comprendra-t-elle que je veux tout simplement qu'elle me laisse tranquille ? En quoi les histoires d'Ulquiorra et de sa crétine d'humaine pourraient bien m'intéresser ? Sérieusement ! Elle est au courant que je déteste ce mec ?

- Grimmjow ? fait Neliel.

- Ta gueule ! hurlé-je. Tu comprends pas ça ? Ta gueule !

Et évidemment, elle éclate de rire. C'est dur de ne pas lui donner une bonne leçon… Très dur…

- T'es encore plus mignon quand t'es en colère, Grimmjow ! Rit-elle.

Je la saisis à la gorge et la plaque contre un mur, à bout de nerfs. Elle s'arrête de rire mais ne semble absolument pas paniquée, juste surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu t'arrêtes ? grincé-je en montrant les crocs.

Je tente de l'étrangler, mais elle me balance son genou dans le sternum, me faisant hoqueter sous le choc et reculer d'un pas. Elle en profite pour se libérer de mon emprise, cette opportuniste !

- Tu sais, Grimmjow, dit-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que je cherche un moyen pour la faire taire, je me demande souvent ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Ulquiorra, depuis qu'il est avec Orihime. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est capable d'aimer ? Qu'il a retrouvé son cœur ?

- M'en fous, je t'ai dit, grommelé-je.

- Et si c'est le cas, continue-t-elle comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompue, tu crois que d'autres Arrancar seraient capables de retrouver ce cœur que nous avons perdu ? Nous, par exemple, tu crois que nous pourrions être capables d'aimer ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Je fais comme si elle n'avait pas éveillé ma curiosité, mais je dois avouer qu'elle a touché quelque chose. Si Ulquiorra l'a pu, pourquoi pas nous…?

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais imaginer ? Ce que pense vivre Ulquiorra n'est qu'une erreur, une illusion ! Il se trompe complètement ! Avoir un cœur, lui ? Mais bien sûr ! Laissez-moi rire !

Et pourtant… Neliel n'a pas totalement tort. Au fond de moi, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, je suis un peu curieux de ce que peut ressentir Ulquiorra. Quelle est cette sensation qui lui fait complètement oublier qui il était i peine quelques semaines de ça ? Si lui peut découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, pourquoi pas d'autres ?

Pourquoi pas moi ?

- Bah je sais pas moi… me répond Neliel. Si ça se trouve, c'est cool d'aimer quelqu'un ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait ! Je propose qu'on essaie, tous les deux !

- Pardon ? ! m'étranglé-je.

J'ai bien compris, là ?

- C'est une bonne idée, je trouve ! rit Neliel. On pourrait faire comme si on était Orihime et Ulquiorra, nous comporter entre nous comme eux le font, et voir si on ressent quelque chose comme Ulquiorra ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Sur le coup, elle a la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver l'idée du siècle, celle qui révolutionnera le monde. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? C'est complètement stupide !

- Ce que j'en pense ? ricané-je. Que t'as complètement perdu la boule, ma pauvre. Ça te réussit pas d'être dans ton corps d'adulte. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que t'es pas redevenue une enfant, non ?

- C'est vrai, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre ! Et change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi tu trouves ça stupide ? On essaie et si il se passe rien, on arrête, non ? C'est une démarche expérimentale, très cher !

« Démarche expérimentale » ? « Très cher » ? Ok. On vient de perdre Neliel.

- Ça marchera jamais, ton truc pourri, me moqué-je. Hé, réveille-toi ! On est des Arrancar ! Déjà qu'Ulquiorra se fait probablement des idées, alors nous, essaie même pas, ça pourra jamais marcher !

- Mais pourquoi pas ? T'as même pas essayé, comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? C'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes, d'abandonner avant même d'avoir tenté !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je vais quand même pas tester un truc qui me répugne !

- Alors je te répugne, c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

Son menton tremble, ses yeux s'agrandissent et s'humidifient. Elle va pleurer. Et merde… Je sais bien qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment mal pris, que ce n'est qu'une comédie pour me faire céder, mais…

- T'es méchant, Grimmjow… pleurniche-t-elle.

Des larmes dégoulinent de ses yeux. Elle reste immobile, pleurant plus ou moins silencieusement pour être encore plus crédible, ce qui marche assez bien. Quelque chose en moi culpabilise de la rendre aussi triste…

Non ! Ses larmes sont factices ! Je ne dois pas craquer. Ses pleurs ne sont pas importants. Je n'ai pas envie d'exécuter son idée stupide. Je ne dois pas…

Je pousse un profond soupir.

- Bon, tu me saoules ! Arrête ton cinéma, j'accepte.

- Youpi !

Son visage retrouve son air joyeux et ses larmes ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. Et merde. Je savais que c'était faux, et je suis misérablement tombé dans son piège…

Que quelqu'un m'achève.

- Et donc on est censés faire quoi, là ? demandé-je dans l'espoir ridicule d'en finir rapidement.

Mais avec Neliel, on ne peut jamais en finir rapidement… Je devrais pourtant le savoir, depuis le temps !

- Bah… je sais pas… réfléchit-elle. Ils font quoi, Ulquiorra et Orihime, quand ils sont tous les deux tous seuls ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? ! C'est pas comme si j'avais passé mon temps à les espionner ! Je m'intéresse pas à ce genre de truc, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais être renseignée là-dessus !

En fait, j'ai bien une vague idée, mais je refuse de la dire à voix haute. Neliel pourrait très bien l'ignorer, ça me fera toujours ça d'évité…

- J'ai entendu dire que deux personnes amoureuses couchaient ensemble, dit-elle tout naturellement.

Et bordel. Voilà ce que je voulais qu'elle ignore. Enfin, d'un côté, ça pourrait à la limite être marrant, mais… je sais pas, ça me dit rien cette affaire !

- Je ne pense pas qu'Ulquiorra et Orihime l'aient fait, on a jamais entendu aucun bruit louche sortir de leur chambre… raillé-je.

Faites qu'elle marche, faites qu'elle marche, faites qu'elle marche…

- Hum… Ouais, t'as raison. On va devoir trouver autre chose.

Alléluia ! Elle a marché !

Bon, c'était la seule chose que je savais plus ou moins sur les relations dans un couple. Maintenant, même en y mettant toute ma volonté, je ne peux pas aider Neliel.

- Je crois que les couples s'embrassent ! s'exclame-t-elle comme si elle avait eu une idée de génie.

- Hein ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Bah j'en sais rien, moi ! On va essayer, pour justement découvrir ce que ça fait !

- Génial…

Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué, moi ? J'aurais mieux fait de la laisser chialer toutes les larmes de son corps ! Ça m'aurait évité tout ça !

Cette imbécile de Neliel vient se coller à moi et passe ses bras derrière mon cou.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ? Grogné-je.

- T'y connais vraiment rien à rien ! rit-elle. Je vais pas t'embrasser en restant à trois mètres de toi ! Et tu es censé me serrer contre toi.

- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? soupiré-je en m'exécutant. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que ton idée est merdique ?

- Tu me l'as déjà fait comprendre plein de fois, oui.

Alors que je me demande ce que nous devons faire à présent, elle m'embrasse. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Normal. Et pourquoi elle ferme ses yeux, cette débile ? Ah… peut-être pour éviter de loucher comme je le fais actuellement. Ça par contre, c'est pas trop con, alors je fais la même chose : je ferme mes yeux.

Je m'attendais à ressentir une sorte de plaisir, mais en fait, pas vraiment. Je dirais plus que je suis… excité. Ouais, c'est sans doute ce mot qui convient le mieux. Je ressens un peu la même chose que lors d'un combat, ce qui est assez étrange : se battre et embrasser, ce n'est pas vraiment censé être la même chose. Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, après tout ? Quoique, avec Neliel, on pourrait se poser quelques petites questions, vu l'ardeur qu'elle met dans ce baiser. Et c'est en quelque sorte encore plus excitant de cette manière, donc ça me va ! Et je ne vais pas la laisser s'amuser toute seule !

Je passe une main sous son haut et remonte le long de sa peau, le long de son corps. Je ne sais pas d'où me viennent ces gestes. Sans doute d'un instinct profondément enfoui en moi depuis longtemps. J'effleure sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne recule loin de moi.

- Pas touche, obsédé ! Siffle-t-elle.

- Tss, t'es pas drôle ! Je croyais que tu voulais voir ce que ça faisait, d'être amoureux ? Et puis, c'est pas toi qui a proposé qu'on couche ensemble, tout à l'heure ?

- Crétin, être amoureux c'est pas forcément peloter une fille ! Et on a dit qu'on le ferait pas ! T'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Et j'ai pas une mémoire de poisson rouge, salope !

- C'est ce que tu crois, chaton.

Je la traite de salope, elle ne réagit pas. Elle me traite de chaton, je réagis au quart de tour. Cherchez l'erreur.

- Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bordel de merde ! Hurlé-je.

- Tu préfères peut-être poisson rouge ? Hum… Non, t'as raison, chaton c'est bien mieux !

Et sinon, c'est quand qu'elle retourne dans son corps de gamine ?

- Toi…! m'emporté-je.

- Plus important, m'arrête-t-elle. Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout, mystifié-je. Et toi ?

- Rien non plus… C'est nul ! Je m'attendais… Je sais pas, moi ! À quelque chose de spécial ! Mais pas à… ça. Il va falloir demander à Ulquiorra comment il fait pour être amoureux.

- Je sens le piège venir ! ricané-je. Rêve pas, tu lui poseras ta petite question toute seule ! Hors de question que j'aille le voir pour lui demander un truc aussi con !

- Roh, t'es pas drôle… ronchonne-t-elle. Tant pis ! J'irai le voir quand il sera rentré !

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Fais ce que tu veux, mais sans moi !

Je me détourne sans attendre de réponse de sa part et pars loin d'elle. N'importe où à Las Noches, du moment qu'elle ne s'y trouve pas en même temps que moi.

Car si je reste plus longtemps avec elle, je crains qu'elle ne découvre que ce baiser m'a plu un peu plus que je ne veuille bien l'avouer…

_Shinji_

Momo-chan me fait de plus en plus confiance. Lentement, mais sûrement, je vois au quotidien qu'elle se méfie de moins en moins de moi, ce qui me réjouit, car l'ambiance était auparavant un peu tendue. Rien que dans son sourire lorsqu'elle me salue le matin, elle est plus sincère. C'est ce genre de petits indices qui m'indique que la méfiance qu'elle a développée après la trahison d'Aizen fond petit à petit comme neige au soleil.

Et concernant Hiyori… Bon, j'en ai un peu parlé avec Kensei. Il fallait que je me confie à quelqu'un qui nous connaît aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Et ce qu'il m'a dit n'a fait que me conforter dans ma décision d'en parler avec Hiyori : il n'était pas si étonné que ça par ma révélation, étant donné que nous nous cherchions sans cesse, et m'a conseillé de voir ça avec elle. Si aucun de nous ne fait le premier pas, jamais notre relation n'évoluera. Un peu comme pour lui et Mashiro, mais ça, personne n'en a rien dit… Et puis, si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà ensemble sans que je n'en sois au courant.

Mais est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?

Car je trouve que nous sommes bien comme nous sommes actuellement. Je sais que c'est assez lâche de ma part, mais j'ai peur de me tromper et de la perdre. Car je pourrai prétendre ce que je veux, j'aime être avec elle. J'aime nos disputes incessantes, la sensation de plaisir simple que je ressens quand je suis à ses côtés, qu'elle me soutienne de temps en temps sans en avoir l'air, la complicité que nous avons développée avec le temps… Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre tout ça.

Mais et si, en me déclarant, je ne la perdais pas, au contraire ? Et si nous n'en devenions que plus proches ? Rien ni personne ne peut me dire ce qui arrivera…

Je ne me suis toujours pas renseigné sur la relation qu'entretiennent Ikkaku et Yumichika. Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser. Enfin, je pourrais aller le leur demander directement, mais… comment dire… Ça pourrait être drôle, mais je vais m'en abstenir pour le moment. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, avec les membres de la 11e division.

Je peux toujours demander à Momo-chan. Peut-être sait-elle quelque chose ? Autant essayer… Bon, nous sommes actuellement tous les deux censés travailler, mais c'est pas grave ! Tout le monde sait que la paperasse, c'est bien moins intéressant que les rumeurs !

- Momo-chan ? demandé-je, la faisant relever le nez de ses feuilles. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, Hirako Taicho, sourit-elle.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu serais au courant d'une quelconque relation amoureuse entre Ikkaku et Yumichika ?

Elle paraît assez surprise, ce qui est logique. Elle ne devait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce genre de questions. Mais bon, avec moi, elle a plutôt intérêt à s'habituer vite à tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire !

- Euh… vous parlez bien des 3e et 5e sièges de la 11e division, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika ?

- Eux-mêmes.

- Hum… Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est possible, ils sont tout le temps ensemble… Je pourrai demander à Yachiru, leur Fukutaicho, si vous voulez… Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Bon. Je suis au courant de ses sentiments pour Hitsugaya, alors autant qu'elle sache pour les miens, non ? Et puis, si je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance, je dois faire en sorte qu'elle me connaisse un peu mieux…

- Et bien, pour être franc… expliqué-je, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais au Hueco Mundo, juste avant que nous ne nous battions contre Grimmjow et Neliel, Ulquiorra a dit quelque chose qui nous a tous surpris. Il a certifié que Rukia aimait quelqu'un qui n'était pas présent parmi nous, qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et que… Hiyori et moi nous aimions. Tu sais, Hiyori, c'est la Vizard qui nous a accompagnés. Et dans mon cas… Bah, Ulquiorra a dit vrai. Je veux dire, oui, je l'aime. Et je me disais que si il avait raison pour Ikkaku et Yumichika également, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y a que peu de chances qu'il se soit trompé en ce qui concerne Hiyori…

Momo-chan me sourit tendrement, légèrement amusée par ma révélation. Eh bien oui, Hirako Shinji aussi peut avoir un faible pour quelqu'un et ne pas oser l'avouer ! Comme quoi, personne n'est épargné par cette chose étrange que nous nommons communément « amour »…

- Je vois, dit simplement Momo-chan. Dans ce cas, je me renseignerai auprès de Yachiru !

- Merci beaucoup, Momo-chan, souris-je.

C'est lors de moments comme celui-ci que je constate qu'elle commence à me faire confiance. Petit à petit, nous apprenons à nous connaître.

_Gin_

Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, en prison. Enfin, c'est le but, après tout. De ce fait, le prisonnier est censé s'ennuyer et réfléchir à sa situation pour, éventuellement, revenir sur le droit chemin. Mais bon, ça ne marche pas toujours… Beaucoup, au contraire, profitent de ce temps perdu pour préparer une éventuelle évasion.

Du temps perdu…

Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez perdu.

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Enfin, aux yeux du Seireitei. Car personnellement, je ne regrette pas tant que ça ce que j'ai fait. Trahir la Soul Society ? Mentir ? Tuer ?

De toute façon, c'était pour Rangiku. Alors tout ce que je regrette, c'est que ça n'ait servi à rien.

Ma prison n'est pas bien spacieuse, comme je m'y attendais. Une banquette faisant office de lit est accrochée contre le mur du fond, les murs sont gris, un coin est prévu pour les besoins naturels… Le genre de prison qu'on a l'habitude de voir dans les films terriens, quoi. À l'exception près que ma prison scelle mon reiatsu, évidemment. Et c'est là-dedans que je vais passer tout un millénaire. Je suis un homme heureux.

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai droit à une heure de visite par semaine. Bon, je dois avouer que j'espérais un peu plus, mais je pourrais difficilement m'en plaindre. J'ai déjà suffisamment de chance, j'aurais très bien pu être interdit de visites. Bon, pour le moment, je n'en ai encore reçue aucune, mais c'est normal : je n'ai été transféré ici qu'hier. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je peux espérer pour la première fois voir quelqu'un d'autre que mes gardes. Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Rangiku vienne.

Car à part elle, qui pourrait bien avoir envie de me voir ?

Et en attendant… Je ne fais rien. Je me contente de contempler le plafond gris de ma cellule. Je m'amuse intérieurement de la peur apparente de mes gardes. Ils transpirent la peur, ces imbéciles ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que je leur fasse ? Je suis enfermé, mon reiatsu est scellé, Shinso est gardé je ne sais trop où, alors il y a très peu de chances que je parvienne à m'échapper. Et de toute façon, si je m'enfuis, où pourrai-je aller ? Où que j'aille, on me retrouvera, et ma peine n'en sera que plus importante. Je crois que j'ai abandonné tout espoir de revoir un jour le ciel bleu.

Je me redresse en entendant un bruit de pas approcher. Il est trop tôt pour que ce soit la relève de mes gardes, alors…

Oui. C'est bien elle.

En voyant Rangiku arriver, je souris. De mon sourire habituel, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Et je garde mes yeux fermés. Il n'y a que lorsque nous sommes seuls que j'accepte de les ouvrir… Juste pour elle.

Les gardes qui l'escortent ouvrent la porte de ma cellule, la laissent entrer sans un mot et se retirent, mais ne nous laissent pas seuls. Les deux Shinigami qui me surveillaient déjà avant son arrivée restent à leur poste. Bien sûr, nous n'avons même pas droit à un peu d'intimité…

- Ils vont rester ici, ces deux-là ? s'étonne Rangiku, en parfait écho à mes propres pensées.

- T'as cru que j'étais dans un hôtel ou quoi ? ricané-je. Évidemment qu'ils vont rester ! Maintenant que la Soul Society m'a attrapé, ils ne vont pas me laisser m'échapper !

- C'est nul… grogne-t-elle. Ça va être comme ça tout le temps ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? m'étonné-je.

- Bon, d'accord, ma question était stupide…

Elle pousse un soupir. Aucun de nous n'est ravi de la présence, même discrète, des gardes jusque devant les barreaux… Rangiku s'assied sur ce qui me sert de lit. Elle a toujours été comme ça : sans-gêne. C'est une des multiples raisons qui font que je l'aime…

- Tu pouvais pas éviter de te faire jeter en prison ? râle-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à rejoindre Aizen, d'ailleurs ? La dernière fois, tu as habillement détourné le sujet quand j'ai tenté d'en parler avec toi, mais aujourd'hui ça ne prend pas !

Je m'assieds à ses côtés. Et voilà, il fallait qu'elle en parle. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de lui avouer que j'ai fait tout ça pour elle ? Après tout, c'est la vérité. Autant qu'elle sache. Mais… Quelque part au fond de moi, quelque chose me retient de révéler mes véritables intentions. Est-ce la peur que personne ne me croie ? L'habitude de jouer au personnage mystérieux ? La présence des gardes à quelques mètres de nous ? La certitude que de toute façon, ma motivation ne changera en rien le temps que je dois passer en prison ?

Car même si j'avoue tout à Rangiku, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Elle apprendra qu'Aizen lui a volé quelque chose alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, et ça la blessera inutilement. Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Et ensuite ? Elle ira tout raconter à son Taicho, et il la traitera de menteuse. Et même s'il la croit, il ne fera rien. Car il sait tout aussi bien que moi que la chambre des 46 est inflexible. Ils allègeraient ma peine juste parce que j'aurais prétendu avoir trahi la Soul Society pour venger Rangiku, sans aucune preuve ? Si seulement c'était aussi simple, je ne serais pas en train de croupir misérablement dans cette cellule.

Il est donc inutile de répondre à Rangiku. Ma réponse ne fera que la blesser. C'est pourquoi j'agrandis un peu plus mon sourire hypocrite et plisse davantage mes yeux. Ce faisant, j'ai presque l'impression de la trahir une énième fois. Elle commençait tout juste à me faire confiance… Pourquoi dois-je toujours tout rendre plus compliqué ? Je sais bien que je ne fais rien d'autre que la décevoir. Je la connais tellement bien, je devine chacune de ses pensées. À l'instant où j'ai commencé à prendre un air fourbe, elle a légèrement froncé les sourcils. C'était presque imperceptible, quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait sans doute rien remarqué, mais ce simple tic nerveux m'en apprend bien plus qu'un long discours sur sa déception.

- Pourquoi t'encombres-tu toujours de détails, Rangiku ? demandé-je presque nonchalamment. Nous n'avons que peu de temps. Tu ne pourras pas venir me voir souvent. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de me poser cette question ?

Elle me gifle violemment, sans que je ne voie rien venir. Bon, j'imagine que je l'ai mérité. Mais… Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Même si elle m'en veut de ne pas lui répondre, c'est ma décision. Elle ne saura rien. Elle ne souffrira pas.

- Et tu comptes jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec moi jusqu'à quand ? crache-t-elle. Tu te rends compte que tout ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est de t'aider à t'innocenter ? Et toi… toi, on dirait que tu t'en fous ! Ça te va, de passer le restant de ta vie, ou presque, en prison ?

- Tu cherches à m'innocenter ? ricané-je. Tu penses peut-être que je n'ai pas trahi la Soul Society ? J'ai commis tous les crimes dont on m'accuse, Rangiku… Quelle qu'ait été ma motivation.

- Mais je suis convaincue que cette motivation est la clé qui te permettra de te libérer plus tôt ! Il faut juste que tu acceptes de me la dire. Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Tu as encore quelque chose à cacher ? Encore un plan horrible à mettre en place ? Et même si au final, ça ne sert à rien… je veux au moins savoir…

Sa voix se brise sur la fin de sa phrase. J'essaie un instant d'imaginer ce qu'elle peut ressentir, ce qui n'est pas très difficile quand on la connaît un minimum. Elle veut juste me comprendre, savoir pourquoi je l'ai trahie et abandonnée… Je sais bien qu'à cause de moi, elle a passé des nuits entières à pleurer seule, dans le noir, ou encore à se saouler jusqu'à en oublier mon nom, et peut-être même le sien. Je n'en ai aucune preuve, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans ces moments-là, personne ne m'en a parlé, mais je la connais. Je sais que c'est ainsi qu'elle se comporte quand elle est complètement perdue. Et je sais également qu'elle a fait de son mieux pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle a tout fait pour arborer un visage joyeux devant ses proches.

Et aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle veut connaître, c'est la raison qui m'a poussé à lui faire autant de mal. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Je devrais être en mesure de lui fournir des explications ! Mais…

Mais…

Je ne suis même pas foutu de lui répondre ! Je suis pitoyable. La laisser ignorante de la raison pour laquelle je l'ai rendue si triste, ou la blesser en lui apprenant que quelque chose lui a été volé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine ? Mon choix est fait. Un mal contre un autre.

Je ne veux plus voir Rangiku pleurer. Mon silence l'énervera, l'attristera, mais dans tous les cas, il lui fera verser bien moins de larmes que la réponse que je pourrais lui donner.

- Je suis désolé, Rangiku, dis-je d'une voix parfaitement atone. Je sais que tu cherches juste à me comprendre un minimum, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

- Pourquoi ?

Son ton est froid, sa mâchoire est crispée, ses yeux expriment toute sa colère. Je sens que je commence à la perdre. Au fur et à mesure que je continue de lui cacher la vérité, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus rapidement de moi, alors qu'il m'a été si difficile de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance…

Je me répète que si je fais tout ça, c'est pour qu'elle ne pleure pas. Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Mais ça me blesse tellement de la voir me regarder avec ce regard chargé de rage et d'incompréhension…

- Pourquoi ? répète-t-elle devant mon silence.

- Peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls ?

Je ne lui mens qu'à moitié. La présence des gardes ne m'encourage pas vraiment à lui révéler le fond de mes pensées. Si ils n'étaient pas là, elle aurait peut-être réussi à me faire tout avouer. Peut-être.

Mon demi mensonge semble la calmer un peu. Elle me regarde comme si elle tentait de juger la véracité de mes propos, dubitative, puis elle pousse un profond soupir.

- Tu ne changeras décidemment jamais… déplore-t-elle. Toujours à chercher le moindre petit prétexte qui te permette de justifier le fait que tu ne veuilles tout simplement pas parler de toi… Dès que je pense commencer à comprendre ta façon de penser, tu m'échappes, et je perds le peu de contrôle que je pensais avoir sur toi. Enfin… Si jamais j'ai réussi un jour à influencer un tant soit peu une de tes décisions.

Si elle savait que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, elle me contrôle bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre… Toutes mes actions n'ont pour unique but que de la rendre heureuse.

- Dans ce cas, si on parlait plutôt de toi ? souris-je. Comment vas-tu ? Tu viens juste de te réveiller d'un coma, après tout…

- Je vais très bien. J'ai pu reprendre mon travail dès mon réveil, mais bon, comme plusieurs personnes voulaient me voir, mon Taicho m'a laissée sortir saluer tout le monde.

- Beaucoup s'inquiétaient pour toi, tu sais… dis-je en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Surtout Hitsugaya. Il s'en voulait de t'avoir blessée.

- Je sais, je le connais, soupire-t-elle. Déjà qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir blessé Hinamori lors de la bataille contre Aizen…

- Mais quelle ordure, cet Aizen.

Rangiku me regarde bizarrement, et je ne me rends compte que trop tard que je viens de dire quelque chose qui ne correspond pas du tout à mon rôle. Merde… Je me laisse bien trop aller, ces derniers temps. J'en viens même à commettre des erreurs si stupides !

- Tu n'étais pas censé être avec lui ? me demande Rangiku.

- On avait changé de sujet, non ? On est censés parler de toi, là…

Elle me scrute, comme si elle essayait de deviner mes pensées. Nous restons là un moment, silencieux tous les deux, immobiles tous les deux. Ma main est toujours dans ses cheveux, mais elle ne bouge plus, comme suspendue, attendant quelque chose pour reprendre ses mouvements. Puis Rangiku soupire.

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, Gin… Je suis de plus en plus convaincue qu'il y a une raison bien précise pour laquelle tu as trahi la Soul Society. Tout comme je suis de plus en plus convaincue que tu n'as pas fait ça parce que ça te faisait plaisir. Mais comme tu ne sembles pas prêt à en parler, j'attendrai. Et un jour, tu me raconteras tout ! Sois-en sûr !

Elle caresse mon visage du bout des doigts. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit encore plus énervée, elle semble au contraire se calmer. J'ai beau la connaître par cœur, elle trouvera toujours un moyen de me surprendre… Je goûte quelques secondes à la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Si seulement cet instant pouvait durer éternellement…

- Bon, reprend-elle en retirant sa main. Nous disions donc… Ah oui ! J'ai aussi vu Orihime ! Elle est rentrée chez elle il y a quelques heures, malgré les résultats de ses tests… Unohana Taicho aurait préféré qu'elle reste encore un peu au Seireitei car selon elle, Orihime s'est faite manipulée par les Arrancar, mais elle a refusé, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître… Unohana Taicho l'a laissée partir. J'étais là à ce moment-là, et Orihime et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que c'est bien trop facile… Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, Orihime est chez elle à présent. Mais dis-moi… Il s'est passé quoi entre Ulquiorra et elle, au Hueco Mundo ?

- Ah, Ulquiorra et Orihime… souris-je. Quel mignon petit couple ! Mais si Unohana Taicho l'a laissée filer, tu peux être sûre que c'est pour pouvoir l'espionner dans le monde réel.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Évidemment. Le Gotei 13 procède une nouvelle fois comme il l'a fait pour toi et moi : il les laisse libres pour mieux pouvoir les observer et agir en conséquence. En ce moment même, il est certain qu'Orihime, et peut-être Ulquiorra s'il l'a déjà rejointe sur Terre, sont espionnés par des membres du Corps Mobile Secret.

- Attends… Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'Ulquiorra lui rendra visite sur Terre ?

- C'est évident pour toute personne qui a séjourné quelques jours à Las Noches… ricané-je. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, et Ulquiorra est comme qui dirait « tombé sous le charme ». Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il ressent est bien de l'amour comme toi et moi le concevons, mais… Si il ne l'aime pas, il lui offre le maximum de ce qu'il peut lui offrir en tant qu'Arrancar.

- Tu dis exactement la même chose qu'Orihime, à quelques mots près ! s'étonne Rangiku.

- Eh bien, Orihime avait raison. Les soupçons d'Unohana sont infondés. Certes, Orihime a changé, mais les Arrancar ne l'ont pas manipulée. Elle est « simplement » tombée amoureuse d'Ulquiorra, ce qui a dû créer quelques changements en elle… Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour elle. Aucun Arrancar ne lui fera le moindre mal, du moins tant qu'Ulquiorra sera là pour la protéger. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de lui, même si Unohana, et sans doute les autres Taicho, semblent penser que c'est l'inverse qui se produit…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ton amie. Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec lui.

- Si tu le dis… Mais bon, je dois t'avouer que ça me fait bizarre. Enfin, tant mieux pour elle ! Je craignais un peu qu'Ulquiorra ne la manipule, elle qui est si naïve…

Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Merci, Gin, souffle-t-elle. Je suis un peu rassurée pour elle, maintenant.

Je referme mes bras sur elle et embrasse son front. Je voudrais qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours… Pouvoir chaque jour profiter de sa présence à mes côtés… Ne pas avoir à me dire que je l'ai trahie… Que je ne la mérite pas… Me réveiller à ses côtés, vivre une vie normale avec elle…

Mais c'est impossible. Je suis coincé en prison et jamais ni elle, ni moi, ne pourrons oublier ce que j'ai fait.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hinamori_

Je me dirige vers les bâtiments de la 5e division, après être passée plus ou moins discrètement à la 11e division pour poser quelques questions à Yachiru. La confession de Hirako Taicho m'a assez surprise, je dois l'avouer. Alors comme ça, il aimerait la petite Vizard qui nous a accompagnés au Hueco Mundo et qui s'est disputée avec Shiro-chan lors de la bataille de Karakura ? Pourquoi pas, après tout !

Finalement, je pense pouvoir accorder ma confiance à Hirako Taicho. Certes, au début, j'étais un peu… comment dire… sur mes gardes, avec lui. Et puis, il est tellement différent d'Aizen Taicho ! Mais c'est peut-être ce qui m'a aidé à me sentir bien avec lui. Si il ressemblait à Aizen Taicho, je n'aurais cessé de leur trouver des points communs, ce qui aurait alimenté ma méfiance à son égard.

Mais il me paraît de plus en plus… Humain, en quelque sorte. Avant, il n'était à mes yeux qu'un Shinigami quasi légendaire. Après tout, c'est un Vizard ! L'une des premières victimes d'Aizen Taicho ! Quelqu'un qui, il y a déjà plus d'un siècle, a marqué l'histoire de la Soul Society ! L'ancien Taicho de la 5e division, et même d'Aizen Taicho… Le leader des Vizard, en quelque sorte. Mais aujourd'hui que je le connais un peu mieux, je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas aussi intimidant que ce que j'avais imaginé. Au contraire, il met rapidement à l'aise… Enfin, à sa façon. Il a une manière bien à lui de parler aux gens, décontractée, presque impolie. Encore une fois, tout l'inverse d'Aizen Taicho… Et tant mieux !

Je passe devant les bâtiments de la 10e division. Et si j'allais voir Shiro-chan et Rangiku-san ? J'ai déjà bien avancé dans mon travail à la 5e division, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, autant en profiter ! En principe, je ne suis pas censée faire des détours lors de mes heures de travail, mais il faut croire que le caractère décontracté de Hirako Taicho déteint sur moi…

J'arrive rapidement devant le bureau de Shiro-chan, toque timidement à la porte et entre dès que j'en reçois l'autorisation. Shiro-chan est, comme toujours, plongé dans ses papiers, mais je ne vois pas Rangiku-san.

Ce qui veut dire que… je suis seule avec Shiro-chan ?

Je tente de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'est difficile. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Rangiku-san ! Sans elle, je ne me serais pas rendue compte avoir des sentiments pour celui que je considérais comme mon frère de cœur, et je n'aurais pas besoin de réfléchir à mon comportement avec lui, comme je le fais maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir saluer Shiro-chan ? Si j'avais su que ça m'embarrasserait à ce point, je m'en serais abstenue !

- Hinamori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-il.

- Rien de spécial… souris-je. Je passais dans le coin, et je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir comment vous alliez, Rangiku-san et toi ! Même si visiblement, elle n'est pas là…

- Tu l'as ratée de peu, elle est partie voir Ichimaru il y a quelques minutes, dit-il d'un ton plat.

Je frissonne en entendant ces mots. Et lui, il dit ça comme ça, comme si tout était parfaitement normal ?

- Alors elle est vraiment amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Murmuré-je.

- Quelle idiote, soupire Shiro-chan. Elle pouvait pas se choisir un mec normal, évidemment.

- Mais Shiro-chan, ris-je, Rangiku-san n'a pas « choisi » d'être amoureuse d'Ichimaru ! Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui se contrôle !

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, d'abord ? rougit-il, vexé. T'es encore qu'une gamine !

- Et toi, alors ? me moqué-je. T'es encore plus jeune et plus petit que moi, je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches !

- Si tu es venue me déranger dans mon travail pour me ridiculiser, tu peux ressortir tout de suite !

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shiro-chan ? Ce ne sont pas les papiers administratifs habituels que tu es en train de lire !

Je m'approche, curieuse, alors qu'il semble hésiter à me répondre. Tiens ? Mais que fait-il, pour être gêné ainsi ?

- Je… je peux voir, s'il te plaît ? demandé-je timidement.

- Hum… Bon, mais tu n'en parles à personne, même pas à Matsumoto, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, intriguée, et commence à lire ce qui est posé sur son bureau, juste devant lui.

- Mais…! m'exclamé-je après quelques secondes de lecture. Ce sont les archives d'il y a plus d'un siècle ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches là-dedans ?

- Eh bien… avoue-t-il, mal à l'aise. Personne, pas même Matsumoto, ne semble connaître les réelles motivations d'Ichimaru, et ça m'intrigue. Alors, je me suis dit qu'en cherchant dans les archives, j'apprendrai peut-être quelque chose… Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux que personne ne soit au courant ?

- Tout d'abord parce que ça ne regarde pas la plupart des membres du Gotei 13, et pour Matsumoto… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Après tout, il est possible que je ne trouve rien là-dedans…

- Et moi ? Pourquoi à moi, tu m'en parles ?

- À la base, tu n'étais pas censée savoir… grimace-t-il. Mais… j'ai confiance en toi, Hinamori.

_Yumichika_

Frapper. Esquiver. Feinter. J'enchaîne en toute beauté les mouvements au terrain d'entraînement de la 11e division. Seuls Ikkaku et moi sommes présents. Normal, nous avons demandé plus ou moins gentiment aux autres de dégager. Nous nous battons l'un contre l'autre, et mieux vaut que personne ne soit dans les alentours. Nous ne dédommageons pas les potentiels dégâts collatéraux, et ça, les autres Shinigami de notre division l'ont bien compris depuis longtemps. Seuls Zaraki Taicho et Kusajishi Fukutaicho peuvent venir en toute tranquillité, ce qui est normal.

- Allonge-toi, Hôzukimaru !

- Fleuris, Fujikujaku !

Les coups se font plus violents, plus rapides. Évidemment, il prend rapidement le dessus. Il n'est pas 3e siège pour rien ! Je sens qu'il va bientôt l'emporter, et je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous. Personne en vue. Parfait.

Il parvient à me faire lâcher Fujikujaku, qui vole quelques mètres plus loin, et me plaque contre le sol.

- J'ai encore gagné, Yumichika, constate-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Hum, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu étais plutôt beau dans ta victoire. Et puis, la prochaine fois, je gagnerai.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois…

- Eh bien, un jour, ce sera vrai.

Il coupe fin à cette discussion inutile en écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il a gagné, et je sais bien ce que ça veut dire. C'est lui qui dirige. Comme à chaque fois, vu qu'il gagne toujours. Notre baiser se fait de plus en plus passionné, et il commence à lentement glisser sa main vers un endroit qui l'intéresse un peu plus…

Oui, cet Arrancar avait raison. Nous sommes ensemble, Ikkaku et moi. Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je le trouve beau. Presque autant que moi, c'est dire ! Alors, j'étais bien obligé de me sentir captivé par lui, mais je ne pensais pas que notre relation irait aussi loin quand je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais pour lui… Au début, je pensais que ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'attirance. Mais il m'a fait comprendre que c'était bien plus que ça…

Il parvient à me faire ressentir tellement de magnifiques choses à la fois ! Alors oui, il gagne toujours. Alors oui, il me soumet toujours. Mais quelle importance, au fond ? Il est tellement beau dans ses victoires, je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

_Rukia_

Alors que le soir arrive et que je m'apprête à regagner ma chambre, la voix de Nii-sama m'arrête.

- Je peux te parler, Rukia ?

- Bien sûr, Nii-sama, dis-je en me retournant.

Il s'approche de moi, le visage impassible. Quelque chose dans son regard me dit que je n'apprécierai pas cette petite discussion.

- Pourquoi te rends-tu si souvent dans le monde réel ?

- Euh… Pour voir Ichigo…

Merde, merde, merde… Il sait, c'est sûr ! Mais comment ? J'ai confiance en Renji, il ne peut pas avoir tout avoué… N'est-ce pas ? Ou bien peut-être Nii-sama avait déjà des soupçons… Non ! Je ne dois pas paniquer ! Il ne peut pas être au courant, c'est impossible ! Enfin… Presque…

- Mais tu vas le voir deux fois par semaine. C'est beaucoup de temps consacré à un simple ami, tu ne penses pas ?

- C'est que… Ichigo est un ami très cher.

- Ne me mens pas, Rukia. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me fige. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça, moi ? Comment je me sors de cette situation gênante ? Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Et c'est moi, ou Nii-sama a discrètement approché sa main de Senbonzakura ?

- Pourquoi cette question, Nii-sama ? Balbutié-je.

Ichigo va mourir découpé en rondelles par Senbonzakura, Ichigo va mourir découpé en rondelles par Senbonzakura, Ichigo va mourir découpé en rondelles par Senbonzakura…

- Je te trouve changée, ces derniers temps. Et tes visites incessantes à ce Kurosaki Ichigo m'ont portées à croire qu'il n'était peut-être pas étranger à ce changement.

Changée ? Comment ça, il me trouve changée ? Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'être… différente. Je dirais qu'à présent, je suis en quelque sorte complète, comme si j'étais enfin moi-même. Mais je pensais que ça ne se verrait pas extérieurement… Eh bien, il faut croire que j'ai eu tort.

- Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne à un moment ou un autre, après tout…

- … Oui, j'aime Ichigo.

Un silence de mort suit mon aveu. Je suis à peu près sûre que Nii-sama est en train de se demander de quelle façon il doit tuer l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant. Lentement, pour le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible, ou rapidement, pour ne lui laisser aucune chance ? Je viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de l'homme que j'aime…

- Et lui ? demande froidement Nii-sama.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- T'aime-t-il ?

- Oui… déglutis-je.

- Bien. Rukia, nous allons à Karakura. Immédiatement.

- Mais, Nii-sama ! protesté-je.

- J'ai dit que nous allions immédiatement à Karakura, tu n'as pas à t'y opposer.

- … Bien, Nii-sama.

Je sens les dernières heures d'Ichigo arriver à grands pas. Sans un mot, je suis Nii-sama jusqu'au Senkaimon, que nous traversons dans un silence pesant. Dès notre arrivée à Karakura, nous allons chez Urahara prendre des gigai, pour qu'Ichigo puisse nous voir. Puis nous nous rendons chez lui.

J'appréhende de plus en plus cette « visite ». Je connais le tempérament de Nii-sama. Je sais bien que derrière son apparence calme et désintéressée se cache quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi, même s'il le montre peu. Si jamais il trouve qu'Ichigo risque de me blesser d'une quelconque façon, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de mon amant… Déjà qu'à la base, il ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me rends à peine compte que nous venons d'arriver devant chez Ichigo.

- Attendez, Nii-sama ! m'écrié-je.

Il s'arrête et me fixe du regard, presque intrigué.

- Si le père ou les sœurs d'Ichigo nous voient débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste, ils risquent de se poser quelques questions. Et puis, j'imagine que vos… explications… avec Ichigo ne seront pas très… silencieuses. Nous devrions donc le prévenir discrètement de notre présence et lui dire de nous rejoindre dans un endroit plus dégagé, comme un parc par exemple. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ton raisonnement n'est pas totalement stupide. Va donc avertir cet imbécile que je me suis déplacé sur Terre juste pour lui et que je l'attends non loin. Tu me retrouveras en suivant mon reiatsu. Mais si vous traînez trop, je viendrai chez lui par moi-même, que sa famille s'y trouve ou pas.

- Bien, Nii-sama. Merci.

Il disparaît donc en un shunpô si rapide que je le perds immédiatement de vue. Bon. J'ai maintenant quelques petites minutes pour annoncer à Ichigo qu'il va s'en prendre plein la gueule. Youpi…

J'apparais à sa fenêtre, où je l'aperçois à son bureau, penché sur ses devoirs. À cette vision, je sens mon cœur se serrer. C'est lui qui a bouleversé mon univers au moins autant que j'ai bouleversé le sien. Si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés ce jour-là, quand je lui ai transféré mes pouvoirs, qui sait ce que je serais aujourd'hui… Ce que nous serions tous, d'ailleurs. Sans lui… Tant de choses se seraient passées différemment.

- Ichigo ! l'appelé-je doucement en toquant à sa fenêtre.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Si il savait la raison pour laquelle je me trouve là, son sourire serait sans doute tout de suite moins rayonnant… Il vient m'ouvrir et tout de suite, je le mets au courant de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.

- Ichigo, Nii-sama a appris que nous étions ensemble ! m'affolé-je. Il s'en doutait un peu et m'a posé des questions auxquelles j'ai été obligée de répondre… Il nous attend à l'extérieur, non loin d'ici, pour ne pas alerter ta famille, mais il a dit qu'il viendrait directement te chercher si nous ne venions pas rapidement !

- Oh merde… Je suis foutu… Je te rejoins dehors dans un instant, je préviens juste mon père que je sors !

Je hoche la tête et descends l'attendre devant sa maison. Je tente de respirer un bon coup pour me rassurer, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser. Nii-sama va tuer Ichigo… Quand ce dernier me rejoint sans un mot, je le guide jusqu'à l'endroit qu'a choisi Nii-sama.

- Rukia, m'avertit-il pendant le court trajet, il faut que je te dise un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Inoue est revenue en cours aujourd'hui. Elle semblait aller bien, et avec tous ceux qui savaient qu'elle était à Las Noches, nous lui avons posé quelques questions sur Ulquiorra, mais elle a refusé de nous écouter et l'a fermement défendu…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle est folle de lui. On en reparlera tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête alors que nous arrivons là où nous attend Nii-sama. Il s'agit d'un parc pour enfants complètement désert. À cette heure, la plupart des gamins sont chez eux, en train de manger ou de se préparer à aller au lit.

- Salut Byakuya ! lance insouciamment Ichigo.

Mais… il est suicidaire ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, tous les deux ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Quand cesseras-tu de m'appeler si familièrement ?

Le regard que lui lance Nii-sama suffit à faire pâlir Ichigo.

- Je viens d'apprendre que ma sœur et toi êtes ensemble. Tu as intérêt à prendre tes responsabilités.

- Prendre mes responsabilités ? panique Ichigo. Tu veux dire que Rukia est enceinte ?

- Ah bon ? m'étonné-je. Je suis enceinte ?

- Vous avez donc couché ensemble, constate Nii-sama en nous foudroyant du regard.

Oh. Je viens de comprendre. Il a fait exprès de tenir des propos ambigus pour que nous disions ce qu'il souhaitait savoir sans en avoir l'air. Et nous, comme deux imbéciles, nous sommes tombés dans son piège enfantin !

Nii-sama s'approche d'Ichigo, qui est resté à côté de moi, avec un regard menaçant.

- À ce que je sache, Rukia n'est pas enceinte, dit-il. Mais si jamais j'apprends que c'est le cas, et que tu as sali l'honneur de la famille Kuchiki, n'espère pas t'en tirer indemne. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne laisserai pas un simple humain avoir une telle relation avec ma sœur. C'est pourquoi…

- Je ne te laisserai pas nous séparer ! crie Ichigo.

Nii-sama lui lance un nouveau regard assassin qui le cloue sur place et reprend comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- C'est pourquoi je vais tenter de voir avec Yamamoto Sotaicho ce que je peux faire pour que tu récupères tes pouvoirs de Shinigami.

À ces mots, lui et moi restons bouche bée. Je sens Ichigo chercher ma main puis la serrer avec force, plein d'espoir. Je sais qu'il n'attend que ça. Il n'en parle jamais, mais ça crève les yeux qu'il en meure d'envie : il se trouve faible et incapable de protéger les gens qu'il aime. Je le connais. Je le sais.

- Je vais, pour le moment, fermer les yeux sur votre relation. Tant que la rumeur de votre couple ne court pas au Seireitei, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez du moment que Rukia n'est ni triste, ni blessée. Par contre, Kurosaki Ichigo, si jamais tu la mets enceinte, ou si jamais j'entends qu'à la Soul Society, un peu trop de personnes commencent à être au courant pour vous deux, tu auras à prendre tes responsabilités et à épouser Rukia. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_Ulquiorra_

Cette fois, je ne suis pas venu dans le monde des humains pour rien. Orihime est là, je la sens… Et je la vois. Toute la journée, je l'ai suivie en douce, dissimulant mon reiatsu. J'ai essayé de trouver un moment où elle était seule pour pouvoir l'approcher, mais rien à faire, ses amis n'ont cessé de la coller.

Je l'ai entendue dire à sa professeure principale être partie dans un pays étranger pour une affaire familiale. La pauvre, c'est quand même dur de justifier une si longue absence… En plus, j'imagine qu'elle a plein de cours à rattraper. Mais est-ce vraiment important, après tout ?

Et puis, durant la pause de midi, elle a été prise à part par tous ses amis qui étaient au courant pour sa longue présence à Las Noches. Parmi eux, le seul dont je connaissais le nom était Kurosaki Ichigo, et j'avais déjà senti les reiatsu de deux d'entre eux à Las Noches lorsqu'ils étaient venus récupérer Orihime pour la première fois. Les autres doivent avoir tout juste assez de reiatsu pour voir les esprits, et encore. J'ai rapidement reconnu celle dont Orihime n'arrêtait pas de me parler et qu'elle appelait « Tatsuki-chan » : elle correspond parfaitement à la description qu'elle m'en a faite, et c'est elle qui parlait le plus et semblait donc être plus proche d'Orihime que les autres. Tous ensemble, ils tentaient de la convaincre que nous, les Arrancar, lui avions retourné le cerveau. À ce moment-là, j'ai failli intervenir, mais elle s'en est merveilleusement bien tirée toute seule. Elle n'a pas flanché, est restée droite et a affirmé haut et fort m'aimer et avoir confiance en moi. Ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre et plaisir à la fois, de l'entendre parler de moi ainsi sans me savoir dans les parages.

À présent, elle est chez elle. C'est le soir, et je pourrais me montrer à elle… Sauf que la dite « Tatsuki-chan » a gentiment proposé à Orihime de la ramener chez elle, et s'est mine de rien invitée pour, je cite, « avoir une petite conversation en tête-à-tête avec sa meilleure amie ». Pathétique. Ces maudits humains comptent me faire attendre encore longtemps ? Et pendant ce temps, j'écoute leur conversation, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Je suis à l'extérieur, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de tout entendre, mon ouïe étant meilleure que celle des humains. Et puis, je devine plus ou moins leurs faits et gestes grâce à leur reiatsu. Je dissimule toujours le mien. Ainsi, personne ne peut me repérer : les humains qui passent dans la rue sont bien trop faibles pour pouvoir espérer me voir, et les deux seules personnes des environs qui le pourraient ne détectent pas ma présence.

- Mais Orihime, je ne te comprends pas ! répète l'humaine pour la énième fois. Ichigo et les autres nous ont bien fait comprendre que les Arrancar étaient des monstres, alliés avec Aizen ! Comment as-tu pu t'enticher de l'un d'entre eux ? Surtout que, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, cet Ulquiorra n'est pas vraiment le plus doux d'entre eux…

Heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré Grimmjow.

- Tatsuki-chan, arrête s'il te plaît. Tout le monde m'a déjà tenu le même discours. Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'espérais que toi, au moins, tu me comprennes un minimum…

- Non justement, je ne te comprends pas, Orihime ! Mais comme tu viens juste de le faire remarquer, je suis ta meilleure amie, et en tant que telle, je me dois de te dire ce que je pense quand je trouve que tu fais n'importe quoi. Et c'est le cas !

- Tu n'as jamais rencontré Ulquiorra ! Comment peux-tu le juger ?

Je vois bien qu'Orihime est au bord des larmes. Dois-je intervenir dans leur conversation ? Les laisser faire ?

- Je sais qu'il était allié à Aizen, ce monstre qui a bien failli nous tuer avant qu'Ichigo n'arrive et ne le batte ! Ça me suffit pour me forger ma propre opinion !

- Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Et toi, le connais-tu vraiment ?

- Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, interviens-je finalement en poussant la porte d'entrée qu'Orihime n'a pas fermée à clé.

En me voyant, les deux humaines sursautent presque de surprise. Comme je n'ai plus à me cacher, je relâche un peu le contrôle que j'avais sur mon reiatsu, pour qu'il soit à un niveau parfaitement normal et supportable. Les premiers instants de stupéfaction passés, Orihime se jette dans mes bras en hurlant mon nom, et je la serre fort contre moi. Avec délice, je constate que je peux à nouveau respirer son odeur à pleins poumons et surtout, entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Ça m'avait tellement manqué…

Oui… Oui. Maintenant, je suis entier. Elle est mon cœur, qui bat pour moi… loin de moi…

- Ne la touche pas, Arrancar.

Orihime s'écarte légèrement de moi pour pouvoir regarder celle qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie, mais reste dans mes bras. L'humaine tremble de peur. Elle le cache plutôt bien, mais je suis tellement habitué à déclencher cette réaction chez les personnes faibles qui croisent mon chemin que je peux désormais le remarquer du premier coup d'œil.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'il apparaît comme évident que tu te moques d'elle !

- Tu parviens à me tenir tête malgré ta peur, remarqué-je. Pas mal pour une humaine.

- Hey, moi aussi je suis humaine je te rappelle ! fait mine de se fâcher Orihime. Tu penses toujours la même chose des humains ?

- Toi, c'est différent. Tu es à part. Et de toute façon, je ne pense plus du tout la même chose des humains, mais tu ne vas pas nier le fait que vous êtes faibles, surtout comparés aux Arrancar et aux Shinigami. Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes, j'étais en train de dire que ton amie m'impressionnerait presque, étant donné qu'elle a assez de cran pour continuer à me tenir tête tout en ayant peur de moi. Un peu comme toi au début. Je suis un peu soulagé que tu aies une amie qui tienne à toi et qui est même prête à donner des ordres à un Arrancar pour ce qu'elle pense être ton bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? crache celle dont je viens plus ou moins de vanter les mérites. Pour commencer, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et ensuite… C'est quoi tout ce baratin ? Tu dis qu'Orihime est spéciale pour toi, tu me fais des compliments… tu penses vraiment m'appâter avec ça ? Ça ne marchera jamais !

- Je ne pensais pas à t'appâter, dis-je méprisamment. Juste à dire la vérité. Mais tu peux l'accepter ou non, c'est ton choix.

Si elle m'avait connu avant que je n'aime Orihime, elle saurait que jamais je n'aurais dit ça, si cette dernière n'avait pas eu cette influence sur moi…

Il y a comme une tension dans la petite pièce, bizarrement. Enfin, surtout entre cette humaine et moi. Si elle me connaissait, elle devrait savoir qu'elle a de la chance d'être encore en vie après avoir été si insolente, et je suis sûr qu'Orihime sait que c'est uniquement grâce à elle si je n'ai pas encore attaqué son amie.

- Tatsuki-chan… dit-elle doucement en se dégageant de mon étreinte. Je ne te demanderai plus de me comprendre, juste… de me faire confiance, s'il te plaît. Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas une erreur, même si tout mon entourage semble être convaincu de l'inverse. Je ne t'en veux pas de t'en faire ainsi pour moi. Je te comprends. Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout ça m'arriverait… je pensais comme toi aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai ouvert les yeux, et je compte bien faire en sorte de ne pas être la seule. Tu verras, petit à petit, que je n'ai rien à craindre d'Ulquiorra. Les Arrancar ne sont pas aussi terribles que ce que nous imaginions. Je suis convaincue qu'ils ont, eux aussi, un cœur caché quelque part au fond d'eux. Il suffit de les aider à le redécouvrir…

Orihime est à présent juste devant son amie, qui n'a pas bougé. Elle lui fait un de ces grands et rayonnants sourires dont elle seule a le secret et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

- Si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en Ulquiorra, sourit Orihime, aie au moins confiance en moi, d'accord ?

Mais l'humaine recule et retire ses mains.

- Je vois que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis, grogne-t-elle. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Mais le jour où il aura brisé tes sentiments, le jour où il t'aura piétinée… je serai là pour toi. Même si je t'ai prévenue et que tu ne m'as pas écoutée, je serai là. J'attendrai que tu te rendes compte que j'ai raison, même si à ce moment-là il sera sûrement trop tard. Je t'aiderai à te reconstruire, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie. Et parce que lui et toi, ça ne peut pas marcher.

- Tatsuki-chan…

Mais celle-ci s'apprête déjà à sortir de la petite maison.

- Ne fais rien de trop stupide, Orihime, soupire-t-elle une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, nous restons tous les deux immobiles. Orihime semble en quelque sorte choquée par le départ de sa meilleure amie, tandis que je reste quelques pas derrière elle, ne sachant quoi faire. J'entends son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, mais je sais que ce n'est pas dû à ma présence. Son cœur bat de la même façon que quand elle me racontait un souvenir triste, à Las Noches. Dans ce genre de situation… Je suis censé essayer de la réconforter, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'approche d'elle lentement et l'enlace. Elle se retourne pour pouvoir passer ses bras derrière mon cou et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. Elle retient ses larmes avec difficulté.

- Je suis désolé, Orihime… tenté-je maladroitement.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, me rassure-t-elle. C'est Tatsuki-chan… Elle ne veut pas comprendre. Mais c'est un peu normal, après tout. Elle n'est pas prête. Il faut lui laisser du temps… Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis convaincue qu'elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps ! Et après ça, peut-être sera-t-elle une des premières à bien vouloir nous accepter…

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle en particulier soit de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la sens hocher la tête contre mon cou.

- Alors j'espère que tu as raison, conclus-je.

Elle s'écarte de moi en arborant un sourire triste.

- Désolée, Ulquiorra. J'attendais de te revoir depuis longtemps, et c'est la première fois que tu viens chez moi… J'avais imaginé que nos retrouvailles seraient un peu plus joyeuses ! rit-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose, peut-être ?

- Ça ira, merci. Comment vas-tu, mis à part ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Elle m'entraîne dans sa pièce principale. Elle n'est certes pas bien grande, mais c'est mieux que de rester dans l'entrée. Nous nous asseyons sur son canapé… comme à Las Noches.

- Plutôt bien, sourit-elle. À la Soul Society, ils m'ont fait passer plein de tests pour déterminer si j'avais été blessée, manipulée, torturée… Ce genre de trucs ridicules, quoi. Mais en fait, leurs résultats m'avaient l'air préparés à l'avance. Ils ont dit que les Arrancar se jouaient de moi, que vous vous serviez de moi…

- N'importe quoi.

- Ouais. En tout cas, j'étais censée rester au Seireitei bien plus longtemps, pour une sorte de rééducation… Mais j'ai refusé, et Rangiku-san – tu sais, la Shinigami que j'ai sauvée juste avant de partir de Las Noches – m'a soutenue. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître… On m'a laissée partir.

- Sans te retenir ? m'étonné-je.

- Même pas… c'est louche, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche positivement la tête, penseur. Mais à quoi jouent les Shinigami ? Ça ne leur ressemble pas, de laisser libre quelqu'un qu'ils s'apprêtaient à garder pour eux. Ça pue le piège, mais… quel piège ?

- Ils ont dû préparer quelque chose, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

- C'est ce que Rangiku-san et moi pensons aussi, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir derrière la tête.

C'est vraiment étrange. Il va falloir que je me penche plus sur la question… lorsqu'Orihime ne sera pas dans les parages. Car elle me fait tourner la tête, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer comme avant quand nous sommes ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'être comme… attiré par elle. Bien sûr, je parviens à garder un minimum de contrôle sur moi, mais… Je suis différent.

- Et toi Ulquiorra, comment vas-tu ? Quoi de neuf à Las Noches ?

- Eh bien… Maintenant que tu es là, je vais bien, et il ne s'est rien passé de spécial à Las Noches. Enfin, je crois. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, en fait.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je…

J'ai comme une petite hésitation. Est-ce ce que les humains appellent la timidité ? Je deviens vraiment de plus en plus pathétique.

- Je voulais te revoir, avoué-je en détournant misérablement le regard. Rien d'autre n'était important à mes yeux.

- Oh, c'est trop mignon ! rigole Orihime.

- Ne te moque pas, râlé-je.

- Mais je ne me moque pas, sourit-elle avec candeur, je suis juste agréablement surprise de constater que le grand et froid Ulquiorra Schiffer ose avouer ses sentiments. Et puis, c'était pareil pour moi. Je voulais juste te revoir.

Son sourire est tellement sincère que c'en est émouvant. Je sens quelque chose tirer mes joues sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe avant qu'Orihime ne pousse une exclamation joyeuse.

- Ulquiorra ! Tu souris !

Stupéfait, je me constate que c'est effectivement le cas. Alors c'est ce que ça fait de sourire ? Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où ça m'est arrivé… Si dernière fois il y a eu.

Orihime passe doucement ses doigts sur mes lèvres, comme une aveugle qui tenterait d'éprouver les contours d'un objet inconnu. Je la laisse faire et, juste pour elle, je tente de garder mon sourire. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ce que j'aurais pensé, puisqu'elle est avec moi.

- Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris… murmure-t-elle.

Et lentement, elle se rapproche et dépose délicatement son sourire sur le mien. Nos doigts se joignent et, de ma main libre, je caresse ses longs cheveux.

Il y a quelques mois encore, j'aurais cru cette scène impossible. Je ne l'aurais pas souhaitée, d'ailleurs. Les humains n'étaient rien d'autre pour moi que des déchets. Des créatures faibles et sans importance, qui justifiaient leur faiblesse par de prétendues émotions dont j'étais convaincu qu'elles n'existaient que dans leur imaginaire. Puis j'ai rencontré Orihime. Au début, elle était comme les autres, à l'exception près qu'elle était une mission confiée par Aizen. Et peu à peu, elle a réussi à m'intriguer, à éveiller ma curiosité. Je me suis intéressé à elle, et me voilà maintenant avec elle…

Parce qu'elle a un cœur.

Elle se recule légèrement et me contemple comme si elle voulait graver chacun de mes traits dans sa mémoire.

- J'aimerais ne jamais te quitter… chuchote-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Mais quelque chose dans sa voix m'indique qu'elle ne dit pas ça légèrement. Qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

- Moi non plus, je ne me vois plus vivre sans toi. Mais tu penses à quelque chose de précis en disant ça, je me trompe ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Je crois que je commence à te connaître.

Elle détourne le regard, comme pour ne pas affronter le mien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je voudrais mourir… avoue Orihime dans un souffle.

À ces mots, je sers fort sa main dans la mienne, au risque de lui faire mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? sifflé-je.

- Je…

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

J'ai presque crié, ce qui ne me ressemble pas du tout, mais pour une fois je m'en fiche. Orihime, mourir ? Se rend-elle au moins compte de ce que ça implique ? Et puis, d'où sort-elle cette idée complètement stupide ?

- Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, tente-t-elle de me calmer.

- Quoi que tu dises, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Mais ainsi, nous pourrions être ensemble pour toujours ! Si je continue à vivre alors que tu restes un Arrancar, je vais vieillir et mourir vieille. Et à cause du temps que j'aurais passé vivante, nous serons séparés. Je sais que je suis encore jeune, mais je sais aussi que toi et moi, ce n'est pas qu'une amourette de jeunesse qu'on oublie quelques années plus tard. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, mais je sais que c'est tout simplement impossible, car tu n'es pas vivant… Et puisque que tu ne peux pas le devenir, alors c'est à moi de mourir pout toi. Ensuite, j'irai soit dans le Rukongai, soit au Hueco Mundo si un Shinigami ne me « sauve » pas avant que je ne devienne un Hollow, mais dans tous les cas, ça n'a pas d'importance car je serai alors une simple âme, qui ne pourra plus vieillir. Et nous pourrons enfin être ensemble sans que personne ne nous sépare ! Ce serait d'ailleurs mieux que je devienne un Hollow, car comme ça…

- Arrête. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

- Ulquiorra, j'essaie juste de t'expliquer que…

- Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?

Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Elle pense vraiment avoir eu une idée de génie ? Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer. Je dois lui expliquer posément pourquoi elle doit tout de suite abandonner cette stupidité.

Je sens ses doigts se poser sur ma joue et m'en saisis, comme par peur de les voir s'en aller. Je rouvre me yeux et les plonge dans les siens. Elle ne doit pas mourir, c'est une certitude.

- Orihime… commencé-je en cherchant mes mots. Tu ne dois pas mourir, et encore moins pour devenir un Hollow. Car dans ce cas, tu perdrais ton cœur.

- Ce n'est pas très important !

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, car tu as toujours eu un cœur. Tu n'as découvert que récemment que certains êtres, comme moi par exemple, en étaient dépossédés, mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que nous, Hollow, pouvons ressentir à cause de ce manque… Ou ne pouvons pas ressentir, justement. Orihime, je ne suis même pas sûr de t'aimer ! Seulement de faire mon possible pour ressentir cette émotion humaine. Chaque Hollow et chaque Arrancar souffre de cette absence de cœur, même si très peu l'avouent. Chacun souffre également de ne pas avoir été sauvé par un Shinigami. Nous sommes des âmes torturées, souillées, et toi qui es si pure, tu veux devenir comme nous ? En plus, si tu meures, tu risques de perdre tes souvenirs… la plupart des Shinigami ont oublié qui ils étaient de leur vivant. Et si il t'arrivait la même chose ? Et si… tu m'oubliais ?

Je prends son visage entre mes deux mains et colle mon front contre le sien. Je sens sa respiration rendue irrégulière par mes paroles me chatouiller le visage, tout comme j'entends les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonner à mes oreilles. Son cœur… Veut-elle réellement le perdre ? Juste pour moi ? Juste pour être assurée de passer le reste de son existence à mes côtés ? Je refuse. Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen. Quel qu'il soit.

- Orihime, retiens bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne pense pas avoir le courage de te le répéter ensuite. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, y compris parce que tu as un cœur et que tu es en vie. Tu es mon exact opposé, tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Si jamais tu venais à perdre à la fois ta vie et ton cœur… Je t'aimerais toujours, bien sûr, mais je suis persuadé que j'aurais sans cesse la sensation que quelque chose te manque. Et même si tu devenais une Shinigami, ou encore une simple âme du Rukongai, et que tu gardais ton cœur… Non. Je refuse. Tu as la chance d'être en vie, et c'est en partie ce qui m'a d'abord attiré chez toi, alors ne meurs pas. Et encore moins pour moi. Tu dois vivre pour moi, par mourir !

- Mais c'est pour que nous restions ensemble…

- Je sais, mais il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen. N'importe lequel, du moment que tu restes en vie. Mais crois-moi, mourir est une très mauvaise idée. Et puis, pense à tes amis. Imagine leur tristesse si tu venais à mourir.

- Mais…

- Nous trouverons une autre solution. Je pourrais, je ne sais pas… Prendre un gigai ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Peu importe, nous trouverons bien. Mais pour le moment, enlève-toi cette stupide idée de la tête. Moi aussi je veux rester avec toi, mais à ce prix-là… Non. Je préfère de loin te savoir en vie, saine et sauve, même si pour ça tu dois être loin de moi. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Elle hoche la tête alors que je la prends dans mes bras.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, murmuré-je.

- Désolée… Je pensais vraiment que ça serait bien…

- Je sais.

Nous restons un moment silencieux, à simplement apprécier la présence de l'autre. Je laisse vagabonder mes pensées et, alors que ma concentration est un peu moins focalisée sur Orihime et un peu plus sur le monde extérieur, je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Je me redresse, inquiet.

- Ulquiorra ? fait Orihime. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Attends, je ne sais pas… Je viens de sentir quelque chose…

- Un reiatsu ?

- Oui, sûrement d'un Shinigami, mais je ne sens plus rien… C'était très bref.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas ton imagination ?

- Certain. Et je ne te parle pas des deux reiatsu que l'on sent depuis tout à l'heure.

- Quels reiatsu ?

- Tu ne les sens pas ? Ils sont à un ou deux kilomètres d'ici, je pense.

Elle prend une mine à la fois songeuse et concentrée.

- Je ne sens toujours rien… boude-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Dans quelle direction ?

Je lui désigne approximativement l'origine de ces deux reiatsu que j'avais déjà repérés il y a quelques minutes sans y avoir prêté plus d'attention que ça. Non pas qu'ils soient faibles, au contraire, ils doivent appartenir à un Taicho et un Fukutaicho, et je les ai sûrement déjà croisés, mais ils ne semblent pas être venus pour Orihime et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait dire ça, ce n'est sûrement qu'une intuition, mais j'en suis persuadé.

- Ah oui, j'ai trouvé ! s'écrie Orihime, toute contente d'elle-même. Mais c'est Kuchiki-san et son frère ! Juste à côté de chez Kurosaki-kun !

- Kurosaki Ichigo a donc bien perdu tous ses pouvoirs ? Je ne sens pas son reiatsu.

- Oui, il est même plus faible que moi maintenant… Enfin, il a gardé un niveau physique bien supérieur à la plupart des humains de notre âge, mais il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Et pour ce que tu as cru détecter tout à l'heure ? Tu te rappelles d'où ça provenait plus ou moins ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai à peine eu la sensation que quelqu'un se trouvait près de nous que ça a disparu.

- Viens, allons voir dehors, propose-t-elle en me prenant par la main comme elle le ferait avec un enfant.

Je la suis, assez dubitatif. Nous ne découvrirons pas grand-chose en cherchant au hasard… Je me concentre donc de plus belle, espérant trouver la source de ce reiatsu inconnu que j'ai repéré un peu plus tôt.

Orihime m'emmène faire le tour de sa maison, mais nous ne trouvons rien ainsi. Celui qui se cache ici est très doué pour dissimuler son reiatsu. Serait-ce Ichimaru ? À Las Noches, je ne sentais que rarement sa présence.

C'est alors que je détecte ce que nous cherchons près de l'entrée de la maison d'Orihime. Cette fluctuation de reiatsu est sans doute due à la peur de se faire trouver, j'élimine donc l'hypothèse d'Ichimaru. Lui, avoir peur ? Même devant Aizen-sama, il n'a jamais montré aucun signe de faiblesse. À part le jour où Orihime est partie, lorsqu'il a cru cette Shinigami morte.

- Par là, indiqué-je. Je sens quelque chose.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la source de l'énergie spirituelle et apercevons un membre du Corps Mobile Secret. En voyant qu'il s'est fait repéré, celui-ci panique et tente de s'enfuir, mais je me lance rapidement à sa poursuite et le rattrape sur le toit d'une maison en quelques sonido. Je l'agrippe par le col. Orihime, qui n'a pas pu me suivre, reste devant sa porte et essaie de nous suivre du regard.

- Que faisais-tu, Shinigami ?

Évidemment, il ne répond pas. Qu'il est stupide. Il sait que je suis bien plus fort que lui. Si je le voulais, je pourrais le tuer maintenant. J'ai de nombreux moyens de le faire : je pourrai l'étrangler, lui briser la nuque, lui arracher le cœur, appuyer sur l'artère qui conduit le sang jusqu'à son cerveau pour le priver d'oxygène, le frapper si fort que sa cage thoracique imploserait et lui perforerait les poumons… je suis une arme vivante. Lui n'est même pas un haut gradé du Gotei 13, la seule chose qu'il semble savoir bien faire est dissimuler son reiatsu. Mais à part ça, je ne sens rien de spécial chez lui.

Je ramène ce déchet jusqu'à Orihime. Après tout, elle aussi a le droit de savoir ce qu'il faisait près de chez elle. Je le pousse à l'intérieur, car même si les humains ne peuvent nous voir, ils peuvent cependant remarquer qu'Orihime regarde ce qu'ils pensent être le vide bizarrement. Elle s'est déjà assez faite remarquer comme ça en « disparaissant mystérieusement » pendant plusieurs mois, c'est bien assez comme ça. Elle entre après nous et referme la porte derrière elle.

- Que faisais-tu ici, Shinigami ? répété-je. Et ne m'oblige pas à reposer une troisième fois ma question.

Comme quelques secondes auparavant, je n'obtiens de lui rien d'autre que le silence. Je le projette nonchalamment contre un mur, mais bien que je n'y aie pas mis toute ma force, sa tête heurte violemment la cloison, si bien qu'un léger filet de sang commence à couler le long de son crâne. Il pousse un cri de douleur, et Orihime, horrifiée, met ses mains devant sa bouche. Même après la guerre, elle n'est toujours pas habituée à un peu de violence ? Elle est trop sensible. Mais bon, c'est en partie ce que j'aime chez elle…

- Alors, Shinigami ? J'attends toujours ma réponse.

- C'est le Gotei 13 qui m'envoie…

- Je le sais déjà.

Ce faible tremble de peur. Mais vraiment, à quoi pense la Soul Society ? Ne savent-ils pas que quelqu'un comme ce Shinigami ne vaut plus rien face à l'ennemi ?

- Pour vous espionner…

- Arrête d'avouer des évidences. Dis-nous ce que nous voulons vraiment savoir. Pourquoi nous espionnais-tu, exactement ?

Une fois de plus, il s'obstine à garder le silence. J'aimerais le battre à mort tant il m'insupporte, mais je ne dois pas abîmer la maison d'Orihime. Et puis, pour qu'il réponde à mes questions, il faut qu'il reste en vie. Mais quelle plaie. Je me contente de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupe la respiration quelques secondes et lui fait cracher quelques gouttes de sang. J'ai sûrement frappé un peu fort et détérioré certains de ses organes.

- Désolé, Orihime, dis-je. Il a un peu sali le sol.

- Ulquiorra… Arrête ça, s'il te plaît… souffle-t-elle.

- Pas avant qu'il n'ait parlé.

Je fixe le Shinigami, lui faisant comprendre d'un seul regard tout le désespoir qu'il connaîtra si il continue stupidement à se taire.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je d'une voix atone.

- Je ne peux pas parler… par pitié, épargnez-moi…

- Tu as donc décidé de souffrir.

- Non ! Par pitié ! Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal !

Qu'il est pitoyable. Je le saisis à la gorge et applique lentement une pression sur sa trachée-artère. Il panique, suffoque, cherche une échappatoire, mais il est impuissant. Pathétique. C'est tout ce dont est capable un membre du Gotei 13 ? C'est à se demander comment les Shinigami ont bien pu gagner la guerre.

- Ulquiorra, arrête ça ! fait Orihime dans un cri strident.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et me fige. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, tremble de tout son corps, sa respiration est saccadée et son cœur bat la chamade. Sans plus me soucier le moins du monde du Shinigami, je le laisse tomber lamentablement à terre et reprendre avec difficulté une respiration qu'il aura du mal à retrouver. Je fais un pas vers Orihime, mais elle recule, terrifiée. De quoi puis-je bien avoir l'air, à cet instant précis ? Que peut-elle bien penser de moi ? Ne me voit-elle pas autrement que comme un monstre ?

Après tout, elle a raison. À côté d'elle, qui n'est que pureté, bonté et douceur, je suis l'incarnation même de toutes ces choses méprisables qui rongent le cœur de certains humains : violence, brutalité, sadisme…

Je ne peux m'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle ne recule. Je tends doucement la main vers elle, comme pour la rassurer, la convaincre que je ne lui veux pas de mal, qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de moi. Mais rien à faire, elle ne peut s'empêcher un mouvement de recul devant moi.

- As-tu peur, Orihime ? demandé-je d'une voix que je tente de ne pas faire trembler.

J'ai déjà vécu cette scène. Nous avons déjà vécu cette scène, tous les deux. Dans un autre monde, dans un autre espace temporel… Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé, mais je sais que cette image de ma mort est gravée à jamais dans nos esprits à tous deux.

Elle détourne la tête, comme honteuse.

- Là, maintenant… Oui, j'ai peur, avoue-t-elle.

Quelque chose me blesse dans ma poitrine. Je ne fais même plus attention au Shinigami, il pourrait très bien s'enfuir sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Alors comme ça, je suis à nouveau terrifiant aux yeux d'Orihime ?

Évidemment. Je devais m'y attendre. Durant tout le temps où nous étions ensemble, j'ai été calme, mais dès que je commence à dévoiler ma véritable nature, ma nature d'Arrancar… Rien ne va plus.

Je baisse mon bras, anéanti. Mais, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, Orihime avance et attrape ma main. Surpris, je l'interroge du regard.

- Je… Même si j'ai peur, j'ai confiance en toi, Ulquiorra ! affirme-t-elle. J'arriverai à vaincre ma peur, car je sais que tu n'es pas que cette personne effrayante et sans pitié que je viens de voir !

Elle vient de redécouvrir mon aspect monstrueux, et elle arrive malgré tout à tenter de refouler la terreur qu'elle a ressentie ? Juste pour moi ? Juste parce qu'elle m'aime ?

Si elle est capable de faire ça pour moi, alors je me dois d'être capable de changer pour elle. Au moins autant qu'elle change pour moi. Elle ne doit pas être la seule à faire des efforts pour notre relation.

- … Tu es incroyable, tu sais ?

- Euh…

Elle semble presque gênée, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Oui, je la trouve mignonne. Alors que je suis un Arrancar.

- Attention, il essaie de s'enfuir ! crie-t-elle soudainement en désignant le Shinigami, derrière moi.

Je me retourne vivement et rattrape cet imbécile. Je le relève et l'écarte de la porte.

- Tu peux dire merci à Orihime, c'est grâce à elle si tu es encore en vie, annoncé-je.

C'est faux, bien sûr. Je ne comptais pas le tuer, il ne nous a encore rien avoué. Mais autant profiter de ce qu'il vient de se passer entre Orihime et moi. J'ai, en quelque sorte, obéis à ses ordres en arrêtant de menacer le Shinigami. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croit. Si il part raconter tout ce qu'il a vu au Seireitei, il faut qu'il les convainque que c'est moi qui suis sous l'emprise d'Orihime, et pas l'inverse. Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de moi. Mais les Shinigami n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et semblent croire que c'est moi qui la manipule : si nous voulons qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles, nous devons les inciter à penser le contraire.

Au final, j'ai juste à me comporter habituellement. Je dois juste en rajouter un peu. Je crois que c'est ce que les humains appellent « bon flic, mauvais flic » : Orihime doit passer pour la gentille humaine, et moi pour le méchant Arrancar. Ce que nous sommes.

- Tu vas peut-être parler un peu plus, maintenant que tu as vu que je ne plaisantais pas ?

Le Shinigami semble peser le pour et le contre. Si il parle, il perdra sûrement sa place au sein du Gotei 13, mais si il se tait, il meurt. Tout simplement. Le choix devrait être vite fait.

- … Je devais voir à quel point l'humaine Inoue Orihime était manipulé par les Arrancar…

- « Les » Arrancar ? relevé-je. Tu noteras que je suis le seul Arrancar, ici.

- Euh… Oui…

Je l'encourage à continuer d'un silence.

- Dès que les résultats des tests qu'a passés l'humaine ont été annoncés, les Taicho ont décidé que si elle décidait, malgré tout, de rentrer chez elle, ils la laisseraient faire… mais la feraient suivre par un membre du Corps Mobile Secret, moi en l'occurrence. Et si un quelconque Arrancar se manifestait, je devais enregistrer toute la scène et l'envoyer à la Soul Society.

- Comment ça, enregistrer la scène ? l'interrompt Orihime.

- Avec une sorte de caméra que Kurotsuchi Taicho a conçue et intégrée à ma vision. Dès lors qu'elle est activée, tout ce que je vois et entends est retransmis en direct au Seireitei.

- Et… Elle est activée ? demande-t-elle presque timidement.

- Oui. Depuis que l'Arrancar est apparu auprès des deux humaines, il y a quelques minutes.

- Mais… c'est du harcèlement ! Du voyeurisme ! rougit Orihime.

Les Shinigami ont tout vu. Tout le temps que j'ai passé avec Orihime, aujourd'hui… Ils l'ont vu. Je pourrais penser que ce n'est pas si grave, étant donné que nous n'avons rien fait de trop intime, mais… ce n'est pas le cas. C'est comme si ils nous avaient volé ce peu de temps passé ensemble. Comme si il ne nous appartenait plus, comme si nous l'avions partagé avec d'autres personnes.

- Désactive cette caméra tout de suite.

Il porte deux doigts tremblants à ses tempes et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il est plus pâle que jamais.

- Je ne peux pas… avoue-t-il. Les Taicho savaient que je pouvais à tout moment être découvert, ils ont donc installé une sécurité pour que je ne puisse pas déconnecter l'appareil dans ce cas-là…

- Ils nous regardent donc, actuellement ?

- Oui.

- Si tu ne mens pas, ils sont donc au courant de ta trahison.

Il blêmit. Est-ce parce qu'il ment ou parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'aux yeux de ses supérieurs, il est sans doute déjà un traître ? Je pencherais plutôt pour cette seconde impression.

- C'est ça… acquiesce-t-il.

- Et comment puis-je être sûr que tu me dis bien la vérité ?

- Euh…

- Tant pis. Maintenant, étant donné que de toute façon, le Seireitei a sûrement déjà décidé que tu étais un traître, dis-nous ce que tu nous caches depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ce que je vous cache ? répète-t-il stupidement.

- La Soul Society a une idée précise en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment…? s'étonne-t-il.

- C'était un coup de bluff, et tu viens de toi-même m'avouer que j'ai raison.

Cet idiot se rend compte de son erreur, mais il est trop tard pour lui pour faire machine arrière. Je me demande quand même pourquoi aucun Shinigami haut gradé n'a encore été envoyé ici. Après tout, leur espion s'est fait prendre, divulgue des informations et est à deux doigts de se faire potentiellement tuer.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à cracher le morceau, continué-je.

- Eh bien…

Un simple regard le persuade de ne pas me faire attendre plus longtemps. Ce faiblard sait ce qu'il risque s'il me déçoit.

- La Soul Society craint que les Arrancar ne se servent de l'humaine pour les anéantir…

- Pardon ? m'étonné-je, réellement surpris.

À mes côtés, Orihime a l'air tout aussi stupéfaite. Que nous nous servions d'elle contre les shinigami ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Eh bien, certains Taicho pensent que l'humaine a des pouvoirs avec une réelle capacité guerrière. Après tout, Aizen lui-même l'a voulue à ses côtés. Ils ont peur que vous n'exploitiez ce potentiel et vous en serviez contre eux…

- Mais c'est ridicule, objecte Orihime. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité en combat, la seule chose dans laquelle je puisse réellement aider mes amis est la guérison…

- Et puis, ajouté-je, même si elle avait un tel potentiel, pourquoi nous en servirions-nous ? C'est Aizen qui a voulu vous déclarer la guerre, pas nous. Certes, nous ne vous apprécions pas et n'avons pas eu besoin qu'il argumente beaucoup pour nous convaincre de l'aider à vous détruire, mais nous ne nous risquerions pas à vous déclencher une seconde guerre. Et même si c'était le cas, Orihime ne serait qu'une aide dérisoire. Nous sommes tellement puissants qu'une personne de plus ou de moins dans nos rangs ne changerait pas grand-chose. Surtout que certains Shinigami sont au moins aussi puissants que nous. Alors, même si Orihime avait vraiment des pouvoirs cachés, elle n'arriverait quand même pas à notre niveau.

Je me tourne ensuite vers elle.

- Pardonne-moi de dire ça. Je ne veux pas te rabaisser, juste…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis parfaitement consciente de la différence de force entre la majorité des personnes qui m'entourent et moi-même… sourit-elle.

Nous échangeons un regard, nous demandant en silence ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire du Shinigami. Elle sait que je préfèrerais le tuer, ça ferait toujours un déchet de moins. Mais je sais qu'elle voudrait que nous l'épargnions, étant donné que la Soul Society a de toute façon déjà vu toute notre conversation avec lui… Ainsi que le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, tous les deux. Raison de plus, selon moi, pour ne pas le laisser en vie. Juste histoire de le punir. Mais je sais aussi que c'est elle qui fait le choix le plus raisonné.

- On le tue ? demandé-je pour que les Shinigami qui nous espionnent actuellement entendent notre conversation silencieuse.

- Ulquiorra ! s'indigne Orihime. Il ne peut plus nous faire de mal, le Seireitei est déjà au courant de tout ce qui vient de se passer !

- Mais il doit payer.

Je sais qu'elle a raison, et je ne le tuerai pas. Je veux juste imprimer la terreur et le désespoir dans l'esprit de ce Shinigami… Tout en faisant comprendre une fois de plus à la Soul Society que j'obéis à Orihime. Comme tout à l'heure, je me saisis du Shinigami à la gorge.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Orihime, ou au moins ce que je pense ressentir, dis-je. Mais tu es faible. Tu dois devenir plus forte. Ne plus éprouver de pitié envers ceux qui tentent de se dresser entre nous.

- Ulquiorra ! Arrête ça !

Je fais mine d'hésiter. Enfin, de toute façon, je n'ai pas à beaucoup mystifier mon comportement. C'est exactement le même que celui que j'aurais eu sans savoir que la Soul Society nous observent. Je fais juste en sorte que mes faits et gestes soient parfaitement contrôlés et réfléchis. Je lâche donc à nouveau le Shinigami, en ayant bien pris soin de le terrifier auparavant. Après tout, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu le tuer.

- Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui suis faible, constaté-je. Rentre chez toi, Shinigami. Et dis bien à tes supérieurs de nous laisser tranquilles, désormais.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hiyori_

C'était quand même assez intéressant, cette mission au Hueco Mundo dans laquelle je me suis incrustée mine de rien. Plus que de rester sur Terre à ne rien faire, en tout cas. Car ça, c'est d'un ennui ! J'aurais peut-être dû faire comme Shinji et rejoindre les Shinigami, après tout. Mais ça aurait voulu dire pardonner ces crétins qui nous ont rejetés il y a un siècle, et ça, je m'y refuse catégoriquement.

La mission au Hueco Mundo, donc… Bon, bien sûr, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas triste, en quelque sorte, pour cet Arrancar et cette humaine. En tant que Vizard, je crois que je peux affirmer sans trop me tromper me sentir proche de ces deux-là, rejetés par les Shinigami, comme nous. Ils sont, en quelque sorte, prisonniers des règles et des conventions de la Soul Society, qui pense qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer, et bla bla bla. Encore une fois, ces Shinigami croient tout savoir mieux que quiconque. Non, vraiment, je n'aurais pas pu rejoindre ces imbéciles, même pour tromper l'ennui. Je les déteste trop pour ça.

J'en veux à Shinji, et aux autres Vizard qui l'ont rejoint au Seireitei, d'avoir oublié si facilement ce que les Shinigami nous ont fait endurer. Toutes ces années, nous sommes restés cachés, complètement coupés du monde, ne comptant que sur nous-mêmes… Et voilà que nous devrions pardonner tout ce temps passé à souffrir en secret ? La blague !

Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle j'en veux à cette tête de poisson. Oui, c'est une insulte pourrie, mais je m'en fous, je le surnomme « tête de poisson » si je veux. Bref, je lui en veux car…

Non, en fait c'est pas à lui que j'en veux. Enfin si, un peu, mais pas entièrement. En réalité… C'est surtout à cet Arrancar, Ulquiorra Schiffer, que j'en veux. Pour ce qu'il a prétendu. Moi, avoir de quelconques sentiments pour ce crétin de Shinji ? Et des sentiments réciproques, en plus ? Mais c'est quoi son délire ? Il a une copine et ça y est, il croit pouvoir jouer à la diseuse de bonne aventure en balançant quelques absurdités par-ci par-là ? C'est tout simplement… Ridicule ! Je ne trouve pas d'autre mots !

… Bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'est trompé.

En fait, il avait parfaitement raison.

En ce qui me concerne, en tout cas.

- Mais il était pas obligé de le dire à voix haute ! hurlé-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur en face de moi.

Tout le monde autour de moi sursaute et me regarde bizarrement. Tout le monde, ça veut dire Lisa, Hachi et Love. Comme d'habitude, nous sommes dans le bâtiment désaffecté que nous occupons depuis que nous avons été rejetés par les Shinigami. Il faut croire que nous nous y sommes attachés, car même après tout ce temps, nous y sommes toujours.

- Eh, Hiyori ! m'interpelle Love. Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde, grogné-je.

- Et moi, ça me regarde ?

Cette voix. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il doit vraiment y avoir un Dieu, ou quelque chose comme ça, qui se marre bien là-haut. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Salut, Shinji, fait Lisa de sa voix neutre habituelle.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, imbécile ? crié-je. T'es pas bien avec tes Shinigami ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hiyori, grimace Shinji.

D'un bond, je lui écrase mon pied sur la figure. Il devrait être habitué, maintenant, mais il se prend le coup à chaque fois. Et tant mieux ! C'est tellement amusant, de voir sa sale tronche outrée à chaque fois !

- Putain, Hiyori ! crie-t-il à son tour. Ça fait mal ! T'en as pas marre ? En plus, j'étais venu pour te parler d'un truc important !

Me parler d'un truc important ? Oh, merde. Je le sens pas, ce coup-là. Mais personne ne doit remarquer mon trouble.

- M'en fous, je suis trop occupée, grogné-je en tirant la langue.

- Occupée à quoi ? À taper dans le mur pour une raison inconnue en parlant toute seule comme une folle ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa provocation, je suis déjà partie. N'importe où, du moment qu'il n'est pas là. Que personne n'est là. Car personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne doit être au courant que j'ai peur de lui parler, car nous risquerions d'aborder ce qu'il s'est passé à Las Noches. Ou plutôt ce qu'il s'y est dit. Rah, si je pouvais choper cet Arrancar pour lui en foutre une…!

- Tu vas où comme ça, Hiyori ?

Shinji se tient devant moi. Mais qu'il se casse ! Qu'il retourne lécher les bottes de ces abrutis de Shinigami ! Je veux plus voir sa sale tronche, il est à présent presque comme un traître à mes yeux !

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupée, craché-je.

- Et moi que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Je suis le seul à t'avoir suivie, personne d'autre que nous n'est présent dans les environs, c'est parfait.

Hum, comment dire ? Je sens le truc venir. Je dois trouver une échappatoire, et vite… Je ne veux pas faire face à ça ! Pas maintenant ! Je dois me calmer. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense… Ouais, c'est ça. Je me fais forcément des idées. Je dois m'en persuader.

- Vas-y, crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse, soupiré-je.

- Tiens, tu n'es plus occupée ? se moque Shinji.

- Ta gueule, je me suis juste dit que de toute façon, t'abandonnerais pas. Alors dis ce que t'as à dire et laisse-moi tranquille, crétin.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé au Hueco Mundo ?

Et merde. C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- À priori je suis pas encore sénile, raillé-je. Donc oui, je m'en souviens.

À présent, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette conversation prenne fin rapidement.

- Bah… hésite Shinji. Je voulais te parler de… ce qu'a dit l'Arrancar, en fait.

- Lequel Arrancar ? demandé-je en faisant l'idiote. On était à Las Noches, je te rappelle. Des Arrancar, il y en avait plein !

- Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et fais pas la conne, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Qui tu traites de conne, là ? m'enflammé-je en le frappant à nouveau.

Non, je ne suis absolument pas en train d'essayer de détourner la conversation.

- Hiyori, j'essaie de te parler sérieusement ! se plaint Shinji après avoir fait un magnifique vol plané.

- Alors m'insulte pas dès que t'en as l'opportunité, abruti !

- Qui insulte qui, là ? Et toi, me frappe pas au moindre prétexte !

- Je te frappe si je veux, abruti !

- Dans ce cas, alors moi aussi je t'insulte si je veux, imbécile !

Comme d'habitude, nous commençons à nous taper dessus. Je pourrais croire que j'ai réussi à éviter le sujet, mais… évidemment non. Shinji remet ça.

- Mais lâche-moi deux secondes, espèce de sauvage ! crie-t-il juste après s'être pris un énième coup de sandale. J'étais en train de te demander si pour toi, c'était vrai, ce qu'a dit cet Arrancar.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

- Non, t'étais pas en train de me le demander, je t'ai arrêté avant.

- Bah maintenant, je te le demande !

- Et pour toi ? C'était vrai ?

Mais quelle idiote je fais ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser cette question. Comme si ça m'intéressait, d'avoir son avis sur… ça ! N'importe quoi ! Maintenant, cet imbécile va croire que ses sentiments ont une quelconque importance à mes yeux !

Non pas que ce soit faux, mais bon… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il l'apprenne.

Je veux juste que notre relation ne change pas. J'ai bien trop peur de ce qui nous attend si…

Si quoi, en fait ? De quoi ai-je peur, au juste ?

- Pour moi… marmonne Shinji. Ouais. C'était vrai.

Il vient de dire quoi, là ? Que ce qu'a dit cet Arrancar… le concernant, c'était vrai ? Ce qui veut dire que… Hein ? Je dois avoir mal entendu.

- En plus d'être idiot, t'es pédophile ? raillé-je.

Et moi, bien entendu, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me moquer, alors qu'une petite voix au fond de ma tête me hurle de lui avouer que pour moi aussi, l'Arrancar avait raison.

- Arrête, Hiyori, fait Shinji. Toi et moi savons parfaitement que ton apparence de gamine n'est due qu'à ta Hollowfication, qui a arrêté ta croissance.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de me faire un cours là-dessus.

Je soupire. Il faut bien que je me lance un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça nous fait donc deux couples au sein des Vizard, marmonné-je.

- Hein ? s'étonne-t-il stupidement.

- T'es pas au courant pour Mashiro et Kensei ?

- Ah, euh… Non… mais ça veut dire que…

- Ouais, imbécile. Pour moi aussi, ce qu'a dit cet Arrancar est vrai.

_Neliel_

J'ai senti qu'Ulquiorra était revenu il y a déjà quelques heures, mais je ne me suis pas risquée à aller tout de suite lui parler. Après tout, il vient de voir Orihime. J'imagine qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, histoire qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il ne la reverra que dans une semaine. Autrement, il risque d'être un peu irascible.

Comment je suis au courant qu'Orihime et lui ont prévu de se voir une fois par semaine ? En fait, quasiment tout Las Noches est au courant. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la personne qui a propagé cette rumeur, mais je m'en fiche.

En tout cas, Ulquiorra est peut-être en état de parler, maintenant. Enfin, j'espère. C'est pourquoi je me dirige vers la chambre qu'occupait Orihime. Depuis le départ de cette dernière, Ulquiorra n'est jamais dans ses propres appartements. Sans doute les lieux lui évoquent-ils des souvenirs de l'humaine. L'amour est tout de même une chose étrange…

Mais un Arrancar peut-il vraiment ressentir cette émotion humaine ?

Je me plais à penser que oui. Mais… les Arrancar n'ont pas de cœur, me diront certains, il est donc impossible qu'un Arrancar puisse tomber amoureux. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ont dit la plupart des Shinigami en apprenant pour Ulquiorra et Orihime. Mais moi, j'ai envie de leur dire…

J'ai envie de leur dire qu'un Arrancar se rit du mot « impossible ».

Certes, nous sommes taillés pour semer la mort, et rien d'autre à la base. Mais… Un Arrancar n'est-il pas un être tenant à la fois du Hollow et du Shinigami, tout comme les Vizard ? Et n'est-ce pas censé être impossible ? Bon, ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait fi de cette impossibilité présumée, mais Aizen. Certes. Néanmoins, notre existence même n'est-elle pas la preuve que le mot impossible a une bien faible utilité ?

Mon raisonnement est peut-être un peu, voir beaucoup, tiré par les cheveux. Mais quelle importance, si j'y crois ? Avec un peu de volonté, tout peut arriver, j'en suis convaincue !

Et puis, j'ai envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses ! Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai certes eu une vie, ou une mort selon le point de vue, bien remplie, mais j'ai toujours eu la sensation que quelque chose me manquait. Un cœur, évidemment. Comme à tous les autres Arrancar. Sauf que moi, je veux retrouver ce cœur et je l'assume. À mes yeux, Ulquiorra a de la chance, alors que selon la majorité des autres Arrancar, il est tout simplement devenu faible. Mais je ne pense pas comme eux. Je pense plutôt que le cœur des humains et des Shinigami, si il est une de leurs faiblesses, est également leur plus grande force. J'évite de le clamer haut et fort, sachant parfaitement que l'on se rirait de moi si je disais mon opinion à voix haute, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Mais je ne vais pas voir Ulquiorra juste pour avoir son avis sur la question. Pour être honnête, j'ai quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel à lui demander. J'espère juste qu'il saura me répondre… et qu'il le voudra.

Je toque donc à la porte de la chambre d'Orihime. Oui, même si elle n'est plus là et que c'est à présent Ulquiorra qui l'occupe, à mes yeux, c'est toujours la chambre d'Orihime. Je l'aimais bien, cette fille. Elle était mignonne, et puis… Elle a eu l'intelligence de revoir son jugement sur les Arrancar. Et ça, peu de gens l'ont osé, pour ne pas dire aucun à part elle.

- Ulquiorra ? demandé-je. Je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ? C'est Neliel.

Après un court silence, je reçois une réponse positive. J'entre donc et le trouve sans surprise debout au milieu de la pièce, à contempler la lune. Je sais qu'Orihime y passait également beaucoup de temps. Il faut croire que cet astre a un effet que j'ignore sur certaines personnes, car je ne lui ai jamais trouvé un très grand attrait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? m'interroge Ulquiorra

- Te poser quelques questions.

Il se retourne, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme toujours. C'est vraiment impressionnant qu'Orihime ait été capable de tomber amoureuse de lui malgré son côté froid et distant. Ajoutez à ça que ce type est un Arrancar, et pas le plus faible, et vous vous rendez compte à quel point Orihime est une fille incroyable.

- Encore des questions à propos d'Orihime et moi, je suppose ?

- Comment ça, « encore » ? C'est la première fois que je viens te parler de ça.

- Toi, oui. Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être la nouvelle attraction de Las Noches.

- Ça doit être chiant.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

Je pousse un long soupir. Tout ça s'annonce assez difficile, en fin de compte…

- Désolée de te déranger de la sorte, m'excusé-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

- Je ne vois pourquoi.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu saches d'office la véritable raison de ma présence ici, de toute façon, ricané-je. Mais avant que je ne te parle un peu de moi, dis-moi… Ça fait quoi de ressentir des émotions humaines comme l'amour alors qu'on est un Arrancar ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à cette question. Ni pourquoi je t'écouterais et t'aiderais pour tes problèmes personnels, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis ni une curiosité que l'on interroge pour son propre plaisir, ni un psychologue.

- Je le sais bien, soupiré-je. Mais si tu veux tout savoir… Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul Arrancar à ressentir… ça.

- Et tu voudrais que je t'aide à savoir si oui ou non, tu es bien amoureuse, c'est ça ?

Il comprend diablement vite ! C'est bien Ulquiorra, ça ! Grimmjow est bien plus lent à la détente…

- Ouais, réponds-je évasivement.

Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que je n'ai finalement peut-être pas envie d'en parler. Mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus reculer, je suis venue directement devant Ulquiorra, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

- Désolé, déclare-t-il, mais je ne suis pas vraiment un conseiller en amour.

- Mais quand les Shinigami sont venus récupérer Orihime, tu as dévoilé ce que chacun d'entre eux ressentait !

- Il était aisé de deviner ce que ces faibles ont tant de mal à cacher. Mais chez un Arrancar… c'est différent. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Tout le corps des Shinigami et des humains crie les émotions de ceux-ci, n'importe qui les observant un tant soit peu le remarque. Mais chez les Arrancar… C'est complètement différent. Alors que les Shinigami ont du mal à cacher leurs sentiments, les Arrancar ont du mal à les montrer. Je ne suis moi-même même pas sûr d'aimer Orihime comme un humain le pourrait…

- Tu plaisantes ? Tout Las Noches a bien remarqué à quel point tu es raide dingue d'elle !

- « Raide dingue » ? relève-t-il. Peut-être bien. Mais comment puis-je savoir que ce que je ressens est bien la même chose que ce que ressentent les humains ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- C'était une question dont je n'attendais pas de réponse de ta part.

- Ah. Bah pourquoi tu l'as posée alors ?

Il pousse un profond soupir. Je crois que je le désespère.

- Neliel, si tu es venue pour m'embêter, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

- On voit qu'Orihime est passée par là, souris-je.

- Pardon ?

- Avant, expliqué-je, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé ça si poliment. Tu m'aurais fait déguerpir à coups de Cero.

- … Sûrement.

J'éclate de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi et me dirige vers la sortie. Cette conversation est terminée, même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu les réponses que je désirais. Je suis tout de même satisfaite.

- Au fait, Neliel, m'arrête Ulquiorra avant que je ne passe la porte.

- Oui ? fais-je en me retournant.

- Si jamais il s'avère que ce que tu penses ressentir est réciproque… Je sais que c'est puéril, mais moque-toi de Grimmjow pour moi, s'il te plait.

Alors là, j'en reste sans voix. J'ouvre grand la bouche, abasourdie. En une seule phrase, Ulquiorra a réussi à dire deux choses qui me surprennent énormément. Premièrement, il a compris de qui je parlais depuis tout à l'heure, et deuxièmement, il m'a demandé de me moquer de lui.

- Comment sais-tu…?

- Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ? me coupe-t-il.

- Hum… Ouais, effectivement… Mais ça ne te ressemble pas de me demander de me moquer de lui ! Orihime est vraiment passée par là !

- Tu vas continuer à répéter ça encore longtemps ?

Et j'éclate de rire une nouvelle fois. Je sais, il n'a rien sorti de drôle, mais… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je crois que je me sens bien. Heureuse. C'est le fait d'en parler, sans doute.

- J'ai compris, je te laisse, souris-je. Merci pour tout, même si tu n'as pas fait grand-chose !

Et je pars sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes ! Je me sens légère, légère ! Enfin, chez moi, c'est assez fréquent. Je fais sans doute partie de ce genre de filles qui ne se soucient pas de beaucoup de choses et rient au moindre prétexte, juste pour laisser éclater leur joie intérieure. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui est un jour différent ! Pourquoi ?

… Je ne sais pas !

Et ça aussi, c'est magnifiquement drôle ! C'est pourquoi je me mets à rigoler toute seule dans le couloir, comme la folle que je suis. Si j'étais humaine, je dirais que la vie est belle mais courte, et que je dois donc en profiter. Sauf que je ne suis pas humaine, je suis une Arrancar, avec une espérance de vie bien plus longue ! Ou plus courte, si on prend en compte le fait que je risque ma vie bien plus souvent que la plupart des humains… Mais c'est sans importance ! Je suis là, maintenant, je suis moi, je me sens bien et ça me suffit !

Est-ce donc ça, ce que les humains décrivent tant ?

Alors c'est une chose merveilleuse que d'aimer !

C'est avec cette conviction dans la tête que je me dirige vers ma chambre en sautillant. Je chantonne aussi, même si le son qui sort de ma bouche et qui est totalement improvisé peut difficilement être considéré comme une chanson. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entoure, entièrement plongée dans mon monde intérieur. Au sens figuré, hein. Je ne suis pas une Shinigami.

C'est donc l'esprit complètement ailleurs que j'entre dans mes appartements et referme la porte derrière moi. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne me rends pas compte que quelqu'un s'y trouve avant que ledit quelqu'un ne se jette sur moi. Sans même prendre le temps d'identifier cette personne, avant de tomber à terre sous sa poussée, je lui envoie mon genou dans le ventre pour le chasser. Manque de bol, je ne rencontre pas beaucoup de résistance, vu qu'à l'endroit où je comptais mettre mon genou… se trouve un trou.

Ok. Un trou dans le ventre, des cheveux bleus, une approche absolument pas toute en douceur…

- Putain, Grimmjow ! crié-je après être lourdement tombée à terre, écrasée sous son poids. Tu peux pas prévenir, avant de sauter comme ça sur les gens ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Pour une fois que je réussis à te surprendre ! se réjouit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est pas une raison pour…!

Mais je ne peux finir ma phrase. C'est difficile de parler la bouche pleine.

Oui, la bouche pleine.

Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si Grimmjow a soudainement décidé que ma langue et la sienne seraient bien mieux ensemble ? Sans même me demander mon avis ?

Non mais vraiment, quel malpoli !

Non pas que je ne sois pas d'accord, mais bon, un minimum de respect pour ma personne, serait-ce trop demander ?

Bref, je le repousse et roule sur le côté avec lui, me retrouvant à califourchon sur son torse. Pas que ça n'ait pas été agréable, mais j'aimerais bien savoir la raison de son soudain baiser ! Ah, et puis, je tiens à préciser que nous sommes toujours par terre alors que mon lit est juste à côté. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée de se lever pour bouger juste de quelques mètres, après tout, tout le monde sait qu'il est bien plus agréable de faire ce que nous sommes en train de faire dans un lit plutôt que sur le sol, mais bon, pour le moment je trouve qu'on est pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? questionné-je après avoir rapidement repris mon souffle.

- Va pas croire que je ressens quoi que ce soit, hein, explique-t-il rapidement. J'en ai juste envie.

Il se redresse pour tenter de me voler une seconde fois mes lèvres, mais ça ne marche plus. D'une main, je le plaque violemment contre le sol avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre ce qu'il convoite.

- Tu vas te calmer, chaton, me moqué-je.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! explose-t-il.

Mais je ne fais pas attention à sa remarque. C'est tellement amusant, de le voir s'énerver pour si peu !

- C'est quoi ton délire, au juste ? demandé-je.

- Juste une envie.

- T'es en manque, c'est ça ? plansanté-je. Ah non, c'est vrai. Pour être en manque, il faut avoir testé au moins une fois.

- Va pas me faire croire que t'as plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine.

Bon, il marque un point.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continué-je, ne va surtout pas croire que je vais accepter de faire ce que tu as en tête avec toi juste parce que tu en as envie.

Même si moi aussi j'en ai envie. Mais ça, je ne le dis pas à voix haute. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il me dise qu'il ment pour protéger sa fierté. Qu'en réalité, si il est venu dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas que pour satisfaire un désir primaire et bestial. Que lui aussi, il pense ressentir des sentiments. Moi qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, me sentais si joyeuse, je suis à présent comme… malade ? J'ai du mal à décrire ça, mais malade me semble pas mal. Maintenant qu'il est là, près de moi, je n'attends plus qu'une seule chose : qu'il me fasse croire à l'incroyable. Car il est impossible qu'il ressente pour moi ce que je ressens, ou pense ressentir, pour lui… On parle de Grimmjow, après tout. L'Espada de la Destruction. Comment pourrait-il construire quelque chose d'aussi compliqué qu'une relation comme celle que je souhaiterais avoir avec lui ?

Je sais bien que ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque et voué à l'échec. J'ai tenté de jouer avec le feu, avec nos sentiments, j'ai voulu découvrir ce que les humains ne cessent de décrire avec tant de beauté, et je me suis brûlée à cette flamme trompeuse qu'est l'amour. J'ai cru y voir de la beauté, mais en réalité, la seule chose que je récolte de ce que je prenais au départ pour un jeu, c'est de la douleur. L'amour n'est beau que lorsqu'il est réciproque. Autrement, il est trompeur : il confère tout d'abord une sensation de bien-être, avant de ronger la personne tombée sous son joug lorsque celle-ci se rend compte que tout ce qu'elle espérait n'était qu'une illusion.

L'amour est une blessure qui, avec le temps, cicatrise ou s'infecte selon les personnes.

C'est quand même dingue, cette façon qu'ont les humains d'embellir une si horrible blessure.

Oui, j'en suis convaincue à présent : contrairement à ce que je pensais juste avant l'arrivée de Grimmjow, aimer n'est pas une chose merveilleuse à ressentir. Bien au contraire. Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour tomber là-dedans ? C'est moi qui ai voulu découvrir avec Grimmjow ce que je croyais être une merveille, c'est moi qui ai voulu jouer avec notre cœur perdu. Ce connard de Grimmjow est toujours intact, mais moi, je suis sur le point d'être réduite en miettes. Car avec lui, je ne peux que me blesser. Il n'y a absolument aucun moyen qu'il ressente la même chose que moi.

Je souffre donc. Ça me fait tout drôle, là où était autrefois mon cœur. Mais tout comme Grimmjow, j'ai trop de fierté pour le laisser deviner quoi que ce soit. Je dois continuer à lui faire croire que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour moi, et que je ne le laisserai pas gagner. Même si j'ai déjà perdu. Mais ça, il ne doit pas le savoir. Sauf si…

Sauf si ce que je souhaite s'avère être réel. Mais les probabilités sont tellement faibles que je tente de ne pas y penser.

- Alors, Grimmjow ? Pourquoi accepterais-je d'être ton jouet juste parce que tu le veux ?

Surtout, ne pas lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour me convaincre. Surtout, ne pas lui dire que je veux être son jouet, pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je ne dois rien laisser paraître et ne pas me laisser faire.

- Pourquoi tu poses tant de questions ? grogne-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y répondre ?

- Parce que je t'ai déjà donné la réponse.

- Mais elle ne m'a pas convaincue.

Il parvient encore une fois à s'emparer de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je devrais le repousser, mais… Non. C'est trop bon. Je veux juste y goûter, je promets de ne pas m'abandonner trop longtemps, de bientôt reprendre le contrôle… Je me mens à moi-même. En réalité, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que nous allions plus loin.

Puisque je ne peux me résoudre à mettre fin à ce second baiser volé, autant que j'y mette un peu du mien. J'ai presque l'impression de me battre contre Grimmjow. Chacun essaie de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, tout est à la fois rapide, sauvage et excitant, personne ne veut être le premier à reculer… Oui. C'est exactement ça. C'est un combat. Et celui qui dira que ce combat n'est pas aussi destructeur que les autres se leurrera grandement. Car je suis petit à petit réduite à l'état de rien du tout, de plus en plus affaiblie par ses mains qui se promènent sur mon corps, sa langue qui joue avec la mienne, son souffle saccadé sur ma peau dès qu'il quitte mes lèvres pour s'en prendre à ma gorge, à mon cou, à la naissance de ma poitrine… Mais c'est comme si je n'étais pas la seule à me perdre dans cette danse endiablée. Car Grimmjow n'est pas le seul à s'amuser. Bientôt, je l'allège de sa veste et parcours des doigts son torse musclé à la perfection. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu…

Mais alors que je pensais poursuivre l'exploration de son corps vers une partie de son anatomie que je rêve de connaître un peu mieux, il s'écarte de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il était à deux doigts d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! Ce que nous voulions tous les deux…

- Je croyais que tu ne comptais pas accepter ça aussi facilement ? fait-il avec un sourire carnassier. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es laissée convaincre, finalement ?

Merde, merde, merde. Ne pas le laisser découvrir que je ne fais plus ça par simple curiosité. Ne pas le laisser découvrir que maintenant, c'est lui le maître du jeu.

- Disons que tu as été très convaincant.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule. La Neliel de d'habitude m'aurait pas laissé faire si facilement. Un truc a changé chez toi.

- Depuis quand tu remarques ce genre de choses, toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, là ? grogne-t-il.

- Que d'habitude, t'es bien plus con et insensible, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, sale peste !

Il tente de me frapper, mais je me mets rapidement hors de sa portée d'un sonido. C'est moi ou je suis plus rapide pour éviter ses tentatives de coups que pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser ? Je ne le fais pourtant même pas exprès ! Enfin… pas trop. À ce que je sache.

- Il faut donc croire que quelque chose a changé chez nous deux, Grimmjow.

- Mouais, si tu veux.

- Et si tu me disais la raison de ton changement ?

Évidemment, j'espère une réponse bien précise. Un « parce que je t'aime », par exemple. Mais ça ne peut pas être ça. Je me fais des illusions. Et même si c'était vraiment ça, et il ne le dirait pas, et sûrement pas aussi clairement.

- J'en ai aucune idée, répond-il en détournant le regard. Si tu continues avec tes questions débiles, je pars.

- Non ! Reste !

Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Je l'ai vraiment dit à voix haute ? Par pitié, dites-moi que je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute. Putain, pourquoi je l'ai dit à voix haute ? !

Et maintenant, Grimmjow me regarde de travers, un air pervers sur le visage. J'ai vraiment merdé, pour le coup. Qui sait ce qu'il pense, à présent ? Il n'est peut-être pas très intelligent, mais il doit bien avoir compris la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas qu'il parte…

- Et toi, Neliel ? Pourquoi as-tu changé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu laissée faire ?

Ce sourire carnassier sur son visage… je voudrais le lui faire ravaler !

- C'est toi qui poses les questions, maintenant ?

- Allez, réponds.

Il se rapproche lentement de moi, presque menaçant. Mais je ne recule pas, surtout pas ! Je fais face fièrement. Autant garder la tête haute jusqu'au bout.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire, moi ? Je ne peux lui avouer penser avoir des sentiments pour lui.

Eh, ça fait trois verbes à l'infinitif placés successivement dans une seule et même phrase ! Je suis trop forte !

Hum… C'est hors sujet.

Bref. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? J'ai bien une petite idée, mais… Si ça plante… Bon, j'ai juste à me lancer et à voir le résultat que ça donnera. En croisant les doigts pour que mes souhaits soient en accord avec la réalité.

- On dirait que nous savons tous les deux ce qui ne va pas chez nous, mais que personne ne se décidera à l'avouer le premier, tu ne crois pas ?

Il est à présent à quelques centimètres de moi, si bien que je suis obligée de lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi il est aussi grand, ce con ? Je vais choper un torticolis si on reste comme ça longtemps !

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux dire par là, marmonne-t-il évasivement.

- Tu me facilites vraiment pas la tâche, toi.

- Toi non plus.

J'entrevois une petite lueur d'espoir. Est-ce vraiment réel ? Sous-entendons-nous vraiment la même chose, depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Qui se lance ? osé-je.

Si j'étais humaine, je crois que mon cœur battrait la chamade. Sauf que je n'ai pas de cœur, alors il n'y a que ma respiration qui s'affole.

- Toi, répond Grimmjow.

- Peureux, me moqué-je.

- Et toi, alors ? s'énerve-t-il.

Il a raison, je peux difficilement rire de lui sur ce point-là. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui avouer ce que je ressens. Et si j'avais mal compris notre échange ? Mais ça, je ne peux le savoir que si je me jette à l'eau…

- Tu te souviens, quand j'ai voulu que nous fassions comme si nous étions un couple ? me lancé-je. Eh bien je veux continuer, mais pas vraiment par simple curiosité.

- Et donc ?

- Fais pas le con, t'as très bien compris ! m'emporté-je. À toi, maintenant !

- À moi quoi ?

- Hé, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être la seule à me couvrir de honte !

Il tente de franchir les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, mais je le repousse.

- Et crois pas que ça va être si facile !

- Mais t'as bien compris, non ? grogne-t-il. Pas besoin de te l'expliquer !

- Quand même.

Je suis complètement conne, en fait. Qu'il le dise à voix haute ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Moi-même, je n'ai pas dit clairement ce que je voulais.

- En quoi c'est important ? râle-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et croise mes bras. À présent, je suis quasiment sûre de ce qu'il a tant de mal à dire à voix haute, mais je veux l'entendre. En voyant mon air têtu, il se résigne finalement.

- C'est bon, soupire-t-il. C'est la même chose pour moi.

La première chose à laquelle je pense est que je suis follement heureuse ! Toute ma déprime de tout à l'heure ne servait à rien ! Et la deuxième à laquelle je pense, bizarrement, est ce que m'a dit Ulquiorra juste avant que je ne sorte de la chambre d'Orihime.

- Bien, dis-je calmement. Avant toute chose, Ulquiorra m'a demandé un petit service.

- Hein ? Que vient faire Ulquiorra là-dedans ?

- Tout d'abord, façon Ulquiorra.

Alors qu'il hausse un sourcil en signe de perplexité, je me recule légèrement, me compose un visage neutre et fais mine de mettre mes mains dans des poches imaginaires.

- Tu es ridicule, Grimmjow, dis-je d'un ton plat et d'une voix aussi grave que possible.

Je crois que Grimmjow commence à comprendre, car son expression d'incompréhension commence à sa changer en colère. Mais je continue quand même : je fais comme si je sortais me mains des pseudos poches dans lesquelles je les avais soi-disant mises et reprends un visage normal, c'est-à-dire hilare.

- Et maintenant, à ma façon.

Je laisse soudainement éclater le rire qui monte en moi depuis quelques instants et me plie littéralement en deux.

- Le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack avoue avoir des sentiments humains ! me moqué-je entre deux éclats de rire. Lui qui reprochait à Ulquiorra d'être faible et qui lui affirmait qu'un Arrancar ne pouvait pas ressentir ça !

Je crois qu'il est touché dans son amour-propre, le pauvre chou.

- Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule, sale gamine !

Il tente de me sauter dessus, un peu comme quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, mais je l'évite aisément. Avec une certaine idée derrière la tête, je continue à l'esquiver jusqu'à être arrivée juste à côté de mon lit. Là, je le laisse me faire tomber, comme par hasard, sur cet endroit bien plus confortable que le sol, surtout lorsqu'on est deux.

Et à partir de là… À partir de là, je ne réponds plus de rien. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est assez drôle de constater que j'arrive à lui faire perdre ses moyens ! Comme peu de temps auparavant, nous perdons tout contrôle sur nous-mêmes et laissons parler notre instinct. Tout devient soudainement plus sauvage et plus sensuel à la fois, et nous commençons un combat que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier de sitôt…

_Kira_

Les gardes ouvrent la porte de la cellule, me laissent entrer et referment derrière moi. Je ne peux plus reculer, a présent. J'ai voulu rendre visite à mon ancien Taicho... Eh bien, j'y suis, a présent.

Il me regarde d'un air indéchiffrable. Comme d'habitude. Ai-je jamais pu le cerner, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Sûrement pas. Ichimaru Taicho a toujours été quelqu'un de très secret. Mais je ne m'en suis vraiment rendu compte qu'après sa trahison...

- Bonjour, Izuru, me salue-t-il de sa voix habituelle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me rendre visite.

- Rangiku-san a accepté de me laisser y aller à sa place, expliqué-je.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne-t-il. Eh bien, je suis ravi que tu aies voulu me voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien.

Cette conversation est bien trop banale. Est-ce dû à la présence des gardes ? Peut-être en partie. D'ailleurs, j'imagine bien que Rangiku-san n'est pas vraiment enchantée par ça. La connaissant, elle voudrait sans doute avoir un peu d'intimité avec Ichimaru Taicho.

Oui, je continue à l'appeler comme ca. Mais seulement dans ma tête, là où personne n'a accès. Devant les autres, je l'appelle tout simplement par son nom. Je sais bien qu'il est un traître, qu'il mérite son châtiment, mais... les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Un silence s'installe. C'est moi qui suis venu, je devrais donc savoir ce que je veux lui dire, non ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais préparé différentes questions à lui poser, concernant principalement sa trahison, mais maintenant que je suis face à lui, j'ai tout oublié. C'est assez dérangeant, de rester là, face à face, et de ne rien se dire alors que tant d'interrogations se bousculaient dans ma tête peu auparavant.

Il y a comme une gêne entre nous. Je ne saurais vraiment l'expliquer. C'est comme si aucun de nous n'osait aborder le véritable sujet de ma présence ici. Car lui comme moi savons parfaitement que je ne suis pas là pour de simples banalités.

- Tout se passe bien, avec ton nouveau Taicho ?

- Oui, merci.

À vrai dire, je le trouve un peu étrange, à toujours parler de sa musique et sa guitare. Mais je l'apprécie. Il est efficace et compréhensif envers ses subordonnés. Un bon Taicho.

Seulement...

Seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter la période avec Ichimaru Taicho. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches. Mais... Apres sa trahison, plus rien n'a été pareil. Je me languis de ces journées normales où rien de spécial n'arrivait, où je n'avais aucune question à me poser quant à la confiance que je pouvais accorder ou non à mon Taicho.

Car sa trahison a tout brisé.

Un Taicho et son Fukutaicho entretiennent toujours une relation particulière, quelle qu'elle soit. Ça peut être une relation de grande complicité, comme Hitsugaya Taicho et Rangiku-san ; une relation malsaine, comme Kurotsuchi Taicho et Nemu ; une relation froide, comme Soi Fon Taicho et Omaeda... Chaque relation est unique. Celle que j'avais avec Ichimaru Taicho était sereine. Certes, il n'était pas très apprécié du reste du Gotei 13, ce qui est plutôt compréhensible : c'est quelqu'un d'inquiétant. Il a toujours un air fourbe plaqué sur le visage, comme s'il manigançait en permanence quelque mauvais coup. Mais j'avais appris à voir par-delà les apparences et à l'apprécier malgré la peur qu'il inspirait.

Ai-je eu raison, de croire en sa bonté ? Ou bien était-il perdu depuis le début ? Si j'avais su, aurais-je pu changer quelque chose ?

Voilà ce que j'aimerais lui demander, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Mais ces questions restent comme bloquées au fond de ma gorge, et finalement, il n'y a que la plus importante qui sort.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous trahis ?

Je sais que la question est peut-être posée de manière un peu trop directe, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'introduire doucement. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter, avec lui.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande sans cesse la même chose ? se plaint-il.

- Peut-être parce que nous désirons vraiment une réponse à cette question.

Il me regarde d'un air songeur. À quoi peut-il bien penser ? Ses yeux fermés lui confèrent un air encore plus impénétrable, comme s'il avait décidé de dissimuler entièrement ses pensées aux autres.

- Je suis désolé, Izuru, mais je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais que cette réponse est très importante pour toi, et j'aurais aimé te la donner. Mais c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

- Moi.

Je ne le comprends plus, si seulement je l'ai déjà compris un jour. La situation est déjà suffisamment tendue comme ca. Pourquoi ne fait-il aucun effort pour l'améliorer ? J'aimerais juste pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec lui, avoir des réponses à mes trop nombreuses questions... Lui parler comme avant, sans que l'ambiance autour de nous ne semble tendue. Réparer ce qui s'est brisé le jour de sa trahison.

- Dis-moi, Izuru... Comment as-tu vécu mon départ ?

Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question ? Se moque-t-il de moi, ou s'inquiète-t-il vraiment ? Et puis, à quoi s'attend-il ? Je ne vais pas lui dire avoir été heureux de sa trahison ! D'ailleurs, il n'a pas utilise ce terme. Il en a parle comme un "départ". Que dois-je en conclure ?

C'est bien plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé, d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Je suis sans cesse obligé de m'interroger sur ses véritables intentions, et sans jamais les découvrir, c'est épuisant. Ce n'était pas comme ca, avant. Tout était plus simple. Plus léger. Plus calme, plus normal, plus serein...

- À votre avis ? La confiance que j'avais en mon Taicho était brisée. Je ne savais plus à qui me fier. Ca a été très dur pour moi, vous savez. Et je n'ai pas été le seul dans ce cas-la.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ca, Izuru.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Encore une quelconque manipulation ? Qu'attend-il ? Que prépare-t-il ?

Est-il seulement conscient de mon trouble ? Sait-il qu'à chacun de ses mots, mille interrogations me traversent l'esprit ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre en doute sa sincérité, quoi qu'il dise. Il est bien trop compliqué pour la majorité des personnes.

- Si vous étiez vraiment désolé, vous auriez au moins la décence de m'expliquer un minimum la raison pour laquelle Rangiku-san et moi avons enduré tant de souffrances...

Se rend-il seulement compte de ce que nous avons vécu ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien de révéler là-dessus, Izuru.

- Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Si il ne peut répondre à cette question, il ne pourra répondre à aucune autre. Et à part ça, je ne peux parler plus de rien avec lui. C'est comme si je ne le connaissais plus. De toute façon, je ne l'ai sans doute jamais connu.

Alors que l'heure de visite est tout juste entamée, je demande à sortir. Les gardes m'ouvrent, mais la voix d'Ichimaru Taicho m'arrête juste avant que je ne passe le seuil.

- Izuru... J'espère que malgré tout ça, tu parviendras à retrouver une vie de Shinigami normale.

- Merci.

Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Encore une fois, je ne sais rien.

Je sors et m'éloigne de sa cellule. Finalement, cette visite ne nous a rien apporté. Ni à lui, ni à moi.

_Toshiro_

Matsumoto et moi enchaînons les coups, au terrain d'entraînement de la 10e division. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas battus l'un contre l'autre, et je ne peux que constater qu'elle a bien progressé. Mais bien sûr, la différence de niveau est toujours assez grande pour que je puisse laisser vagabonder mes pensées.

Les recherches sur Ichimaru ne donnent pas grand-chose. En fait, je ne peux que faire des suppositions. Je ne dispose pas d'assez d'éléments pour être sûr de ce que je devine au fur et à mesure, et la moitié de ce que je pense avoir découvert est sans doute fausse. Néanmoins… Je suis quasiment certain qu'Ichimaru avait une raison bien précise de trahir la Soul Society. En fait, je suis même persuadé que sa tentative d'assassinat d'Aizen était préméditée depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que nous pensions tout d'abord.

Mais je ne peux plus avancer seul. Le cas d'Ichimaru m'intrigue de plus en plus, et si je veux progresser dans mes recherches, je dois impérativement obtenir l'aide de Matsumoto. J'ai juste à lui demander, je suis certain qu'elle acceptera. Après tout, elle souhaite de tout cœur découvrir la raison qui a poussé Ichimaru à la faire souffrir, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Elle seule pourrait me donner certaines informations qui pourraient m'être utiles, comme la date de leur rencontre, qu'elle m'a déjà donnée alors que je la lui demandais en plein milieu d'une conversation, mine de rien.

À présent, je veux bien partager avec elle mes déductions. Elle a le droit de savoir, étant l'une des principales concernées. Et je commence à croire que mes recherches peuvent mener à quelque chose, je ne lui donnerai donc sans doute aucun faux espoir.

- Arrêtons-nous ici, ordonné-je. Nous nous sommes déjà assez bien entrainés pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien.

Nous reposons notre zanpakuto dans son fourreau et nous écartons l'un de l'autre. La journée est presque terminée, nous nous apprêtons donc à quitter le terrain d'entraînement. Je me demande comment aborder le sujet avec elle. En fait, il n'y a pas mille manières de le faire, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- Matsumoto. Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Taicho !

Avant toute chose, je vérifie que personne ne se trouve dans les alentours. Mes recherches ne sont pas spécialement secrètes, mais je préfèrerais qu'un minimum de personnes soient au courant.

- C'est à propos d'Ichimaru…

Aussitôt, elle devient mortellement sérieuse. Enfin, elle était plutôt calme avant, mais restait enjouée. C'est dingue, de constater à quel point la simple évocation de son nom la fait complètement changer de personnalité.

- Je vous écoute.

- En fait, depuis quelques jours… Je fais des recherches à son sujet, pour découvrir la motivation qui l'a poussé à rejoindre Aizen.

- Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit ? s'offusque-t-elle.

- Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs, peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me gênes dans mes recherches…

- Que je vous gêne ? Vous savez parfaitement que ce n'aurait pas été le cas.

Elle semble légèrement vexée. Je peux la comprendre, après tout. Mais… Moi-même, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai préféré mener ces recherches seul, jusqu'à maintenant.

- C'est vrai. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, à présent, je peux t'en parler… Car je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Je n'arrive pas à m'excuser. Mais elle me connaît, elle sait que je n'en pense pas moins, alors elle passe outre le fait que je lui ai d'abord caché cette histoire.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- En fait… Rien de concret. J'ai fouillé dans les archives, et je n'ai pu qu'émettre des hypothèses, dont la moitié sont sans doute fausses. J'aurais besoin de toi pour m'aider à séparer le vrai du faux… Et pour tenter d'en savoir plus via Ichimaru lui-même.

- Pour ça, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine, j'ai laissé Kira y aller à ma place tout à l'heure. Et puis, j'ai déjà essayé, il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit…

- Mais si tu connais déjà quelques éléments, il sera sûrement plus enclin à te répondre.

- Quels éléments ?

- Pour commencer, j'ai découvert que la période où tu m'as dit l'avoir rencontré correspond plus au moins aux premiers rapports de baisse de reiatsu dans le Rukongai. À l'époque, personne n'y avait vraiment prêté attention : cette baisse pouvait facilement s'expliquer par de petites attaques de Hollow. Mais avec le recul, je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait sûrement des premières expériences d'Aizen avec le Hôgyoku.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Quelques années plus tard, des disparitions d'habitants du Rukongai, puis de Shinigami, bientôt suivis par l'apparition des Vizard, ont été officiellement reconnus comme étant les premières expériences d'Aizen. Mais il peut très bien avoir commencé plus tôt.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Quel rapport avec Gin et moi ?

- Tu es bien sûre et certaine que sans la « vision du futur », il aurait tenté de tuer Aizen, mais aurait échoué ?

- Absolument.

- Alors selon moi, il doit avoir assister à quelque chose d'horrible qu'aurait fait Aizen, et décidé de le tuer.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec notre rencontre.

Je pousse un profond soupir. Elle est stupide ou quoi ? Ça paraît à présent évident !

- Dans quelles conditions t'a-t-il trouvée ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. À moitié morte de faim.

- De faim, vraiment ? Es-tu sûre qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que son visage se décompose quand elle comprend enfin là où je veux en venir.

- Taicho… Vous ne pensez quand même pas que…

- Il a dû voir Aizen te faire quelque chose. Je n'en sais pas plus, et il y a de fortes probabilités que je me trompe.

- Mais je ne m'en souviens même pas… Si Aizen m'avait vraiment fait quelque chose, je devrais m'en souvenir, non ?

- Aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, il faudrait à présent que tu demandes à Ichimaru si ce que je pense avoir deviné est juste ou non. Si c'est le cas, nous pourrions éventuellement nous en servir pour alléger sa peine.

- Je doute que la chambre des 46 considère ça comme une excuse recevable à tous les crimes qu'il a commis… Mais dites-moi, Taicho… Depuis quand vous souciez-vous autant du sort de Gin ?

Je détourne le regard, gêné. Elle a raison. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, de ce traître ? La curiosité ne suffit pas à expliquer mon comportement. Car ce sale renard a bien failli tuer Hinamori et a blessé Matsumoto bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le faire avec son zanpakuto…

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai retrouvée étendue sur le sol de mon bureau, complètement bourrée, juste pour tenter de l'oublier. Avant, elle était déjà alcoolique, mais ça s'est empiré après son départ. Pourtant, durant la journée, son comportement ne changeait pas : elle était toujours aussi bordélique, insupportable, fainéante… Comme d'habitude. Mais dès que le soir venait, elle se renfermait sur elle-même, imperceptiblement. Ça ne se voyait presque pas, et si j'ai pu le remarquer, c'est uniquement parce que je la côtoie tous les jours. Mais je constatais que son sourire devenait différent, plus faux, plus forcé. Et quand elle rentrait chez elle, c'était presque à reculons. J'imagine qu'Ichimaru venait hanter ses cauchemars. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle passait certaines de ses soirées à boire, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je ne suis que son Taicho, je n'ai aucun droit sur sa vie privée. Ce qu'elle fait en dehors de ses heures de travail ne me concerne pas. Enfin, officiellement… Car en tant qu'ami, je m'inquiétais en secret pour elle. Même si les effets ne s'en faisaient que peu ressentir sur son travail, je voyais bien qu'à cette période, elle était proche de la dépression. La menace des Arrancar lui a permis de se reprendre en main, mais elle allait mal. Vraiment très mal.

C'est pourquoi j'en veux à Ichimaru. Il n'a jamais vu à quel point sa trahison a affecté Matsumoto. Il n'a jamais pu se rendre compte qu'elle a besoin de lui, car lui… Il n'était pas là pour elle. Et bien sûr, je veux lui faire payer. Mais je veux également que Matsumoto soit heureuse. Et j'ai bien vu que pour ça… elle a besoin d'Ichimaru à ses côtés.

Même si ce mec est une enflure. Abandonner ainsi son amie d'enfance qui l'aime et qu'il prétend aimer… Je ne le comprends pas. Jamais je n'abandonnerais Hinamori, moi. Mais d'un autre côté… Grâce à ces recherches, je commence à me dire que ce type n'est peut-être pas le monstre que je voyais en lui, finalement. Je suis à présent presque persuadé qu'il avait une bonne raison de la trahir, et que cette raison s'appelle Matsumoto Rangiku… aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Alors pour le moment, mon avis sur Ichimaru est neutre. Dès que je connaitrai tous les détails de ce qui l'a poussé à abandonner Matsumoto, je déciderai s'il la mérite ou pas. Car je pense qu'il est en réalité bien plus complexe que ce que je croyais au préalable…

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Matsumoto, réponds-je finalement.

Bien sûr que si, ça la regarde. Évidemment. Mais comment pourrais-je lui dire que c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour elle, indirectement ?

- Au fait, tu es au courant pour Inoue et l'Arrancar ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

- Non, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Un espion a été envoyé, et…

- Encore ? s'exclame-t-elle. Vous en avez pas marre, d'envoyer des espions ? Gin avait raison…

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je lui ai dis qu'Unohana Taicho avait laissé Orihime partir sans la retenir, il a dit qu'elle et les autres Taicho avaient sans doute envoyé un espion. Je vois qu'il avait raison. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça…

Je sais qu'elle pense à l'espion que nous avons envoyé lorsque j'ai répété aux autres Taicho qu'elle voyait Ichimaru. Je m'en veux toujours d'avoir fait ça, d'ailleurs.

- Hum. En effet. Je disais donc, continué-je, que cet espion est revenu… Il a filmé tout le temps durant lequel Inoue et Ulquiorra étaient ensemble, avant de se faire prendre. Seuls quelques Taicho et membres des 2e et 12e divisions ont vu cette vidéo pour le moment, et les Taicho sont convoqués demain matin pour la visionner et décider du sort de ces deux personnes.

- Mais c'est leur vie privée, ça ne vous concerne pas ! s'offusque Rangiku.

- Je sais, et crois-moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça…

Regarder un couple dans son intimité… Franchement, en devenant Taicho, je ne pensais pas être obligé de faire ça un jour.

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse. La pauvre Orihime, pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas tranquille ?

- J'y suis pour rien !

- C'est quand même dégueulasse, que vous y soyez pour quelque chose ou non. J'irai la voir, demain. Je veux lui en parler.

- Tu sais, Ulquiorra a découvert l'espion et l'a fait parler, tu ne lui apprendras rien…

- Peut-être, mais je m'en fiche.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être butée, quand elle le veut ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi aller voir Inoue dans le monde réel l'aidera en quoi que ce soit, mais bon, si elle en a envie… De toute façon, à chaque réunion de Taicho, elle ne fait rien. Elle ne travaille déjà pas beaucoup quand je le lui ordonne, mais quand je ne suis pas là pour l'y forcer, elle ne fait vraiment rien du tout, alors autant qu'elle rende visite à son amie…


	15. Chapter 15

_Hinamori_

Ce matin, une réunion des Taicho doit avoir lieu. Ils vont parler d'un sujet sur lequel je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis, je ne me sens donc pas vraiment concernée. Par contre, je ne cesse de penser à ce que Shiro-chan m'a avoué…

Alors comme ça, il fait des recherches sur Ichimaru ? Lui qui le haïssait tellement ? Je ne le comprends plus. C'est comme s'il essayait d'aider ce sale traître. Je sais qu'il fait ça en partie pour Rangiku-san, mais… Quand même. Il ne devrait pas s'impliquer autant juste pour ce type.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je pense à Shiro-chan. Je me dis plutôt que mes sentiments pour lui ont effectivement évolués… Exactement comme Rangiku-san me l'avait dit. Je ne pense plus à Shiro-chan comme à un frère. Non, plus du tout… À présent, à chaque fois que je le croise, ou que mes pensées se tournent simplement vers lui, je ressens comme un pincement étrange au cœur. Je me rends également compte que j'aime être avec lui… Mais pas comme avant. Car avant, tout était simple entre nous, mais aujourd'hui… À chaque mot que je prononce, je me demande ce qu'il va penser de moi. Le matin, quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je me demande s'il va me trouver jolie. Quand je croise un couple dans le Seireitei se promenant main dans la main, je me dis que j'aimerais faire la même chose avec lui. Il ne passe plus une seule journée sans que je ne pense intensément à lui. Il parvient même à me faire lentement oublier la douloureuse trahison d'Aizen Taicho.

La situation pourrait rester telle qu'elle. Nous pourrions continuer à n'être que de simples amis, sans qu'il n'y ait rien d'ambigu entre nous. Ça ne me dérangerait pas tellement. Mais en même temps, j'aimerais me déclarer à lui. Juste pour pouvoir exprimer ces sentiments que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à réfréner. Même si d'un autre côté, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Et s'il ne pouvait répondre à mes sentiments, et prenait ses distances avec moi de peur de me blesser par sa proximité ? Et si, au contraire, ce que je ressentais était réciproque ? Qu'adviendrait-il de nous ? Car j'ai beau faire des efforts, je me vois mal l'embrasser comme le font tous les couples. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas le faire, au contraire, mais plutôt que je n'arrive pas à visualiser la scène. C'est tout. En même temps, cette idée me paraît tellement… bizarre! J'ai l'habitude de nous voir comme deux amis proches, pas autrement !

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je veux lui parler. C'est pourquoi, alors que la réunion des Taicho commence dans moins d'une heure, je me dirige vers la 10e division. Je n'y sens pas le reiatsu de Rangiku-san, j'imagine donc qu'elle est absente, comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois, je m'en réjouis. Si elle avait été dans les parages, jamais je n'aurais pu avouer mes sentiments à Shiro-chan…

Je frappe donc à la porte de son bureau et entre dès que j'y suis invitée.

- Oui, Hinamori ? Que fais-tu là ? me demande celui que je considérais autrefois comme mon frère.

- Je voulais te parler. À propos d'Ichimaru, entre autres.

Je ne lui dis pas que la véritable raison de ma présence est toute autre.

Il lève son nez des papiers dans lesquels il était plongé et me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi, quand il fait ça, et dans ces cas-là, j'ai presque envie de fermer mes yeux pour qu'il ne devine pas mes pensées…

- Encore Ichimaru ?

- Bah… oui. Je voulais te demander si tu étais bien sûr de ce que tu faisais.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu. Absolument pas. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un tente de découvrir la vérité…

- Mais pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas Kira-kun ou Rangiku-san, par exemple ?

- J'en ai finalement parlé avec Matsumoto.

Ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Elle est quand même la personne la plus proche de cet homme, autant qu'elle sache que Shiro-chan fait des recherches sur lui !

- Tant mieux ! souris-je donc. Qu'en a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle a été vexée que je ne le lui aie pas avoué plus tôt, puis elle m'a écouté… Car je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. À mon avis, Ichimaru aurait assisté à quelque chose d'horrible qu'aurait fait Aizen, et Matsumoto aurait pu être impliquée là-dedans… Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- Aizen Taicho passe donc encore pour le méchant.

Je mets une main devant ma bouche, comme pour retenir des mots que j'ai déjà laissés sortir, comme une idiote. Je n'étais pas censée le dire à voix haute ! Shiro-chan me regarde à présent aussi bizarrement que si je l'avais insulté.

Je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que je ne dois plus appeler Aizen Taicho comme avant, mais… Je n'y peux rien, c'est spontané. Mais en plus, je parle comme si je le pensais encore du côté des « gentils » ! Alors que je sais très bien le mal qu'il a fait ! Quand cesserai-je de tenter de lui trouver des excuses ? De le défendre ?

- Hinamori… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là ?

- Oui… dis-je en baissant la tête, rouge de honte.

Shiro-chan se lève, fait le tour de son bureau, s'arrête juste devant moi et me prend par les épaules, me faisant rougir encore plus. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne le remarque pas…

- Pourquoi continues-tu à parler de lui comme ça ? me demande-t-il doucement. Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, Shiro-chan… Je sais qu'il mérite la prison à laquelle il est condamné, je sais qu'il m'a manipulée durant toutes ces années… Je sais parfaitement tout ça ! Mais… C'est comme un réflexe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher à le défendre quand on dit du mal de lui. Ça passera sûrement avec le temps…

- J'espère. Tu sais que si tu dis ça devant d'autres personnes que moi, tu risques gros ? Même si c'est toi, et que tout le monde sait que tu as dû subir l'influence d'Aizen ?

- Oui, je sais…

Il prend une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose de très important et qui lui tient à cœur. C'est extrêmement rare, chez lui, j'écoute donc attentivement.

- Tu sais, Hinamori… commence-t-il, hésitant. Avec moi, tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, même les choses les plus horribles que tu retiens dans ton cœur, et j'accepterai de les entendre. Je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout, puis te donnerai mon avis si je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais si il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu as envie de parler, mais dont tu ne t'estimes pas en avoir le droit… Comme des choses que tu penses sur Aizen, par exemple… Je suis là pour t'écouter, si tu le souhaites.

J'ai beau avoir toujours la tête baissée, je vois bien qu'il détourne son regard. Il a pensé chacun des mots qu'il a dits, mais n'en a tout simplement pas l'habitude. Timide, il n'ose pas affronter mon regard. Je trouve ça vraiment touchant et terriblement mignon ! Et puis, les mots qu'il a prononcés m'ont atteint au plus profond de mon cœur. C'est comme s'il avait compris mon trouble à propos d'Aizen Taicho, alors que je n'ai pas dit grand-chose à voix haute. J'ai la réelle sensation que je peux me confier à lui en toute confiance. Il ne me jugera pas, mais tentera uniquement de me remettre dans le droit chemin si jamais je m'en écartais.

- Merci, Shiro-chan… chuchoté-je, émue. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Je tente de croiser son regard, mais il m'évite, comme gêné par sa propre tirade. Je sais qu'il ne regrette pas ses paroles, mais il n'a tellement pas l'habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments qu'il en aurait presque honte. J'essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire pour lui faire comprendre que j'apprécie vraiment l'attention qu'il me porte, quelque chose d'au moins aussi réconfortant que ce que lui-même a dit, mais je ne trouve pas. Je me contente donc de paroles banales, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

- Je suis très touchée par ce que tu as dit, Shiro-chan, souris-je. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Ses yeux me font enfin face. Dans son regard, je peux lire toute l'affection qu'il a pour moi, et qu'il tente maladroitement de dissimuler. Je vois dans ses yeux à quel point il veut me protéger, que ce soit d'Aizen Taicho ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, je vois dans ses yeux à quel point il s'en veut de m'avoir blessée lors de la bataille de Karakura, je vois dans ses yeux à quel point il souhaite me voir oublier Aizen Taicho… Je vois tellement d'émotions défiler dans son regard. Et pourtant, il s'efforce de les cacher. Ça aussi, je le vois.

- Shiro-chan… Si toi aussi, tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Je me rends alors compte que nous sommes douloureusement proches. Avant, cette proximité ne m'aurait rien fait, mais aujourd'hui… Tout est différent.

Alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je me surprends à rêver de me jeter dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui, juste pour profiter de la protection de ses bras et de la douceur de son parfum. Juste pour me sentir plus proche de lui. Je suis sûre que je me sentirais merveilleusement bien, serrée tout contre lui.

Nous ne disons rien. À quoi pense-t-il ? J'aimerais tellement que nos pensées et nos espoirs soient identiques… J'aimerais tellement lui dire ce que je ressens… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? La peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ? Oui, c'est ça. Mais je dois chasser cette peur ! Car si je ne dis pas à voix haute que je l'aime, jamais il ne pourra le savoir, et je serai toujours obligée de me poser sans cesse des questions !

Obéissant à mes désirs, je dépose un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Shiro-chan. Il rougit. C'est trop mignon !

Mais bon, à mon avis, je suis au moins aussi rouge que lui.

Il recule d'un pas, surpris par mon geste. À vrai dire, je m'étonne moi-même. Je ne me serais pas crue si audacieuse. Mais il faut bien un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Si aucun de nous ne fait le premier pas, notre relation n'évoluera jamais...

- Hinamori... balbutie Shiro-chan. Je... Tu... Tu viens de faire quoi ?

- C'était juste un petit bisou, Shiro-chan, ris-je. Pas de quoi t'affoler.

Non, ce n'était pas qu'un "petit bisou". Affole-toi, s'il te plaît. Pose-toi des questions, hésite, sois troublé, comprends mes désirs. Fais en sorte que je n'aie pas besoin de dire ces pensées si honteuses à voix haute.

Car oui, j'ai honte de lui dire mes sentiments en face. J'ai peur de sa réaction. J'aimerais lui faire une magnifique déclaration d'amour, le genre que l'on voit dans toutes les histoires à l'eau de rose et devant lesquelles au moins une fille aussi imbécile et fleur bleue que moi se met à pleurer pitoyablement. J'aimerais que mon premier baiser soit aussi beau que ce que décrivent les plus belles histoires d'amour, du genre qui fait soupirer d'envie les pauvres petites célibataires de mon acabit. Mais je me sais incapable de tout ça. Je ne suis que moi, Hinamori Momo, et je ne suis pas une belle parleuse. Je ne suis pas de ces gens-là.

Et Shiro-chan non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi nous restons ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, à attendre qu'un évènement quelconque se produise ou que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Pourquoi ne s'avance-t-il pas vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras ? Et moi, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis comme si j'étais une statue, figée, à attendre que lui réagisse ? Ne puis-je donc pas faire avancer les choses par moi-même ?

Je tente de trouver le courage de dire quelque chose. Je dois penser à... à... à Hirako Taicho, tiens ! Lui, il a eu le courage d'aller voir Hiyori et de lui avouer ses sentiments ! Quand il est rentré, il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et était tellement joyeux ! Il m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et à quel point il s'est senti à la fois heureux et soulagé lorsqu'il l'a appris. Je dois avoir le même courage que lui. Sinon, je ne serais pas digne d'être sa Fukutaicho. Même si avouer ses sentiments à l'être aimé n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec mon grade...

- Shiro-chan, j'aimerais… hésité-je. Tu as dis que je pouvais tout te dire, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien... J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'important. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Aizen Taicho. En fait... je voudrais te dire que depuis quelques temps, ce que je ressens pour toi a évolué.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux. Peureuse. Je n'ose pas le regarder en face et observer sa réaction en direct. Tout dire est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça, je ne peux pas en plus décrypter ce qu'il pense de moi.

- Avant, nous étions presque comme des frères et sœurs. Mais depuis quelques temps... Je ne pense plus à toi comme à un frère. Plutôt comme à quelqu'un dont j'aimerais être bien plus proche. Au début, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce que je ressentais, mais à présent... C'est certain. Je t'aime, Shiro-chan.

Je n'ose toujours pas ouvrir mes yeux, de peur d'observer sa réaction sur les traits de son visage. Comment a-t-il pris mon aveu ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, maintenant ? Attendre une réponse de sa part, quelle qu'elle soit ?

Alors que je me sens complètement perdue, je sens une main venir doucement serrer la mienne. Je rouvre mes yeux, encore hésitante, et constate que le visage de Shiro-chan est un peu plus près de moi que tout à l'heure. Je ne peux d'ailleurs m'empêcher de penser qu'il a bien grandi. Il n'est plus le sale gosse du Rukongai, loin de là ! Il est devenu un adolescent, un Taicho du Gotei 13. Le génie du siècle. Mais dès qu'il est en face de moi... Il cesse de se comporter comme un adulte et redevient l'enfant qu'il a toujours été. Un enfant maladroit dans ses relations avec les autres, mais néanmoins doté d'une grande bonté d'âme.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Hinamori. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Mais je ne peux pas prétendre que ta déclaration ne m'a pas touché. Je... Hum...

Il cherche ses mots, ne sachant que dire dans une telle situation. Je l'encourage d'un sourire tandis que mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine. J'aimerais tellement que sa réponse soit celle que j'attends...

- Je crois... Non, je suis sûr... bégaie-t-il. Enfin... Je ressens la même chose. Je t'aime.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure sur la fin de sa phrase, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance, désormais, à part Shiro-chan qui me fait face, d'abord rouge de timidité, puis le regard de plus en plus assuré, jusqu'à me faire face sans ciller. Ses yeux me brûlent au plus profond de mon âme, comme si mon cœur fondait sous l'emprise de son regard de glace. J'ai l'impression de renaître en une personne plus forte et plus sûre, comme s'il me redonnait confiance en moi... et en les autres.

Ce n'est que lorsque nos nez se frôlent que je me rends compte que nous sommes littéralement face à face. Qui s'est avancé ? Lui, moi, ou nous deux ? Je ne saurais dire.

Main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, nous nous dévisageons. Nous devons avoir l'air bien stupide, comme ça. En plus, nous sommes tellement proches que nous sommes obligés de loucher, c'est pourquoi je ferme les yeux. En espérant qu'il fasse de même.

J'imagine que c'est le cas, car je sens alors quelque chose contre mes lèvres. Des milliers de papillons s'envolent dans mon ventre. Shiro-chan et moi ne nous embrassons pas longtemps, juste le temps d'un petit baiser, juste pour dire "je t'aime". Juste pour découvrir ensemble une nouvelle définition de cet étrange verbe, "aimer". Ce baiser ne dure pas longtemps, mais c'est largement suffisant. Car nous avons le temps d'apprendre.

Nous avons la vie devant nous.

_Byakuya_

La réunion entre Taicho devrait bientôt commencer, il ne manque plus que Zaraki et Kurotsuchi. Les deux Taicho les plus détestables et les plus irrespectueux, en somme. Ne se rendent-ils donc pas compte que la réunion d'aujourd'hui est importante et nécessite la présence de tous ? Nous allons aborder le sujet d'Inoue Orihime et Ulquiorra Schiffer, pour la dernière fois j'espère. Je commence à en avoir assez de me mêler des histoires d'amour d'une humaine et d'un Arrancar. Certes, ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble, mais ils ne font rien de mal. Et si l'humaine se détruit à cause de lui, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Et puis, je compte bien demander à ce que Kurosaki Ichigo récupère ses pouvoirs. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais un peu à ce que Rukia finisse avec lui, c'est sans doute pourquoi j'ai été si calme alors que j'aurais pu m'énerver et me battre contre lui. Même s'il n'est plus désormais qu'un humain. Et je refuse que Rukia soit en couple avec un simple humain. L'honneur du clan Kuchiki en prendrait un coup. C'est pourquoi il doit absolument retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Les deux retardataires arrivent enfin, la réunion peut donc commencer. Nous nous mettons en place.

- Bien, nous sommes à présent tous réunis, déclare Yamamoto Sotaicho. Avant que nous n'entamions le sujet de l'humaine Inoue Orihime et de l'Arrancar Ulquiorra Schiffer, quelqu'un souhaite-t-il prendre la parole à propos d'autre chose ?

- Oui. Moi, annoncé-je.

Il hoche la tête, me faisant ainsi comprendre que je peux m'exprimer.

- C'est à propos de l'ex-Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je sais que le moment est sans doute mal choisi, mais après mûre réflexion, je demande à ce que nous tentions, par quelque moyen que ce soit, de lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Il nous a énormément aidé dans la guerre contre Aizen, et l'a même battu lui-même, ce qui lui a valu de perdre ses pouvoirs. Je sais qu'il souhaiterait les retrouver, et j'estime qu'il en a le droit, après ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les autres Taicho échangent des regards. Certains sont surpris, d'autres sourient, quelques-uns semblent n'en rien à faire.

- Bonne idée ! s'enthousiasme Zaraki. Comme ça, je pourrai à nouveau me battre contre lui !

Cette bête sauvage ne pense décidemment que par le combat. C'en est désespérant.

- Ichigo-kun nous a bien aidés, en effet, sourit Ukitake. Il serait tout à fait normal de le remercier de cette manière.

Les uns après les autres, chaque Taicho donne son avis sur la question. La plupart d'entre eux sont favorables, Yamamoto Sotaicho promet donc d'y réfléchir. Tant mieux.

Nous passons ensuite à ce pour quoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui. Grâce à un dispositif de son invention, Kurotsuchi nous projette le film du petit couple.

Je trouve quand même moyen de les regarder ainsi leur intimité, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Pourtant, nous nous taisons et regardons. Mais franchement, si ça avait été Hisana et moi… Je n'aurais pas apprécié du tout.

Les moments que j'ai partagés avec Hisana, bien qu'ils aient été courts, n'appartiennent qu'à nous. À nous, et à personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si nous cachions notre relation, non… Seulement, c'est élémentaire : un couple a besoin d'intimité. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si nous regardions Inoue Orihime et Ulquiorra Schiffer en train de faire l'amour, mais c'est une simple question de respect. Même s'ils ne font que se dire des mots doux, s'embrasser, s'enlacer, nous n'avons pas à être spectateurs de cette scène.

Mais bon, ce sont les ordres de Yamamoto Sotaicho. Et je dois me plier aux ordres.

Nous sommes censés juger si ce petit couple risque de devenir dangereux pour nous ou pas, si lui se joue d'elle ou pas, et accessoirement, nous devons décider du sort de l'espion qui a tout avoué à ces deux-là. Quel ennui. Mais comme il s'agit de mon devoir, je tente de comparer leur comportement à celui que nous avions, Hisana et moi.

Et tout semble pareil. Les gestes attentionnés, la proximité, les mots doux… Ulquiorra fait tout comme s'il était vraiment amoureux. Mais comment vraiment savoir ? Il peut très bien jouer un rôle. Même si ça paraît bizarre qu'un Arrancar sache simuler des sentiments. Néanmoins, sa réaction à la proposition d'Inoue, qui lui a affirmé vouloir mourir, m'a plus ou moins convaincu. À mes yeux, nous devons cesser de nous inquiéter pour l'humaine : il ne la manipule sûrement pas.

Bien sûr, je continue de penser qu'un Arrancar et une humaine n'ont rien à faire ensemble, mais ce n'est pas la peine de nous acharner sur eux juste pour ça. Hisana et moi non plus n'étions pas non plus faits pour être ensemble, à la base. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, je garde précieusement les doux souvenirs des moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Je les considère comme les plus précieux instants de ma longue existence. Elle est entrée dans ma vie doucement, d'abord sans remous, comme le ferait un rêve, et s'est peu à peu incrustée dans mon existence. Nous savions tous les deux que notre bonheur ne pouvait durer et serait éphémère. Nous savions tous les deux que ses jours étaient comptés. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons profité de la moindre minute passée ensemble, et je n'ai jamais regretté cette époque. Je sais que j'aurais peut-être dû tenter de ne pas m'accrocher à Hisana, mais je ne parviens pas à me convaincre que cela aurait été préférable. Car même si la douleur de sa mort est considérable, elle vaut bien le bonheur des doux jours. Et puis, Rukia est toujours avec moi. Chaque jour, elle me rappelle un peu plus sa sœur. Et chaque jour, je me rappelle à quel point j'ai eu de la chance de la rencontrer…

Arrive ensuite la séquence où cet espion incompétent se fait surprendre. En fait, tous les espions que nous avons envoyés ces dernières semaines se sont faits prendre, quand on y pense. J'imagine que Soi Fon n'a pas vraiment été ravie d'eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet imbécile a vraiment tout dévoilé. Ulquiorra a parfaitement raison : à mes yeux, il est déjà un traître.

Nous finissons enfin de regarder cette projection. Mais tous n'ont pas été convaincus, beaucoup hésitent encore. Et il ne faut pas non plus oublier la potentielle menace des pouvoirs de l'humaine : elle pourrait très bien être plus forte qu'il n'y paraît. Si jamais une deuxième guerre contre les Arrancar éclatait, et qu'elle était de leur côté… Nul ne peut prédire ce qui arriverait.

Les avis divergent donc : que faire de l'humaine ? La laisser tranquille ? L'éloigner des Arrancar ? La tuer, proposent même certains ?

_Orihime_

Nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui, nous n'avons donc pas cours. Je suis censée rattraper tout le retard que j'ai pris, mais… Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est sans doute impossible. Il y a de grandes chances pour que je redouble. Mais quelle importance ? Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, étudier pour trouver un bon travail dans ce monde où je ne me reconnais plus me semble bien dérisoire.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de moi. Avant, j'étais si sérieuse, si concentrée dans mes études… mais à présent, je trouve ça bien futile. Inutile, presque. J'étais sérieuse en disant à Ulquiorra vouloir mourir. Que pourrais-je faire dans le monde réel, de toute façon ? Sans lui ? Même la vie à Las Noches était plus intéressante. Car il était là… Lui. Ulquiorra.

Comment ai-je pu vivre dans ce monde fade et sans intérêt jusqu'à maintenant ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'ennuyer à chaque heure qui passe ? Je ne me rendais pas compte de l'inutilité qu'avait ma vie à cette époque. Je n'étais qu'une petite lycéenne parmi tant d'autres, me perdant dans la masse. Sans rien d'original, de spécial. Avant de rencontrer Ulquiorra, je n'étais rien. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, je me sens complètement différente d'avant. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin moi-même, en quelque sorte.

Ulquiorra m'a changée autant que je l'ai changé, c'est indéniable.

C'est ce que je me dis en préparant mon déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, je ne pense qu'à lui… Mais je dois encore attendre quatre jours avant qu'il ne vienne. Nous avions bien convenu que nous ne nous verrions qu'une fois par semaine. Mais c'est bien trop peu… Je crois bien que je ne survivrai pas longtemps à cette attente. Tous les jours, je me répète la même chose : je veux voir Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun et les autres ont plusieurs fois tenté de me convaincre que je faisais une lourde erreur. Ils n'ont toujours pas abandonné. Quand comprendront-ils que je sais ce que je fais ? Pourquoi se mêlent-ils autant de ce qui ne les regarde pas ? Je sais bien qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais quand même !

Je mange mon déjeuner seule, en silence. À Las Noches, Ulquiorra m'apportait mes repas. Au début, je ne voulais évidemment rien manger, mais il m'y a forcé en menaçant d'utiliser la force. Je le craignais tellement, à cette époque… Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Il était mon ravisseur, ce monstre qui s'en était pris juste devant mes yeux aux deux Shinigami qui m'escortaient, ce monstre qui avait semé la panique à Karakura juste pour voir le potentiel de Kurosaki-kun. Si on me demandait pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, je ne saurais sans doute pas répondre.

Je fais la vaisselle et tente de me motiver à faire mes devoirs. Tatsuki-chan a eu la gentillesse de me passer ses cours, mais honnêtement… J'en ai loupé tant que je suis certaine de redoubler ! À quoi me servirait de tenter de reprendre le rythme ? Autant attendre l'an prochain et tout refaire.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Je sursaute et pousse un cri de terreur. Je croyais être seule !

- Ulquiorra ! m'exclamé-je en me retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse et me jette dans ses bras. Là, je me sens… Bien. En sécurité. Chez moi. Son étreinte est protectrice, rassurante, à un tel point que je pourrais rester contre lui pendant des heures.

- Je voulais te voir, me répond-il.

- Moi aussi.

Quelque part au fond de ma tête, je me dis que nous sommes quand même assez niais. Mais je m'en fiche.

Quand je suis comme ça, dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver. Comme s'il me protégeait du monde extérieur, moi qui suis si faible. Avec lui, je sais que je ne risque rien. Tout ne peut qu'être parfait.

Alors que nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, calmes, apaisés, je sens quelque chose d'humide dans mes cheveux. Un peu comme une goutte de pluie. Je relève la tête, intriguée.

- Ulquiorra ? m'étonné-je. Tu pleures ?

Je ne comprends pas. La seule fois où je l'ai vu ainsi, c'est quand je suis partie de Las Noches. Et là, il n'a aucune raison de laisser couler ses larmes. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Je passe une main sur ses joues et essuie ses pleurs. Il ne répond pas à ma question, tentant de réprimer ses larmes. Le voir ainsi me bouleverse. Je ne connais même pas la raison de sa détresse ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le réconforter !

Il se saisit de ma main et me plaque la tête contre sa poitrine, m'empêchant de voir son visage.

- J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu as dis, l'autre jour. Comme quoi tu voulais mourir.

- C'est fini, Ulquiorra. Grâce à toi, c'est fini. Nous trouverons une autre solution. Tu pourrais par exemple demander un gigai spécial à Urahara-san, qui te permettrait de vivre à mes côtés...

- Je ne parviendrais pas à vivre dans le monde des humains.

- Je t'y aiderais.

- Ça ne suffira pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution possible à notre problème, et crois-moi, elle ne me réjouit pas. Essaie juste de ne pas m'oublier, s'il te plaît.

Mais que raconte-t-il ? J'essaie de relever ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais il m'en empêche et continue son inquiétante tirade.

- Je sais désormais que je ne parviendrais pas à passer si peu de temps avec toi, tout comme je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, le temps nous rattrapera. Tu vieilliras, puis seras obligée de faire ta vie avec un autre homme. Avec un humain. Tu m'oublieras, je ne serai à tes yeux rien de plus qu'un amour de jeunesse. Même si toi et moi savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Ne pense surtout pas que je vais prendre du plaisir à ce que je vais faire. Ne pense surtout pas que je ne regretterai pas cet acte. Je sais ce que je perds en faisant ça.

- Ulquiorra ? fais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne comprends pas. Qu'a-t-il en tête ? Je commence à m'inquiéter, et tente une nouvelle fois de prendre du recul pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Mais la pression qu'il exerce sur ma nuque augmente, jusqu'à me faire mal. Moi qui me sentais si à l'aise tout à l'heure, je suis à présent dans une position inconfortable. Pourtant, d'habitude, j'aime être dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Mais je sais bien que le temps finira par nous rattraper. S'il te plaît… Ne perds pas tes souvenirs.

Oh, non. Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Ce doit être une blague. J'ai confiance en lui. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine.

- J'espère pouvoir entendre à nouveau ce merveilleux son…

Non, non, non ! Effrayée, je tente de m'écarter de lui, mais il pose sa main sur ma nuque.

- Ulquiorra ! Arrête ça !

- Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas que tu meures, Orihime. Et je ne le veux toujours pas. Mais tu avais désespérément raison, ce jour-là. C'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans ton monde, mais toi… Toi, tu pourrais vivre dans le mien. Et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. Je sais que tu ne veux plus mourir, mais je te promets que ça sera rapide. N'ai pas peur. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Je panique. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne veux plus mourir ! J'essaie une nouvelle fois d'échapper à son emprise, mais il est évidemment bien plus fort que moi.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi, Orihime ?

- Lâche-moi !

- As-tu peur ?

Les larmes de terreur qui roulent déjà à flots sur mes joues parlent pour moi. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout était si parfait ! Il avait réussi à me convaincre de rester en vie ! Je ne veux plus mourir, qu'il me laisse partir ! Et si je dois mourir… Que ce ne soit pas de cette manière ! Que ce ne soit pas de ses propres mains !

La terreur et le désespoir s'emparent de moi, je ne parviens plus à réfléchir. La seule chose qui hante mon esprit est la nécessité de m'écarter d'Ulquiorra. Moi qui viens de me jeter dans ses bras… Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends rien ! J'ai peur ! Peur de lui ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi cela doit-il se passer comme ça ? Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ! N'importe qui, je m'en fiche ! La vision brouillée par mes larmes, l'esprit embrumé par la peur, je me sens plus perdue que je ne l'ai jamais été. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? J'ai peur !

- Nous nous reverrons, Orihime. N'ai pas peur. Je te promets de faire ça rapidement.

- Arrête ! Je veux vivre ! Laisse-moi partir !

Malgré ma terreur, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver sa voix douce. Sa main s'apprêtant à briser ma nuque est aussi légère qu'une caresse. Ses yeux, que je peux voir à présent, semblent me dire qu'il est désolé, mais qu'il ne peut faire autrement. Je sais qu'il fait ça par amour. Je sais que nous nous reverrons, et j'espère ne pas perdre la mémoire. Mais j'ai abandonné l'idée de mourir pour le rejoindre ! Il y a forcément une autre solution !

- Ulquiorra... pleuré-je. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie... Nous pourrions demander à Urahara-san de te créer un gigai spécial qui te permette de rester longtemps avec moi...

- Je ne supporterais pas ce monde. Je sais que c'est égoïste. Pardonne-moi.

Non ! Il y a encore tellement de choses que je veux faire de mon vivant ! Si je meure, pas de retour en arrière ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me tue, et qu'avec ma vie disparaisse la confiance que j'avais en lui ! Mais mes larmes ne l'émeuvent pas, les battements affolés de mon cœur ne le convainquent pas de ma détresse. Tout le chemin que nous avons parcouru jusqu'à maintenant n'a donc servi à rien ? Il est resté le monstre qu'il a toujours été ?

- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Ne crie pas. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Il prend une inspiration, comme pour trouver le courage d'accomplir cette folie. S'il ne souhaite pas non plus ma mort, pourquoi fait-il ça ? Qu'il me laisse partir !

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

Comment peut-il oser dire ça dans un moment pareil ? Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ses beaux doigts blancs se posent sur ma nuque et je n'essaie même plus de m'échapper de l'emprise de ses beaux doigts blancs car je sais que c'est impossible et je voudrais mourir de n'importe quelle autre manière que celle-là et pas par ses beaux doigts blancs et je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux et je me dis que je n'ai vraiment vécu qu'avec lui et qu'il a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et que c'est lui qui me tue de ses beaux doigts blancs et que je le hais pour ça mais que je l'aime et je me hais et je veux vivre pas mourir et j'avais tant de projets avec lui avec d'autres et je sens ses beaux doigts blancs faire le tour de mon cou et il est si fort qu'il n'a besoin que de ses beaux doigts blancs pour me tuer moi faible petite et pitoyable créature et pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de ce monstre et de ses beaux doigts blancs et je ne veux pas je ne veux pas je ne veux pas et je pleure et je hurle et je sens une pression et…

Ses beaux doigts blancs m'ont déjà tuée.

La confiance est quelque chose d'étrangement éphémère. Elle se construit lentement, dans un respect mutuel et dans la découverte de l'autre. Mais elle peut se briser en un instant. Un peu comme une vie.


End file.
